


His Secretary

by lady_maria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Character Death, Choking, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Minor Character Death, My thirst for Sebastian cannot be quenched, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Unwanted Advances, brat/brat tamer dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_maria/pseuds/lady_maria
Summary: Cassandra finds herself unemployed after a bad experience at her last job - she couldn't believe her luck after she was offered a position as a secretary for a large business. She slowly finds herself falling for her boss - Sebastian. As the two struggle to keep their relationship a secret, Cassandra begins to uncover a secret that the business has tried it's best to cover up. And Sebastian's role in it all is far larger and far more sinister than she could ever imagine.(A.N: Summary has been edited. This is no longer just porn - the plot has become a lot more intricate than I had expected it to. But don't worry, there is lots of porn to be found within.)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 42
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just want to clarify that this kind of relationship should only be left in the imagination and I am in no way endorsing this kind of relationship. A relationship that starts with this kind of power dynamic is usually - not always - just asking for complications. Please don't sleep with your boss, people. 
> 
> Anyways, this is just a really self-indulgent fic about Sebastian and with this whole pandemic situation going on, I'm finding myself with a lot more time than before. I had been meaning to write a new Sebastian fic - while completely ignoring the other fic that I was supposed to rewrite. I was very heavily inspired by fifty shades of grey and how goddamn awful those movies and books are, Jesus Christ. I know I'm a bit late to the party, but I had only watched them the other day. The way it misrepresents BDSM disgusted me so much that I'm literally writing fanfic again after months (or years, even) of inactivity. 
> 
> So you can thank E.L James for this one.

Job-searching was beginning to take a toll on Cassandra's well-being – it was now her new personal definition of 'literal hell'. It wasn't because she was struggling to pay the bills. It wasn't because she was tired of her friends and family's constant interrogations – the constant stream of “Are you still looking?”, “A friend of a friend told me they were hiring at their job” and, the worst of them all, from her mother of all people, “You could always come work with me.” No. Definitely not.   
Job-seeking was difficult for Cassandra because she was bored – and she hated being bored. She needed to be doing something – even if it was just sitting at a desk in a boring office job, typing away until 5pm eventually arrived. It made her desperate, which was why she was on her way to said boring office job. A last resort, if you will.   
She had been applying to everything she came across on one of the many job-seeking sites she had applied to and must have applied for this particular one along the way. It was a secretary position for a large company in the city – she didn't know what this company did exactly, but at this point she couldn't care less. She was going to get paid for sitting at a desk all day, occasionally getting up to make the boss a cup of coffee or to sneak in a cigarette when the work started piling up. And that was good enough for her.   
One of the higher-ups in the company – the higher-up that she would be working for directly if she got the job – had emailed her after she had sent in her application. He had asked her for an interview, claiming her application had 'impressed' him and that she had the skills necessary to fit the job perfectly. Cassandra didn't know what part of her application 'impressed' this guy, and she wondered what skills a secretary would need exactly – “Skills include; can turn on a computer; not completely illiterate; makes great coffee.” But she was glad that she managed to get an interview regardless.   
The director seemed nice enough – he used big words in his emails, so Cassandra assumed that meant he was somewhat intelligent – and even through words in an email, he seemed quite authoritarian in nature, although not in a way that was completely insufferable, which Cassandra quite liked.   
His name was Sebastian Michaelis – and with a name like that in a job like that, Cassandra had expected some old sod well on his way to retirement. She was surprised – pleasantly so – when she walked into the interview to see an attractive man that didn't look much older than she was.  
He gave her a smile that made her weak in the knees when she walked into his office before standing up from behind his desk to greet her properly. He was tall too – way taller than her – he towered over her when he got closer to her. He extended his hand for her to shake which she grabbed after a moment's hesitation. She noticed that her hands were warm and clammy in comparison to his – was she nervous? That wasn't like her at all.   
Deep into her own thoughts – she didn't realise that he had asked her a question after introducing himself.   
“I'm sorry, what?” she asked – God, she felt stupid.   
He chuckled – she liked the way his laugh sounded: “I said; My name is Sebastian. I asked you if you found the place all right?” he repeated, still smiling. His voice was nice to listen to as well.   
She nodded. “Yes, I did. It was fine.” she said, still nodding her head.  
He raised an eyebrow at her response and stared at her a moment as if he was waiting for her to say something else. The look on her face probably indicated that she had no idea what else there was to say, because he laughed again. “This is usually the part where you tell me your name.”   
She immediately felt her face heat up. “Oh!” she said, laughing nervously. “I'm Cassandra.” She paused a second – why the hell was she acting like this? “I'm sorry, I was miles away. I'm not usually-”  
“Nervous?” he asked, interrupting her – which she was thankful for, another second of her rambling and she would have embarrassed herself further.  
“I must be.” she said with a smile.   
“Don't worry. You'll be fine.” he said with another one of his heart-warming smiles. “I remember your application, Cassandra. Please, take a seat.” he led her to the chair opposite his at his desk. She sat down, planting her hands on her knees firmly to stop them from shaking so much. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous – she had gone to hundreds of job interviews (not an exaggeration) this past month or so and this was the first time she had ever felt nervous. She was starting to think that maybe it wasn't because of the interview itself but rather the strangely beautiful interviewer.   
He turned his attention to a pile of paper in front of him, flicking through the bunch until he found what he was looking for, presumably her résumé. The silence between them was maddening and Cassandra was finding something other than him to look at in an attempt to calm herself down. Eventually, she found herself being drawn to his face again.   
She watched as his eyes scanned the page before him – familiarising himself with its contents. His eyes were a strange colour, she noticed - like amber. They were surrounded by thick, dark eyelashes that Cassandra was a little bit jealous of – she had worn false lashes that couldn't even come close to looking anything like his.   
He began to speak again, snapping Cassandra out of her daydream. “This interview is more a formality than anything. I'll be honest with you: it's not particularly taxing work. You know how to work a computer, I presume?”  
She was slightly taken aback by his honesty. “I know how to turn it on and off.” she said with a shrug. “I know how to type.” She paused and then as if inspiration had struck her; “I can open Word documents, too.”  
He laughed. “Well, that's more than can be said for half of the office.”   
She paused again, not sure whether he was joking or not. “Really?”  
“Absolutely. Most of my colleagues can barely do half of what you just said. We have one guy in IT that spends more time explaining how powerpoints work to some of the older directors than he does doing his actual work.”   
“I guess that's why you have secretaries to do all that for you.” she said with a small smile – feeling way more calm now that he was showing himself to be more informal than she had expected. It was a nice change compared to the other interviews she'd been to recently.   
“Exactly.” he said with a wink. “Have you ever had an office job before? From what I can see here, you've worked in just about every other type of job.”  
“No, this would be a first.”  
“I see.” his gaze returned to her résumé. “Why did you leave your last job?” he asked.   
She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She knew this question was bound to pop up. She had spent six months working in a small coffee shop near where she lived. She had loved the job at first – it was perfect for her. She didn't want to leave and she certainly didn't like talking about why she left. But something about Sebastian made her feel like she needed to do what he said.   
“It's a long story.” she said with a sigh. “I enjoyed working there – it was that kind of fast-paced environment that I find enjoyable. I loved meeting new people and it was only a short walk away from where I used to live. It wasn't anything particularly special and it didn't pay all that well, but I genuinely enjoyed working there. After a month or so, I started to get some...” she paused, trying to figure out how to say the next part. “Unwanted attention from one of my colleagues. I didn't pay any attention to it at first and when he asked me out, I turned him down – I thought that would be the end of it. He kept trying though – to the point where I thought he must have been truly desperate.”  
“You didn't tell your boss?” he asked. The realisation that this was becoming more of a therapy session than a job interview was quickly dawning on her, but something about this man made her want to tell him everything about her.   
“I was going to.” she said with a nod. “But by the time I had finally decided to report him, he showed up outside my house. He had been stalking me for weeks. I handed in my notice, moved house and got a restraining order.”   
His eyes widened slightly. “I'm so sorry.” He placed the paper down on the desk and leaned forward, staring at her intensely. “If you do take the job, I want you to know that I will take every complaint of that nature seriously – your safety here is of my utmost concern so long as you remain my secretary.”   
His sincerity took her by surprise and she felt her face heat up again – the way he was looking at her, it made her feel like what he was saying was true and she would be safe here.   
She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She didn't really know what else to say.   
His gaze softened and he smiled again before returning his attention to the paper in front of him. He returned to asking her a few more questions – typical job interview questions that she had come to expect, the answers to which she had memorised perfectly. The intimacy of that moment lingered in her mind, however, and she found herself craving something more. No man had ever made her feel like that before.   
The questions took a turn for the more personal – her hobbies, her ambitions, things of that nature. It was beginning to feel more like a first date than a job interview, and she found herself relaxing even further. Why had she been so nervous before? His whole stature seemed quite intimidating at first, but now that she was sitting down with him, she felt comfortable – at home, almost.   
“Do you have any questions? I need to start wrapping this up, I've got a meeting in about half an hour.”   
She blinked, eyes darting to the clock on the wall behind him – she'd been here for nearly an hour already. “I don't think so. I don't want to keep you for long if you have a meeting.”   
He shrugged his shoulders. “Don't concern yourself with that – it's not a very fun meeting anyway.” he winked at her and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.   
“I don't have any questions, Sebastian.” she said, somewhat quietly.   
“Oh? First name basis already are we?” he asked, an eyebrow raised, his tone somewhat playful.   
“I'll start calling you 'sir' when you start paying me to be here.” she said before she could stop herself. She tensed up as she waited for his response. Was she trying to sabotage her own interview?   
He raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly creeping up on his face – the type of smile that she hadn't seen from him yet, it almost felt sinister. He leaned forward, his hands clasped together as they rested on the desk. “I'd better start paying you then.” he purred as he looked at her with an expression that she couldn't quite read.   
She clasped her hand over her mouth. “I'm so sorry. I don't know where that came from.” she paused. “I usually wait to know my boss a bit better before I start doing... that.”   
“Oh, so you usually talk back to your employer like that?” he asked incredulously, leaning back in his chair.   
“As a joke, obviously. It's just how I am.” she explained, but then quickly added: “But if you don't want me to do that, I won't. It's up to you.” She didn't know whether she was saving this already disastrous interview or just digging her own grave. She couldn't tell what he was thinking either – which didn't help matters.  
“Don't let me ruin your fun. I'd prefer you to be you – I wouldn't want you to act like someone else for my benefit. Besides,” his voice dipped lower. “it could be interesting. I've never had a secretary who spoke to me like that before. Might make coming into work a bit more exciting.”   
She smiled at him, somewhat relieved. “I'm glad to hear it.” She paused – were they flirting? This felt like flirting.   
“Well, Cassandra, if you don't have any more questions, I think we're done here.” he paused for a moment. “I look forward to seeing you on Monday.”  
Her eyes widened. That's it? “Wait, really?”  
“I thought I made it obvious at the beginning that this was more a formality than anything. You already got the job the moment you walked in.”   
“Thank you...I...” she paused, she could barely form a coherent sentence. “I don't know what to say.”   
He chuckled. “It's not a problem.” he held out a hand which she took gladly. “I expect to see you here Monday – 9am on the dot.” he paused, lowering his voice again in a way that made her shudder. “Make sure you bring that attitude of yours with you, Cassandra.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra's first day went just about as well as she had expected. One of the senior secretaries had shown her around the office, introducing Cassandra to her new colleagues – all of which had very forgettable names and faces.  
The senior secretary – Helen – seemed nice enough albeit a bit chatty, but she made Cassandra laugh and she had been working with the company for a very long time – a very useful person to be friends with once Cassandra had inevitably forgotten everything that Helen was teaching her. Helen made the distinct impression that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret though and apparently lived for gossip and scandal – anything to make being a secretary more interesting, Cassandra guessed.  
Helen had introduced her to the other secretaries and told her which secretary worked with which director. The director's were what Cassandra had expected them to be – experiencing childhood without the wonders of technology and never bothering to learn how to use said technology making their jobs far more difficult than they needed to be. Which explained why they all had personal secretaries.  
Sebastian, Helen explained, was a hop, skip and a jump away from owning the entire company once the current Chairman retired. She also explained that he was her boss's boss. Cassandra was a little confused – the other directors were all so much older than Sebastian, why was he so far ahead?  
She had asked Helen this and she shrugged her shoulders. “He's ambitious, I guess.”  
That wasn't the only thing that confused Cassandra. All but two of the directors that she had been introduced to were men and all of the secretaries were women. An old-fashioned approach to running a business, perhaps? She didn't like the way that made her feel.  
Helen had shown her around each department – accounts, HR, IT, etc. She met the guy in IT that Sebastian mentioned – the one who spent more time helping others figure out powerpoints than doing his own work. She knew this because Helen introduced him as the 'computer guy', and Cassandra guessed that the directors weren't the only ones in the company with an antiquated approach to technology. He seemed nice enough, but when Cassandra asked why everyone went to him – expecting a degree or some other form of qualification to justify why everyone went to him in the first place – she was subsequently disappointed and somewhat taken aback to discover that his qualifications were limited to 'used to work as a tech salesman' so he had a slightly better than basic understanding of the subject.  
His friend, also in IT, seemed to believe that her eyes were on her chest and Cassandra's painful memories started to re-emerge. She relaxed somewhat when she remembered what Sebastian had said during the interview – she hoped he would stay true to his promise should the need arise.  
The rest of her new colleagues weren't very memorable with the exception of one guy in marketing who was slightly better-looking than the others sitting around him. He wasn't Cassandra's type but the encounter stuck with her because Helen turned to her when they were out of earshot and said: “That's my future husband, that is.” she then jokingly added: “Stay away from him.”  
Cassandra forced a laugh. She didn't have to worry about that, she assured her. He looked a bit old for her anyway – although seemed a bit too young for Helen. Besides, her standards were impossibly high now after meeting Sebastian for the first time.  
She hadn't stopped thinking about him after the interview. The way he had looked at her stuck with her the whole weekend and she would be ashamed to admit that she had a few not-so-innocent dreams of him since then. She would keep their relationship professional, obviously, but she was allowed to have fantasies, right?  
Helen continued to talk to her – or at her, rather – whilst Cassandra thought about Sebastian, she wanted to see him again soon. She caught bits and pieces of what she was saying. She mentioned that one of the directors fancied the receptionist despite the both of them being married. She mentioned that one of the guys in Business Development had just broken up with his long-term girlfriend. One of the girls in accounts had a kid who was being bullied in school and she didn't know what to do about it. None of this really concerned Cassandra so she let Helen ramble on, muttering agreements and “No! Really?”s at random intervals. She eventually mentioned that after work that Friday they were scheduled to have a work-night-out because one of the senior secretaries was retiring.  
“Do you think you'll be going?” she asked, as they finally arrived at Cassandra's desk which was placed directly outside of Sebastian's office.  
“I'm not really much of a drinker.” Cassandra admitted, sitting down on her chair, which was surprisingly comfortable – like it was made just for her. “Besides, I doubt I'd be able to afford a night out before pay day.”  
“Oh, don't worry about paying!” Helen said with a laugh. “The director's pay for the tab – there is a limit obviously, but drinks are free until it runs out.” She paused before lowering her voice to add: “If you get Sebastian drunk enough he ends up buying everyone drinks, anyway.”  
Cassandra's eyes widened. She had trouble picturing Sebastian drunk. In fact, she had trouble picturing him drinking at all. Despite his informal nature at the interview – he seemed to exude an aura of professionalism. She couldn't imagine he'd be much of a drinker.  
“I suppose I could stay for one or two drinks.” she said somewhat reluctantly.  
“It's great fun. You'll love it!” She then pointed at the phone at Cassandra's desk. “If Sebastian needs anything – he'll buzz you through that.”  
“I see. Can I buzz him through here, too? Or does it only work one way?” she asked, examining the buttons, trying to figure out what each one did.  
“Should do. Just type in his number. The telephone list is on your wall there.” she pointed to Cassandra's right. And sure enough – the telephone list was there. “Tell you what: we'll try it out now.”  
Before Cassandra could even protest, Helen moved over to Sebastian's door, tapping her knuckles against the wood before poking her head in. “He's not here.”  
“Helen!” Cassandra hissed. But it didn't deter Helen from walking inside his office, closing the door behind her.  
She froze for a moment – unsure of what to do. She flinched when her phone began to buzz. She pressed the button, Helen's voice booming loudly through the speaker. “It works like this, see?” she said with a chuckle, before a noise sounded, indicating that she had hung up.  
Cassandra heard her clear her throat from his office – the walls weren't soundproof it seemed – before her phone buzzed again. She answered it once more. “Hello?”  
Helen's voice, now lower in a poor impersonation of her new boss, sounded out from the speaker again. “Cassandra,” she stifled a giggle. “I'd like to see you in my office, please.”  
Cassandra rolled her eyes and laughed. She quickly stopped when she saw Sebastian appear from across the open-plan office. Briefcase in hand, he greeted his employees as he walked past, approaching Cassandra's desk quickly. “Uh, Helen, I think you should-”  
“A coffee please, Cassandra.” Helen giggled again. “I have a meeting to attend soon where I will sit and pretend to care about what my colleagues are saying.”  
Sebastian had eventually arrived at Cassandra's desk. He scowled at the phone, which was an expression Cassandra had not expected to see from him. He glanced at Cassandra, his expression cold and unchanging, before returning his attention to the phone. She froze, unsure of what to do. The look on his face told her that maybe she was better off not saying anything.  
“Cassandra, I need you tell me how I can insert a picture into this report. I've been trying for the past thirty minutes.” Helen continued, giggling even more as she went.  
“What a wonderful impersonation of me, Helen.” Sebastian said suddenly – his voice stern and harsh. It made Cassandra feel funny – and not in a bad way. She wouldn't mind him talking to her in that voice. “But perhaps you could restrain yourself from doing your impressions until this Friday – you and I both know that I need a few drinks in my system before your jokes become somewhat tolerable.”  
“Oh shi-” Helen let go of the button. There was a moment of silence before she sheepishly poked her head out of his office. She smiled at him. He didn't smile back.  
“Sorry, Mr. Michaelis.” she mumbled.  
“Should I send more work your way, since you have so much time to joke around with your new colleague?” he asked.  
“No, sir. Sorry, sir.” she mumbled again. “I'll get back to work.” She walked briskly past Sebastian, not meeting his or Cassandra's gaze as she did so. She had a feeling that that was the quietest she'd ever see Helen.  
Sebastian waited for her to be out of earshot before he turned to Cassandra, the smile that made her weak, spread across his perfect face. “I trust that Helen was initially doing something productive and I had actually caught her at an inconvenient time.” he said. Cassandra wasn't sure whether or not that was a question, because it definitely didn't feel like one.  
She answered it anyway. “She was showing me around. She must have felt a bit bored once our tour finally came to an end.”  
He chuckled. “That sounds like her.” he paused. “Lovely girl. A bit too talkative for my tastes but she gets the job done.” he added, answering a question Cassandra hadn't asked. It was strange seeing him talk about someone else in such a manner. Helen was definitely older than he was, and yet he was talking about her like he was far older.  
“She does seem nice.” she responded awkwardly. She wasn't sure what else she could say to that.  
“How is your first day going so far?”  
She smiled at him. “It's going okay. There's a lot of names that I need to remember, though.”  
“As long as you remember mine, you should be okay.” he said with a wink.  
She scoffed, feeling her cheeks heat up again. “It's 'sir' from now on, remember? If I recall correctly, I would call you 'sir' so long as you paid me to do so.”  
That sinister smile he had given her previously appeared on his face again. “Ah, of course. I'll hold you to that, Cassandra.” He paused, his eyes roaming her face as if he was looking for something there. “Will you be joining us on Friday?”  
She made a face and paused for a moment, pretending to think about it. “I'm not much for parties, although I can't say no to free drinks.”  
“No-one here can.” he replied with a shrug. “I'm not one for parties either, but the office get-togethers are quite... entertaining. You wouldn't believe the gossip you'd hear once these lot have had a few drinks.” he added, a mischievous smile on his lips.  
“Oh really?” Cassandra asked with an eyebrow raised. “Helen said you usually end up paying for everyone's drinks after a few yourself.”  
He laughed. “Helen puts the rest of them to shame with the amount of alcohol she can consume within a few hours. She probably assumes, in her drunken state, that she must be sober and everyone else is blackout drunk, which could not be further from the truth.”  
“Let me guess: you're a responsible drunk? You merely pay for everyone's drinks out of the kindness of your own heart. Not influenced in anyway by the content of your glass?”  
He chuckled. “There's no kindness behind my actions. I just find that these people get a lot more entertaining as the night develops. Besides, you can tell a lot about a person from how they behave whilst intoxicated.” he lowered his voice so only she could hear him. “I'd love to see what kind of person you really are, Cassandra.”  
“I wouldn't hold your breath, sir. I'm not much for drinking.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Then, you can sit with me on the sidelines as we watch them make fools of themselves.”  
She giggled. “That's more like it.”  
He smiled at her. “If you need anything. I'll be in my office. I do have a report that needs to go out by the end of tomorrow. I hope I can trust you to get it done by then?” he asked, back to business it seemed.  
She nodded her head.  
He raised an eyebrow, that playful smile back on his face. “What was that? I couldn't quite hear you.”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“I asked you a question. I expected a verbal answer.” he explained. He was clearly messing with her, but it still kind of pissed her off. She didn't like being told what to do, especially when she wasn't given a good enough reason to follow someone's orders.  
She looked him right in the eyes, brought her fingers up to her lips and made a motion as if she was zipping them shut. She shrugged her shoulders and then turned to her computer as if she was going to type, even though her computer wasn't on.  
It worked, by the looks of things. He stared at her for a moment, clear anger and frustration written on his face. His brows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest while he stared.  
A moment passed before she looked at him, 'unzipping' her mouth. “Did you need something?”  
“You're going to regret that, Cassandra.” his voice was low and threatening. She felt heat pool in between her legs as she quickly snapped them shut. Without another word, he turned to walk into his office. He shut the door behind him and Cassandra exhaled deeply – she had been holding her breath and she hadn't realised.  
“Holy shit.” she muttered, fanning herself with a few papers that were sitting atop her desk. Once she cooled herself down, she turned her computer on to actually start her work. She was going to enjoy working here, she could tell.

\---

The rest of the morning went pretty well. The 'computer guy', whose actual name was John, had shown his face again to explain how the system worked, how emails worked, how to change her password, what programs they used and how to use them, where to find files etc. It all seemed pretty straight forward, until he went on to explain what to do when the director had given you a 'tape'.  
“Tape?” she repeated when he had mentioned.  
“Directors record themselves dictating emails, letters, reports and such and then send them through to their secretaries.” he explained. “You see those pedals under your desk?”  
She looked towards the ground. And sure enough, there were pedals. Huh.  
“You can rewind, play and fast forward with those. Your headphones are on your desk next to you.” he explained further. “Have you ever done audio-typing before?”  
“No, I haven't.” she replied, suddenly going quiet. This definitely wasn't mentioned when she had applied. Or was it? She had applied to so many jobs she had lost track of what she was expected to do for each one.  
“I'm sure you'll get used to it.” he said, although he didn't sound so sure himself. Her computer made a noise as an email came through. “Looks like Sebastian's starting early today.”  
She looked at her screen and sure enough, Sebastian had sent her an email with an audio file attached. She picked up the headphones John had mentioned and plugged them in. She hit play on the file and Sebastian's voice began to play in her ears.  
“Oh... Great.” she muttered. She could barely deal with Sebastian speaking to her in person and now she had to have him speaking directly into her ears all day?  
“If you need anything else. Let me know.” John said with a smile before leaving her to it.  
She sighed deeply before pressing play on the audio again. His voice was like music to her ears and for some reason he spoke softly on the tape – strangely intimate in some ways and extremely arousing in many others, although she doubted he was speaking that way intentionally. It seemed more like a force of habit than anything else. No doubt he used to have to dictate in the same room as everyone else before he got his own private office, hence why he spoke so quietly – so he wouldn't disturb the others. But was it really necessary?  
She sighed deeply yet again, before listening to the tape intently, ignoring the shivers it sent down her spine. It sounded easy enough. Just type what he tells you to. He mentions when to start a new paragraph, insert pictures, how to spell words that perhaps Cassandra wouldn't know how to spell. Piece of cake.  
Sebastian's voice on the tape mentioned that the report had already been started the previous week and it just needed a few finishing touches. She could do that.  
Cassandra began typing away, losing herself in his words, her fingers seemingly having a mind of their own as they danced across the keyboard. He didn't ask for anything she didn't know how to do, and she felt comforted with the fact that John was a phone-call away if she did come across anything she didn't understand. Occasionally, she took a few breaks to fan herself with the papers, shooting a glance at the thermostat on the wall opposite her. It wasn't particularly hot inside, and she very much doubted that the heat that spread throughout her body had anything to do with the temperature. She eventually opened the window behind her, before getting back to it.  
After an hour or so of mindlessly typing away she heard a soft gasp-like sound coming from Sebastian's office – or was it from the tape? She pressed the pedal on the left, rewinding the tape. Nothing. She slowly pulled her headphones down, listening intently.  
A sigh this time, definitely coming from his office. Quiet enough so the others couldn't hear over the sounds of their keyboards, the quiet chatter throughout the room and the noise the printer made as it spat out dozens of pages every so often. But definitely loud enough for Cassandra to hear. She listened for a moment, but couldn't hear anything else.  
She shrugged her shoulders, putting her headphones back on so she could listen to the last few minutes of the tape.  
The tape ended with Sebastian asking her to print it off when she had finished so he could read through it. She didn't bother to proof-read it, what was the point if he was going to do that anyway? She fiddled around with the settings for a moment before finally managing to send it to the printer, proud at herself for not calling for help.  
She got up from her desk before heading to the printer, noticing John's friend – the creepy guy from IT – not-so-subtly staring at her as she did so. She chose to ignore it. Hopefully, this wouldn't escalate past the constant stares, but she made a mental note to mention it to Sebastian at some point.  
The printer groaned as it came to life again – it had definitely seen better days, she couldn't even begin to guess how long the printer had been there for. Eventually, the report had been printed out. She grabbed it – it was hot to the touch – before tapping it on a nearby desk to straighten it out. She then made her way to Sebastian's office, she was almost excited to give him the report. She imagined him praising her, telling her that she had done a great job and it filled her with joy. She hoped he was that kind of boss.  
She gently tapped her knuckles against the wooden door and she waited for Sebastian to invite her inside – which he did a few moments later.  
She poked her head in to see him sitting at his desk, clicking away at his computer, his elbow on his desk and his face in his hand. He looked pretty bored. His face lit up when he saw her again though.  
“Finished already?” he asked.  
Cassandra made a show of 'unzipping' her lips again which earned her an eye roll from her boss. “All done. Would you like to check it now, or later?”  
He held his hand out without a word and Cassandra made her way over to his desk, closing the door behind her as she did so. He took the report from her and placed it in front of him on the desk. “Take a seat.” he said, simply. “This shouldn't take long.”  
Cassandra sat down, her hands on her knees as she waited in silence.  
She watched as he scanned the document, pen in his hand, moving to circle things – presumably mistakes – as he went. His eyes landed on something and he smiled, he glanced at her before making a show of circling this particular mistake carefully.  
“Very good.” he said, clicking his pen. “Was this your first time audio-typing?”  
She opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly remembered that she was still playing a game, so she elected instead to nod her head. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance.  
“Still not speaking to me?” He shook his head, although his expression told her that he was joking. “What am I going to do about that, I wonder.” he murmured, partly to himself.  
She smiled sweetly at him – still remaining silent.  
“I've circled a few spelling errors and grammatical mistakes, but other than that – it's all very well done. A very good first attempt.”  
Her smile widened – she liked the praise he gave her, even if it was minor.  
“However,” her smile dropped. “There was something that I would like to draw your attention to. If you could come around here.” he made a motion with his hand and pushed his chair out silently.  
She hesitated, before slowly getting up from her chair and moving to stand by him, looking down at the document from over his shoulder.  
He pointed at the words he had circled so carefully. “Could you read that out loud for me, please?”  
She frowned, squinting her eyes so she could read it. “'Cassandra will speak when spoken to, and will refer to her boss, Sebastian, as 'sir' whenever he calls upon her.'...” She definitely didn't remember typing that.  
He smiled, satisfied with himself. “Ah, so glad you agree. I hope to see a significant improvement in your behaviour from this point forward.” he said, closing the report and placing it back on his desk. “Although I don't see why you thought it was necessary to type it into the report.” A smirk spread across his lips as he looked up at her.  
“You must have said it in your dictation.” she accused, crossed her arms over her chest.  
“You must not have been paying attention.” he retorted, placing his pen between his lips to chew on the end.  
She stared at him for a moment. “Fine. You win this one.” She said moving towards the other side of the desk, getting hot just standing that close to him.  
“I believe that sentence was missing something towards the end there, Cassandra.” he said, that same smug look on his face.  
“You win this one, sir.”  
“Good girl.”  
He shouldn't have said that. He really, really shouldn't have said that. She pressed her knees together on instinct, feeling her face heat up once again, her underwear becoming unbelievably wet. She needed to get out of here before she said or did something stupid.  
He didn't seem to notice her arousal or her discomfort. “Please amend the report so I can send it to the client. It's not due until the end of tomorrow though so please don't rush to complete it if you have other work to do.” he said, back to business again.  
“No problem, sir.” she said quickly, grabbing the report and making her way out of his office. She shut the door behind her, threw the report down on her desk way too harshly and rushed to the nearest bathroom as quickly as possible. She needed some kind of relief. She couldn't just sit there when she was this turned on.  
Her stomach dropped when she noticed two women in the bathroom – chatting away as if this was the kitchen and not the bathroom. They looked at her when she walked in and went silent before quietly walking out.  
Cassandra thanked whatever Gods that were out there before locking herself in a cubicle, putting the lid down to sit on. She didn't have long – anyone could walk in at any moment. She lifted her skirt up slightly so she could rub at her slit through her soaking wet panties. She sighed deeply, her free hand quickly going to her mouth – probably best not to make too much noise.  
It was only her first day and she was already touching herself in the bathroom to the thought of her boss bending her over his desk and fucking her until she cried. She imagined him pulling her hair so he could lean down to whisper in her ear. “Good girl...” she imagined him saying, trying to remember the exact way he had said it as she moved her panties to the side to get to her clit.  
She rubbed her fingers along her opening to wet her fingers, before moving to her clit. She lifted one of her legs up so she could get a better angle, sighing with content as she moved a finger in circles over her clit. She hadn't touched herself in a while, so this probably wouldn't take long.  
The imagined version of her boss began to moan in her ear – it was like he was there with her, and it was one of those times she was glad that she had such a vivid imagination. She imagined him sliding in and out of her, moaning as he did so. Grabbing her hips so he could pick up the pace. “Such a good girl.” he grunted it this time.  
Cassandra bit her lip behind her hand as she tried to stop herself from moaning. Her finger began to move faster, her orgasm already approaching, her breathing getting heavier. She doubted she would be able to keep quiet at this rate.  
The dream-version of Sebastian could be as loud as she wanted him to be though – and he was. He moaned and gasped like her pussy was the best thing his cock had ever been inside of. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as his thrusts became erratic. She imagined his cock throbbing inside her as he came closer to his climax.  
“Be a good girl and cum for me...” he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper – like on the tape. That damned tape.  
“Oh, fuck!” she breathed. Her finger rubbing over her clit quickly as her orgasm threatened to send her over the edge.  
“That's it...” Sebastian hissed. “Be a good girl and cum on sir's cock for me.” She dipped her finger slightly lower and that sent her over the edge. She tried to keep herself quiet but anyone that walked in would hear her at his point. She didn't much care anymore. She imagined him cumming with her, deep inside her. His seed filling her up perfectly. Her fingers began to slow their movements over her sensitive clit as her orgasm began to fade away – a feeling of warmth spreading throughout her body.  
After waiting a moment, she moved her panties back to where they were supposed to be. Cleaning herself off and straightening her skirt before leaving the cubicle. She cleared her throat and washed her hands quickly, trying her best to wash away the feeling of regret that was quickly creeping up on her. She felt dirty. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed but other than that, no-one would be able to tell what she had just done. But for some reason, when she had left the bathroom, she felt as if everyone knew exactly what she had been doing.  
God, she was going to hate working here.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday – the day of the party, and Cassandra was just about at her limit with these people. As it turns out, it was no mere coincidence that most of the directors were male and all of the secretaries were female. Almost every man in that office had said something or other that really got under her skin. From walking in on the most vile example of 'locker room talk' she had ever encountered to many of them not even bothering to learn her name, instead opting for pet names, such as 'love', 'darling', 'sweetheart' and, the worst of all, ' baby-girl' – that one made her gag, especially since it was coming from someone old enough to be her father.  
Many of them would constantly ask her for help when they couldn't work out how to do something only to pretend they knew how to do it all along and that they didn't need some woman to explain it to them again. She was made to feel inferior around them, it was only when Sebastian spoke to her that she really felt like she was someone's equal. She was finding it hard to believe that he even worked in the same building as the other men.   
She assumed that maybe the women would provide her with some salvation – something to make the constant stream of sexism towards her somewhat bearable – but, alas, they were even worse. They started to treat her like the shiny new toy as she was now the youngest woman in the office – this made her uncomfortable, but she definitely preferred that to 'baby-girl'. This treatment would soon turn into back-handed compliments and she was pretty sure they would all talk about her behind her back.   
Furthermore, these women had no shame when discussing how 'attractive' some of the men in the office were – sometimes to their faces, which made Cassandra cringe when she saw it happen right in front of her one time. She didn't dare say anything until they began discussing her boss's attractiveness. A part of her felt a bit jealous – which made her feel stupid. But she decided to speak up.   
“I really don't think it's appropriate to talk about your colleagues like that. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if the men were to do the same to you.”   
Helen, a mouth full of food at the time, scoffed. “Oh they do, they just need a few drinks in them first. They say the same things, sometimes even worse!” She winked at her after that, like what she said was in anyway appropriate.  
Was she in Hell? She was beginning to prefer unemployment at this rate.  
The only thing that made working there somewhat bearable was Sebastian and even then her interactions with him were rare.  
After the incident on Monday, she couldn't face him – trying to avoid him for as long as possible, keeping any interactions very brief. But she couldn't keep that up for long. Eventually, they returned to their usual banter and Cassandra would end up relieving herself in the bathroom after a particularly steamy – steamy in her mind, anyway – encounter. Sebastian seemed none the wiser. Perhaps she could stay for a little while?  
Now, she sat at reception, covering for the usual receptionist that had been off sick since the day before. She sat and watched the digital clock in the corner of her computer screen, praying that the next secretary would come down a bit earlier to relieve her of her duty.   
The phones had been quiet and no-one had come in for appointments or meetings. She was told that Fridays were usually dead and a lot of the non-admin staff would go off site for 'meetings' on a Friday, which usually meant they were sneaking out of work a bit earlier than usual. Not today though, as they were all due to meet in a nearby bar immediately after work, so a lot of them – begrudgingly – stayed behind.   
Only a few minutes left now, Cassandra was able to relax. That moment, however, was very brief as the creepy guy from IT – whose name, Cassandra discovered, was Ethan – suddenly appeared. He attempted to look nonchalant – pretending as if he was looking for something at reception, but Cassandra knew what he was trying to do. The way he was looking everywhere but at her was pretty telling.   
His eyes landed on her eventually and he feigned his surprise at finding her here. “Ah, there you are! Thought you had left early to get ahead on the drinking.” he said with a chuckle. His face was red and his forehead was damp with sweat. He was almost twice her age too, which made the way he was looking at her even more inappropriate.   
“Nope. Still here.” she said curtly, hoping that if she kept her sentences short and snappy, he'd get the hint and leave her alone.   
But alas, he crossed his arms and rested them on the tall reception desk, leaning towards her as he did so. His eyes seemed to be looking everywhere but her face – it made her feel dirty like she was to blame somehow for the way he was looking at her. “Will you be drinking tonight, Cass?”  
Gross. She didn't like people shortening her name. The only person who ever called her Cass was her mother and even then it was rarely.   
She raised an eyebrow at him. Why the hell did he even care whether she drank tonight or not? She was tempted to not drink at all later, just to spite him. “Maybe one or two.” she said, trying not to clench her jaw too much.   
He looked somewhat disappointed before he responded: “Maybe you'll end up drinking more.”  
“I'm really not much of a drinker.”  
“It might do you good. I can tell you've had a stressful week.”  
“Drinking doesn't relieve stress for me.”   
“But everyone else will be drinking.”  
“I don't care what everyone else is doing.” she paused, a suitable excuse springing to mind. “I've got plans the next morning, I can't be too hungover.” What bullshit, she thought, why the hell does she need an excuse not to get blackout drunk with a bunch of complete strangers?  
He grunted – not really satisfied with her answer but finally taking the hint that she didn't like where the conversation was going. “What are you doing that's so important then?”  
She was taken aback by this. “I'm going to see my parents first thing on Saturday.” she bluffed.   
“Can't you see them on Sunday instead? Everyone will be drinking tonight, it's not fun if someone doesn't drink.”   
Was this guy for real? Had he ever interacted with a human female before? It was like he was from another planet or something. “Dude, I said no. Just drop it.” she finally snapped.   
He looked like he was going to say something else, but one of the secretaries walked through the door before he was able to.   
“Oh.” she said, somewhat surprised at seeing Ethan down at reception. “I'm here to take over. I can come back in a bit, if you need me to?”  
“It's fine.” she murmured, grabbing her bag and leaving without another look at Ethan.   
She needed to smoke. Badly. She hadn't had a cigarette during office hours yet – only going out during her breaks and lunch hour, but she needed one right now to calm herself down. It was a shitty habit, but it helped a lot – especially after dealing with assholes like Ethan.   
She grabbed one from the box in her bag, put it between her lips and lit it. She inhaled deeply, before exhaling out again. It felt like the stress was leaving her body right away. She stood puffing away for a few moments – feeling like herself again.   
The stress and anxiety quickly returned when she saw Sebastian approaching the building. She had been standing out the back entrance by the car park – where others usually came to smoke. She had completely forgotten that Sebastian had gone out for a meeting – and she didn't doubt the legitimacy of that one.   
“My, my.” he said as he approached, a smug look on his face. “What have we here?”   
“Laugh all you want, Michaelis.” she replied, shaking her head. She didn't want to joke with him right now. She was still pissed off. “I'm not in the mood.”  
His smug demeanour immediately dropped when she had said this. His brow creased and his expression was replaced with a look of concern. “Are you all right?”   
She stared at him for a moment, wondering whether she should tell him about Ethan. Before instead electing to keep it to herself for now – hopefully, Ethan would get the hint after today and leave her alone for good. “It's just been a rough week, is all.” she muttered, taking another drag from her cigarette.   
“Is there anything I can do for you?” he asked, his voice quiet and soothing. It helped relax her more than the cigarette did.   
“No, thank you.” she replied. “I just need a minute.”  
“Take all the time you need, Cassandra.” he said, giving her a small smile. “If there is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask.” he paused for a moment, turning as if to leave, before he turned back to her. “Is it me?”  
She was surprised. He looked genuinely concerned that perhaps he might have upset her somehow. It was a moment of real vulnerability that she didn't expect to see from him. “No, of course not.” she paused, thinking of the right words. “The workload is something I need to get used to, I think.”  
He seemed relieved. “Okay. I'll see you back upstairs.”   
Cassandra chuckled. “I'll see you upstairs, sir.” she said, blowing smoke directly into his face.  
“Such a terrible habit.” he said, waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air of smoke. “We'll have to do something about that.”   
“I dare you to make me quit.” she retorted, a sly grin on her face.   
“I'll think of something.” he winked at her before leaving.   
She put the cigarette out on the wall next to her before tossing it away. Sebastian was a way better stress-reliever for her anyway.

\---

After an excruciatingly slow day, they had all finally made their way to the bar. Cassandra didn't see Sebastian when she first arrived with the secretaries and she felt a brief moment of panic that perhaps he had decided against coming. This panic led to her ordering a cocktail after Helen's suggestion – which was something she never particularly enjoyed drinking. After taking one or two sips through the plastic straw she discovered that this cocktail was a particularly strong cocktail too. So much for not drinking.   
She was about halfway through her second cocktail when Sebastian eventually showed up. She sighed with relief before making an excuse to Helen so she could be the first to greet him. This relief quickly transformed into a more intoxicated version of her previous panic that day when Ethan had intercepted her.  
“I wanted to apologise for the way I acted earlier.” he said. He smelt like beer – it made Cassandra want to vomit, perhaps that would get him to leave her alone. She noticed Sebastian from across the room, he greeted a few of the other directors, not bothering to order a drink. He didn't even take a second look at her.   
“It's fine, Ethan. I'm over it.” she slurred, taking another sip from her cocktail – said cocktail was far more important to her right now than whatever Ethan had to say to her.   
He smiled widely – not a nice smile either, not like the way Sebastian smiled at her. “I thought you said you weren't drinking.” he said, looking very pleased with himself.   
“I said I'd have one or two.” she replied, curtly. “This is number two.”  
He paused to stare at her for a moment. “What are you doing this weekend?”  
“I told you: I'm visiting my parents.”  
“After that, though?”  
“Why do you ask?” She didn't like where this was going. Her eyes widened when she saw Sebastian making his way over to the bar where her and Ethan were standing. She straightened up, trying to act natural.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?”  
“I'm not hungry right now, thanks.”  
He laughed – a loud and obnoxious laugh. “Not now, obviously! I mean this weekend.”  
“Oh...” she murmured. “Look, Ethan...” she started, speaking to him as if he was a child. “I'm flattered, I really am.” She wasn't. “But, I'm seeing someone right now. Sorry.”   
“Seriously?” he asked, his face becoming red. Whether it was because he was embarrassed or angry, she couldn't tell.  
“Sorry.” She said dumbly before putting the straw back into her mouth to sip it and turning her attention to the bottles that were stacked neatly behind the bartender as if they were the most interesting thing in the world right now.   
Ethan muttered something under his breath that Cassandra couldn't hear – and she doubted very much that she wanted to – and then he turned and left, hopefully to go harass someone else.   
She could feel the stress rise up again – she needed a smoke. She placed her glass on the counter before rummaging in her bag to find her cigarette box.   
“A-ha.” a voice said from beside her. She jumped, the sudden sound startling her slightly. But she relaxed again once she saw it was only Sebastian.  
“Christ, you scared me.” she muttered, placing her hand on her chest in an attempt to calm herself down.   
“My apologies.” he said with a chuckle but Cassandra doubted his sincerity. “I think I've just discovered the source of your stress.” he explained. He was standing pretty close to her right now as a lot of people were bunched up around the bar. She could smell his cologne – he must have put some on before he left.   
“Oh really?” she asked, fiddling with the cigarette pack in her hands. She hesitated before holding it up. “Do you smoke?”   
“Terrible habit.” he murmured, shaking his head. Before he added: “A habit we both share.”   
She smiled at him, grabbed her drink and made her way outside, Sebastian following closely behind her.   
It was dark outside – she must have been out longer than she thought, the concept of time muddied by the alcohol in her system. It was chilly too, but not unbearable – but she was beginning to regret changing into her trusty, little black dress before leaving the office. On top of that, she had left her jacket inside.   
“Nice night out.” he muttered, placing a cigarette between his lips before patting his jacket and trousers in an attempt to locate his lighter.   
Cassandra flicked hers open and held it up toward him. “Here.” her voice muffled as she tried to keep the lit cigarette in her mouth.   
He looked at her for a moment, before grabbing her wrist gently to keep it in place as he lit his own cigarette. The touch was brief, but he was holding onto her so delicately, she wondered if he thought she was made of glass.   
“Thank you kindly.” he said with a smirk as he exhaled smoke up towards the sky.   
They stood in silence for a moment, both smoking as Cassandra took the occasional sip of her cocktail.   
“So...” Sebastian said finally. “Stress.”  
Cassandra nodded her head slowly, not sure what he was getting at.   
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I'm talking about Ethan.”  
She scoffed. “Ethan's not nearly as important as you think he is if you believe he could make me stressed.”   
He frowned. “Oh really?” he asked, turning to face her properly. “That's not what I heard inside.”  
She decided not to say anything, instead choosing to sip her drink quietly. She would rather be talking about anything else with him right now. Why did he have to bring up Ethan?  
“I didn't like the way he was talking to you.” he said quietly, she couldn't quite read his expression.   
“Enough to piss you off too, huh?” she scoffed. “I'm so tired of men who think they're entitled to something. I wish I could just go to work without being ogled and stared at by some creepy guy who's twice my age.” She didn't mean to rant, but something about him made her just open up – it happened during the interview too. The power he had over her scared her a little bit.  
“Do you want me to say something to him? I won't tolerate that kind of behaviour in my office.” he said sternly.   
She shook her head as she finished her cigarette. “That might just piss him off. Hopefully, he'll get the hint after today and will finally leave me alone.”  
He paused, staring at her intensely. “If he doesn't, I want you to-”  
“I can handle it myself, thanks.” she snapped. She immediately regretted doing that. “Sorry.” she mumbled, like a child who was scared of getting into trouble.   
He smiled sweetly at her. “No need to be sorry.” he murmured. He paused as if he was contemplating what to say next. “You know, it's not the first time he's behaved like that.”   
She looked up at him. “What do you mean?”  
“A young girl – just turned twenty – used to work here, as an office junior of sorts. She was quiet and kept to herself mostly, but she was intelligent and she was efficient. It was only a matter of time before she moved on – too good to be working in a job like that.” he explained, finishing off his cigarette too. “She didn't say as much when she handed her notice in, but even an idiot could see that he liked her. He would always be 'bumping into her' wherever she went. Staring at her – not very subtly, I might add – whenever she walked by. He kept pushing her to drink more at these office parties too. Gave me the creeps.” he shuddered.  
“Sounds familiar.” she murmured. “You didn't do anything about it?”  
He sighed deeply. “It was all 'he said, she said' and wild speculation. Nothing concrete. No proof or evidence. It's not a crime to stare at someone you find beautiful.”  
“Maybe she was better off leaving. To find something better? Without Ethan, she might have stayed here longer.”  
He chuckled. “I would rather my former or current employees make that decision when they're ready and not because they feel like they have to.”   
She smiled at him. But then paused, before frowning. “Wait, did you say she was twenty?”  
He nodded.   
“Jesus. Awfully young for Ethan, don't you think?”  
He winced. “I think he... prefers them young.”  
It was Cassandra's turn to shudder now, making a face to indicate her disgust. She paused. “What man doesn't these days...?” she muttered.   
He chuckled. “I don't.” he announced, holding one of his hands in the air as if called upon by a teacher.   
“Oh, so you prefer older women, do you?” she joked, nudging him with her elbow.   
“Absolutely.” he replied with apparent sarcasm. “Nothing sexier than a grandparent.”  
“I bet Helen would be right up your street then?” she continued. “I bet she'd be into it too with the way she talks about you when you're not around.”  
“Oh, believe me. She says plenty when I am in the room.”  
“Doesn't that bother you?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against a nearby railing. Sebastian moved to mimic her posture, standing next to her.   
He shrugged his shoulders. “Being born this beautiful comes with a price, I'm afraid.” he said jokingly.  
She hit him this time, slapping his upper arm playfully earning her a laugh from him.  
He smiled at her. “I bet you'd know about that too.” he murmured, his eyes moving down to her lips every so often as he spoke. The look in his eyes was something that Cassandra noticed when he looked at her, she doubted that he was aware he was doing it, but she liked it all the same. Nobody had ever really looked at her like that before – no-one she liked back anyway.   
She hummed in response, her gaze lingering on him for a moment before turning away, feeling her cheeks heat up again.  
He chuckled quietly at this. “I'm sure your partner thinks so too.”  
“My what?” She asked, looking back at him.   
“You told Ethan you were seeing someone.”  
“Oh, that?” she laughed nervously. “I was just saying that so he'd leave me alone. I'm not seeing anyone. At all.” She tried very hard not to sound too desperate, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so, especially considering that he never really showed much interest in her romantic involvements before.   
“I see.” he murmured, looking away as if in deep thought until he spoke up again. “Don't pay the others any mind. They've been working here longer than I have and their mindsets are still very...”  
“Chauvinistic?” she suggested.   
“Antiquated.” he decided. “They've been like that forever and they will continue to behave like that for the rest of their lives.” he paused. “Must be very miserable to be so stuck in your ways.”  
“Can't you do something about it?” she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean, you're their boss, right? Can't you fire them? Or at least discipline them in some way?”  
He laughed. “I don't have the power to fire anyone. I can only make comments and suggestions to the Chairman and he decides what to do with the information. He just decides to let them continue regardless of how uncomfortable they make everyone else feel.”   
She frowned at him, confused. “But you must have some power, right?”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I think that's part of the reason why I've made it this far. That concept is very difficult for a lot of the others to understand. Unless you're at the head, you don't have any say.”  
“That sucks.”  
“It's just the way the company works.” he muttered. He glanced in her direction and frowned when he noticed that she was shivering. “You must be freezing in that.” he muttered, gesturing to her dress.   
“A little. I left my jacket inside.” She rubbed her hands up and down her arms for emphasis.   
Without another word, he removed his suit jacket and draped it across her shoulders. He turned her to face him while he smoothed out the jacket, pulling it tightly around her so it wouldn't fall to the floor. She blushed as his hands lingered on her arms, gently moving his hands up and down to warm her up faster.   
“Thanks.” she mumbled. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't really want to say anything. She just wanted to savour the moment. She wanted to savour how delicately he was touching her and how he looked at her.   
He sighed as his hands moved rhythmically up and down her arms – she felt like she could fall asleep standing up. “These parties leave much to be desired.” he murmured. “I'm glad there was something that made attending worthwhile.”   
She smiled at him. She hoped that this would be the part where he would kiss her. But instead, he turned his attention to the drink in her hand – which she had almost forgotten about.   
“What's that you're drinking?” he asked, his voice returning to it's playful lilt.   
She shrugged her shoulders, feeling disappointed when he removed his hands from her arms, but feeling a lot warmer with his jacket around her. “Some cocktail Helen ordered for me. I have no clue what's in it.”   
He chuckled. “I doubt Helen knows either.” He gestured to the straw. “May I?”   
She moved the straw so it was closer to him. “Be my guest.” she said, smiling as he took the tip of the straw between his fingers before placing it between his lips. A sight which was strangely sensual.   
He hummed in approval after sipping.  
“She said if I wanted another one, I needed to ask the bartender for 'Sex on a Beach'.” she explained  
He scoffed. “Doesn't taste anything like sex on a beach.”   
Cassandra threw her head back and laughed. “I'll have to verify that myself.”   
He smirked at her. “I'm sure we could arrange something.” he winked.   
Fuck it, she thought. If he wasn't going to kiss her first, then she would have to take the initiative. There's no way this constant flirting didn't mean anything to him.   
She placed the drink down quickly, grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in for a kiss. A sloppy kiss at that. Smashing her lips into his, she immediately felt the dull pain of hitting her teeth against his own, the fruity taste of the cocktail still lingering on his lips. He chuckled quietly, his hands snaking around her waist to pull her in further, clearly amused by her clumsiness and desperation.   
Her hands moved up further to grab at his hair as their lips and tongues danced with each other. His jacket had now fallen from her shoulders, but neither of them stopped to pick it up. She felt his teeth playfully tug at her bottom lip and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth, immediately heating up with embarrassment at how turned on that made her.   
He eventually broke the kiss, which earned him a whine from Cassandra. Both breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together, their lips still connected with a string of their saliva. “You know,” he started, his breathing laboured as if he had run a mile. “I don't live too far from here.”   
She giggled. “Are you asking what I think you're asking, sir?”   
He chuckled. “I think we'd best continue this conversation elsewhere. Then I can tell you what I'm asking of you.”   
She widened her eyes in an attempt to feign innocence to get him even more riled up. “You can't ask me out here?”   
He smirked at her, before leaning into the crook of her neck, his lips ghosting over her flesh. “I'd prefer to ask it from between your legs when we get back to my place.”   
“Holy shit.” she breathed, biting down on her bottom lip. “Let's go then.”   
They both turned to head towards the main road to get a taxi, but a voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks. “Wait, you guys aren't leaving already?” It was Helen. “We're just about to start the party games!”   
Sebastian cursed under his breath, looking at Cassandra apologetically. “Of course not, Helen. We wouldn't miss this for anything.”

\---

The party games weren't anything groundbreaking. A few games of charades, Never Have I Ever, and two truths and a lie later and this office party felt more like a sleepover she'd have when she was still in high school. Cassandra had a few more cocktails, but it didn't look like Sebastian was drinking at all. He held a pint of beer in his hands throughout most of the night, never taking more than a sip or two of it. Cassandra on the other hand really enjoyed her cocktails and she was going to keep drinking them until she felt like the couldn't anymore.   
It wasn't until one of the girls in accounts suggested a 'different' type of game that things started to become more interesting. She had been reading a dirty novel in which the writer described in great detail how the main character was tied up by the generic love interest. Cassandra didn't understand what relevance this had until she pulled out her phone to show everyone a few tutorials on how to do different styles of bondage.   
“How about, we do this bondage stuff over the clothes of the women, pair each other up with a guy and see which couple will be the first to get them untied?”   
How inappropriate, Cassandra thought. Helen on the other hand thought this was a fantastic idea and a lot of the younger men seemed to perk up at the opportunity to rub their hands all over a woman – probably for the first time in a while, by the looks of things.   
Helen called for people to find someone of the opposite sex to partner with. Cassandra immediately began searching the crowd for Sebastian, but couldn't see him right away. Why did so many people have to attend tonight?  
Her stomach dropped when she noticed Ethan from across the room, beelining straight towards her.   
“Oh shit.” she turned immediately to look for Sebastian, or John or literally anyone else but him, when she felt someone's arm snake around her waist.   
“I believe I've found someone of the opposite sex to partner up with.” Sebastian purred into her ear. “If you'd have me?”  
Relief washed over her. Sebastian must have known Ethan would try his best to get to her first, she was lucky he had acted so quickly although she did wonder where he had come from. “I'd prefer to have you in another way, but I suppose this will have to do.” she slurred - the alcohol was beginning to have an effect on her.  
He laughed. “There'll be plenty of time for that later.”  
Before she could respond, Helen had pulled her over to the group of women that had congregated near them as they chatted excitably amongst themselves. Conveniently, the girl from accounts had planned to play this game from the beginning as she had produced a large quantity of rope from her bag.   
They giggled and laughed as they wrapped the thin cord around each other, trying their best to follow the instructions on their phones. The rope was a bit tight in certain places and she didn't feel comfortable with the way it went between her legs and hiked up her dress a little bit too far. But it was quite beautiful to look at once it was finished and Cassandra could definitely see the appeal from an artistic perspective. She just hoped the rope burns weren't too severe once this was done.   
She returned to Sebastian, finding it difficult to walk with how the rope was wrapped in between her legs, rubbing painfully against her crotch.   
His eyes widened when he saw her. He took the time to look over her – to really absorb what he was seeing, like he was admiring how she looked.   
“You okay, Sebastian?” she asked after a moment, a smug look on her face.   
He cleared his throat and Cassandra could almost see the faint hint of blush on his cheeks. “Just admiring the view.” he admitted before frowning. “The rope work is abysmal though. Completely unprofessional.”   
She chuckled. “Are you into this whole bondage thing?” she asked incredulously.  
“Only when it's done on you.”  
She lowered her voice. “Maybe we could take some home for later on?”   
“I'll show you how to do it properly, if that's the case. The dress will have to come off, I'm afraid.” He winked at her and she giggled.   
Helen, not participating in the game, called everyone's attention announcing that they would be starting the 'race' soon.   
Cassandra moved closer to Sebastian while Helen spoke, lowering her voice so only he could hear her. “Since you're the expert, I'm hoping you know how to untie me quickly?”  
He chuckled quietly. “I do.” he paused. “But I might take my time, really savour the moment. I want to see if I can make you squirm, Cassandra.”   
She blushed deeply and she almost didn't notice Helen announcing that they could start. Sebastian turned her quickly so she faced him before his deft fingers made quick work of the largest knot in between her breasts.   
“Oh, of course you start there.” she joked.   
He chuckled in response, before concentrating on what he was doing intently. His fingers brushed over her a few times – she was glad she wasn't that ticklish. Even if they didn't win, she enjoyed the feeling of him untying her. It was a strange feeling – she just liked watching him concentrate on something. Sometimes he would tug just a bit too hard – on purpose, perhaps – and it would rub against all the right spots.   
“Were you bullshitting about knowing what you're doing?” she asked, partly to fill the silence but also because he really did seem to know what he was doing.   
He smirked. “Not at all. These knots – poorly tied, as they are – are pretty easy to get your head around. This style of bondage is particularly fun to play with, however. I'll have to thank Helen for choosing this one.”  
“How so?”   
He looked up at her, a mischievous smile on his lips. “There is a particular way that you can tug at the ropes to produce a certain reaction from the one who has been tied.”   
“Oh reall-” she half-gasped-half-moaned in surprise when he suddenly tugged on a part of the cord which caused the rope on her crotch to rub against her slit through her panties.   
“Like that.” he murmured with a smile.   
Her breathing was heavier now. The whole room could be staring at them right now and Cassandra didn't care – which probably had something to do with the alcohol. “Can you do that again?” she asked.   
He chuckled, taking the rope again in his hand and pulling gently. The cord tightened against her before it released again as he let go of the rope. He continued to do this for a moment, gently tugging and releasing the same part of the rope, causing delicious sensations to shoot throughout her body.   
He sighed deeply. “I'm taking you home after this, Cassandra.” he murmured, finally letting go of the rope for good before continuing to untie her.   
“Please do.”

\---

They didn't win the game, but that was probably for the best. As they were getting ready to finally leave, Helen had already ordered Cassandra another cocktail. They both agreed to stay for one more, before going. But that one more became another. And another. And another. Until Cassandra could barely stand up straight anymore.  
She was deep in conversation with one of the secretaries whose name she couldn't remember when Sebastian told her that it was time to go home. Not in the sexy way he had been saying it before either. He sounded more like a parent scolding his child.   
She stumbled after him as he hailed a taxi. He opened the door for her first and then climbed in behind her.   
“Are we going back to your house?” she slurred, moving over to lean against his shoulder in the back seat of the taxi.   
“No, I'm taking you to yours.” She looked up at him in shock. “You're far too drunk for us to continue with what we discussed.”  
She sighed deeply, resting her head on his shoulder again. “Fine.” she grumbled. The last thing she remembered before drifting off was Sebastian asking what her address was. 

\---

She awoke to the feeling of warm covers against her cold skin as the world around her felt as if it was spinning. She opened her eyes carefully only to find that she had no idea where she was currently. She started to panic. She looked over to the clock on the bedside table next to her. It was around two in the morning. She was still drunk, but what's worse, Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.   
“Sebastian?” she cried out pathetically into the darkness.  
After a moment, he walked into the room, a bucket in his hands. He smiled warmly at her. “You should be asleep, lovely.” he said, soothingly.   
“Where am I?” she asked, ignoring his comment.   
“You're at my house. You passed out before I could ask you where you lived so I brought you here.”   
She propped herself up on her elbows and made a face at him in an attempt to be seductive – although failing in her drunken state. “Are you going to make love to me?”  
Sebastian stifled a laugh as he placed the bucket on the floor next to the bed. “Not tonight.”   
She whined, falling back on the pillow behind her, immediately regretting doing so. “Why?”  
He chuckled. “You're in no state to consent to anything right now. You need to get some rest instead.”   
“But we had been talking about it all night.” she complained. “We kissed!” she said, drawing out the 's' in the word.   
“That we did. But I'm still sober and you can barely stay awake. It's for the best, Cassandra.”   
She sighed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you say so.”   
“We can talk about what happened tonight in greater detail tomorrow, but right now you need to get some rest.”  
“Okay.” she muttered. “Are you going to sleep here with me?” she hoped she could at least have that.  
“I'll be asleep on the couch in the other room if you need anything.”   
She nodded her head sadly. She had an awful feeling that perhaps she had ruined any chance she had with him after embarrassing herself tonight.   
He smiled softly at her before grabbing the covers that barely came up to her waist so he could pull them up to her shoulders, before tucking her in down the sides, cocooning her within the sheets. He looked at her for a moment, that look in his eyes that made her melt, before gently placing a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Cassandra.”   
He sat up as if he was going to leave the room. “I'm not tired.” she said, kicking the sheets out from on top of her.   
“Cassandra.” he warned. “You need to sleep.”  
“I want to tell you something first.” she said slyly. “I won't be able to sleep without telling you.”  
He sighed. “What is it?”  
Her voice lowered into a whisper even though they were alone in the house. “I have a massive crush on someone in the office.” she admitted, her hand quickly covering her mouth like she had just handed over nuclear launch codes.  
He chuckled. “What a lucky man he must be to get the attention of someone so beautiful.”   
She giggled at this. “It's you, silly!”  
His eyes widened ever so slightly, before he smiled at her again. “Then I am indeed a lucky man.” he said with a wink. “Are you ready to sleep now, Cassandra?”  
“You said something to me on Monday.” she continued, this drunk-version of Cassandra not content to simply let her embarrassment end there. “You called me a 'good girl'.”  
“Did I?” he teased. “I can't recall ever calling you that.”  
“Well, I can.” she said. “It made me wet. I couldn't stop thinking about it.” she paused. “I really like it when you call me that, Sebastian.”  
“My, my. Perhaps you're not such a good girl after all.”   
She giggled again. “I've lost track of the number of times I've touched myself to the thought of you saying that to me again.”  
He chuckled darkly at this. “Have you?” his voice was low, dripping with desire. Cassandra hoped that he had reconsidered his stance on sleeping with her tonight. “Well, Cassandra, could you be a good girl for me and go to sleep?”   
She giggled covering her face with her hands. The same feeling of warmth pooled between her legs. She really was hopeless. After she composed herself she eventually nodded her head. “Could you tuck me in again, please?”  
He laughed before pulling the covers up once more and gently placing a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Cassandra.” he said again.  
“Goodnight, Sebastian.” she murmured, feeling a wave of unconsciousness wash over her body as soon as she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra was abruptly awoken by the taste of bile at the back of her throat. As she leaned forward over the side of the bed, the room around her was spinning and her head felt like it was stuck in a vice. Luckily for her, a bucket had been placed next to her on the floor – she didn't really know where she was, but she was glad she didn't throw up on this stranger's floor.   
Once she had finished, she leaned back to rest her head on the pillow, trying to focus on something in the room to keep her surroundings steady. The memories of the previous night began piecing themselves together in her head, but there were certain things that were still not clear to her. Where was she exactly? Did she really kiss Sebastian last night or was that an alcohol-induced, fever dream? Did they go any further afterwards?  
As she pondered these questions in her mind, Sebastian walked into the room – a tray in his hands, a plate of toast, some orange juice and a single flower in a small vase placed on top of it. He winced when he had noticed the contents of the bucket but relief washed over his face when he noticed that she was up and awake.   
“Oh dear...” he cooed. “Did someone have a bit too much to drink last night?”   
Her eyes widened – did something actually happen last night? More than a kiss? “I think so...” she murmured.   
He smirked before placing the tray in her lap carefully. “Eat and drink what you can – but please don't force yourself.” He placed the back of his hand against her forehead – which was warm and damp with sweat.   
“Thank you.” she said dumbly, enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against her forehead. She blinked at him when he removed his hand. “Did we...” she trailed off.   
He shook his head. “I slept in the other room. I didn't think it would be appropriate of me to sleep in the same bed as you.” he paused. “We kissed earlier that night, but that was the extent of things.”   
She sighed deeply. “God, I must have looked so stupid. I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?”  
He smiled again. “Nothing I didn't already know.” he gently soothed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment as he admired her face. “Once you've finished, join me in the living room. I think we have a few things to discuss.”   
Cassandra wondered what those 'few things' were, but she nodded her head, before taking a sip of her orange juice.   
Without another word, he picked up the bucket and left her in the bedroom alone. As she quietly ate her toast she looked at her surroundings properly. This wasn't the bedroom that she had expected Sebastian to have. The sheets – for one – were a light creamy colour and were made of silk. Quite a feminine choice for a man like Sebastian – although Cassandra wasn't one to judge. She noticed a vanity dresser on the far side of the room. It matched the bed sheets in colour and it had a few particularly strange items on it. The first being a few items of make-up strewn across the surface – make-up that looked to have been used regularly. The second being a flashy jewellery box surrounded by various expensive-looking necklaces, bracelets and rings.   
She frowned at the third object in particular. A framed photograph placed to the side of the dresser. She moved the tray to one side and slowly got to her feet – trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She approached the vanity and looked closely at the photo. It was of an old couple in their late-sixties and neither of them were Sebastian – perhaps they were his parents?   
The woman looked almost regal in the way she presented herself. Her clothes seemed expensive and well-tailored. The jewellery she wore was strangely similar to the jewellery on the desk. Perhaps this was his parents' house then? The alternatives were either: Sebastian wears make-up and pearl necklaces in his spare time, or he has a woman in his life with expensive tastes. She hoped it wasn't the latter.  
The man in the photograph on the other hand had an entirely different energy to him. He stood tall, his hands behind his back and his chin up as if he was looking down on the photographer. He reminded Cassandra of old-timey photos of long-dead, authoritarian dictators she'd read about in her history lessons back in school. His posture and attitude didn't just demand respect – it seemed to demand complete obedience and submission from whoever he wanted it from – not in the fun way either.   
A strange feeling of dread manifested in the pit of her stomach as she wondered who these people were. Why would Sebastian have a photo of them?  
She glanced back at her unfinished breakfast before leaving the room to find him. She wanted answers. He was hiding something from her and she could feel it.   
She walked through the hallway, pleasantly surprised to find that she was in a bungalow – she wouldn't have to brave any stairs in her current state after all. She eventually found the living room that Sebastian had told her to meet him in. He sat with his back to her on the couch, his long legs outstretched next to the coffee table in front of him. A black cat was resting his head on his thigh and he delicately smoothed over its head. He was looking down at the cat, still and unmoving, almost as if the animal was putting him in a trance.   
Cassandra stood and watched for a moment. Both him and the cat looked to be in a state of apparent bliss and she didn't want to disturb them. That was cut short, however, when Sebastian seemed to have noticed her presence behind her.   
“Please take a seat.” he paused before adding in a playful tone – more for the cat than for her. “Don't mind the little one, she doesn't bite.”   
She couldn't help but smile at this. Sebastian was more of a softie than he let on. She moved to the other side of the couch to sit down, crossing her legs as she did so, only now noticing that she was still in her little, black dress.   
“Are you feeling any better?” he asked, his gaze not moving from the sleeping cat.   
“I am. The food helped a bit.” she paused. “Thank you for doing that.”  
“It was only a bit of toast.” he said with a shrug. “I didn't think you'd be able to stomach a full English breakfast after your alcoholic adventures last night.”  
She rolled her eyes before looking down at the cat. “What's her name?”   
He smiled lovingly at the cat as she purred under his touch. “I don't know. She's a stray that was wandering the neighbourhood last night. I gave her some food and let her sleep on the couch and now she doesn't want to leave.” he chuckled.   
“Looks like she's chosen you as her owner now.” she replied, leaning forward the scratch the back of the cat's neck.   
“From my experience, the cat usually owns you – the reverse is seldom true.” he sighed deeply.   
“Do you have a cat of your own? You seem to like them a lot.” Cassandra wanted to end this conversation so she could ask him about the photograph in the bedroom.   
He hummed in response. “Not currently. But I have had my fair share in the past.” he smiled as the cat rolled over onto her side allowing him to lightly pet her stomach. “Cats are most agreeable. Far more agreeable than most humans I've met.”   
Something about the way he said 'humans' felt a little off to Cassandra – a strange feeling manifested in the pit of her stomach. She decided to change the subject.   
“Could I ask you something?” she asked.   
He nodded without a word – his gaze still drawn to the cat.   
She wanted to ask about the picture but her jealously bubbled to the surface and she instead asked a different question. “Are you married, or something?”  
Sebastian finally tore his eyes away from the animal, frowning at Cassandra as he did so. “No? What makes you think that?”   
She sighed deeply. “There was make-up and jewellery on the dresser in your bedroom.”  
He stared at her, his eyes wide as if he'd been caught up in a lie. He was silent for a moment. “A man can't wear make-up and jewellery?” he asked carefully.   
Cassandra groaned in frustration before jumping to her feet – the effects of the night before making her more agitated than usual. “I fucking knew it!” Her outburst caused the cat to wake up – their pupils dilated to the point where her eyes almost looked black as she stared at Cassandra. “You know, I thought you were different.” she continued, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. “You spoke all high and mighty last night – about how you were so much better than those sexist pigs in the office, and you know what? I actually believed you. And now, I find out you're married?” she shook her head in disbelief, her pacing coming to an end. “What, you were just never going to tell me? You kissed me last night – you wanted to take me home!”   
Sebastian didn't say anything as he let her rant, gently soothing the back of the cat's head to calm her down.   
“You're just as bad as them.” she finally finished, face flushed with anger as she spoke past the lump in her throat. She wanted to cry. She looked down at his hands – noticing the lack of a ring. “And what, you don't wear your ring around me, is that it?”  
He smirked. “Cassandra.” he said simply as if he were speaking to a child. “I don't wear a ring because I don't have one. I'm not married.”  
“Girlfriend, then! Fuck, I really don't give a shit about the details.”  
“There's no one else, Cassandra.” he said evenly. “I'm single – so to speak.”   
“'So to speak'?” she repeated.   
“I'm not in a relationship with anyone.” he paused. “The only person I have any sort of involvement with - is you, Cassandra.”   
She stood there, feeling pretty dumb. “What's with the make-up then?” she asked quietly.   
“You haven't met the Chairman yet, have you?”  
She slowly shook her head, not understanding how work had anything to do with this conversation.   
“He's been off on holiday the past two weeks – he's due back in on Monday. I was asked to look after their house for them while they were gone.”  
“Oh.” she paused. “So, this is-”  
“Their house, yes.”   
“And that photo in the bedroom?”  
“Presumably of him and his wife – I don't really take any notice of the photographs in this house. I'm just here to make sure the house doesn't burn down while he's away.”  
Cassandra slowly sat back down. “Were you planning on taking me here when we were about to leave the party last night?” she asked. “Because that's pretty gross, when you think about it.”  
He chuckled. “I know you're looking for a reason to be pissed off at me, Cassandra. But I had intended to take you back to my own house earlier last night. I brought you back here instead since I had left some of my things behind that I needed to collect before they returned and it was closer to the bar. Once you had hit a certain level of intoxication, I knew nothing could come of our kiss last night. I didn't see the harm in bringing you back here, since nothing would happen between us, anyway.”  
She paused, thinking over this new information. “That makes sense.” The cat rested her head back on Sebastian's lap now that Cassandra had calmed down again. “I'm sorry for yelling at you.” she said sheepishly.   
He chuckled. “I understand your frustration. I had intended to tell you this morning, but you beat me to it.” he paused. “There was something else I wanted to discuss too, if you're up for it.”  
“What is it?”  
“About...” he paused, thinking of the right words. “About us, I suppose.”   
Her eyes widened. “Wait, you still want to...” she trailed off. “After I just yelled at you?” she paused again as she remembered what else had happened last night. “After I threw up in your boss's bedroom and embarrassed myself in front of you – more than once?”   
He nodded, a smug grin on his face.   
“You must have really low standards.”   
He laughed. “You don't give yourself enough credit. There's a lot more to you than how you act when you've had a few to drink. Besides, it was rather adorable to hear you ask me to tuck you in last night.”  
Cassandra cringed. She didn't remember than part. “Oh God...” she buried her face in her hands.   
Not content to let her embarrassment stop there, he continued: “And what a strange contrast with how you behave usually. A strong woman who isn't afraid to speak back to someone who had wronged her in some way.” he paused. “A strong woman who becomes undone by the phrase 'good girl'.” he purred the last part and it sent shivers down her spine.   
“How much did I tell you, exactly?” she asked carefully.  
He smiled at her. “I think you know, Cassandra.” he paused. “Anyway, yes, I would like to discuss continuing our relationship – no matter how you acted last night.”  
She scoffed. “All right then. What do you want to discuss exactly?” she asked, leaning back into the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.   
He sighed deeply before gently moving the cat out of the way so he could pick up a document that was placed neatly on the coffee table. Cassandra noticed that it had said 'Employee Handbook' in bold letters on the cover.  
He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. He cleared his throat and read from the page: “'All employees are strictly forbidden from being romantically involved with their colleagues, their clients or any of their business suppliers. To do so, employees risk immediate suspension from their current position indefinitely.'”   
Cassandra's heart sank. “I didn't know that was in there.”  
He chuckled. “You were asked to read it when you joined.”  
“Oh.” she murmured. “Guess I skimmed over that part.” she paused. “Does this mean... We can't continue?”   
His eyes didn't leave the paper. “Technically speaking – the contract says romantic involvement is strictly forbidden. Sex isn't... inherently romantic, I don't think.” he paused, looking at her with a smirk. “What do you think?”  
Cassandra frowned, before leaning over to read that section for herself. She hummed. “I suppose not, Sebastian.” she said somewhat sarcastically. “I mean, if they didn't want their employees to have sex with each other, they should have made it more clear in the contract.” Sebastian nodded his head as she spoke. “There are many forms of relationship where sex is involved, but romance isn't – which means that it's technically not a romantic involvement. Friends with benefits, for example.” she added with a grin.   
“Indeed.” he asked, matching her sarcastic tone. “In fact, it doesn't mention anything about it being against the rules for me to bend my secretary over my desk to have my way with her.”   
She giggled. “It doesn't say anything about sneaking off during work hours to give my boss a blowjob in the cleaner's closet.”   
“Therefore...” he paused, flicking through the pages. “We should be able to do all of those things and more without breaching the terms of the contract.”   
“That seems like a perfectly reasonable conclusion.” she said with a nod.  
He flipped the book shut, before turning to face her. He sighed deeply before reaching up to brush his knuckles against her cheekbone. “What I wouldn't give to non-romantically kiss you right now.”   
She giggled, before leaning forward to press her lips against his. His hand moved so he could bury his fingers in her hair to deepen the kiss. She moved her hands to the collar of his shirt and tugged on them gently. His tongue explored her mouth and she moaned softly. His hands moved down her back, before gently moving her so she was laying on her back. He moved so he was on top of her, their lips never separating.   
She opened her eyes and noticed the cat staring at the both of them from the corner of the room. She broke the kiss and chuckled, gesturing towards the cat when a look of confusion spread across his face.   
“She might tell on us.” she said quietly, her fingers tracing Sebastian's exposed collar bone.   
He chuckled, before burying his face into the crook of her neck. “We should probably stop then.” he murmured against her skin, placing a few kisses against her flesh.   
“Probably.” she mumbled, gripping his shoulders firmly as her mouth hung wide and her breathing became heavy.  
He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes. “Perhaps, we should stop for another reason.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Firstly, we're in my boss's house and he's due back at some point this weekend.”  
“Oh shit.” she gasped, pushing him of off her.   
He chuckled, resuming his previous position on the couch. “Secondly, it would be wise of us to draw up a contract of our own before we go any further.”  
She frowned. “What do you mean by that?”  
He glanced down at her lips for a moment, before returning his gaze to her eyes. “Because there are certain things I want to do to you that I need to be sure you understand and agree with before I do them.”  
“Oh wow...” she paused. “What are you going to do to me exactly?”   
He chuckled. “Oh, lots of dirty, little things.” he murmured, placing a kiss on her cheek. “I would tell you more, but I think I should take you home now. He could walk in at any moment.”  
She nodded her head reluctantly, before finding her shoes and following him out of the house. As he drove her home, he stressed the importance of keeping their relationship confidential – especially to the Chairman.   
She couldn't really tell as she was still flustered from their encounter, but she could have sworn Sebastian was scared of this Chairman. Cassandra definitely didn't look forward to meeting him on Monday.


	5. Chapter 5

Before Sebastian had dropped Cassandra home, they had exchanged numbers and spoke a few times over the phone during the weekend. He mentioned that he would dictate the contract over the weekend to give her some work to do when she didn't have anything else on. He said there wasn't any rush, but Cassandra wanted to get this bloody thing signed so they could go further than a kiss and some heavy petting.  
He said that he would put more information on the tape. Cassandra had asked about the Chairman – his name, what he was like etc.  
Sebastian had gone strangely quiet when she asked. He eventually told her that his name was Charles Callihan – although everyone either called him the Chairman or Mr. Callihan. Even Sebastian wouldn't call him by his first name to his face. He explained that he had an unconventional approach to how a business should be run, but didn't say anything more than that.  
Cassandra wasn't satisfied.  
She went in earlier on that Monday so she could do some digging through the files they had on their system. She wanted more information on the Chairman and if she couldn't find that, she wanted to find out more information about Sebastian.  
She sat at her desk, coffee in her hands as she started her little investigation. She started with photos – she wondered if this Callihan guy looked as scary in every photo as he did in the photo in his bedroom. She also hoped to find pictures of Sebastian too that she could admire until he showed up himself.  
To start, she examined a few of the photos taken at the Christmas parties – an occasion which Cassandra had remembered Helen explain was one of the best outings they had as an office. Food, drinks and an entire venue booked from midday onwards seemed extremely generous to Cassandra though. She scrolled through each folder – each labelled with a different year. She scrolled through the most recent party, finding no pictures of the Chairman in any of them. She found a few of Sebastian though – the barest hint of a smile on his perfect lips in some of them. Like he was almost enjoying himself. Almost. She knew better than anyone that he didn't much care for his colleagues. Not most of them anyway.  
She shook her head – she needed to stay focussed. She looked through the photos taken the Christmas before that. And before that. And before that. They all appeared very similar. A different venue every time, lots of drinks flowing, some unflattering pictures of her colleagues that were clearly very drunk and still no sign of the Chairman.  
She eventually made it to the Christmas of 2015 – five years prior. Something was different in these photos. No smiles. No nice venues. Still no sign of Callihan. Just a collection of the most pitiful Christmas decorations scattered around the office and - what looked like – their own packed lunches. Something changed between 2015 and 2016 – it seemed. Someone might have complained about the state of the parties, perhaps?  
Cassandra decided she'd need to look deeper. She saw a folder titled 'Pictures for the website' – how professional. She clicked through them. These photos were of a far higher quality than the ones for the Christmas parties. Those looked like they had been taken on disposable cameras. These photos, however, looked like a professional photographer had been hired to take them. Some were taken from within the office – others from outside. They were all dressed up in suits or nice dresses and they all had serious looks on their faces. She found a group photo of all of the directors standing together. She noticed Sebastian, close to the centre, a small smile on his lips – his eyes seemed to shine. He put the rest of them to shame.  
Next to him was Callihan. He wasn't smiling – he was frowning. His hands behind his back again, looking down his nose at the camera – very similar to the photo in the bedroom. Something about the photo filled her with even more dread than the other. Standing with his wife – he didn't seem all that bad by comparison to this photo. Standing with Sebastian now, with the rest of the directors practically cowering behind him. He stood like he was a king, the others were his subjects and Sebastian looked like his close companion.  
Quickly clicking away, she decided to look at something else. Something that didn't make her feel so terrible inside. She stumbled across a record of their profits over the last two decades or so, which was arranged in a graph that was easy for her to comprehend. Twenty years ago, the business seemed to be doing okay – the amount of profit the business was making had been slowly rising until about 2005, when it started to decline slightly. After the financial crisis of 2008, the line plummets and things don't look so good for them.  
Somewhere between 2015 and 2016, business begins to boom again and they are making more money than they ever have before. Now, the better standard of Christmas parties made sense to her. They changed things around and started earning more money. They were able to afford more luxuries like office night-outs.  
She clicked away from that, before scrolling through the other files. She came across the personal records of each employee. Her mood increased – maybe she'd find out more about Sebastian. She glanced around the office, it was pretty empty except for one of the older secretaries who seemed to practically live here.  
She clicked on the folder and froze when it asked for a password. Something screamed at her to click away – somebody would know that she was looking somewhere she wasn't supposed to. But her curiosity got the better of her. What would a company full of technologically-illiterate people choose for their password?  
She hesitated, before slowly typing in the word 'password'. And sure enough, she was through. She found hers near the top, right under Callihan's, and she clicked it. It was a rather short document that included her résumé and when she started but not much else. If she stayed with the company for longer, it would probably be added to if she got promoted – or fired because she had been caught sleeping with her boss. She pushed that thought out of her mind before clicking on Callihan's file. He had joined the company in the late-nineties, having quite a lot of experience in the same sector for a different company, but decided that he wanted a change of scenery. He became Chairman around 2005 after the previous Chairman retired. 2005 was the same time that profits had started to decline, Cassandra remembered.  
She continued reading. It seemed he had to make a lot of difficult decisions after the financial crisis, including firing the Managing Director that worked directly below him – which was the title that Sebastian currently held. This gave him a lot more power over the business. In 2014, a few of the employees went on strike, claiming that he wasn't paying them enough, he had too much power and they needed to establish a board of Directors who all had an equal say on how the business was run.  
Towards the end of 2015, they had already returned to work, somewhat reluctantly – a few left to find something better – but the others figured that they probably weren't going to get what they wanted. He did eventually grant a pay rise and promoted a few to Director, but only after business started performing better. He also created a social committee to arrange office parties – and presumably a higher standard of Christmas celebration – after the Managing Director had suggested doing so.  
Cassandra frowned. Who earned the role of Managing Director at the end of 2015? Sebastian perhaps?  
She clicked out of Callihan's file and scrolled through to find Sebastian's. She was shocked to find that it was almost as empty as hers. It didn't include any previous jobs he had worked at or his qualifications. It only mentioned that he had joined towards the end of 2015. Apparently, he had impressed the Chairman so much that he was granted the Managing Director position immediately. What kind of company does that? Did Sebastian do such a good job at his work that the business could successfully stay afloat again? Cassandra was beginning to suspect that Sebastian had way more sway in how the company was run than he was letting on.  
She clicked out of his file as it was quickly approaching the start of the day, when she noticed a strange-looking file. It was just called 'Fire'. She clicked on this cautiously. A photocopied image of a newspaper spread appeared on the screen. It detailed how a deadly fire ripped through an office building – that wasn't too far from this office – killing all of the higher-ups in the company. The CEO, the managers, the directors etc. all perished in the flames during a board meeting. Most of the admin staff managed to escape the blaze with only minor injuries, but they all had to find somewhere else to work. This particular company did the same thing Callihan's company did. Perhaps they were competition and they were keeping this newspaper article like some kind of sick celebration of the business's untimely demise. They wouldn't have to compete with them anymore, after all.  
Cassandra's breath caught in her throat when she noticed the date. December 29th 2015. Just before the business started to become profitable again. Just after Sebastian had joined the company.  
She closed out of everything before leaning back against the chair. She sighed deeply. It was probably just a coincidence. Besides, she couldn't ask anyone about it anyway, these files were password protected – she shouldn't have been looking at them in the first place.  
Theories that took a turn for the conspiratorial were tripping over themselves in her head when she noticed Sebastian and Callihan enter the office – which was now far more densely populated compared to when she first arrived.  
The photos of the Chairman didn't really do him justice. The sheer authority he radiated was almost too much to bear from where she was sitting – and she was at the far side of the room. Callihan didn't take the time to greet his employees when he walked past like Sebastian did. He looked straight ahead as he walked towards Sebastian's office – of whom was following closely behind.  
Sebastian gave her a small smile when they approached – Cassandra was too scared to return it.  
“It will only take a moment, Sebastian, but it is important, nonetheless.” the Chairman said as he walked closer towards her.  
“No problem, Mr. Callihan. My meeting can wait.” Sebastian responded. “This is Cassandra, by the way. My new secretary. She joined us while you were away.”  
Cassandra's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet, quickly holding out a hand for Callihan to shake.  
The Chairman glanced at her hand but didn't shake it. “Right.” he mumbled before walking into Sebastian's office.  
Sebastian looked at Cassandra before shrugging his shoulders. “I'll send that dictation I told you about once I've finished in here.” he told her before following him inside. She sighed deeply before sitting back down again. She opened her emails to see if anyone had sent her any work in the meantime. She could hear the two men conversing in the office – those walls were paper thin – and she moved her hair behind her ear so she could hear better, although it did nothing to help.  
She almost gave up trying to listen – they were speaking way too quietly – when Callihan's voice boomed from behind the door.  
“We made a deal, Michaelis!” he yelled. A thud noise resounded from within and Cassandra assumed he had slammed his fist down on the wooden desk. At this point, everyone in the office was looking up from their computer – eyes wide with fear. “The contract says-”  
Sebastian's soothing, quiet voice interrupted him – she couldn't hear him as clearly as she could Callihan but she hoped for his sake that whatever he said would be successful in calming the Chairman down.  
“I don't give a damn!” Turns out Sebastian was not successful in doing so. “You're supposed to do as I say.”  
Sebastian said something in return – she heard bits and pieces – she could've sworn she heard him say 'supposed to help the business', but she couldn't be sure.  
Something was thrown this time – something fragile by the sound of it. “That's not how I remember it.”  
Sebastian replied quickly after this.  
“How dare you!?” Another crash.  
He responded once again and Cassandra could hear him say 'follow your orders' and something about a contradiction in a contract.  
She heard a noise of frustration from Callihan before he yelled: “We'll talk about this later.” He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him before leaving as quickly as he had arrived.  
Cassandra sighed in relief now that he was gone – she noticed she had been holding her breath when he had left Sebastian's office. An awkward silence remained after he was gone. No-one dared to make the first sound. The buzzing of her phone made her jump in surprise, and she quickly put it to her ear.  
“Hello?” she asked quietly, her voice shaking a little bit.  
“Cassandra.” Sebastian said, accompanied with a sigh of relief. “I'm sorry – I just needed to hear your voice again.”  
“My voice?” she murmured – trying to keep her voice down.  
He hummed in response. “It's quite soothing.” he paused. “Especially after an encounter like that.”  
“I heard.” she paused. “What was he talking about? What deal?”  
He chuckled. “The less you know about that, the better.”  
She frowned but decided not to press the issue.  
“Could you cancel my meeting? I have something else I need to deal with this morning, apparently.” he said with another sigh.  
“No problem. I'll do that right away.” she paused, pressing her knees together and twirling the phone cord around her finger. “Are you still going to send that... that thing, you said you were going to send?”  
He laughed. “Of course, lovely. I'll send it over right away. Once you've finished. I'd like you to print it off and bring it to me. We'll discuss what you've done and if we're both satisfied – we can sign it. Please take your time, there's no rush.”  
She smiled. “And when it's signed, we can...” she trailed off – not wanting to say it out loud.  
“We can do everything I promised to do on Friday and more.” he finished.  
She giggled. “That's a relief.”  
He chuckled in return. “I'll speak to you later.”  
“Okay.” she paused. “Sebastian?” she asked quickly, hoping he hadn't hung up already.  
“Yes?”  
“Just,” she hesitated. “Just don't let him get to you.”  
“I never do.” And with that he hung up. An email flashed up on her screen as soon as she put the phone down. Sebastian's tape. She smiled to herself, before plugging her headphones in and pressing play. 

\---

The sound of Sebastian's deep, soothing voice echoed throughout Cassandra's skull. The tape was long and it would take her a while to do, but she wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. Besides, she was very curious as to what kind of relationship required a contract. It sounded a lot like BDSM – which was something that one lady in accounts (the one who suggested the rope game the previous Friday) talked about an awful lot.  
The content of the tape confirmed Cassandra's suspicions. While typing she didn't pay much attention to it at first, but it started to make her heart pound in her chest. Was this really the kind of things Sebastian thought of when he saw her?  
“Cassandra.” The tape began. “Before we begin, I want you to know that if there is ever a time during this tape or anything beyond where you no longer feel comfortable with this relationship then you have full power to end it at any point. I don't wish to do anything to you that you are not comfortable doing – your safety and well-being comes before my own pleasure.”  
She sighed with relief. She never really doubted that Sebastian would force her into anything, but hearing him say it helped a lot with slowing her heart rate.  
“Please note that I will be referring to myself as the Dominant and you, the Submissive. We can discuss different titles that you would prefer, but for the purpose of this contract I will be referring to us as such.”  
She frowned – this was definitely a BDSM thing. She didn't have any experience in the matter, but if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she had always been curious. Exploring this aspect of her sexuality with Sebastian seemed extremely enticing, all the same.  
“Furthermore, this contract is not legally binding. I won't be able to take you to court if you violate one of the terms of the contract, such as disobeying an order. It is more of a physical reminder of our relationship to be reviewed and updated as necessary. It will detail both of our goals and expectations of the relationship, as well as any limits you may have. This has the potential to change at any time, so it will be reviewed regularly. Additionally, once you've completed this contract – I'll need you to print out two copies – one for us each. We'll sign both. Please keep it safe.”  
She rolled her eyes. Did he think she was just going to throw it away after typing it all out or something?  
“At the start of the contract, please could you put both of our names as well as our roles – mine being the Dominant and you being the Submissive. As most of this contract is about your limitations I would like you to also detail your sexual orientation, your experience with this type of relationship, your pain tolerance, any medical conditions or any physical or mental limitations that I need to be aware of.”  
She did as he asked. She stated that she identified as bisexual, with no experience with BDSM, a moderate tolerance to pain (although this might be changed as they continued), no medical conditions and no mental or physical limitations that would have any impact on the relationship.  
“Aftercare is also an important aspect of this relationship. I want to ensure that you are in the right head-space after every scene and I need to know what you need to get to that state of mind. This can range from general cuddling, watching movies, getting something to eat and so on. I don't expect you to know what kind of after-care you'll need right away, but if you can give me a rough idea of what you might want, I will endeavour to make sure to do whatever it is you need.”  
She smiled to herself. She remembered on that Friday night that he had declined to get into bed with her and it had disappointed her a little. She craved his touch constantly – the few kisses and gentle caresses had been amazing, but she wanted something more. She wondered what it would feel like to lay next to him in bed. His arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace as he peppered soft kisses on her face and neck while she drifted in and out of sleep. What bliss.  
She shook her head as she snapped out of her daydream, before returning her attention back to the tape. She typed out 'cuddling' for the after-care part. Hoping that would be enough to satisfy him for now.  
“We will be using the following safe words once the contract has been signed and agreed upon. And please write this down, Cassandra. The safe word 'red' will be used to cease all sexual activity immediately. The safe word 'orange' will be used when the Submissive is nearing her limit or when something needs to be changed. The safe word 'green' can be used when all is well. This safe word will not be needed to be used constantly, but only when the Dominant asks. All sexual contact will be assumed acceptable until the safe words 'red' or 'orange' is used.” he paused. “In other words, Cassandra, you won't be needing to say 'green' throughout every sexual encounter. But I will check in occasionally to see how you are coping. 'Green' is an acceptable answer to that question, as well as 'Yes'. The words 'No' and 'Stop' or any other word that may signify that the Submissive would like the encounter to end will be strictly adhered to, unless it is decided before the scene that those words do not mean 'stop'. 'Red' will always mean stop, regardless.”  
She frowned.  
“I hope that all makes sense.” he murmured on the tape, which caused Cassandra to grin. He cleared his throat again and continued. “Should you be in a position where you cannot verbally safe word – for example, if a gag is used – then tapping the Dominant twice on any part of his body will be enough to signify that you wish to stop.”  
He continued. “First, please make note of the Submissive's role in this relationship and what I expect from you.”  
She leaned forward, paying extra attention to this part.  
“The Submissive agrees to submit completely to the Dominant in all ways. The Submissive also agrees that, once entered into the Contract their body belongs to the Dominant, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein.” he paused. “There will be a section later on, Cassandra, that will allow you to explain in detail what your limits are. I will strictly adhere to these limits and I will not do anything that you are not comfortable with. Your hard limits are something that I will never do – not even as a punishment. We'll get onto that later.”  
This contract seemed quite formal, but she did like the sound of her body belonging to him. She wondered what that would entail though. She hoped they would go into more detail once she'd finished.  
“Furthermore, the Submissive, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the Dominant, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command, provided that both parties agree that the veto was justified. This may include any command or order which, unknowingly to myself, may cause you psychological or physical harm. For example, if I had given you an order, and that order triggers a painful memory or traumatic event and would cause you serious harm to carry out that order – you are well within your right as the Submissive to veto that command.” He paused and then added with a chuckle. “You won't be able to veto something because you just don't want to do it. Safe words are there for a reason – this is only for the more serious of complications.”  
She giggled along with him, immediately covering her mouth with her hand when she remembered that she was still in the office.  
“We will now move on to my role, as the Dominant, in this relationship.”  
She perked up at this too. He was expecting some pretty serious things from her as a 'Submissive', she wanted to know what she could expect from him.  
“The Dominant agrees to care for the Submissive, to arrange for the safety and well-being of the Submissive, as long as they own the Submissive. The Dominant also accepts the commitment to treat the Submissive properly, to train the Submissive, punish the Submissive, love the Submissive, and use the Submissive as they see fit.”  
Cassandra smiled to herself at the word 'love' although she doubted he meant it in the literal sense especially since this was supposedly a 'friends with benefits' type scenario. Although how many friends with benefits signed contracts?  
“Next, we'll move onto punishment.”  
Cassandra's smile dropped. She had never been one to accept discipline from anyone, she thought Sebastian knew that? She removed her headphones and dialed his number. She waited for a moment, before he responded.  
“I'm calling because I have a small question about the... um...” Her voice trailed off. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “The punishment section of the contract.”  
He chuckled. “I know what you're like Cassandra. I knew it the first moment I saw you. I'm not so foolish enough to believe you would so freely submit to me. I'll have to earn it from you and that's all part of the fun.” he paused. “I expect you to disrespect my commands or break some of my rules and I will punish you for doing so. But I believe you will find those punishments enjoyable – so much so, that you'll actively seek them out.”  
She smiled. “So, I would be breaking rules intentionally to get a reaction from you – and that's okay?”  
“As long as you adhere to the terms of the contract – it is acceptable. The rules that I will give you are fairly straight forward – you'll get them later. They will be designed specifically so you can break them from time to time without breaking the terms of the contract. You'll be able to live out your desire to rebel and I will thoroughly enjoy taming you – well, attempting to do so anyway. If this isn't to your liking, we can discuss this in more detail later.”  
“No, no.” she said quickly. “I think that will be fine, just the way it is, sir.”  
He hummed. “I think I just found the title that I'd like you to refer me as, Cassandra.”  
She giggled. “I haven't signed the contract yet, you're still Sebastian for now.” And with that, she put the phone down and continued the tape.  
“The Submissive agrees to accept any punishment the Dominant decides to inflict. Punishment of the Submissive is subject to certain rules designed to protect the Submissive from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm. Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse: Blood may not be drawn at any time, burning the body, drastic loss of circulation, causing internal bleeding, loss of consciousness or withholding of any necessary materials, such as food or water.”  
Cassandra gulped – she was glad those sorts of punishments were off the table. She didn't like the sound of internal bleeding.  
“Since the body of the Submissive now belongs to the Dominant, it is the Dominant's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the Submissive ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other BDSM-related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the Submissive so desire. Cassandra, this is just a pretentious way of me saying that no harm will fall upon you so long as you belong to me. From myself and from others.”  
She sighed deeply. Such a way with words, she thought sarcastically.  
“The Submissive may not seek any other Dominant or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive way without the Dominant's permission.”  
She could live with that.  
“All physical evidence of the relationship will be kept in total secrecy, except where both Dominant and Submissive agree. No mention of this relationship at all to the Chairman, Charles Callihan. To do so will result in the immediate termination of the contract.”  
He definitely didn't want Callihan to know about this. With how scary the Chairman was, she didn't blame him. She couldn't begin to imagine the verbal abuse he'd suffer as a result.  
“This contract may not be altered, except when both Dominant and Submissive agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed. This contract may be terminated at any time. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the relationship, including this contract, will be destroyed.”  
It all seemed simple enough, although Cassandra had expected a catch somewhere at some point.  
“That's the end of the contract itself – please include a space for the both of us to sign at the very bottom. Once that's been done, please take a look at the other document I had attached to the email I had sent the tape from. It is a checklist for you to complete.”  
She did as she was told and opened a very large, colour-coded spreadsheet before awaiting more instructions from the tape.  
“You'll find that this checklist is separated into several categories of which there are several sexual or BDSM-related activities detailed within them. If something is new to you, please don't hesitate to do further research – provided that no-one is standing over your shoulder. The categories, as you can see, are as follows: Sex, Bondage, Sadism and Masochism, Power Play, Role Play, Fetish, Restrictive BDSM gear and Impact and Sensory.”  
The list seemed daunting – and many of the activities described weren't things she knew of. She already knew she could cross the entire section called 'Role Play' as that kind of thing never interested her anyhow. She had a chuckle at the first role play scenario being a boss and secretary dynamic, though.  
“For each activity, please state your experience level – which is categorised as having no experience, beginner, intermediate or advanced. Please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed if you find yourself answering 'no experience' for most of them – we all need to start somewhere.”  
She smiled slightly at this affirmation.  
“Please clarify your stance on each activity. Activities in the hard limit section will never be done to you under any circumstances and I fully expect you to leave if for whatever reason you feel pressured to do something you've said no to. Please also keep this in mind should you engage in similar relationships in the future.”  
He continued. “Activities in the soft limits or tolerable section are things that you don't mind doing, but would prefer not to. These will mostly be used as punishments – and they will not be punishments that you're meant to enjoy. Please refrain from putting activities you find enjoyable in this section for the purpose of getting them as punishments.”  
She scoffed. It seemed he'd thought of everything – including any loophole Cassandra might exploit.  
“The sections 'curious', 'enjoy' and 'love' are pretty self explanatory. But please keep activities you lack experience in within the 'curious' section so I know to be careful when performing them. I will not be filling out a checklist like this. I will instead review your limits and your wants and I will remove any activities that aren't within my limits. I want to tailor each encounter around you, without you having to worry about overstepping any of my boundaries. Although you'd probably be surprised to know how little of those boundaries exist. Once that has been completed, the contract is ready to be printed off and handed to me at your earliest convenience. End tape.”  
She scrolled through the checklist – it didn't look like it would take that long to finish. She began filling it out right away – getting impatient with how long this was taking. Once she had finally finished, she added the checklist to the end of the contract and sent two copies to the printer. She found herself saying she had little to no experience in most of the 'activities' described in the checklist, she hoped this wouldn't deter Sebastian in any way from continuing the relationship.  
She discreetly grabbed the two documents from the printer and made her way over to his office as quickly as she could without raising suspicion. It was highly unlikely that he would just take her then and there, but a girl could dream, right?

\---

Sitting across from him now, both copies of the contract were open in front of them both. Sebastian was going through the checklist with her, telling her to cross one or two things off and allowing her to ask questions if she needed to.  
Eventually, they were finished with the checklist and the contract and it was now the time to sign both copies.  
Cassandra took a deep breath as she stared at the dotted line, pen in her hand, at the ready. Was this something she really wanted? Of course, this contract didn't bind her for life – and she could leave whenever, but there was an aspect of finality to the whole thing that made her feel like this was really important.  
When she really thought about it – she had only met Sebastian over a week ago. She didn't know anything about him. Didn't know where he lived, where he worked previously, what family he had, if he even had one, no mention of a previous relationship – nothing. And yet, he seemed to know everything about her. Mostly because she couldn't keep her mouth shut around him, and partly because he seemed to know exactly what her deepest desires were. He knew how she longed to belong to someone, although she'd never believe that someone would be her boss. He seemed to know things about her that even Cassandra didn't know, perhaps this was an opportunity for her to find those things out for herself with someone she trusted?  
She did know one thing though. She wanted him. Badly. Every fibre of his being called to the deepest desires within her. He offered something that she didn't even know she craved. Submission to someone who had truly earned it. Who had worked hard for it. She found herself signing on that dotted line, before swapping the copy with his, so she could sign the other. She felt as if she made a deal with the Devil – but for some reason, she felt... happy? Was that even the right word? Liberated, even?  
Sebastian clicked his pen, snapping Cassandra out of her daydream. “Perfect. Both contracts are signed and up-to-date, which means our relationship is able to continue.” he said with a smile that she quickly returned. “I must say, I am truly looking forward to experiencing these things with you. I think you'll find that you'll enjoy them.”  
“I sure hope so.” she replied, placing the pen down and closing the contract.  
“As we go forward, we will discuss how we wish each encounter to play out – so you know what will happen before you go into it. I don't want to put you into any unknowables.”  
“That's fine by me.” she said with a shrug.  
“There is the issue of titles. I would prefer you refer to me as 'Sir', so long as we are in private. Although I suppose we are in a rather fortunate position as you can get away with calling me 'Sir', in front of the others.”  
“I don't think so, Michaelis.” she said with a mischievous grin.  
He raised his eyebrows before looking at his watch. “Not even a full minute after the contract has been signed and you're already disobeying me.”  
“You haven't laid out the rules yet, so I don't think I've disobeyed you at all.”  
“I'll have to find a new use for that smart mouth of yours.” he murmured. “Those rules will come in due time. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts, kitten.”  
She giggled. “Is that my title, then?”  
“If you would like it to be.”  
She paused, thinking it over. “I'll have to think on that.”  
“Take all the time you need.”  
Cassandra hesitated, hoping there would be something more, but feeling disappointed when he didn't say anything further. “I'll be outside if you need me, then.”  
He chuckled. “Where do you think you're going?”  
“I'm sorry?”  
He flipped the contract over with a sigh, finding the pages that detailed her limits. “It says here in the contract that you enjoy both giving and receiving oral sex and you're particularly curious about the use of gags, during intercourse. Is that correct?”  
“It's in the contract. So, yes.” she said, her cheeks feeling hot as she quickly realised where this was going.  
He nodded his head slowly. “So, if I asked you to sit on this desk in front of me, spread your legs and let me taste you - you'd let me?”  
She smiled. “I would, sir.”  
“And if – to keep you from making too much noise – I stuffed your panties in your mouth, it would be acceptable of me to do so?”  
She grinned at him. “I suppose so.”  
“You'd feel comfortable?”  
“I believe so.” she paused.  
“And if you wanted to stop – even with your panties in your mouth – how would you tell me you wanted things to end?”  
“I would tap you twice.”  
“Good girl.” he then pushed his chair out, before gesturing to the desk in front of him. “Would you kindly sit on the desk in front of me, kitten?”  
She smiled at him before slowly moving towards him. She hopped up on the desk and sat with her knees pressed together.  
He sighed deeply before placing his hands on her knees and sliding up her bare thighs. She sighed deeply, finally receiving the touch she so desperately craved. He slowly spread her legs open for him and lifted her skirt so it was above her hips – revealing the black lace panties underneath.  
He smiled. “Did you wear these especially for me?” he purred, his mouth moving to the top side of her left thigh, gently placing kisses on the skin.  
She giggled, her hand moving to his hair. “Just a coincidence, I suppose.”  
He chuckled into her thigh, sending vibrations up her leg. He bit down on the tender flesh softly, earning a gasp from his new Submissive. As he kissed and licked his way further up her legs, his fingers moved to her pussy, rubbing her sensitive clit through the cloth. She sighed deeply, leaning her head back.  
“Those noises you're making are delightful – but do be quiet. Those walls are paper thin.” he paused, looking up from her legs. “Lie down.”  
She did as she was told, feeling the hard wood against her shoulder blades as she shifted on the desk until she was comfortable. She felt his fingers hook around the hem of her underwear before slowly sliding them down her legs. The cold air hit her core and she sighed again, her hand coming up to her mouth to suppress it.  
“Open your mouth.” he ordered, holding her panties near her face.  
She opened her mouth wide and Sebastian wasted no time shoving the cloth into it. She moaned, feeling the taste of her own arousal on her tongue as she felt heat pool between her legs. She felt a single finger slowly move along her slit – her hole becoming increasingly wet each time he brushed over her clit.  
She managed to keep quiet for the most part, but that changed when he knelt down to place his tongue on her instead. The warm muscle delved in between her folds – he moaned as he tasted her arousal himself. His hands gripped her thighs, his fingertips pushing into the flesh so hard that he would definitely leave bruises.  
His tongue moved up and down her slit, circling over the sensitive nub towards the top before sliding back down to her hole, pushing it inside as far as he was able to. His fingers moved so he could spread her lips, giving his tongue full access to her clit.  
His tongue circled it slowly at first, before sliding up and down and then eventually, his lips wrapped around it and he sucked hard. This earned him a cry of ecstasy from Cassandra – the noise barely muffled with the panties in her mouth that she now bit down hard on. As his tongue and lips focussed on her clit, bringing her closer to her climax, two of his fingers moved down towards her hole before plunging deep inside her. His fingers curled upwards and she cried out again as a sensitive spot, she didn't know she had, was prodded deftly by his slim fingers.  
He removed his lips from her to gently shush her as his fingers pumped in and out of her. “I know it feels good, kitten. But you really need to keep quiet.”  
She nodded her head quickly, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. “I'm so close.” she tried to say, although it came out all muffled due to the gag.  
He shushed her again. “Be a good girl and keep quiet for sir. We wouldn't want to get caught so quickly now, would we?”  
She shook her head as her hands moved to grip the edge of the desk just above her head as his tongue continued it's assault on her clit. His fingers curled towards that spot within her, each time his fingers reached it, it caused pleasurable waves throughout her body. A knot began building in her stomach. She was so close.  
His fingers began moving at a faster pace, hitting that spot with much greater force, causing a different kind of pleasure to spread throughout her body – a kind of painful pleasure. His tongue danced up and down her clit as he moaned softly into her, clearly enjoying the way she tasted.  
He removed his tongue from her so he could speak. “Are you close, kitten?” He used the thumb on his other hand to rub circles over her clit while his other fingers kept hitting that spot.  
She nodded her head quickly, her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried not to make any noise.  
“If I count down from ten, do you think you'll finish by the time I get to one, kitten?” he asked, his thumb began moving at a punishing speed – Cassandra would have told him that he'd better start counting now, because she'd barely make it past nine at this rate. She instead opted to nod her head quickly, one hand moving to grab his forearm in an attempt to encourage him to keep doing exactly what he was doing.  
“Like this?” he purred, acknowledging her vice-like grip on her arm. “Keep doing this, kitten?”  
She nodded.  
“Ten.” he started.  
Her free hand buried itself in her hair as she tried her hardest not to cum too soon.  
“Nine.”  
This was futile, however, when his fingers began to pound in and out of her – which felt better than she could ever imagine.  
“Eight.”  
Her orgasm was building. She let go of his arm and made a gesture in the air to make him count faster, but he seemed to interpret that as a request to go faster.  
“Seven.”  
She threw her head back when he began moving his thumb over her clit faster. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was heavy. She felt so light-headed.  
“Six.”  
She moaned as quietly as she could. She wouldn't be able to handle much more at this rate.  
“Five.” he murmured. “Almost there, kitten.”  
She nodded her head, although she probably didn't need to. She was so lost in pleasure, she didn't know which way was up.  
“Four.”  
His fingers curled in a particular way – different this time, deeper. It nearly finished things there and then.  
“Three.”  
Although now that he found a better spot to aim for, he kept hitting it repeatedly. Both hands were now over her mouth. She'd scream otherwise.  
“Two.”  
Almost there now. She'd be able to cum on one, like he asked. And he'd tell her what a good girl she was and how well she did.  
She felt his thumb move away from her clit and his fingers stopped moving, right as she was on the edge – a simple brush against her clit would send her over. Instead, he delicately removed the panties from her mouth. “Ask permission to cum, kitten.”  
She was panting now as if she'd run a mile. “Please, can I cum, sir?” she asked, her voice was hoarse – she didn't sound like herself.  
“One.” He merely touched her clit with the tip of his thumb as her entire body felt like it was exploding. She started to scream, but he quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, turning it into a muffled cry as his other hand rubbed her clit gently to help prolong her climax.  
Her hands went up to grip his arm just so she had something to hold onto. A few moments passed and it was over. Her entire body ached – but it was a good ache.  
He sighed deeply, slowly lifting her upright. “Such a good girl – on the first day, no less.”  
She laughed lazily, barely managing to keep herself steady or keep her eyes open for that matter.  
He chuckled as she fell forward, her head pressed against his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her, his other moving to flip the contract that still sat on the desk open.  
“What after-care did you say you wanted?” he asked, mostly to himself – Cassandra was barely conscious.  
A small smile – a genuine one – spread across his face. “Just lots of hugs and kisses.” He moved his other arm to wrap around her tightly. He placed kisses on the top of her head as she regained her normal rate of breathing.  
“How long does after-care usually last?” she murmured, burying her nose in his chest, inhaling his scent.  
“For as long as you need it to, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM checklist used can be found here: www.discerningspecialist.com - if you need a better visual for the checklist mentioned in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

It hadn't even been 24 hours since their last encounter, and Cassandra was already craving Sebastian's touch again. She had been on a high since yesterday – she had never been happier. It wasn't just the fact that Sebastian seemed to know exactly how to make her come undone, but rather the dynamic that the encounter happened in that made her feel happy. Even though Sebastian was the one giving her pleasure, she couldn't help but feel like it was making him happy too while he was doing it. She discovered that she liked pleasing him – no, she needed to please him.  
She didn't think falling into this new dynamic would feel so natural for her, but it had felt like it was meant to be like this. She didn't know how she could ever have a regular relationship after this – or a “vanilla” relationship as the articles she found on the internet last night had described it.  
On Sebastian's request, she did some more research on BDSM as a whole. A lot of it seemed a bit too extreme for her tastes, and a lot of the porn she found didn't feel quite the same as experiencing it herself. She needed that dynamic to be established before she could truly enjoy it.  
Sebastian had also mentioned that he would set rules for her to follow today and she just couldn't wait.  
Her face lit up when Sebastian had entered the office and she had to stop herself from jumping to her feet to meet him. She instead watched as he greeted her colleagues, waiting impatiently for him to finally make it to her desk.  
His face softened and his smile widened when he saw her. “Good morning, Cassandra.”  
“Morning, Sir.” she said with a grin.  
“You seem happy today.” His smile turned into a smirk. “Did something happen?”  
She rolled her eyes at him and laughed. “Not at all. I'm just in a good mood today.”  
He nodded his head before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a piece of paper that had been folded up. “I've handwritten some notes. Would you mind typing them up for me this morning?”  
She took the paper from him, a little disappointed that they were back to business as usual. “No problem.”  
“When you're done: print two copies for me and meet me in my office.” His voice dipped lower. “We have a few things to discuss.”  
She giggled. “I'll get that done for you, Sir.”  
He smiled at her again before retiring into his office.  
She watched as he left before quickly opening a window so her body wouldn't feel so hot anymore. She sighed when she returned to her seat before opening up the sheet of paper he had given her.  
His handwriting looked exactly how Cassandra had imagined it – just as neat and perfect as he was. But the contents of the note interested her a lot more. The word “Rules” were written at the top of the page and her face immediately became flushed again. She didn't think he'd finish them so quickly.  
She turned her computer on so she could start typing the rules out. There were ten rules in all – she was confused by this, surely the list should be longer? Once she had read through them. It was clear why there were so few.  
The first rule: “All rules set by Sir are not rigid or set in stone. They will be altered or modified whenever Sir sees fit. Should the Submissive have any rules she would also like to include on this list, permission needs to be granted first. The rules will be reviewed once a week until both parties feel more comfortable in their dynamic – then it will be reviewed once a month until the contract is terminated.”  
That seemed simple enough. She was a little disappointed that some of these rules weren't about things she had to do to make him happy, but she assumed that these rules would be changed as the relationship progressed. It was probably in her best interest not to jump into the deep end without learning to swim first.  
The second rule: “Whenever the Submissive has questions or concerns relating to the dynamic, she has to tell Sir immediately so they can work through any issues together. Whenever the Submissive is uncomfortable or has been hurt in some way by the dynamic, Sir must be told immediately. Furthermore, the Submissive must not feel ashamed or embarrassed when she is raising concerns with Sir – all questions are valid and will be answered to the best of Sir's ability.”  
She sighed deeply at this. It was something about the way he seemed to care about her well-being above everything else that made her heart beat quicken. It made her feel safe and secure.  
The third rule: “The terms and limits set by the contract are to be reviewed by both the Dominant and the Submissive at least once a week to start. This will change to once a month when both parties are more comfortable with the dynamic.”  
She was glad that this was a rule too. She imagined there would be some growing pains going in – it relaxed her a lot to know that she didn't sign her life away yesterday.  
The fourth rule: “Once every two weeks the dynamic will be put on stand still to give both parties a break. BDSM-related activities will cease to allow for more 'vanilla' relationship activities to take place, such as dates or outings together. These activities are to be agreed upon by both the Dominant and the Submissive.”  
She'd have to ask Sebastian about this one. She assumed the whole point of the relationship was to be purely sexual – at least that was the impression she had received from him.  
The fifth rule: “The Submissive is Sir's most valuable and prized possession. She must be proud of everything she does and take care of herself physically and mentally when Sir is unable to do so himself.”  
Did that mean she'd have to exercise or something? If so, this would probably be the most difficult rule to follow for her.  
The sixth rule: “Approval from Sir must be requested prior to activities such as masturbation and orgasming. Failure to seek approval prior to these activities will result in punishment.”  
And there it was. This was what she was expecting from him. She knew she was going to have trouble remembering to ask permission to cum. Their last encounter was proof of that.  
The seventh rule: “The Submissive must always be ready and willing to service Sir in any way, when asked, unless it is impossible to do so.”  
Heat pooled between her legs at this one. She was excited to see it enforced in real life.  
The eighth rule: “Before each scene, the Submissive must kneel before Sir while the details of the scene are discussed in depth – to ensure both parties are fully aware of what will happen next. The Submissive will also be asked to repeat the Safe-words that have been set beforehand.”  
She figured that she would get tired of repeating the safe-words before every scene, but she guessed it was for her safety.  
The ninth rule: “The Dominant will always be addressed as 'Sir', unless it is not possible or appropriate to do so – in such cases, Sir will be referred to by his first name.”  
She chuckled quietly to herself. “Good luck with that, Sir.” she murmured as she typed out the penultimate rule that she would have to follow.  
The tenth and final rule: “The Submissive must obey all orders given to her, if she refuses to obey an order (that has not been vetoed under the terms of the contract) she will be punished accordingly. Before each punishment, the reason behind it will always be clarified so the Submissive does not feel like she is being punished unfairly.”  
She was going to break this rule a lot, she could tell.  
At the end of the rules, Sebastian had asked her to include a space for her to sign at the bottom. She read over the rules once more to ensure there were no spelling mistakes before sending two copies to the printer. As she walked over to the printer, she noticed Ethan staring at her again as he stood up to approach her. Her eyes widened in horror before moving her body to shield the contents of her paper from him.  
“Morning, Cassandra.” he greeted cheerfully as if what had happened at the party last Friday didn't happen at all.  
“Morning.” she mumbled, grabbing the sheets of paper as they came out so he wouldn't see what was written. The machine made a God-awful noise as it spluttered and came to a halt before the second copy of her rules could come out.  
“Oh shit.” she cursed, hitting the printer on impulse.  
“Whoa, careful there.” Ethan gasped, moving closer to the printer. “Don't break it even further. Let me have a look.”  
“It's fine, I know how to deal with a paper jam.” she snapped, pulling on the panel on one side of the printer so she could find out where the jam was.  
“You might hurt yourself.” he said in what appeared to be an attempt at empathy, but it just came off as incredibly patronising.  
“I'm fine.” she said through gritted teeth as she pulled on the piece of paper that was sticking out of the machinery.  
Ethan glared at her for a moment before sighing deeply. “What have I done to upset you so much, Cass?”  
She frowned, glancing at him for a moment before finally releasing the paper from the printer's death grip. She slammed the panel shut causing the printer to spring back to life – finally printing out the second copy. “I really don't want to talk about this right now.” she murmured finally in response.  
Before she could pick up the paper, Ethan snatched it from the tray and Cassandra nearly screamed in shock. She immediately tried to get it back from him, but he held it up high so she couldn't reach it. “I'm not giving it back until you give me an answer.”  
“Are you kidding me?” she asked, her voice panicked. If anyone saw what was on that paper – she could kiss her job and, more importantly, Sebastian goodbye. “You're acting like a child right now. Please, just give it back!”  
“I've been nothing but nice to you.” he retorted, still holding the paper high above his head, but thankfully, not looking at it's contents. “Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong.”  
The whole office was staring at them now, not one of them moving to intervene. She felt like she was going to cry – she could feel it. “Are you seriously doing this because I turned you down? For God's sake, I'm seeing someone, Ethan, it's got nothing to do with you.”  
He scoffed. “Oh really?” he paused. “Then, explain why you've been spending so much time with Michaelis then, hm?”  
She felt her face turn red immediately – she hoped he wouldn't take that as a sign of guilt. “He's my boss, Ethan. Turns out a secretary needs to spend some time talking with her boss to get his work done.”  
“But why spend so much time in his office with the door closed, huh?”  
“Ethan, you're pathetic.” Helen spoke up and Cassandra could have kissed her. “Sebastian spent a lot of time with his last secretary too, if I recall. You didn't seem too bothered by that.”  
“That was different!” he whined, slowly bringing his hand down. Cassandra's eyes locked onto the paper, perhaps this was her chance to get it back.  
“Different for you, maybe.” Helen retorted, arms folded across her chest. “Let's face it: you couldn't give two shits about his last secretary spending time with Mr. Michaelis because she wasn't young and pretty.”  
His face went red – embarrassment or anger, Cassandra couldn't tell.  
“And now, a new – way younger – secretary shows up and all of a sudden it's a problem. Let's face it, Ethan – you just latch on to the youngest and most impressionable girl in the office. You did it with that twenty-something office junior and you're doing it with Cassandra. Perhaps you'd have more success going after someone who isn't young enough to be your daughter.” she paused, glancing at the paper. “Give the paper back, Ethan.”  
He looked like he might explode, but instead he reluctantly returned the paper to Cassandra before returning to his seat in shame.  
She clutched the paper close to her chest, thankful that he didn't read what was on it, before approaching her saviour. “Thank you, Helen.” she said quietly. “You didn't have to do that.”  
“And you didn't have to thank me.” she shrugged her shoulders. “Someone had to say something eventually.”  
Cassandra smiled at her, maybe she did have a friend in Helen after all. She probably wouldn't be able to trust her with her secrets, but Cassandra knew Helen would at least look out for her. And in a place like this, that was all that mattered.  
Without another word, she turned and made her way to Sebastian's office. 

\---

He looked up from his computer as she walked in, a smile forming on his face. “That was fast.”  
She didn't return his smile, choosing instead to sit down in the seat opposite him, placing both copies on the desk in front of her. “It would have been faster if Ethan hadn't decided to cause a scene after I rejected him for the third time.”  
His smile quickly faded. “He's still harassing you?”  
She nodded her head. “I doubt he'll continue after the scolding Helen gave him just now.”  
He chuckled. “I'm not surprised. She did something similar for the office junior when she still worked here. Did I tell you about her?”  
“You did.”  
He smiled. “Helen was present for her interview when she first applied. She promised me she'd look out for her for as long as she worked here.” He sighed. “Unfortunately, Ethan's advances were still too much for her.”  
“It sounds like you have a great deal of respect for Helen.”  
He hummed in response. “She reminds me of someone I knew many years ago.” He seemed to be looking through her, a look on his face as if he was reminiscing. “Enough of that. Did you finish the work I had asked you to finish?”  
Cassandra's face lit up again as she moved the two copies closer to him. He grabbed the one on top and scanned through the document. “Very good. Do you mind signing both of these? Then we'll both have a copy.”  
She picked up a pen from a cup that held stationery next to his computer, before signing across the dotted line of each copy.  
“Did you have any questions?” he asked, watching her hand intently as she signed.  
“Just one.” she put the pen back where she had found it. “Rule number four.”  
He gave her a small smile before looking through the paper to find the rule and nodding his head once he'd found it. “Taking a break from the dynamic once every two weeks.”  
“Yeah.” she said slowly. “Does that mean we'll be going on dates and stuff?”  
He chuckled. “That's what it says here.”  
“Isn't that a little contradictory?” He frowned at this, letting her continue. “I thought this relationship was purely sexual.”  
“Is that what you want?”  
This question took her aback slightly. What did she want? They hadn't gone all the way yet, but she had thoroughly enjoyed what little they had already done. Keeping it purely sexual wouldn't be an issue for her, per se – and it would probably be for the best – but she also wanted to experience the more romantic aspects of a relationship with him. “I don't know.” she said quietly.  
He chuckled again. “I included this rule for your benefit. I wouldn't want you to think that I was just using you or taking advantage of you in any way.”  
“I would never think that.”  
It was his turn to be surprised now. This surprise manifested as a frown, before he shook his head. “I see.” He didn't say much more after that.  
Cassandra sighed. “I think we should think on that one. Maybe we'll try it out once or twice. If it's not for us, then we can change it. I'm glad that you took my feelings into account, but I wouldn't want you to go on dates with me if you didn't really want to.”  
“Agreed.” he paused. “Even if we decide against going on dates and such, I would still recommend having a break every so often away from the dynamic. Once you've had a taste of this lifestyle, it's easy to become addicted. It would be beneficial for both of us if we came up for air every now and then.”  
“Agreed.” she grinned at him. “So what now?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “I thought I had satisfied you properly yesterday? Are you craving something more, kitten?” His voice was low and seductive – the rules forgotten as quickly as they had been set.  
She giggled. “I think I am, Sir.”  
He smirked. “And how selfish you were yesterday. I had satisfied you to the best of my abilities and yet I received nothing from you in return.” he shook his head. “And now, you want more from me. I had no idea you were so insatiable, pet.”  
A devious smirk spread across her lips. “That was the best of your abilities? Wasn't anything special, if you ask me.” she said with a shrug.  
His face darkened and she felt dread manifest in the pit of her stomach. “Excuse me?”  
Her face went red as she pressed her knees together – his anger arousing and terrifying her in both equal measures. “I've had better.” It was difficult to get out, and she immediately regretted it.  
“I had to stop you from screaming yesterday.” he said matter-of-factly. “And you're telling me you've had better?”  
She nodded her head slowly.  
He chuckled, although it was not in amusement. “Ah, I see now.” he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands together before resting them on his lap. “Is this your attempt at getting me to pleasure you like that again? I'm sorry, but I'll have to disappoint you.”  
She frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“As I said: You were selfish yesterday. I have yet to see how well you service me. I think this would be a good opportunity to discover what else that smart mouth of yours is capable of. Wouldn't you agree?”  
She smiled. “I would, Sir.”  
He moved his chair out. “Get on your knees in front of me.” he ordered.  
Her heart pounded in her chest as she contemplated whether or not this was an order worth disobeying. He already seemed pissed off enough as it was – she doubted she would leave this encounter unscathed if she continued. Instead, she stood up, moved over to his side of the desk and knelt in front of him.  
“That's a good girl.” he paused, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “See? You can follow orders.”  
She bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping back, she instead offered him a sickeningly sweet smile.  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “As I stated in my rules, I want you to kneel in front of me like this before each scene. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“Good.” he reached up to his tie and began to remove it. “Would you like to know what I have planned for you, pet?”  
“I do, Sir.” Her core was dripping in anticipation – her knees were beginning to ache already, but the feeling of kneeling before him was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.  
He held his silk tie in his hand, letting it dangle in front of her. “I'm going to blindfold you with this. Is that okay?”  
She nodded her head quickly, moving towards him slightly. She probably looked so needy but she didn't care.  
“I need to hear you say that you want this tie over your eyes.” he murmured, his thumb moving over her cheekbone as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
“Please blindfold me, Sir.” she said quietly. It felt almost natural to refer to him as 'Sir' already.  
“Good girl.” he murmured, before placing the tie over her eyes and tying it in a knot at the back of her head. “It's not too tight, is it?”  
“No, Sir.”  
“Your mouth is going to be a bit preoccupied, so what do you do when you want to stop?”  
She reached one hand forward, she couldn't see a thing through his tie, so she had to go by touch. She found what he assumed to be his thigh so she could tap him there twice.  
He chuckled. “Today, we're going to see how well you follow orders. You are not to do anything, unless I tell you to. You're going to wrap those pretty lips around my cock and please me in the exact way I want you to. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.” she was practically drooling at the thought of him in her mouth. She couldn't wait to start.  
She felt him grab her hand to move it somewhere. He placed her hand down and she immediately felt his cock – hot and hard – through his trousers. She gasped softly, he seemed to be quite large, before rubbing him through his trousers.  
“It's been ten seconds, and you've already done something without me telling you to.” he said, he sounded somewhat disappointed. “When did I tell you to move your hand?”  
She removed her hand. “I'm sorry, Sir. I couldn't help it.”  
“You'll get the hang of it.” She heard him unbuckle his belt, and she heard fabric shifting from in front of her. He must have been undoing his trousers.  
“Reach forward again.” he commanded and she did so. Immediately finding his cock again, somewhat disappointed that his boxers were still in the way. “Move your hand up and down. Slowly.”  
Her hand began moving along his length. “Like this, Sir?” She felt him twitch under her touch when she said the word 'Sir'.  
“Just like that, kitten.” he sighed deeply. His hand cupped her face so he could rub his thumb across her cheek. “Lean forward and press your lips against it.”  
She did as she was told. Her lips grazed over the fabric, feeling the heat of his cock on her mouth. He moaned softly. She resisted the urge to move while she awaited new instructions. She felt his hand push against her head gently and she lifted herself up. She heard the rustling of fabric once more.  
She felt something against her lips. Presumably, the tip of his cock. It brushed against her bottom lip and she moaned softly.  
“That's the tip.” he murmured. “Do you think you could kiss it for me?”  
She did as she was told, planting a wet kiss on the tip of his member earning her another quiet moan. She kissed him again, assuming that perhaps she could get away with doing it again.  
“Such a good girl.” he murmured, his fingers buried in her hair. “Use your tongue this time. Lick up and down on that exact spot.”  
She kissed him once more before placing her tongue on the head. She licked up and down on his head as slowly as she possibly could. He sighed shakily above her and she decided to pick up the pace. She alternated between kisses and licks and she heard his breathing become heavy.  
“Stop for a moment.” he murmured. “You're doing so well, kitten.”  
She smiled at this, feeling herself get even wetter with the praise.  
“Circle the tip with your tongue.” he ordered.  
She leaned forward again, finding his tip with her mouth before slowly circling his head with her tongue, tasting his salty pre-cum as she did so. She moaned as she did this, enjoying the taste and feel of his cock. He moaned in response, his hips involuntarily bucking up towards her.  
She slowly put the tip in her mouth, sucking on it gently. It only lasted a moment before he pushed her off of him. “What did I say about doing what you're told?” he scolded, lightly slapping her across the face. That aroused her far more than it should have, but she decided that she would have to explore that part of her sexuality with him later.  
“I'm sorry, Sir. I really want you in my mouth.”  
“I know, my sweet. But you need to be patient.”  
She sighed, sitting back on her feet as she waited for her next order.  
“Press your tongue against the tip again.” he said. When she did that he added: “Now move it up and down the length.”  
She did as she was told, moving slowly down his shaft, kissing him as she went, before eventually she reached the bottom, before moving back up again. Once she reached the tip, she flicked her tongue up and down the underside of his head once or twice, before moving back down again, thinking she could probably get away with that one too.  
“That's a good girl.” he moaned. “Do you know how often I pleasured myself to the thought of you doing this to me, kitten?”  
She hummed in response as she kept working, giddy at the idea of him touching himself to the thought of her.  
She reached the tip a third or fourth time – she had lost count – when he told her to stop again. “Spit on it.” he ordered.  
She gathered saliva in her mouth before letting it fall from her lips. He sighed when she did this, before grabbing her hand and closing it around his shaft. “Move your hand up and down.”  
She moved her hand slowly, tightening her grip when she reached the tip, rolling her palm over the head and then coming back down again.  
“Just like that.” he hissed. “Open your mouth.”  
She opened it.  
“Put the tip in your mouth, but don't move.”  
She leaned forward, finding the tip with her lips before fitting his head in her mouth.  
“Suck gently on the tip and keep moving your hand.”  
She did as she was told, she tasted his pre-cum again and she moaned softly, moving her hand at a faster face. She heard him moan again, but this time the noise was muffled like he had clamped a hand over his mouth.  
A few moments of this and she felt him throb in her hand and mouth.  
“Stop a moment.” he panted, pushing lightly against her head. “You're doing so well, kitten. Your mouth feels so good.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. “I want to see how much of me you can take, pet. Do you think you can handle that?”  
“Yes, Sir.” she nodded eagerly.  
“Remember to tap if it becomes too much.” he reminded her. “And when I cum, I want you to swallow it. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.” she leaned closer, not being able to handle any more of his incessant orders.  
He chuckled. “I bet you'd like the feeling of me cumming down your throat, wouldn't you, kitten?”  
She moaned as his words. “Please cum in my mouth, sir.”  
He moaned softly. “Such a good girl. Open your mouth for Sir.”  
She did as she was told, immediately feeling his hard length between her lips.  
“Move your head down slowly.”  
She moved her head. She didn't know how far down she was, but he was definitely a lot bigger than she had anticipated – a lot thicker too. She didn't know how much more she could fit in her mouth.  
“Stop.” he ordered, pressing a hand against her head. “Move back up.” She did as she was told. “That was about half of it. Was that too much?”  
She almost gasped in surprise. That was only half? It was nearly at the back of her throat. “That wasn't too much, sir. But I don't know how much more I could fit in my mouth.”  
“That's all right. Just do as much as you can. I want you to try to get it as far back as possible but then I want you to stop when you don't think you can go any further.”  
“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.” She opened her mouth again, preparing herself for the feeling of his cock in her mouth.  
“Move down as far as you can go.”  
She moved her head down, taking more of him in her mouth as she could. It hit the back of her throat and she resisted the urge to gag. She pushed him just a little bit further and she felt her throat close around his cock. She immediately pushed herself back up, gasping for air, saliva dripping from her mouth, throat on fire. “I'm sorry, Sir.” she mumbled, - it was stupid, but she wanted to cry. She hated the feeling of disappointing him.  
“Don't worry, this is something that takes time to get used to. You're doing so well.” he paused, petting her head soothingly. “Try not to over-think it and relax your throat as best you can. Try to hold it there when you feel like it becomes too much.”  
She nodded her head. She opened her mouth and pushed her head down his shaft. She went slowly this time as he sighed quietly above her. She felt it hit the back of her throat and she held it there for a moment, trying her best to breathe through her nose while she still could. She pushed her head down just a little bit further and held it there. Her throat convulsed around the tip of his cock as she tried not to gag again.  
She managed to hold her head there for a few moments and those few moments appeared to be absolute bliss for Sebastian. His hand was definitely over his mouth from what she could hear and he was cursing softly into his palm. His breathing was laboured and his moans had turned into deep growls. He bucked his hips up as she immediately gagged around his cock. She pushed her head up slowly, gasping for air as if she was surfacing from a dive. Her lips, chin and presumably his cock were all covered in her saliva.  
She felt his hand cup her cheek. “That was perfect, kitten.” he sighed deeply. “You look so beautiful like that.” he murmured.  
She blushed deeply, elated that she had pleased him.  
“Do you think you could do that one more time?” he asked.  
“Yes, Sir.” she murmured, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, before opening wide for his cock.  
The sound of the phone on his desk ringing nearly made her scream. She had thought someone had walked in on them – discovering them in the act. He sighed in annoyance before answering the phone.  
“Sebastian Michaelis.” he answered simply. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was annoyed by the tone of his voice. She sat there quietly as he listened to the voice on the other side of the phone – it sounded like Callihan from what she could hear.  
“Right. No, I'm not in the middle of anything.” he said through gritted teeth. “Yes, I'll be there right away.” She felt him untie the blindfold for her, before letting it fall off her face. She looked up at him sadly – she didn't want this moment to end, not before they got to the good part anyway. She noticed his hard cock and was taken aback by it's size. She couldn't believe she had managed to fit most of it in her mouth.  
“No problem. Bye.” He put the phone down, before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply. “I'm going to have to cut this short, my sweet.”  
Her shoulders slumped. “You're kidding?”  
His fingers brushed against her cheek. “I'm sorry. We'll have to finish this another time. Mr. Callihan requires my attention.” His hand trailed down to her chin before grabbing her forcibly. “You did amazing, kitten.” he murmured before pressing his lips against hers.  
She smiled at him when he moved away. “You'd better come back so I can finish the job, Sir.” She said teasingly.  
He chuckled before gesturing to the door. “Go on. I have a few things I need to get ready before I see him.” He wiped his hand against her face, trying to clean up the saliva on her chin in an attempt to make her look presentable. “Look at this mess.” he mumbled with a smirk on his face.  
She giggled. “Speak for yourself.” she glanced at his cock before getting to her feet.  
He tucked himself back into his trousers and put his tie back on, smiling at her as he did so. She smiled back at him before leaving his office.  
She quickly sat back down at her desk, hoping no-one would notice anything was off. She grabbed a compact mirror from her bag and scanned her face quickly, not noticing anything that would give her away, before waking her computer up so she could get back to work. Her eyes widened when she had realised how long she had been in there for.  
She shook her head and scanned through the work she had left to do and sighed deeply – hoping she would have enough time to do it.  
The sound of Helen's voice scared her out of her daydream. “You were in there a while.” she said from beside her desk.  
She jumped but quickly regained her composure. “Yeah, well...” she paused trying to think of a decent lie. “He's pretty strict about the work I do for him. He went over every little mistake I made in great detail.”  
She laughed at this. “Tell me about it. His last secretary complained about him constantly.” She shook her head. “He seems to like you though.” she said with a shrug.  
She scoffed. “If that's how he acts around people he likes I don't know how his girlfriend could handle it.”  
She gasped. “Does he have a girlfriend?” Her eyes widened at the prospect of gossip.  
“I... I don't know. I just assumed he did?” she said with a shrug.  
Helen hummed in response, returning her attention to the filing cabinet she was looking through. “Always thought he was gay.”  
“Maybe.” she mumbled, scanning through her own work, hoping this conversation would end so she could get started. She'd never finish it at this rate.  
“You okay after what happened earlier?” she asked, concern caused her brow to crease.  
Cassandra sighed deeply. “I'm fine. Hopefully, Ethan will leave me alone after that. Thanks again for stepping in.”  
“No problem.”  
The door to Sebastian's office opened and he stormed out, glancing at his watch as he did so. He nodded his head at them both as he walked past before making his way out.  
“He seemed to be in a rush.” Helen commented once he was out of earshot.  
“Callihan called while we were in there. Seemed important.”  
Helen gasped loudly as she remembered something, before quickly leaning down to get eye level with her. “Did you hear about him and his wife?” she asked, eyes glistening as she spoke.  
“No?”  
“Apparently, Mr. Callihan has been cheating on his missus. He got caught and she waited until they were on holiday to confront him about it.”  
Cassandra's eyes widened. That was a juicy bit of gossip – she had to admit. “He doesn't really seem the type to do that.”  
“I know!” she giggled. “That's what makes it so strange.” she paused, shaking her head disapprovingly. “I always did like his wife. Thought she could do better.” She sighed deeply. “Some of the others think that's what his and Sebastian's argument was about yesterday.”  
Cassandra frowned. “Why would Sebastian have anything to do with Callihan getting caught cheating?”  
Helen looked around to make sure no-one was listening. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned in. “Sebastian and Callihan have a... strange relationship, to say the least.”  
“What do you mean?”  
She winced. “I don't know, it's just... It's not really like a boss and employee kind of relationship you know. He treats Sebastian more like a butler more than anything.” She paused. “Did you hear Sebastian was house-sitting for him while he was away?”  
“That's not totally weird. Maybe they're good friends?”  
She frowned as she shook her head. “Not friends. Not friends at all. In fact, I'd say they despise each other. They argue constantly. One time I heard Callihan call Sebastian a 'vile, disgusting creature'. God only knows what Sebastian did to earn an insult like that.”  
“Jesus.” she sighed. Why hadn't Sebastian mentioned this to her at all? She'd have to get answers from him when he came back.  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Don't tell anyone I told you that.” she muttered, before returning to rifle through the filing cabinet, leaving Cassandra to ponder on this new information.

\---

Sebastian came back to the office a short while later, looking utterly defeated. Cassandra's brow creased with concern as she watched him move across the office.  
His eyes locked on hers as he neared and he smiled weakly. “Can I see you in my office?” he asked quietly.  
She jumped to her feet and followed him inside like a puppy. She closed the door behind her and watched as Sebastian began pacing behind his desk. She had never seen him like this before. “Is everything okay?” she asked.  
“Sit down.” he ordered.  
She did as she was told quickly, knees pressed together and hands resting on her legs.  
“I just need someone to talk to – and I don't know who else will listen.” he said, sighing deeply. He stopped pacing before pressing his hands down on the desk and leaning against them.  
“I'll listen to whatever you have to say.” she said with a smile, she wasn't sure what else she could do.  
He smiled back at her, but it soon became a frown. “He just...” he sighed, stopping himself quickly. He inhaled sharply. “It would be rude of me to speak of my boss in this way – so please don't mention this to anyone.”  
“Of course, Sebastian.”  
He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “I'm used to be being bossed around, right?” he said finally. She frowned, not sure what he meant but choosing not to interrupt. “I understand it's part of the job. But Callihan, he-” He stopped, frowned and then rephrased the sentence. “Callihan is a great-” He frowned again. “A respectable man.” he corrected himself, although even that seemed hard for him to say. “He wants things done his way.”  
“And you don't agree?” she suggested. She didn't like seeing him so agitated. Although she suspected that this was a vulnerable moment for him – she doubted many people have even witnessed him like this, he always seemed so professional.  
“It's not that I don't agree. I don't care what he does with the business. It's just...” he paused, thinking of the right words. It was clear that there was a lot he wanted to say, but for some reason felt as if he couldn't say it. “He tells me to do one thing and then he does another that goes against what he's telling me. It's like he's trying to go down two completely different paths at the same time in an attempt to get a better outcome.”  
She nodded her head slowly. She didn't understand a word. “Helen mentioned that you and Callihan had a strange relationship.”  
He scoffed. “You could say that.”  
“She said he treats you like you're his butler.”  
He laughed. “Trust me. I'm not a butler to him – no, that would be preferable. A slave would be a more apt descriptor.” From the way he spoke, it sounded like he had some experience being a butler, perhaps that was something he did previously? Although, that wouldn't explain why it wasn't mentioned on his employee record.  
“Sebastian, I don't really understand what's going on.” she paused. “Is there something you're not telling me?”  
He smiled sadly at her, but said nothing.  
“Something you want to tell me, but can't?” she tried.  
He nodded his head slowly.  
“Okay.” she said carefully. “Do you think you could give me a few more details – not the whole thing, obviously. But just bits and pieces that you are able to tell me?”  
He thought about it for a moment before sighing deeply. “I was hired by Callihan a few years ago, when the business was in a particularly difficult position financially.” he explained, taking particular care with his words as if Callihan would jump from behind him if he said something he shouldn't have. “That's kind of what I do...” he said slowly.  
He shook his head at Cassandra's confusion. “Look at it this way, Cassandra. When people are in tough situations, they... hire me to help them out.”  
“Right.” she said simply, still not understanding completely. “So you're like a professional helper. A fixer-upper?”  
He snapped his fingers and pointed at her. “Yes, exactly.” he paused. “That's a simple way of describing it.”  
“So, Callihan hired you to help the business out.” she prompted. “What then?”  
“I offered suggestions – things that would help the business. He was enthusiastic about my help at first, but when my first suggestion was 'pay your employees better', he got angry at me. Told me I was useless.” he shook his head.  
“I'm sorry. No-one deserves to hear that from their boss.”  
He waved the notion away. “He didn't hurt my feelings, Cassandra, he was giving me instructions that were contradictory to each other. He would tell me to help the business and then say no to the things I suggested. He wanted to continue running the business his way and wanted me to wave a magic wand to get his business tactics to finally work the way he wanted them to.”  
“And that hasn't happened, so he takes his anger out on you.”  
“Exactly.” he paused. “And now, his orders have gone outside of the business. He wants me to do something about his wife.” he shook his head. “What the hell am I supposed to do about her? Why should I have to take care of the mess he's caused?”  
“His wife?”  
He paused, before continuing, being careful not to say too much: “Callihan has a mistress. Even I didn't know about her until the other day. That argument yesterday was because I had refused to deal with it.”  
“But why is that your problem?”  
He stared at her. He didn't want to say anything it seemed.  
“Okay...” She tried a different question. “When you say 'do something about his wife', what do you mean?”  
He inhaled sharply. “To tell you the truth, Cassandra, I don't really know.” he paused. “I would hate to see what he does if I acted impulsively on orders he gave out of anger.” He sighed deeply. “I'm sorry, I really can't say any more.”  
“I understand, Sebastian.” she said, smiling at him, filing the other questions she had in the back of her mind to ask him at a later date. There was no way he was going to get away with not answering her questions. “Do you need me to do anything? Anything to calm you down a bit?”  
He smiled sweetly at her. “You've already done enough. Thank you.” he paused. “I know I promised you that we'd finish what we started earlier, but I think I'll have to postpone. I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine, Sebastian. Take as long as you need.”  
He sat down on his chair slowly – sighing deeply. “Thank you.” he breathed, closing his eyes as he relaxed in his chair. They sat in silence for a moment, before his eyes opened again. “Do you mind staying for a while? Do you have work to get on with?”  
She paused for a moment – she would have to do all that work tomorrow it seemed. “Sure. I can stay.”  
He smiled. “Could you...” he paused for a moment. “Could you sit next to me, on the floor here? You don't have to kneel or anything, just so long as you're near me.”  
She smiled at him before getting out of her chair and sitting down next to his feet. “Like this?”  
“Perfect. Thank you.” His hand moved to rest on her head, lightly smoothing his thumb over her scalp. She smiled again, closing her eyes as she relaxed next to him. His fingers ran through her hair as he sighed – seemingly content. She moved closer to him and leaned her head against his leg, before wrapping her arm around his calf. She placed a kiss on his knee, before humming a little tune to herself. This seemed to calm him down a lot as his fingers traced her cheek absent-mindedly.  
It took her a while to notice that he was humming quietly along with her. She looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed with a small smile on his lips. Her heart rate quickened and a feeling of dread overwhelmed her as she realised that she was falling for her boss.


	7. Chapter 7

Her throat was practically on fire the next day, and it wasn't because of their encounter yesterday morning. Instead, her throat was in that current condition because when she had returned home last night, she had grabbed one of her toys she used in moments of pure self-love and used it to try to train her throat so she wouldn't gag around Sebastian's cock like she had yesterday.  
After what felt like hours of pushing the silicone, phallic-object down her throat, she had finally managed to get it a decent way down before she needed to come up for air. She couldn't wait to show Sebastian this new skill she had learnt.  
She had turned up at work earlier that day, waiting impatiently for Sebastian to finally show his face. She pressed her thighs together, hoping to get some friction. She had been thinking about this all night and she just couldn't wait any longer.  
When he did eventually show up she had to stop herself from jumping on him in front of everyone. Instead, she grinned at him – she could hardly contain her excitement – as he approached her desk.  
He gave her a smile in return. “This is the second day in a row that you've been this happy, Cassandra.”  
“Can I see you in your office, sir?” she paused, eyes darting around the office as she spoke. “There's something... important I need to show you.” Her eyes widened. “I mean, tell you.”  
He chuckled. “It will need to be quick. I have a meeting with Callihan in about half an hour.”  
“It won't take long.” she said as she stood up from her desk.  
He opened the door to his office for her, letting her walk in first. He followed after her and as soon as the door shut behind him, Cassandra had grabbed him by the shirt collar and pressed her lips against his. After a moment's pause, his arms had snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer. Her fingers were buried in his hair to deepen the kiss as she felt heat pool between her legs.  
He gently pushed against her to break the kiss, earning him a whine from Cassandra as he did so. “Thirty minutes.” he murmured. He pressed his forehead against hers. “What did you want to show me, kitten?”  
She smiled sweetly at him. “Sit down at your desk, and I'll show you.”  
He raised an eyebrow before doing as she said. He sat down, rather cautiously, on his seat before waiting for her next move. Without another word, she got down on her knees.  
He stared at her a moment as she looked back up at him. He chuckled before leaning forward to grab her chin with his hand. “Safe-words, kitten?”  
She smiled. “Red if I want to stop. Orange if I'm nearing my limit. I'll tap you twice if my mouth is otherwise preoccupied.”  
“That's a good girl.” he paused. “And will it be?” he raised an eyebrow as a smile slowly crept on his face.  
She giggled before nodding her head.  
“Oh?” he paused. “Are we continuing from yesterday, my pet?”  
She nodded her head quickly, finding it difficult to do so with the iron grip he had on her chin.  
He stared at her for a moment before slowly releasing her from his grip and leaning back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly. “Then, I'm all yours.” he paused. “Only for thirty minutes though, Cassandra. I really can't be late for this meeting.”  
She giggled as she got to her feet. “It all depends on how long you can last, sir.” She slowly wedged a leg in between his own and the arm of the chair, before allowing her other leg to follow suit. She straddled his hips awkwardly, holding onto his shoulders for balance. His hands went to her thighs, gripping the soft flesh firmly.  
“This isn't what we were doing yesterday.” he murmured just as Cassandra closed the gap between them once again. His hands moved up her backside before resting them on her lower back. Her hands moved to cup his face as they kissed, moaning into his mouth. She began rolling her hips over his crotch slowly, breaking the kiss for a moment to look into his eyes.  
He moaned softly as she moved her hips, her core barely touching his half-hard cock through his trousers. His hands moved down to her hips, gripping them firmly as he controlled her pace. She moaned in response to this as he moved her faster over his crotch, his cock becoming harder with each stroke. After a moment of this, she grabbed his hands and removed them from her hips, pushing them until they were on either side of his head. The back of the chair had been pushed back with their weight – they were almost laying flat.  
“What do you think you're doing?” he asked, a frown forming on his face.  
“I'm taking the reins this time, sir. Hope you don't mind.” she winked at him, before burying her face into the crook of his neck to kiss and nip at his skin.  
“I don't think so, Cassandra.” he said, managing to get his hands free from hers before gripping her hips again.  
She gripped his hands – firmly this time – before moving them back to either side of his head. “You might enjoy things this way.”  
“Cassandra, this is your first warning. If you keep this up you'll be punished – severely.” He managed to get his hands free once again, but this time they moved up to grab her firmly by the hair, before pulling her head back from his neck. “And I told you – we only have thirty minutes.”  
She grinned at him, relishing the feeling of his hand gripping her hair at the roots. “I'd better get on my knees then.” She practically moaned when his grip tightened even further.  
“You'd better.” he murmured through gritted teeth. He gave her hair a final tug before releasing it.  
She paused for a moment, not moving off of him. Her hands slowly moved to his chest – watching his face carefully, testing the waters. She started to unbutton his shirt from the top. He frowned at her. “Cassandra. Thirty minutes.”  
Then, she did something really brave. She leaned forward to gently place a finger over his lips. She shushed him quietly, a mischievous smile slowly forming across her cheeks.  
He stared at her – his face cold and emotionless. “Second warning.”  
She giggled. “What's my punishment if I keep going on like this, sir?” she asked.  
“If you keep going on like this, kitten, you'll find out soon enough. And trust me, it will be enough to wipe that smile off your face.” he paused. “On your knees. I won't ask you again.”  
She resisted the urge to defy him further as she reluctantly crawled off of him so she could get on her knees in front of him.  
“Good girl.” he smiled, patting her head gently. “Isn't it easier to just do as you're told?”  
“It's not as fun, sir.” she said with a shrug before reaching forward to unbuckle his trousers.  
He scoffed. “I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune when you get punished for the first time. I won't go easy on you.”  
“I wouldn't want you to go easy on me, sir.” she smirked at him just as she pulled his cock from his trousers. He sighed, sinking further into the chair.  
“I won't need you to tell me what to do this time, sir.” she winked at him before placing her lips on the head. She kissed him there as she looked up at him.  
He smiled back at her. “Well, aren't you a sight to behold.” he murmured, his hand brushing against the side of her head.  
She giggled, before gathering saliva in her mouth, letting it fall onto his tip and watching as it slowly trailed down his shaft. Her hand moved along his length, the liquid lubricating it somewhat sufficiently. She spat on it again, before picking up the pace her hand was moving at.  
He sighed shakily as he leaned his head back. Cassandra was glad that he was letting her do her own thing this time – this wouldn't work the way she had planned it to if he started ordering her around like he had the previous day.  
She placed the tip of his cock in her mouth and sucked gently. He moaned softly, as he shifted slightly in the chair. She assumed that he must have been pretty sensitive – after all, he didn't actually finish yesterday. His hand moved down and Cassandra was getting ready to push it away, but he placed it gently on her forearm that was resting over his thigh. His thumb brushed over her skin as he held her arm firmly.  
She hummed quietly, sending vibrations down his length causing him to shiver. Her tongue began circling the tip as her free hand moved up and down his length. His mouth was open now and his eyes were shut tight. With the blindfold on yesterday, she wasn't able to see his reactions to what she was doing. It filled her with a lot more confidence. To see someone who was usually so calm and collected become an utter mess as soon as her mouth wrapped around his cock was strangely arousing.  
She slowly pushed more of him into her mouth, choosing not to go too far yet – she wanted her new talent to be a surprise for him. He inhaled sharply at the feeling of her warm mouth around him. “Just like that.” he hissed.  
She bobbed her head slowly up and down his cock, never going further than halfway. It didn't take long for him to be panting and uttering curses under his breath. She removed his cock from her mouth, taking a moment to admire his length and size – she just couldn't wait to feel it inside her properly.  
After a moment, she began to take deep breaths to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She leaned forward, letting the tip gently brush against her lips. His eyes opened for a moment, presumably getting impatient. She gathered saliva in her mouth again, but kept it there for a moment. She opened her mouth and pushed her head down onto his cock. It went further this time. His eyes remained open as he watched her work in awe, but his breathing became heavier the further she went. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat – the urge to gag wasn't as strong as yesterday – and she kept going.  
He threw his head back, his free hand clamping over his mouth as he moaned deeply. She kept moving until her nose touched his abdomen – the entirety of his length down her throat. The urge to gag started to manifest and she paused for a moment to let her throat convulse around his cock. He moaned again, the grip on her arm tightening and his hips bucking towards her mouth every so often.  
Her eyes started to water and she couldn't stop the saliva pouring from her mouth, but she slowly pulled herself up until his cock was out of her mouth.  
She smiled at him, saliva soaking her chin – luckily she hadn't worn any make-up that day or else it would have been everywhere.  
His breathing was heavy as he looked down at her. “Where the hell did you learn to do that?” he asked breathlessly.  
She giggled. “I practised.” she said with a shrug, her hand moving along his length at a slow, languid pace.  
He perked up at this, his brow furrowed. “With who?” he asked, his voice changing tone.  
She giggled again. “Not with who. With what.”  
He seemed to calm down again – a smile forming on his lips. “With what, then?”  
“I practised on one of my toys. I taught myself not to gag so much.” she winked at him, her tongue moving to lick along his length.  
“One of your toys?” he repeated. “I'd love to see how else you use those toys, Cassandra.”  
“Maybe I'll show you one day.”  
He chuckled. “I don't mean to be blunt – but I really need you to do that again. I won't last much longer if you keep doing that.”  
She laughed, before placing the tip of his cock in her mouth. She sucked his head gently, before pushing his cock down her throat again.  
He cursed this time, his hips bucking and his hand moving to her head to push down firmly. Her throat convulsed around his cock and his free hand clamped down on his mouth again as he leaned forward. She gagged once, before gently touching his stomach to let him know that she needed to come up. The grip on her head released as soon as she did that and she came up for air once again. She sucked in a few deep breaths, before taking him in her mouth once again.  
His hand moved to her head again, but she gently pushed him away, holding it against his thigh as her mouth moved down his cock. “Was that too much?” he murmured, putting his hand down without a fuss. His breathing became heavier – he must have been close.  
She steadied herself before retreating slightly and then pushing back down before continuing this at a steady pace.  
“Oh, fuck.” he gasped – his moaning becoming more frequent, even if he was still being quiet. “I'm so close, kitten.”  
Her throat convulsed around his cock and she felt his length throb in response. He was biting down onto his hand now, trying to stop himself from making too much noise. He was so close to finishing.  
Now, Cassandra could behave herself and let him cum down her throat. He'd tell her what a good girl she was and how great her mouth felt around his cock. They'd kiss and hold each other until he had to go to that meeting and the scene would be over.  
But where was the fun in that?  
Just as he was on the edge – ready to climax – she removed herself as quickly as she could from his cock. She looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her lips again as he looked down at her in utter disbelief.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. Were you going to cum?” she asked, feigning innocence.  
“Cassandra.” he warned. “You've already received two warnings today. Don't make me punish you after you were doing so well just now.”  
She looked at the watch on her wrist, only seventeen minutes left. “I don't know, sir. Don't you have that meeting to go to?” She shook her head. “We'd better stop before we get too carried away.”  
“Cassandra. You are not going anywhere. Open your mouth and take my cock like the good girl you are.”  
She smiled at him. “Make me.”  
Without another word, she felt a hand grip her hair again – if she had blinked she would have missed it. How could he even move that fast? He leaned forward as she pulled her head back harshly. “Who is in control here?”  
She giggled. “Me.”  
His palm struck her face before grabbing her chin with his hand – his other hand still gripping her hair firmly. “Who owns you?”  
“You just hit me.” she muttered, feeling ashamed at how aroused that had made her. She desperately wanted him to hit her again. Would it be totally pathetic of her to beg him to slap her?  
“I did. And I'll hit you again if you keep misbehaving. Now, answer my question: Who owns you?”  
She paused – she wanted him to hit her again. She needed him to. “I do.”  
Another strike across her cheek and this time she couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
He chuckled. “Look at you.” he cooed. “You're enjoying this, aren't you?”  
She nodded her head. “Hit me again. Please, sir.”  
“If I hit you, will you answer my question?”  
She nodded her head quickly.  
He slapped her once more and this time she moaned. “Who owns you?”  
“You do, sir.” she murmured – with each hit, she felt herself getting lighter and lighter as if she was floating. She was in a completely different state of mind – she trusted him completely. She felt love with each strike across her face.  
“Who owns your body?” he asked, his voice dipped lower.  
“You do, sir.”  
He nodded his head. “That's right.” he paused. “Your body is mine for me to use whenever and however I want, correct?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“So, I've decided that I'm going to fuck your mouth until I cum.” he purred. “And I'm guessing with the way you're looking at me right now – you want me to, don't you?”  
She practically melted at his words. It was like something had possessed her – she wasn't herself. And she was in a state of complete and utter bliss. She did want him to. That wasn't what she set out to do, but she wanted to feel him use her mouth. To feel him grab the back of her head as he pounded her throat relentlessly, moaning filthy things to her as she gagged on his cock. “I do want that, sir.”  
“And if you want me to stop?”  
“I'll tap you twice.”  
“Good girl.” he paused. “Do you want me to hit you again?” he asked as his grip loosened on her hair.  
She nodded her head quickly, moving closer to him, a hand on each of his knees. “Please.”  
He smiled at her, before slapping her across the face once again. He had been alternating which side he hit each time – she imagined that both cheeks would look quite red by now but in her current state she didn't care. Her breathing was heavy and she was sweating. She shuffled closer to him, desperately wanting him to act on his words.  
He looked at her for a moment – a look in his eyes that Cassandra had never seen from him before. “Open your mouth.” he ordered, his voice low and quiet.  
She did as she was told – her panties were completely drenched now. He grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and guided her to it with his other – his hand planted firmly on the back of her head. He pushed her down on his cock, moaning softly as soon as he did so. He cursed as he pushed her head as far down as she could go – groaning deeply when his cock hit the back of her throat.  
She couldn't stop herself from gagging now that she was no longer in control. She trusted him completely and she thought that he would bring her back up when he started to feel her gag. But instead, he kept her head there as her throat convulsed uncontrollably, moaning deeply. She calmed herself, letting herself gag on his cock properly, her saliva coating it in it's entirety as well as running down her chin and neck. He held her there for a moment before pulling her back up to let her breathe. Tears were running down her face now and her throat was burning.  
“Was that too much?” he asked, wiping some of her tears away.  
She shook her head. “Please do it again.” She knew that she would hate to admit that she enjoyed this – but for some reason, she enjoyed feeling like she wasn't in control. She knew she could stop this at any time and that feeling was freeing, in a way. Here she was, with a man she cared about and trusted completely – letting him force his cock down her throat until she gagged. And she had never felt happier.  
Without another word, he pushed her head towards his cock and this time she opened her mouth for it gladly. He pushed her down as far as he could, before pulling her back slightly and then pushing her back down. He kept this up for a moment – his cock throbbing as he bit down onto his free hand to stop from moaning too much. She moaned as she tasted pre-cum at the back of her throat – she wanted to touch herself. She was practically dripping. But she knew she needed permission to do that now.  
His breathing became heavier and he groaned softly as she pulled her up once more. He leaned forward to cup her face in his hands. “Look at me.” he muttered.  
She did as she was told – looking him right in the eyes.  
“You're perfect.” he said simply, placing a kiss on her forehead, causing her eyes to well up with tears of joy.  
“Thank you, sir.” she murmured in response, not wanting to say anything more in case she started to cry from happiness.  
Without another word, he slapped her across the face again with a chuckle. She moaned softly, the feeling of wanting to cry quickly evaporating. She bit her lip, moving her face slightly so he could get a better angle.  
He laughed at this. “You like it when sir slaps you, don't you?”  
She nodded, giggling as he slapped her again.  
“Do you want sir to slap you while he fucks your throat, kitten?” he asked.  
“Please, sir.”  
“Do you want permission to touch yourself?” he asked. “Permission to cum, as well?”  
She nodded her head quickly. “Yes please, sir.”  
He slapped her once more before getting to his feet, positioning his cock at her mouth – holding her head firmly in place with one hand. He pushed his cock into her mouth slowly and he moaned softly. She placed both of her hands on his thighs as she tried to relax her throat for him. His grip on her hair tightened, before his palm struck her face again as he picked up the pace.  
“Fuck, you feel amazing.” he purred, fucking her throat properly now – pounding into her mouth without pause. “Touch yourself for me, kitten.”  
Without a second thought, one of her hands pulled up her skirt so she could push her hand down her panties. She rubbed her folds, looking for her clit and moaning softly when she found it.  
His cock hit the back of her throat with each thrust and she didn't gag now that she was used to the feeling.  
“Sir's going to cum down your throat.” he murmured, his breathing shaky and his thrusts becoming erratic. “You're going to swallow every last drop, kitten.”  
She moaned around his cock as her fingers moved across her clit faster, already feeling her orgasm build up. His hand cupped one side of her face gently as he continued his assault on her throat before bringing it up slightly and slapped her hard. As soon as his palm made contact with her face she came all over her fingers – thankful that there was something in her mouth to stop her from screaming. His pace slowed as she came – letting her come down gently before going back to relentlessly fucking her throat.  
Saliva poured down her chin – her shirt was probably soaked, and her cheeks were damp with sweat and tears. She looked up at him and as soon as he saw the way she looked at him, his cock felt like it had exploded half-way down her throat. She gagged violently, managing to stop herself from throwing up. That would definitely be embarrassing. He bit down onto his hand as he moaned and growled – thrusting deep into her throat as he rode out his orgasm.  
As his cock pulsed in her mouth, she swallowed his cum – every last drop of it like he said, barely even tasting it as it was so far down her throat anyway. His thrusting stopped completely and he eventually pulled out of her mouth, panting heavily. They stayed like that for a moment as they both tried to catch their breath. He inhaled deeply before putting his cock away and buckling his trousers back up.  
She used the back of her hand to wipe away the saliva that coated her lips and chin as he looked down at her. Once she was finished, he sat back down on his chair and leaned forward, cupping her face in his hands again.  
“You're perfect.” he murmured, kissing her nose gently, causing her to giggle in response. “Absolutely perfect.” He peppered kisses all over her face as he kept repeating his praise. She pushed against him in a half-assed attempt at getting him to stop. He chuckled before grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up so she was on his lap. She had to clamp her hand down onto her mouth to stop herself from squealing.  
He chuckled at this, continuing his assault on her face, leaving no space untouched by his lips. “Look at how red your face is.” he cooed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
“It's because you slapped me so many times.”  
He chuckled, resting his head on her shoulder as he hugged her tightly. “The way you begged for it.” he sighed deeply. “So perfect.”  
She giggled. “You're making me blush, Sebastian.” She looked at her watch. “Less than ten minutes left.”  
He hummed in response. “Not bad.” he sighed deeply. “I wish I could have you like that forever.” he murmured.  
“I don't think my throat would like that very much.”  
He laughed before kissing her cheek. “I suppose not.” he murmured into her skin. “A few more minutes, Cassandra. Then I need to go.”  
“I know.” she muttered, melting into his embrace, leaning her head against his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head as he pulled her closer to him.  
“Are you feeling okay?” he purred, placing a kiss on the top of her head.  
“I am.” she paused, her eyes fluttering closed. “Better than okay, actually.”  
He chuckled. “How so?”  
She sighed deeply. “When you hit me – it felt like I was... floating. Like I wasn't even here – like I wasn't truly in control of my own body. It was incredible.”  
He hummed in response. “If that's how you felt – this part is even more important. We need to get you back into the right frame of mind.”  
“I'll just make myself a cup of tea. I'm sure I'll be fine.”  
“If you're not, I want you find me as soon as my meeting finishes, okay?”  
She nodded her head. She paused for a moment before lifting her head up to face him. He raised an eyebrow at her when she reached out to cup his cheek.  
“I trust you, Sebastian.” she murmured, brushing her thumb against his cheekbone. It wasn't quite an 'I love you', but somehow, it felt even more intimate than that – a more important confession to make.  
His face softened and he smiled, gently grabbing her hand to place a kiss on her palm. “Thank you, my love.” he murmured, before pressing his lips against hers. They sat like that for a while before reluctantly going back to what they needed to be doing. 

\---

Shortly after their encounter, Sebastian left for his meeting and Cassandra went to go make a cup of tea. She could feel herself coming down from her high and she felt shame in the pit of her stomach. Did she really enjoy being slapped in the face that much? She had never known that she was into that at all. Although, there were lots of things that she didn't even know she was into until she met Sebastian – he had a unique way of getting Cassandra to enjoy just about anything.  
Her throat was beginning to burn and the tea soothed her pain. She didn't think she would be able to do that again for a short while after.  
The feeling of shame and regret began to intensify and she felt her mood dropping rapidly. She cursed herself – if only Sebastian was able to stay a bit longer, he would be able to guide her through this strange feeling. She focussed on trying to remember the way he had looked at her during the act itself. The way he told her how perfect she was. The way he held her afterwards. Even when he was being rough with her, she felt safe. This helped raise her mood a little bit, but she made a mental note to speak to Sebastian in more depth later.  
She made a start on her work and cursed to herself again when she saw how much she still needed to do. She had been busy doing other things and had completely forgotten to actually do the work she had been hired to do. It was beginning to feel like she was hired for an entirely different purpose. She reflected on her interview here – her first meeting with Sebastian. Perhaps he did hire her for that purpose? Things seemed to be moving fast between them, so it made sense.  
She quickly shook that thought from her mind – that was ridiculous. Sebastian seemed to like her a lot – but he was more professional than that. The only reason they were so close already was because of their chemistry together. That's it.  
She sighed as she started her work, flying through it rather quickly. She barely noticed Sebastian walk back into the office, Callihan walking beside him. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, slowing to a stop when they reached Sebastian's office.  
“Thanks again for buying that coffee, Sebastian.” Callihan said, a hint of a smile on his lips – although it unnerved Cassandra quite a bit. He was in a way better mood, it seemed.  
“It's no problem, sir. I know you're going through a tough time.” Sebastian responded, placing emphasis on the 'tough time' part of his sentence which caused Callihan's eye to twitch.  
“Of course.” he said through gritted teeth. “Anyway, I'll leave you to it.”  
Sebastian bowed his head slightly, before turning to his secretary to speak to her. “Cassandra.” he greeted simply, a warm smile on his face.  
“Mr. Michaelis.” she replied, returning his smile.  
Sebastian paused for a moment, turning his head slightly to see that Callihan was still standing there. He stared at him for a moment and Callihan stared back. It was clear they weren't getting any privacy anytime soon.  
Her boss cleared his throat. “How are you feeling?” he asked carefully, his eyes darting towards Callihan every so often. The Chairman stood there and watched silently – his face not betraying how he felt. “I know you weren't feeling too well earlier.” he added, raising both eyebrows suggestively, hoping she would understand what he meant.  
“I'm all right, sir.” she said with a smile. “Just a sore throat.”  
He tried to suppress his grin. “I see. Feeling better now though?”  
She nodded her head. “Yeah.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Don't need anything from me?”  
Cassandra understood now – he was asking whether she needed any aftercare still. “I'll let you know if I do. I have quite a lot of work to get on with.”  
He nodded his head, giving her a smile. “I'll be in my office if you need me.” And with that, he turned and walked into his office, shutting the door quietly behind him.  
There was a silence between Cassandra and the Chairman. She wasn't sure whether or not he was waiting for her to say something to him. Instead he stood in front of her desk, studying her face intently. “Your face is a bit red, Cassandra.”  
She bit her tongue. She probably wouldn't be able to get away with snapping at him playfully the same way she snapped at Sebastian. She'd probably never have that kind of banter with Callihan – she wasn't sure whether she wanted to anyway. “I think I'm getting a cold. That's all.” She gave him a small smile, before turning her attention to her screen.  
“How are you finding it?” he asked.  
“I'm sorry?”  
“Working here.” he clarified. “How is it?”  
“Oh.” she cleared her throat. “It's good. I'm a lot busier than I had expected to be.”  
“And Sebastian. Do you enjoy working for him?”  
She couldn't help but smile at this. “He's a great boss. Firm but fair. He gives me lots of work to do.” she nodded as she spoke.  
He narrowed his eyes at her – a look of scepticism across his face. “He speaks very highly of you.” he said, his eyes never wavering from her face.  
“That's good to hear.” she said awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably under his intense gaze.  
“And the rest of your colleagues. All fine with them?”  
She nodded – not wanting to say anything more. This felt more like a police interrogation than a boss genuinely concerned about his employee's well-being.  
“I see.” he murmured. “That's not what I heard.”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“I received a complaint from one of your colleagues.” he explained. “Apparently, you've said something to one of your colleagues that upset him quite a bit.”  
“I did?” she asked, genuinely confused.  
He narrowed his eyes even further. “Apparently so.” he paused. “Are you denying these allegations?”  
“Of course I am.”  
He stared at her for a moment. “All right then.” he paused. “I'll leave you to it.”  
Cassandra was left feeling confused. Who had said something about her? Maybe it was Ethan. They weren't on the best of terms right now. And if it was Ethan, she had Helen to back her up – surely he wouldn't be that upset by the incident, would he? She shook her head, deciding to finish her work instead of dwelling on that information.  
As soon as Callihan had left the office, Sebastian poked his head out of his door. She noticed this and laughed at the wide-eyed expression on his face.  
“He's gone – you can come out now.” she said with a chuckle.  
He made an exaggerated sigh of relief before emerging fully from his office. “What did he say?” he asked.  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Just asking how I was doing, I guess.”  
He frowned. “Callihan?”  
She nodded. “He mentioned that someone made a complaint about me, but that was about it.”  
“What kind of complaint?”  
She shrugged her shoulders again. “I don't know. He didn't really give much information.”  
“Right.” he murmured. “Are you sure you're all right?”  
“I just feel a bit off, you know?” she said somewhat shyly.  
“Do you need me to do anything for you? I've got some time.” he whispered, making sure no-one could hear them but them.  
“I've got a lot of work to do.” she said with a smile. “Maybe later? Once I've finished.”  
“No problem. Take as long as you need.” 

\---

It was well after 5pm when Cassandra had finished her work. The rest of her colleagues had already left and a few cleaners had replaced them. But she needed to get her work done – if she didn't it would just keep piling up and she wouldn't be able to deal with the workload.  
She switched her computer off, cracked her knuckles and leaned back in her chair. She noticed light coming from underneath Sebastian's door and she tried to remember whether or not she had seen him leave. She sighed, packed her bag, placed it neatly on her desk so she wouldn't forget it and made her way to his door.  
She gently tapped the wood before poking her head in to see Sebastian still sitting at his desk, mindlessly clicking away at his computer.  
“You're still here?” she asked, keeping her voice down even though the cleaners had moved on from this floor.  
He looked up at her and hummed in response. “I had some things I needed to do.” he sighed deeply. “That's all finished now.”  
She smiled at him, fully entering the office and shutting the door behind her.  
“Do you want to talk, lovely?” he asked, his expression softening when he looked at her. “You look exhausted.”  
As if on cue, she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so. “I could use a nap.” she admitted. “Could we talk a bit about what happened earlier?”  
“Of course, my love. Take a seat.”  
She smiled at the pet name he had given her and did as he asked.  
“Was it enjoyable for you?” he asked, clasping his hands together and resting them on his desk.  
She nodded her head. “Very much so.” she paused. “I didn't think I'd enjoy face-slapping that much.”  
He smiled. “I have to apologize for my behaviour. Some of the things I had done to you were not discussed beforehand.”  
She frowned. “You asked me if I wanted that during the scene. I told you I did.”  
He nodded slowly. “It's not quite the same. You mentioned a feeling of light-headedness afterwards. You said you felt like you were floating.”  
She nodded.  
“You were in a different state of mind - we both were – as if we were drunk or on drugs. You weren't in any state to consent to what I had done to you. I should have clarified that that was what you had wanted before we even started.”  
“But I liked it though. I want to do it again with you.” she paused. “Is that not possible?”  
“Of course it is, darling.” he said with a chuckle. “We're still starting out. It's new and exciting – and I know how tempting it is to dive straight into the deep end. But you might drown if we're not careful.”  
She paused. “I understand.” she smiled. “I don't blame you for not doing that though. We didn't have much time and I had jumped right into it before we could talk about it properly.”  
He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. “You said you trusted me.”  
“I do.”  
“I feel like I betrayed that trust.” he admitted, opening his eyes and looking at her sadly. “From now on, we should be more vigilant – more careful. Thirty minutes is just not enough time to discuss a scene, play out said scene and provide a sufficient amount of aftercare afterwards.”  
She nodded slowly. “That's probably why I feel so shitty now, then.”  
He chuckled. “I feel shitty too, Cassandra.”  
She smiled at him and they sat in silence for a moment. “I still enjoyed doing it though.” she said quietly. “It was the best I've...” she trailed off, feeling too embarrassed to finish her sentence.  
He chuckled. “It was perfect.” he breathed. “The next time we do something like this – we need more time to discuss things in more depth. I want to explore new things with you, find your limits and see how far I can push them.” His voice lowered, almost becoming a growl. “I want you all to myself.”  
“How can we though? If I spend too much time in here with you – I'll never get all my work done and the others will start to get suspicious.”  
He sighed deeply before a smile slowly spread across his lips. “How would you feel about booking this Friday off with me and staying with me at a hotel out of town for the whole weekend?”  
Her eyebrows raised and she perked up at this. A whole weekend with Sebastian sounded like Heaven to her. “Really?”  
He nodded his head. “I'll pay for it so you don't have to worry about that. I'll bring some... toys for you to try. Some rope, blindfold, gags, something to beat you with when you inevitably need to be punished.”  
She giggled as her face heated up.  
“We'll discuss each scene thoroughly before we even touch each other. We'll try new things, learn what makes you scream.” he paused, his expression softening. “And then, we'll spend a long time discussing things even further after the act itself. What we enjoyed, what we didn't enjoy – how we feel. And then, you'll spend the rest of the night sleeping in my arms. How does that sound?” His voice was barely above a whisper and his words filled her with joy.  
“That sounds amazing, Sebastian.” she paused. “I just have one small problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“There's no way you're paying for the entire thing.”  
He sighed in exasperation, leaning back into his chair. “Cassandra-”  
“Absolutely not.” she said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. “We pay half each – or I'm not going.”  
He stared at her for a moment. “What if I said that it was an order?”  
“Then I'd still say no.”  
“What if I punished you?”  
“I'd use the safe-word.”  
His jaw clenched as he stared at her before eventually sighing. “Fine. Half each.”  
“Glad we could come to an agreement.” she paused. “Will there be alcohol?”  
“Not after last Friday. I'm not carrying you home again.” he said with a chuckle.  
“Fair enough.” She stood up from her seat before walking to his side of the desk. Without another word, she sat down next to his feet before wrapping her arms around his calf again. “I just need a minute with you before I go home.”  
He chuckled, placing a hand on her head before smoothing it gently. “Of course, my love.” he paused. “Wouldn't you prefer to sit on my lap instead?”  
She shook her head. “I prefer this.” She nuzzled her face into his leg and practically purred when he ran his fingers through her hair.  
“Oh, really?” he murmured, leaning back into his chair. “And why is that?”  
She turned to look up at him before shrugging her shoulders. “I just like it.” she said quietly.  
He smiled softly at her, his hand still smoothing her hair. “Do you still trust me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper – Cassandra could barely hear him.  
“I still trust you, Sebastian. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me.” She smiled at him before resting her head against his knee.  
He didn't say anything else, but Cassandra heard him sigh deeply, feeling him sink into his chair as his hand settled into a rhythm smoothing her hair.  
“We'll leave on Thursday night – right after work. And we'll return on Sunday evening, okay?” he murmured.  
“Okay.” she paused. “No touching each other until then. Deal?”  
He chuckled. “I'll try and keep my hands off you, Cassandra.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra had packed her bags for the weekend as soon as she came home that night – she was so excited to spend the whole weekend with Sebastian. It was coming to the end of Thursday now – and she felt as if the day had lasted a whole year.   
She managed to book a day off on such short notice – which wasn't so difficult considering the fact that Sebastian approved her requests for absences anyway. She just hoped no-one would notice that they were both taking the day off. She had carefully planned out a lie if anyone had asked what she was doing. She was going to spend some time with some family that live out of town, she told herself. Almost all of her colleagues had asked her what she was doing to the point where she had repeated her lie like clockwork each time. She knew it off by heart.   
She wondered whether Sebastian had suffered under the same scrutiny – but she figured that he didn't really have to explain where he went unless Callihan had asked and she doubted the Chairman cared very much where Sebastian went on the weekends.   
Most people were getting ready to leave or had already left – Sebastian had mentioned that he just needed to finish a few things before they could go, so Cassandra was stuck in the office until then. He would take her back home first so she could pick up her bags and then they'd leave for the hotel. Sebastian had also asked her to bring a packed lunch for the car journey there as it was a long trip and they wouldn't have time to get food once they got there. She didn't mind that – she just wanted Sebastian to hurry the hell up so they could get out of here. The anticipation of what he planned to do to her was killing her.   
She was just about to storm into his office to ask him what was taking so long when the most beautiful woman Cassandra had ever seen had walked into the office. She had never seen her before so she doubted this woman worked here and she didn't know of any job openings in any of the other departments. She must have been a friend of someone else in the office.   
Cassandra couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She was tall and rather pale – but not sickly pale, her skin could best be described as porcelain. Her face looked to have been sculpted from marble – her cheekbones were high and pronounced, her lips were thick and shaped perfectly and her eyes were a piercing blue – framed by the thickest eyelashes. Her blood-red hair – expertly crafted into an almost bridal up-do – framed her face perfectly.   
Cassandra stared at her – her beauty was captivating in a way that reminded her of Sebastian. Perhaps they were related somehow? They didn't look at all alike. Cassandra felt a tinge of jealousy deep in her stomach that she just couldn't shake. She didn't want Sebastian to come out now – she didn't want him to see this woman. It made her feel terrible inside – it wasn't at all like her to feel jealous of another woman, no matter what they looked like. What was different now?   
The woman noticed her staring and smiled at her – a smile that spread warmth throughout her entire body. A feeling she was all too familiar with. She quickly looked away, not wanting to draw her attention. But it was too late. The woman was making her way over to her.   
Cassandra quickly scanned her desk, desperately looking for something else to be distracted by, hoping she would take the hint. But she eventually reached her desk and Cassandra had no other option than to look at the woman again – instantly in awe once more.   
“Evening.” she said simply, her voice was smooth like velvet. “I'm Diana. And you are?”   
Cassandra gulped loudly, wiping her hands on her trousers. “Cassandra.” she said quietly, hoping this conversation would end and she would leave before Sebastian walked out.   
“What a lovely name.” She reached a delicate-looking hand out for her to shake. “A pleasure to meet you.”  
Cassandra grabbed it, hoping Diana wouldn't notice how sweaty her hand was.   
“I'm waiting for my partner to finish work.” Diana explained, answering a question Cassandra hadn't asked.   
Her eyes widened. Her partner? Did she mean Sebastian? She hoped to God she didn't mean Sebastian.  
“Mr. Michaelis?” she asked quietly.   
The woman frowned before laughing. “I have no idea who that is, darling.” she paused. “Do you know Ethan? I believe he works on this floor.”   
Cassandra couldn't hide her shock. “You're with Ethan?” Her mouth was wide open – she must have looked ridiculous to her. There was just no way a guy like Ethan managed to get a woman like Diana - there was just no way.  
“Is that really so hard to believe?” the woman asked incredulously. "We've only just started our relationship, perhaps that's why you haven't heard about me yet."  
“That's probably it.” Cassandra said quickly. “I just don't know him that well – he seems like a nice guy. I only started working here recently myself.”   
Diana nodded her head once, before her eyes looked elsewhere – Cassandra exhaled sharply, she had been holding her breath for far longer than she would ever admit. This woman made her feel strange. She had mistaken this feeling initially with how she felt towards Sebastian when she first met him – but this woman was giving off an entirely different aura. Like she was dangerous, almost.   
“Do you know where he is?” she asked finally, her piercing gaze returning to Cassandra.   
“I don't know. Sorry.” she said quietly.   
Diana stared at her for a moment and made a motion like she was going to leave when Sebastian's office door opened. Cassandra's heart sank. She really didn't want Sebastian to lay eyes on her.   
She turned to see his reaction to her beauty – she knew she was probably better off not doing it, but she couldn't help herself. Confusion spread across her face when she saw his expression. She never really knew how he felt just by looking at him, but she could definitely tell what emotion he was feeling at that moment. Disgust.   
He looked her up and down with a slight frown and an upturned nose and mouth. Diana looked at him – a similar look of disgust flashed across her perfect features before turning into a smile that was obviously fake.   
Cassandra was taken aback by the scene in front of her. Two beautiful human beings in front of her, staring at each other with disgust and hatred, almost. Looking at them now, she finally realised what the two had in common other than their other-worldly beauty. They were both territorial – at least, Sebastian was anyway. The way he was looking at Diana was not at all unlike how a predator would look upon another animal that had crossed into their domain – their territory.   
They didn't say anything – they didn't need to. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the other to make the first move. Sebastian had been inching closer to Cassandra – almost as if he was protecting her from Diana.   
The woman inhaled sharply as if she was preparing to speak when Ethan called her from across the room. She paused for a moment, her eyes lingering on Sebastian for a second, before turning her attention to Ethan. She left the area and Cassandra could have sworn she heard Sebastian sigh with relief.   
“What the hell was that?” Cassandra whispered. “Do you know her?”   
Sebastian eventually looked away from Diana just as she embraced Ethan. “Not at all.” he said simply. He turned to look at Cassandra, a smile on his face. “I just got a bad feeling about her. And from what I could tell, she felt the same way towards me too.” he paused. “Did you feel it too?”  
“A little.” she admitted. “That was so strange, though." She paused. "I didn't think you'd be so territorial, Sebastian.” she added with a giggle.   
He chuckled. “I don't like people looking at my belongings.”   
“Do you mean me?”   
“Of course I mean you.”   
She nodded her head, turning to look at Diana and Ethan just as they locked lips. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat. “God, get a room.”   
Sebastian laughed. “They should follow our example and keep such displays behind closed doors.” He glared at Diana for a just a while longer before finally giving Cassandra his full attention. “Are you ready to go?”   
“Can't wait.”   
Cassandra wasn't entirely convinced that Sebastian didn't know Diana at all, but she decided not to press the issue. They were going to have the weekend all to themselves and Diana wasn't going to ruin it for them.

\---

Sebastian had brought her home so she could collect her things and change out of her work clothes. Once that was done, she sat in the passenger seat beside him and they were off. Sebastian mentioned it would be a long trip – just how long, Cassandra wasn't sure. She supposed it depended on the traffic. She just hoped it wouldn't be too bad. She couldn't wait to be alone with him finally.   
She reached into the bag she had on her lap – her suitcase with her spare clothes in the boot of the car – and pulled out a sandwich that she had thrown together this morning and wrapped up in preparation for the journey.   
She noticed Sebastian glancing in her direction as she was about to eat. She rolled her eyes at this. “Don't worry, Sebastian. I won't get crumbs in your fancy car.”   
He laughed. “I'm not worried about that, Cassandra.” he paused. “Although, please don't get crumbs in my car.”   
She shook her head before taking a bite out of her sandwich. “No promises.” she replied, her voice muffled by the food in her mouth.   
“I was just admiring the view.” Sebastian said after a moment of silence. “I don't think I've ever seen you out of your work clothes.”   
She looked down at her outfit – a pair of leggings and a hoodie didn't exactly scream 'sexy' to her. “I just threw on what I had laying around.” she said with a shrug, taking another bite out of her sandwich.   
He chuckled at this, before reaching over and placing a hand on her thigh. She smiled at the contact as his hand seemed to warm her entire leg. She looked at him. “I thought we agreed no touching until the hotel.”   
“Oh, did we?” he asked, his hand moving up and down her thigh.   
She hummed in response. “We did.” She grabbed his hand and moved it off of her. “I don't like breaking promises, Sebastian.” she said with a mischievous grin.   
“You won't be able to keep my hands off you for long, Cassandra, with what I have planned for you this weekend.”   
Her eyes widened. “You've planned the whole weekend?”  
“I have. Would you like to hear it or should I keep it a surprise?”   
“Don't I get a say in what we do?”  
“Of course you do. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I would like to keep within the schedule. I'm open to changing the details, however.”  
She took the last bite of her sandwich before brushing her hands off on her leggings. “So tell me then.”   
Sebastian glared at her. “What did I say about crumbs, Cassandra?”  
“You'd better keep your eyes on the road, sir. I'd like to get to the hotel in one piece.” she giggled when he sighed in exasperation. “So, what's the plan?”  
He cleared his throat. “Tonight, we'll abstain from any sexual activity – it will be too late and you'll need the rest.”  
She sunk back into her seat – disappointed. “Great.” she said sarcastically.   
“I thought you were content with no touching?” he teased.   
“Only until we got to the hotel.” she practically whined. “You can touch me all you want then.”   
He chuckled. “What an enticing offer.” he paused. “Unfortunately, I'm going to have to insist. We could watch a movie together if you want – but you must get lots of rest. I don't want you passing out with exhaustion halfway through a scene.”  
“Fine. I hope you're a cuddly sleeper, because you'll definitely need to make it up to me.”   
“Of course, Cassandra.” He paused. “Tomorrow morning, I'll make you breakfast and then we'll go for a nice walk in a park that's not too far from the hotel.”   
She stared at him for a moment. “When does the touching start in this trip exactly?”   
He laughed. “You're so impatient, Cassandra.” he shook his head. “We'll take a blanket and find somewhere quiet – out of sight.” His voice dipped lower. “Then, I want to do a trust-building exercise with you.”   
“A trust-building exercise?” she repeated.  
“You are a lady, Cassandra. It is rude to speak in such a vulgar way in front of a lady. But, rest assured, I think you will find it quite enjoyable.” he teased.  
She scoffed. “I'm no lady.”   
He sighed deeply. “I'll be asking you to pleasure yourself in front of me.”   
Her face flushed a deep red. “Really? In the park? What if we get caught?”  
“I think that adds to the whole experience, wouldn't you agree?” he glanced at her to wink before returning his attention to the road. “What's the matter, Cassandra? You were so desperate to know what I had planned for you and now look at you. You're blushing.”   
She rolled her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around her legs. “What comes after that?”  
“Well, you would, hopefully.”  
“Sebastian!” she hit him on the arm, earning her a chuckle from him.   
“After that, we'll get lunch, and we'll go back to the hotel. I've brought some toys I'd like to try on you. I'll use each one on you and you'll tell me which ones you like and which ones you don't like. The limits you filled out for me mentioned that you don't have a lot of experience, so I think it would be wise to find out your limits before we break them.”  
“What kind of toys are they?”   
“Impact toys. A few paddles, a whip or two and one of my personal favourite toys – that one is a surprise.” he said with a chuckle. “I think you'll like that one.”  
She shifted in her seat – feeling heat pool between her legs. She liked the sound of that one. “Do you have any rope with you?” she asked shyly.   
“Oh?” he said with a chuckle. “You'd like me to tie you down while we play with those, would you, kitten?”   
She nodded her head. “I would.”  
“Then, you'll be tied down.” he paused, before continuing his explanation of his plan. “Aftercare will be double after that – there will most likely be bruising afterwards.”  
“Wouldn't be fun if it didn't leave a mark.” she said with a shrug.  
He chuckled. “I'm glad you think so.” He smiled. “Then, you'll get some more rest, you'll be needing it. The next day, I'll be taking you to get a dress for you to wear for later that evening.”  
“A dress? What for?”  
“There's an old manor not too far from the hotel. Every so often, they hold events for ballroom dancing and such. This weekend they have a variety of dances prepared for throughout the night – so we won't be stuck doing the waltz.”  
“Seriously?” she asked. “I don't know how to dance.”  
“Luckily for you, I happen to be an excellent dancer – you'll look like a professional when you dance with me.” he winked at her. “After that, we'll return to the hotel and then,” he paused, his voice dipping lower. “I'll have my way with you. So far, we've neglected from going all the way – I think after a night of dancing together, it will be the perfect way to end the evening.”   
She hummed with approval. “I like the sound of that, sir.”   
He chuckled. “And then on Sunday – our last day – as a treat, I'll let you decide what we do that morning.”   
She perked up at this, raising an eyebrow. “Anything I want?”   
“Within reason.” he said sternly.   
“I'll give it some thought then.”  
“I can't wait to hear what you come up with.” he purred. “So, how does that all sound to you?”  
“It sounds perfect.” she said with a grin.

\---

After a few hours in the car, they finally made it to the hotel. Once Cassandra stepped out of the car, she was surprised to find that she was out in the countryside, the hotel seemed far from any form of civilisation.   
“Sebastian?” she asked with an eyebrow raised, turning to look at him as he pulled their suitcases out of the boot. “We're in the middle of nowhere. Should I be concerned?”   
He chuckled, walking over to stand by her side. “Concerned? Of course not!” he said playfully. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “There's nothing concerning about a strange man you barely know bringing you to a hotel in the middle of nowhere. Nothing concerning at all.” He winked at her. “The park is a ten minute walk down in that direction.” He pointed to her right. “There's a small shopping centre down the hill that way.” He pointed to her left. “And that manor I mentioned is a thirty minute car journey.” His voice dipped lower. “Close enough for you to run to, but too far to hear you scream.”   
She scoffed. “I hope you're joking. I'll have you know that I have a basic level of combat training and I am not afraid to ruin that pretty face of yours if you get any funny ideas.”   
He laughed. “Well, colour me terrified.” He grabbed her by the chin and pulled her closer to him – their lips almost touching. “Do you think you could use that knowledge to try to escape my grasp while I pin you down?”  
She giggled. “We'll have to find out, won't we?” She grabbed her suitcase from him. “Shall we head inside?”   
She followed him as he lead her inside the hotel. The hotel itself didn't look very large – just over a dozen rooms at most and it was all on the ground floor. Sebastian mentioned that this particular hotel had a gym and a pool – Cassandra wasn't too fussed on either of those things. She didn't bring a swimsuit and she figured she'd get enough exercise with what Sebastian had planned for her this weekend.   
He spoke to the receptionist and they had given him the key-card to the room. She followed him closely down the hallway until they eventually reached their room. He swiped the key-card over the door handle and Cassandra heard a click as it opened.   
He held the door open for her. “After you, my lady.”  
She scoffed while she walked through. “I told you: I'm no lady.” She flicked the light on. The room was pretty simple – she wasn't expecting a suite, and she was glad Sebastian didn't go all out for her, she'd be paying for half after all. The double bed was in the centre of the room – crisp white sheets and a small mint on each pillow. Those sheets would probably be ruined by the end of the trip. There was a sofa and an arm chair near the window on the far side of the room. A small wardrobe and a television sat opposite the bed. There was a small bathroom on the right as they walked in – a shower, but no bath.   
It was a nice room – it was cosy. Cassandra had been to hotels in the past and they always felt strange, presumably because of their unfamiliarity, but this one almost felt like home.   
She sauntered over to the bed, stopping once she reached the foot before throwing herself back onto it. She was glad to find that the bed didn't make too much noise when she did that – she didn't want to wake up the neighbours with their escapades.   
Sebastian chuckled. “Is the bed to your liking, my love?”  
She giggled. “It's cosy.” She yawned. “I could just fall asleep right here.” She looked over at him. “Would you care to join me?”  
He chuckled again. “I'll have to unpack first. But, I'll join you right after.”  
She sat up straight. She was curious to see what toys he had brought with him. It all sounded so interesting – especially since she had never really seen things like that in person. “Can I see what you've brought?”  
“No, Cassandra.” he said simply, before placing his suitcase on the sofa to open it secretly.   
She shrugged her shoulders, before taking her shoes off and tossing them elsewhere. She pushed herself further up the bed, grabbing both of the mints as she did so. She popped one in her mouth, before holding the other one out towards him. “Do you want your mint?” she asked.   
He glanced at her. “No, thank you. You can have mine.”   
She smiled before putting that one in her mouth too. She tried to peek at what was in his suitcase a few times, but he was extremely successful at hiding what he had brought with the way he positioned himself. Eventually, he finished unpacking and turned to face Cassandra.   
She looked at him – trying her best to look seductive. “Now, will you join me?” she asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him.   
He sighed. “I told you. You need to get some rest tonight.” he paused. “Are you sleeping in that?”   
Without another word, she stood up from the bed. She grabbed the hem of her hoodie and pulled it over her head, her t-shirt followed suit. She pulled her leggings and socks off until she was in her bra and panties. He stared at her – she couldn't tell what he was thinking, but it definitely looked like he was making an effort to only look at her face. She moved to her suitcase, zipped it open and pulled a tank top and a pair of shorts out.   
She glanced over her shoulder at him – he had moved to sit on the sofa now, one leg crossed over the other as he watched her get undressed. She reached up to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor – she didn't turn to face him as she pulled the shirt over her head. She pulled her panties off, before flinging them at him. He caught them with ease as she put her shorts on.   
“Now, I'm dressed for bed.”   
He looked at the panties in his hand before looking up to smile at her. “You're making this difficult, Cassandra.” he said, shaking his head.   
She giggled. “I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Are we going to watch a movie?”   
He sighed. “It might be possible to be persuade me into taking you tonight, Cassandra. Would you like that?” he asked.   
She shook her head quickly. “Yes, sir.” she said breathlessly.   
He placed the panties neatly on the sofa before standing up. He slowly moved towards her. “Shall we make a bet, Cassandra?” he purred, finally reaching the bed.   
“What kind of bet?” she asked, moving closer to him.   
He placed a knee on the bed, getting ready to crawl over to her, but he stopped when she pointed at his feet.   
“No shoes on the bed.” she warned – a mischievous smile on her lips.   
He rolled his eyes before taking his shoes off. He wasted no time crawling onto the bed, his mouth tantalisingly close to hers. “So, this bet...” he murmured, kneeling in front of her on the bed.   
“I'm listening.” she reached forward, puckering her lips as she expecting him to close the gap between them.   
She yelped when he suddenly grabbed her hips closer to him, causing her back to hit the mattress and her legs to be spread on either side of him. He planted his hands by her head as he moved on top of her. “What is it you want, kitten?” he murmured, his lips brushing over her ear. “Do you want me inside you, is that it?”   
She nodded her head quickly, hoping she didn't look too desperate. “That's what I want, sir.”   
He hummed. “That's what I want too.” he paused, retreating slightly to look her in the eyes. “Unfortunately, you really need to rest.”   
She grabbed him by the collar. “I'll try to persuade you otherwise, sir.”   
He cocked his head to the side. “Will you?” he muttered. He slowly grabbed one of her hands and moved it next to her head before grabbing the other one to follow suit. His hands gripped both of her wrists, holding them down firmly. “Here's what I propose, Cassandra.” he said, his grip tightening slightly when he felt her move. “If you can break free from my grip, I'll take you right here. If you can't, you have to go to sleep without. Does that sound like something you can do?”   
She laughed. “What kind of deal is that? At least, give me a challenge.”   
“I'll give you five minutes to do it.”   
“Deal.”   
He moved both hands so they were above her head before using one hand to pin them both down as he reached into his back pocket. He pulled his phone out and set a timer for five minutes. “Ready?”   
She nodded her head, biting her lip as she did so. He tapped his screen and quickly returned both of her hands to their original position, pinning them both down firmly.   
She wriggled one of her hands, pushing and pulling against his grip, but finding no luck. She tried to slide her hand through his, but this only caused his grip to tighten. She tried using her whole strength behind getting out from under him, but his iron grip wouldn't let up. He was a lot stronger than he looked.   
She tried moving her hips so she could try to get out that way, hoping to shift her weight in such a way that she could break free, but to no avail. He chuckled from above her. “This is rather pathetic, Cassandra. You should get your money back on that combat training you received.”   
She groaned in frustration, before wriggling harder, trying to push herself up this time only to hurt her wrists in the process. She tried kicking her legs out, kicking his thigh with her foot. He responded by pressing his lower body weight against hers, making it impossible for her to kick him again. She felt his half-hard cock through his trousers against her crotch, causing her to sigh.   
“Is that really all you can do?” he purred. “I expected more from you. Try again.”   
“I can't, you're too heavy.” she whined. Then, inspiration hit her and a devious grin spread across her face. “I'll suck your cock if you let me go.”  
“Oh, bribery now, is it?” he said with a chuckle.   
“I'll let you cum down my throat, like before. You liked that, didn't you, sir?” she asked, kissing him on his lips lightly, feeling his cock twitch against her as she did so. “Would you like me to do it again? Gag on your cock?”   
He groaned quietly. “Cassandra. You have two and a half minutes left. You're not giving up already are you? You'll be sent to bed with nothing if you can't get out.”  
She groaned in frustration before turning to one of his arms and sinking her teeth into his flesh.   
Instead of crying out in pain, he laughed and tightened his grip again, pushing her further into the mattress. “You're not the only one who bites, Cassandra.” he purred before sinking his teeth into the nape of her neck, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure. He licked at the spot he had bitten into before retreating to look at her face. “Keep trying.”   
She had pretty much given up now – he was too strong and she was too turned on to continue. She sighed deeply. “Fine. You win.”   
“The time isn't up yet, Cassandra.”   
“I give up.”   
He chuckled, releasing her arms and moving over to turn the timer off.   
“Ha!” she exclaimed. “I got you. You lifted your hands off before the timer went off. Therefore, I win.”  
He chuckled. “That doesn't count, Cassandra.”   
“Yes it does!” she paused, dipping her voice lower. “I like it when you pin me down. Could you do that when you fulfil your end of the deal?”  
“Oh? You enjoyed that, did you?”  
She hummed in response. “I like the feeling of being helpless - being completely at your mercy.”   
He chuckled darkly. “I'll keep that in mind.” he paused before leaning forward to place a kiss on her nose. “Get into bed, Cassandra. You really need to sleep.”   
“Fine.” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “Can we watch a movie?”   
“Of course, darling.” he replied, sliding off the bed so he could get dressed himself. She pulled the covers over her, fluffed her pillow up and moved until she was comfortable. He returned after a moment, his shirt off and his dress trousers replaced with sweatpants, before getting into bed himself.   
He handed her the remote to pick from the small selection of movies the hotel had provided them with that they wouldn't have to pay for. She eventually picked one before resting her head on Sebastian's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her before sliding them both further down the bed, so they were laying next to each other.  
“I can't wait to spend the weekend with you, Sebastian.” she murmured, feeling her eyelids getting heavier as the movie started to play.   
“Me too.” he murmured in response, placing a kiss on her head as he pulled her in closer. His fingers drew patterns over her back and that was sending her to sleep faster.   
“Did you eat earlier?” she murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open.   
He hummed in response. “I did. I ate my dinner in the office before I left.”   
Cassandra couldn't help but feel like he was lying to her. She didn't want to press the issue, but there was still so much she didn't know about him – and she knew he was keeping secrets from her. She was going to have to ask him sooner or later – just not this weekend.   
Sebastian leaned closer to her so he could whisper something to her quietly. “I can't wait to wake up next to you tomorrow.” he murmured, pressing a kiss against her cheek.   
She felt her heart swell with joy as she pulled him closer to her. The rule of keeping everything sexual between them had already seemed to be pretty redundant at this point, but that had definitely put the final nail in the coffin of their 'friends with benefits' arrangement. They were something more – even if Sebastian didn't admit as much – Cassandra was just scared of what that meant for their future.   
She'd figure it out on Monday, she decided, as she finally drifted off to sleep. For now, she would enjoy her time with Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story so far - please be patient with me for the next few chapters. I intend to make these next few chapters a bit longer than usual so they'll take me longer to write. Thank you for sticking with me so far!


	9. Chapter 9

The clicking of the door brought Cassandra out of her slumber. She rolled over, feeling the bed beside her only to find that it was rather cold – and empty. She opened her eyes properly to see Sebastian – fully dressed – holding a tray with breakfast in his hands, walking through the door to the room. He quietly placed the tray down on the bedside table before reaching over to brush a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Good morning.” he murmured, admiring her face for a moment – a soft smile on his lips.  
“Morning.” she grumbled. She wasn't much of a morning person and she had hoped to wake up next to him today.  
“I brought you breakfast – the kitchen staff offered to bring it up themselves but I thought it would be more appropriate for me to do it. It's quite a lot – so please don't feel like you have to finish all of it.” he explained as Cassandra moved to sit up in bed.  
She smiled at him as he moved the tray to her lap. He was right, it was a lot of food and Cassandra wasn't a big breakfast person either. She was also concerned about the fact that there was only one plate.  
“Are you not eating?” she asked, picking up the knife and fork to make a start.  
He smiled at her. “I'm not hungry.”  
She frowned at him. She was then hit with the sudden realisation that perhaps he didn't eat in front of her for some other reason – like an eating disorder, perhaps? And she kept asking him about whether he had eaten or not – she felt terrible. The constant questioning was probably making him feel uncomfortable.  
He sat down on the bed next to her and she sighed deeply. “I'm sorry.” she murmured.  
“About what?” he asked with a frown.  
“I get it.” she said with a nod. “The whole eating thing. I understand what you're probably going through. I shouldn't have pried. If I'm making you feel uncomfortable, please tell me. That wasn't my intention.”  
His confused expression remained on his face for a moment, before it eventually softened as realisation probably hit him. He smiled at her. “You have a kind soul, Cassandra.” he said quietly. “And you could never make me feel uncomfortable.”  
She nodded her head slowly – smiling as she did so. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked carefully.  
He shook his head. “Thank you for your concern.” he paused. “But, I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine.”  
She stared at him for a moment, before taking a bite out of her food. She wasn't going to ask him questions like that anymore – she decided. This weekend was about the both of them – she would bring up any other concerns she had on Monday.  
“This is really good.” she said with a smile.  
His face brightened up. “Really?” he paused. “I would like to have made it myself, but the staff were a bit cagey about guests using their kitchen to make food for themselves.”  
She nearly choked on her food. “I imagine they were!”  
He smiled at her again. “While you're eating – there's something I'd like to request from you.”  
“Go ahead.” she replied, taking another bite.  
“There was something in your suitcase that I'd like you to wear today.”  
“You looked through my suitcase?” she asked, her eyes wide. She had packed some lingerie for the trip but she wanted that to be a surprise for Sebastian tomorrow night.  
“I did.” he said with a nod.  
“What did you find?” she asked, her voice dipping lower.  
He smiled at her before leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. He got to his feet and moved to her suitcase on the other side of the room. He picked up one of the garments and held it out to show her. It wasn't the lingerie – it was a summer dress she had packed.  
“I think you'd look beautiful in this.” he said, holding the v-neck dress to his side, gazing down at it.  
She giggled. “Oh, I thought you'd found something else.”  
He frowned, before looking down at the suitcase. “Like what?”  
“It's a surprise. Don't look through my suitcase again or you'll spoil it.”  
He chuckled before moving back towards the bed – summer dress still in his hand. “So will you wear it?” he asked.  
She giggled again. “Sure. Just let me finish eating first.”  
His smile widened before he placed it neatly on the edge of the bed. “Of course. Take as long as you need.”  
He seemed pretty excited – and it was strangely endearing to Cassandra. She had never seen him like this before. It was probably because he wasn't in work – he could be himself now. She was just happy that he trusted her enough to show her that part of him.  
“I've put a few toys in your bag for you to take with you. Can I please ask that you don't look at them until we get there? I'd like it to be a surprise.” he explained as she finished her food.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like people looking through your things?” she asked, taking a sip of the water that accompanied her food.  
He chuckled. “I promise I won't do it again – I just couldn't help myself.”  
She rolled her eyes, before finally finishing her food. She placed the tray to the side before getting to her feet. She moved over to the other side of the bed and picked up the dress. The dress was cut off at just above her knees and was pretty loose below the waist. The neckline came down pretty low, but it wasn't too revealing and the dress was covered in a floral pattern. She hadn't expected to wear it this weekend, but she had packed it just in case.  
As she got dressed, Sebastian tidied the plate up a bit, before putting the tray back on the bedside table.  
“What do you think, Sebastian?” she asked once she finished getting dressed. He looked up from the tray and his eyes widened slightly, smiling softly.  
He moved closer to her. “You look stunning.” he murmured as his eyes roamed her body.  
She giggled before spinning on her heel, showcasing the dress in it's entirety. Sebastian's hands grabbed her by the waist suddenly, bringing her spinning to an abrupt halt. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips against hers as his hands travelled across her back and hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, humming softly as she did so.  
He broke the kiss after a moment, bringing a hand up to cup her face. “Absolutely stunning.” he murmured, pressing a small kiss on her nose.  
She hummed in response, placing a kiss on his nose in return, earning her a light chuckle from him. “Are we going to the park today?” she asked.  
“We are. I've brought a blanket with me – all we need to do is find somewhere quiet.”  
“I've never had sex in a park before.”  
He chuckled. “We won't be having sex, remember?”  
“Ah, of course.” she laughed. “We're doing a 'trust-building exercise'. How could I forget?”  
“Of sorts. I'll explain in more detail when we get there.” he said with a smile. “You ready to go?”  
She nodded her head before picking up her bag – resisting the urge to see what he had put in there, before following him out the door – her heart pounding in her chest.

\---

The park was pretty quiet – luckily for the both of them. It wasn't too surprising considering the fact that it was still early in the morning. The park was beautiful too – vast green lawns stretched out across the park, surrounding a large lake in the centre. Winding paths circled around the lake and these paths were bordered by benches, bushes and flowerbeds.  
Sebastian was leading her towards a large tree in a particularly quiet area of the park – far from where the other visitors were. He placed the blanket just behind the tree – way out of anyone's field of view and in a nice shady spot so they wouldn't get too hot.  
Sebastian laid down on his back on the blanket first, resting one of his hands on his chest and the other to his side. He gazed up at Cassandra before patting the space next to him. She giggled before laying down next to him on her side, placing a kiss on his cheek before getting comfortable.  
“So, are you going to tell me what you've got planned?” she asked, tracing patterns on his chest.  
He chuckled. “You're so impatient. I thought it would be nice to relax in the shade for a bit.”  
She sighed. “The anticipation is killing me, Sebastian.” She placed another kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a moment before retreating.  
He rolled over so he was on his side to look at her properly. “What I have planned requires a great deal of trust.”  
“I do trust you.” she said with a nod.  
He smiled. “I know.” he paused. “There's a reason for why we're out in the open like this. This could be dangerous – perhaps even life-threatening if done incorrectly. I want you to feel completely safe with me, and I don't think doing this at the hotel would make you feel safe.”  
She paused – a frown on her face. “So, we're out here...” she hesitated. “Just in case I want to call for help?”  
“Exactly. I would never hurt you, but I want you to feel like you have that option – if only to make you feel comfortable. Does that make sense?”  
She shuffled closer to him. “I know you'd never hurt me, Sebastian.” she murmured.  
He sighed deeply as his hand moved across her bare arm. “I know, my love.” he said, quietly. “Just in case.” he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“So, what's the plan?”  
He smiled. “I've brought some toys with me – they're in your bag. I want you to pleasure yourself for me.” he paused. “I won't touch you, not at first. It's mainly to get you to feel more comfortable around me – I don't want you to feel embarrassed about your sexuality.”  
She giggled, moving even closer to him. “Where does the danger part come in?”  
He chuckled. “Once you're nice and wet for me – and comfortable touching yourself in front of me, I'm going to start applying pressure on your neck. Just a little, at first – but I will gradually increase the pressure.”  
She felt her cheeks heat up. “What will that accomplish, exactly?”  
“The aim of erotic asphyxiation is not to prevent air from reaching the lungs, but to stop blood from reaching the brain. That has been known to cause a great deal of pleasure in those receiving such treatment. Stronger orgasms, for example. While you pleasure yourself, I'll start to add pressure. Not only will this help make you feel more comfortable expressing your sexuality and pleasure in front of me, but it will also help increase your level of trust towards me – trust that I wouldn't hurt you and that I would stop if you need or want me to.”  
She nodded her head slowly as she absorbed the information. “How hard will you do it exactly?”  
He chuckled. “Would you like me to demonstrate for you? I don't want you to get into that head-space again and consent to something that you wouldn't want to do otherwise.”  
She nodded her head, moving her hair out of the way to expose her neck to him. He gently pushed her shoulder back until she was laying flat on the blanket. She tried to steady her breathing – her heart was pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it.  
“Just relax.” he said soothingly as his hand moved to her neck. His hand wrapped around it, but otherwise didn't had pressure to it. “I'll start by adding very light pressure to the sides of your neck.” He paused. “What are your safe-words?”  
“Red if I want to stop. Orange if I'm nearing my limit. I'll tap you if I can't speak.”  
“Good girl.” he murmured. His fingers began pushing into the side of her neck and her heart rate quickened. She felt her temples begin to pound as if her heartbeat was in her head somehow and a feeling of lightness washed over her – a feeling she was all too familiar with. In the past, she needed to be really into a scene before that feeling manifested itself, but now, Sebastian had found the switch that allowed him to turn it on and off whenever he pleased. Just a light squeeze of her neck and Cassandra was gone.  
She was still able to breathe, but she doubted that would make much of a difference.  
“Is this okay?” he asked. She nodded quickly, hoping he would add more pressure. “Would you like me to press harder?” She nodded her head again. “Tap my arm when you've reached your limit.”  
His grip tightened and all of her other senses began to fade away – her sight, her hearing, her sense of smell, all of it – except for the feeling of pressure on her neck and the thumping sensation in her head. She felt heat pool between her legs and her panties were most definitely ruined now. She was struggling to breathe at this point too, but she didn't care. He wasn't putting that much pressure on her windpipe – it was mostly concentrated on the sides of her neck.  
He increased the pressure again and she was in a state of bliss. She had reached a new level of that head-space Sebastian had brought her to before. It was now total obedience to him – her life was literally in his hands and she felt euphoria at the fact he could end it at any time. This part of her scared her a little bit.  
She must have been turning a rather alarming shade of red because his grip loosened a bit, before stopping entirely. She sucked in a deep breath now that the pressure was gone and her senses were beginning to return.  
“I think we lost you for a moment there, Cassandra.” he murmured with a chuckle, placing a kiss on her temple. “Was that okay? Too much? Too little?”  
She couldn't really say anything else other than: “Do it again.”  
He laughed. “That was just a demonstration, Cassandra. I'll do it again once we start, but tell me: Was the pressure too much for you?”  
She was panting heavily. “It was fine. Please, do it again, sir.”  
He hummed in response, looking down at her with lust in his eyes. “If you enjoyed that, wait until you orgasm with that pressure on your throat – it's an entirely different experience.” He paused, taking in the view for a moment longer. “Shall we begin?”  
She nodded her head. “Yes, please.”  
He chuckled, before leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. “Touch yourself for me.”  
Her hands immediately went to the hem of her dress. She pulled it up slightly before pulling her panties down so she could kick them off. Before, she was worried about someone finding them, but now she couldn't care less – those people in the park didn't exist right now. Once her panties were off, her fingers moved to her folds, wetting her fingers with her arousal.  
Next to her, Sebastian had grabbed her bag and rifled through it, looking for the toys he had put in there. He pulled out a vibrator about the width and length of his fingers as well as a dildo that looked to have been made of glass. It was clear and looked to be quite smooth – it was quite pretty to look at. It wasn't as large as the toy she had at home, but it was quite thick.  
“Is that made of glass?” she asked, her fingers still moving over her opening, ignoring her clit for now.  
“It's quite strong and it won't shatter – trust me. I find that glass is one of the better materials to use for toys like this.” he said, placing the toys on the blanket next to her. “Use whichever one you'd like – or both, if you prefer.”  
She looked at the toys as she contemplated which one she would choose – before plucking up the courage to pick the glass, phallic-shaped object. She just hoped Sebastian was right about it not shattering.  
He chuckled. “Good choice.” he purred, before leaning in to whisper in her ear. “Ever since you told me how you trained your throat to take my cock, I haven't been able to get the image of you using a toy like this out of my head.”  
She giggled, before putting the glass to her lips to lick along it's length. She parted her lips and pushed the glass inside, sucking on the tip. She heard Sebastian sigh from beside her – she looked over at him and smiled before moving the glass object to her slit. She rubbed the tip along her entrance before slowly sliding it in.  
She gasped lightly, letting her head fall back against the blanket – it felt a lot thicker than it looked and it was strangely warm. She began moving it in and out of her slowly, allowing herself to adjust to it's size. She looked over to Sebastian – at his crotch specifically – and noticed his hard cock straining against the fabric of his trousers.  
She moaned softly. “Will you be participating too, sir?” she asked breathlessly, moving the dildo at a faster pace.  
“I would love to, darling. But I'm perfectly happy to sit and admire the view. This is about your pleasure, not mine.” he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
She pouted at him. “If you say so.” she paused, biting her lip. “When are you going to start choking me, sir?”  
He chuckled. “In a moment, kitten. Keep going – you're doing so well.”  
She moaned at his praise, her hand moving at a faster pace.  
His hand clamped down on her mouth. “Don't make too much noise. We're far from the others, but they'll still be able to hear us.” he paused, removing his hand from her mouth. “And slow down – there's no rush.”  
She nodded her head, slowing the pace her hand was moving at. He watched her intently as her back arched when she hit a particular spot inside her. He reached forward and gently grazed his fingers along her bare thigh. His fingertips danced over her flesh as she sighed deeply, enjoying the feel of his touch, even if it was only fleeting.  
His fingers inched closer to her crotch before looking up at her. “May I?” he murmured.  
She nodded her head and without hesitation his index finger began to lightly brush against her clit. His touch was painfully light but it still sent waves of pleasure throughout her body – as well as the pleasure the glass cock was giving her.  
His finger pushed harder as it moved over the sensitive bud and she cried out, using her free hand to cover her mouth. She felt her orgasm build up already and she nearly cried when he removed his finger from her.  
His hand travelled up her body and over her dress. It dipped between the valley of her breasts – ignoring them completely – before resting on her collar bone.  
“I'm going to start adding pressure to your neck.” he said. “Keep pleasuring yourself.”  
She did as she was told, moving her hand faster while excitement built up in the pit of her stomach. She desperately wanted his hand around her neck again, even if he didn't add any pressure.  
As she pumped the glass cock in and out of her, his hand slowly moved to wrap around her neck. His grip remained light, but the feeling of his hand on her throat almost seemed to make the sensation of the glass even more pleasurable.  
His grip tightened slightly – his fingers applying pressure on the sides of her neck and his palm remaining light on her windpipe. She felt her neck and temples throb as the blood flow to her head was halted momentarily.  
She pressed her knees together and brought them closer to her chest – the rate she was moving the toy becoming unsteady the more pressure he put on her neck. Her other senses began to disappear again – the sensation between her legs becoming more intense, even though her movements were clumsy.  
His other hand reached down between her legs and began to brush over her clit again just as the firm grip on her neck tightened. She couldn't breathe now and she felt like she was floating – the pleasure from his fingers on her clit intensified. She had forgotten about the dildo – her hand no longer gripping it – all she could feel was his finger lightly brushing over her clit and the hand on her neck.  
The world around her disappeared, her eyes clenched shut. She might have been making noise but she couldn't hear it. She felt her orgasm approaching, and she could tell it was going to be a powerful one. His finger slowly began circling her clit as he pushed down firmly. And that was it.  
Her orgasm came crashing down on her – her back arched and her eyes were shut tight. She started to scream in ecstasy, but he quickly removed the hand on her neck to clamp down over her mouth. Feeling the pressure disappear from her neck ruined her orgasm, even though he was still rubbing her clit. Frustration filled her body and tears began to form in her eyes. She reached up to grab his forearm as she rode out the rest of her pathetic, ruined orgasm.  
He leaned closer to her. “I'm sorry, my love. You would have made too much noise.”  
She nodded her head, tears now falling down her cheeks. Was she really crying over a ruined orgasm?  
Her climax finally ended and she felt her heart rate slowly return to it's normal pace. She felt him slowly remove the glass dildo from her before pulling her into him. She grabbed his shirt in her fists and cried into his chest. His hands moved up and down her back as he slowly rocked her back and forth.  
“I know it's intense the first time.” he murmured into her ear.  
“I don't think I like when orgasms get ruined like that.” she sniffled, burying her face into his chest.  
He chuckled. “I know – I'm so sorry. I needed to stop you from screaming too loud. It was either remove my hand from your clit or your neck – either way: your orgasm would have been ruined.”  
“It's okay.” she murmured. “It's not your fault.” she paused. “I'll be ready to go again in a moment – I just need a second.”  
“Are you sure?” he asked, obvious concern in his voice.  
She nodded her head. “I'm sure.”  
He pulled her in closer. “You did so well, Cassandra.” he murmured, his face buried in her hair. He placed kisses on her shoulder, her neck and her cheek and that calmed her down a lot.  
It took a while, but eventually she had stopped crying and had calmed down completely. She couldn't believe she had just cried in front of him. Over an orgasm, no less. She must have looked so stupid. She was determined to make it up to him by making sure she orgasmed properly. She asked him to sit up so she could straddle his hips. She placed the dildo in between his legs and positioned it at her entrance.  
“Is this better?” he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
She nodded her head. “Can you keep it steady while I ride it?” she asked, her face flushed with embarrassment as she fiddled with the vibrator in her hands.  
He reached down to hold the glass cock in place, keeping one hand free to go around her neck when she was ready. She placed the vibrator on her clit and started rubbing circles over it – her other hand was free to cover her mouth to stop her from making too much noise.  
She slowly lowered herself onto the dildo as Sebastian showered her with praises and kisses on her neck and shoulders as she went. She gasped lightly when it entered her again – it felt considerably warmer compared to the first time. She rolled her hips over the cock – moving up and down at random intervals, whilst gripping onto his shoulder for support.  
She moaned softly when she switched the vibrator on, riding the cock at a much faster pace. She felt his hand move to her neck to grip it lightly. He pushed down hard on either side of her neck and that feeling of light-headedness immediately washed over her entire being.  
He pulled her towards him before pressing his lips against hers as she started moving her hips at a faster pace.  
Her orgasm began to build up quickly and she whimpered into his mouth. She broke the kiss – her eyes clenched shut – as she felt herself being pushed to the edge. She brought her hand to her mouth, clamping it down, before moaning loudly – thankfully the noise was smothered by her palm.  
“Are you going to cum, kitten?” he purred quietly.  
She nodded her head – her hand still covering her mouth. She felt his hand squeeze her throat harder causing her to stop riding the cock, instead choosing to push the vibrator down harder. The world went silent and her second orgasm hit her hard – sending violent spasms throughout her entire body. The hand on her neck kept her in place as she rode out her orgasm.  
It lasted far longer than the previous one and it was a lot stronger – more violent even. Her bare thighs were absolutely soaked and her lungs were burning.  
Her orgasm finished and her whole body went limp as the grip on her neck loosened. She didn't really know what was happening – and she didn't care to know – but she felt the world move around her until all she saw was the sky above her. She felt hands pull her dress down to cover herself and she heard a deep voice whispering in her ear.  
She sighed as she relaxed into the soft surface below her as a warm hand travelled over her body, brushing over her bare arms before finally reaching her face. The warm hand cupped her face and the sky suddenly disappeared as Sebastian came into view. That brought her awareness back – and she realised he was speaking to her.  
“Are you all right, Cassandra?” he asked, amusement in his voice – his thumb brushing over her cheekbone.  
She nodded her head slowly as her eyes began to flutter close. She heard him chuckle beside her before feeling his arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest.  
“We'll stay here for a while to let you recuperate. Then, we'll get you something to eat before going back to the hotel.” he murmured as his fingers drew patterns on her upper back.  
She hummed in agreement, nuzzling her face into his chest before losing consciousness completely. 

\---

She had woken up about an hour or so later – her entire body aching and her stomach growling at her. She was starving. After she had woken up, they spoke for a bit, discussing what had happened – what she had enjoyed, what she didn't enjoy, etc. She mentioned that she didn't much care for her orgasms being ruined and he assured her that it wasn't his intention for that to happen and promised it would never happen again.  
She also told him that she definitely enjoyed having his hand around her neck and he had laughed at this. He mentioned that they shouldn't really be doing it very frequently as it could cause permanent damage if they weren't careful. He assured her that he knew what he was doing but he just wanted to be cautious. She was a little disappointed at this – she doubted she'd be able to enjoy another orgasm without a hand on her throat anymore.  
However, she trusted him implicitly and if he said that they would engage in 'erotic asphyxiation' sparingly, then that's what they were going to do.  
They had gone to a little cafe near the park to get lunch – or rather, so Cassandra could get lunch. He had only ordered food for one. She assumed that perhaps he had eaten something while she was passed out earlier – then she remembered that promise she had made to herself about not worrying about his eating habits. She shook that thought from her mind as she ate her food.  
After lunch, they had returned to the hotel and Cassandra felt a small ounce of fear in the pit of her stomach. He had mentioned yesterday that he would be using various 'toys' on her – toys that would presumably cause her pain as he hit her with them. She had also requested to be tied up while this happened and she was starting to regret asking for that.  
Sebastian had pulled his suitcase out to look through it – asking her to sit on the bed as he did so.  
She started to pick at her nails – a nervous habit she had had ever since she was very young – as she built up the courage to voice her concerns to him.  
“Sebastian.” she said. He turned to look at her – a smile on his lips as he waited for her to continue. “I'm a bit nervous.”  
He chuckled softly, before moving over to the bed. He knelt down in front of her, reaching out to hold both of her hands. He smiled as he brushed his fingers over her knuckles. “That's completely normal, Cassandra.” he said as he gazed up at her. “If you really don't want to do this – then we don't have to.”  
“No.” she said quickly, before adding: “I still want to do it. I'm just scared.”  
“Scared?” he echoed. “First, you were nervous – now it's fear?”  
She shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to answer his question. She really was scared. And that wasn't because she thought that Sebastian might hurt her – she was scared because she wondered what that meant for her if she enjoyed it. She felt scared when Sebastian had wrapped his hand around her throat and her panties immediately became wet with arousal - and it wasn't because she was in danger. She was turned on by the fact that he could end her life at any time – and that scared her more than he ever could.  
“You know I would stop if you wanted me to, right?” he asked, a look of concern on his face. “As soon as you wanted me to – I would stop.”  
“I know you would, Sebastian.” she paused. “That's not what I'm afraid of.”  
He frowned. “Then what troubles you, kitten?” he asked, his voice low and soothing.  
She inhaled deeply. “I feel like there's something wrong with me for wanting this, you know?” she paused, finding the right words. “Receiving pain isn't meant to be arousing.”  
“Cassandra-”  
“Earlier, when you were choking me – I didn't enjoy it because you stopped the blood going to my brain, or whatever. I enjoyed it because my life was in your hands. You could have killed me right then and there and that made me happy. That's not right, Sebastian.”  
He chuckled before bringing one of her hands to his mouth to press his lips against her skin. “These kind of desires have existed for as long as humans have – and some desires have been far more extreme than your own. Do we fault or shame someone for looking at a person they find attractive and getting aroused when they imagine them in a sexual situation?”  
She shook her head slowly.  
“Of course not. You can't control the way your body and mind reacts to the things I do to you. Finding pleasure in these acts does not mean you are broken or defective. It just means that you like things a certain way. It means you're just as human as everyone else.”  
She paused. “I guess so.”  
“You're not a monster for enjoying the things I do to you, just as I'm not a monster for doing those things to you. We're just two adults engaging in consensual sex that's just a bit out of the ordinary.” he paused, smiling up at her. “It's perfectly normal to have these concerns, Cassandra.”  
She smiled back at him before pressing her lips against his, bringing her hands up to cup his face. He rested his hands on her hips, rubbing up and down her sides.  
She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his and sighing deeply.  
“Better?” he asked, quietly.  
“A lot better.” she responded before sitting up straight on the bed.  
“Good.” he said simply. “What are your safe-words?”  
She laughed. “Are you really going to make me go through this every time?”  
“I am. It's for my own piece of mind.” he explained.  
“Red to stop. Orange when I'm reaching my limit. I'll tap you if I can't speak.”  
He nodded, a smile on his lips. “I've already explained what I plan to do, but I'll go over it again just in case you've forgotten.” he paused. “I'll tie you down, as per your request, and I'll use various impact toys on you. I'll start with the least painful implements and finish with the most painful. With each implement, I'll start lightly before increasing the force I use with each hit. This isn't a challenge, Cassandra, it's about finding your limits. I don't want you to feel ashamed for saying that I'm hitting you too hard or asking for a break. Please don't feel like you have to endure something you don't enjoy just for my benefit.”  
She nodded her head. “Seems simple enough.”  
“After that, we'll discuss in depth which implement you liked the most and which implements you would never want me to use again. We'll make a note of how you felt about each toy and we'll update the contract with that information when we have the chance.”  
“Sounds good. I just have one small request though.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“Please no more orgasms. I've had my fill for the day.”  
He laughed at this. “You've only had two so far – and one of them could barely be called an orgasm.”  
“Yeah, and I nearly passed out on the second one. I need a break.” she giggled.  
A mischievous smile spread across his lips. “I could just tie you down and force a few more out of you if you'd prefer.”  
“Is that really a thing?” she asked, her eyes wide.  
He laughed again. “It is.” he murmured, before leaning forward to press his lips against hers. After a moment, he pulled away. “No orgasms, then. This will just be about testing your limits. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
He got to his feet and moved back to the suitcase, before returning with various items in his hands. She shuffled further up the bed so he could place them in front of her. There were five items in total – and she was proud of herself for knowing which was which already. He arranged them a certain way and lined them up neatly. He explained that he had arranged them in order of how painful they were.  
Cassandra looked at the least painful side first. Two paddles sat neatly next to one another – one leather, one wooden. The wooden one was placed after so that was more painful than the leather according to Sebastian. He had explained that her pain threshold would probably be a bit different than his own.  
She frowned. “Wait.” she paused. “Have you been on the receiving end of this before?”  
He chuckled. “I have.” he said with a nod. “I've been in various arrangements and relationships like this in the past – and I have experience in both the dominant and submissive role.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “So why are you the dominant in this relationship and not the submissive?”  
He laughed. “Because you are naturally inclined towards submission so I adapted.”  
She crossed her arms over her chest. “How could you be so sure?”  
“Am I wrong?”  
She stared at him for a moment. Of course he wasn't wrong – Sebastian rarely was. She didn't answer – she just rolled her eyes at him earning her a chuckle.  
She looked down the line of toys. A riding crop was next. She used to have a friend who rode horses when she was a teenager, so she had seen this kind of tool before. She doubted this one was made for horses though. The next was another whip, but this one had several long tendrils of leather attached to the handle. A cat o' nine tails whip, she presumed. She had only ever seen these used in the movies and they were usually used as a torture device.  
The last one – which Sebastian had told her was his favourite – was a thin, wooden cane. She picked this one up and bent it slightly – the wood was quite flexible and it looked strong so it wouldn't break so easily.  
“Is there anything here that you can already tell immediately that you won't like?” he asked.  
She shook her head slowly. “I think you're missing one though.”  
He frowned as a devious smile spread across her lips. She leaned forward and began to unbuckle his belt. His frown turned into a smile as she removed his belt from him.  
“What about this?” she asked, folding the leather over once so she could hold it properly.  
“A thick, leather strap is quite painful – I didn't think you’d be interested.” he said with a chuckle.  
“Where would it be on this scale?” she asked, holding it out for him to take.  
He grabbed it from her hand and placed it in between the cane and the cat o' nine tails whip – causing her eyes to widen.  
“So that's six toys to try out.” she said, biting her bottom lip.  
“I'll start hitting you with my hand first so you can get warmed up. I don't want to jump into using paddles and canes before you've even been hit.”  
She giggled at this. “I used to get spanked as a kid whenever I did something wrong.”  
“Oh.” he paused. “Are you still comfortable doing it now?”  
She thought about it for a moment. Her childhood wasn't all that terrible and the spanking she received from her parents wasn't the worst thing they could have done. “I'm willing to try. The experience might be different if a boyfriend does it rather than a parent.”  
He paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her. “Boyfriend?”  
“I mean, boss.” Her eyes widened before she quickly corrected herself again. “Friend with benefits.”  
He chuckled. “I think I preferred the first one.”  
She frowned at him. “Boyfriend?” she asked quietly.  
He chuckled again before placing a kiss on her forehead. “Shall we start?”  
She nodded her head without saying a word before moving further up the bed. She decided she would think about that interaction later – right now, she wanted to enjoy this with him. He returned from his suitcase a second time with a length of rope in his hands.  
“Clothes on or off?” he asked.  
She looked down at her summer dress. “Clothes on – does that make things difficult?”  
He smiled. “Not at all. Turn around and get on your knees.”  
She did as she was told – her heart practically in her throat as she did so. She moved so she was facing the headboard – her back turned to the foot of the bed. She felt a hand on her upper back, pushing her towards the bed. Her head reached the pillow – her backside up in the air. He moved her arms so they rested next to her sides, her hands nearly touching her knees.  
“Are you comfortable like this?” he asked, his hand moving up and down the length of her back.  
She turned her head to one side to look at him. “It's okay. I'd like to be able to move my head though.”  
He smiled before beginning to tie her up. She felt the rope on the back of her thighs first, wrapping around each leg individually. He pushed her legs further apart slightly, before moving the rope up her arms – keeping them fixed against her sides. The rope was wrapped around each of her arms before coming back down her torso and being tied at her lower back. None of the rope crossed over her backside and she felt the cold air hit her as he lifted her dress up to expose her behind. She had kept her panties on – she was glad she didn't have to take them off for this.  
“Is the rope too tight?” he asked, smoothing his hand over one of her cheeks.  
“It's fine.” she murmured, her voice partially muffled by the sheets underneath her.  
“Are you ready to start?” he asked. “I'll start with my hand first.”  
“Ready.”  
She braced herself for impact as he brought his hand down on her skin. It was a decent slap and she was slightly concerned that Sebastian thought that this was starting off 'light'. He slapped her again with the same force, causing heat to pool between her legs. She sighed deeply when he hit her again – this time with more force. The fear and nervousness began to fade away and was replaced with a feeling of arousal and light-headedness that she was all too familiar with.  
“How was that?” he asked, his voice low and soothing. “Too hard? Too soft?”  
“It's good.” she murmured. “Can you do it harder, please?”  
He chuckled before bringing his palm down again – harder this time. She jolted slightly which caused the rope to rub against her skin painfully. His hand rubbed over her backside, before hitting her again – this time she couldn't stop herself from moaning. It was only quiet, but Sebastian definitely heard it. His hand rubbed over her again, before dipping down further – his fingers rubbed over her panties which were starting to feel a little damp.  
He sighed deeply, before bringing his hand down again on her flesh. She moaned again – louder this time. She was panting heavily as she tried to push her backside towards him in an attempt to get him to hit her again.  
“Are you enjoying this, pet?” he asked.  
She hummed in response, hoping that he would interpret it as a 'yes'.  
“See? There's nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is reacting naturally to something you find enjoyable. You should embrace your responses, not stifle them. Shall we move on to the paddle?”  
“Yes, please.” she mumbled.  
“Yes please, what?”  
“Yes please, sir.”  
“Good girl.” She felt something else hit her this time – the leather paddle presumably. This was a sharper pain compared to his palm. It felt nice, but it wasn't her thing. It felt like it was missing something. He hit her a few more times – none of which really did anything for her – before reaching down to feel her panties again.  
He was silent for a moment. “Not for you?” he asked.  
“A bit boring.” she said with a giggle.  
He hummed as he thought it over for a moment. “Probably won't enjoy the wooden one either.” he murmured. “Perhaps you'd prefer something with more of a sting? Something like this.” Something else hit her this time – and it definitely wasn't a paddle. It was sharp – the pain more concentrated - and it left a stinging sensation behind that sent waves of pleasure straight to her core.  
“Is that any better?” he asked.  
“Yes...” she murmured breathlessly. “Again, please.”  
He brought the riding crop down on her again with more force this time. She moaned at this and he hit her again a few more times without giving her a break. With each whip she felt herself slip further and further into that head-space – that feeling of lightness engulfed her entire body and she could no longer feel the bed beneath her.  
She was moaning and whimpering more often now but she couldn't really hear it – the sounds she was making didn't feel like they were her own. He hit her once more – harder than he had ever done before and she cried out in pleasure and pain. The impact had caused pleasure to shoot straight towards her core as if he had just touched her clit. From the way things were going he might not need to actually touch her dripping pussy to actually make her cum. She didn't even know that was possible.  
“It seems like kitten enjoys this one a fair bit.” he teased, moving the crop over the damp spot on her panties causing shivers to shoot down her spine.  
“Can you hit me again please, sir?” she asked, shifting against the rope.  
He chuckled. “We've still got a few more to go – we'll use this one again another time.”  
She whined quietly, feeling a little disappointed. But she remembered this wasn't really about pleasure – it was about finding what she liked. She knew he would use it again at a later date if she enjoyed it so much.  
She felt thin, leather straps brush against her sore flesh. It was the cat o' nine tails whip presumably. She braced herself again, shuffling against the rope to give him a better angle. He brought the whip down on her and a feeling of disappointment washed over her. The pain wasn't sharp and concentrated like the riding crop – it was all over the place and didn't sting as intensely as the crop either.  
After a few more strikes of the whip he reached down to her panties and she heard him sigh from behind her. “Not enjoying this one either?”  
“Not really.” she admitted – feeling the light-headedness begin to fade away, much to her disappointment.  
“Really? I quite like this one.”  
She heard something hit the bed and she assumed he had discarded that one. The next was the belt. She was getting nervous again now that the head-space had slipped away. She hoped this didn't hurt too much.  
“I'm going to start very lightly with this one – it has quite a kick.” he said from behind her.  
The room was silent for a moment as Cassandra waited in anticipation. He brought the belt down on her. She cried out in pain. The sharp pain spread across a larger, less concentrated area and it still left a sting behind. She sucked in a deep breath as she prepared for the next strike.  
He brought the belt down again. The pain was nice – but it was still missing something.  
“Not this one.” she said through gritted teeth.  
“Too much pain?”  
“No. Not the right kind.” she murmured.  
He hummed in agreement. “I don't have as much control over this as I do the riding crop. I don't blame you for not liking it.” he paused. “Although you did ask for it.” he murmured, a teasing lilt to his voice.  
“Whatever.” she grumbled. This earned her a smack on her behind with his palm which caused her to giggle. Now that he had hit her with other things – the pain the slap caused felt a lot better. It caused a stinging sensation that Cassandra was learning to love and it felt more intimate somehow. An intimacy that a tool or toy just couldn't replicate.  
“We're on the last one now.” he said as his hand smoothed over her sore backside. “It's my personal favourite.”  
She laughed as she wriggled against her bindings. “I can't wait.”  
He chuckled in response. She felt the cane on her backside, gently brushing over the flesh. She sighed deeply as it was lifted from her and brought down again. He had done it very lightly – probably on purpose – but she still felt herself drip in arousal and the feeling of light-headedness washed back over her. She moaned as she hit her again – harder this time – pushing her further into that head-space.  
She liked this one – a lot. The length of the cane spanned over a large area and the pain was sharp and the stinging feeling it left behind was incredible. He hit her again – the cane had moved lower this time, closer to her vulva. She moaned again as she buried her face into the sheets, grabbing a handful of fabric in between her teeth.  
He brought the cane down again and she heard him grunt due to the exertion. She turned her head to look at him as best she could and bit her lip when she saw him pawing at himself through his trousers.  
He hit her again – this time it was on the back of her upper thighs rather than her backside and it had come very close to hitting her on the clit. This caused her to cry out in pleasure – feeling a knot beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Was she really going to cum from this?  
He hit her again. And again. And again. Changing which area he struck each time – and each time it caused a delicious sensation to spread throughout her entire body. She hadn't realised it but she was rolling her hips between each hit in an attempt to cause some friction on her clit. It was difficult considering her thighs had been tied apart from each other.  
He hit at the back of the thighs again and she yelped out a high-pitched squeal. She was going to cum. He must have noticed this too because he continued to hit her at her thighs. Again. And again.  
He brought the cane down a final time, finding a sweet spot just above her thighs and this caused her legs to spasm as waves of pleasure washed over her. She cried out, burying her face into the sheets to muffle her voice.  
She was panting heavily as she rode out her orgasm, her body shaking and convulsing against the rope. He had stepped back to watch her as she came, still pawing at himself and breathing heavily.  
He leaned forward to whisper into her ear as her orgasm finally finished. “I thought you didn't want to cum again today, kitten?” he teased, his fingers brushing a strand of hair out of her sweaty face.  
She giggled. “I didn't expect that to happen.” she said breathlessly.  
He stared at her for a moment – a strange look in his eyes that Cassandra very rarely saw in him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear. “Convince me not to take you right now, kitten. Seeing you tied down – bruised and panting with pleasure – I'm finding it hard to find the strength to resist you.”  
She looked at him – he was breathing heavily too and she doubted it was because hitting her was a particularly strenuous exercise. He looked like he was holding himself back.  
She smiled deviously at him. “You want to fuck me, sir?”  
“Cassandra.” he warned before placing his finger in between his teeth and biting down on it.  
She giggled. “I'm tired. I'm sore all over and I want to sleep.” she said, sighing deeply. “Can you untie me so we can cuddle?”  
This seemed to calm him down. He sighed deeply – the strained look on his face quickly replaced with a soft smile. “Thank you, my love.” He placed a small kiss on her head, before beginning to untie her.  
She sighed as his fingers moved over her body to carefully untie the rope. It wasn't long until the rope was gone and she could finally lay down properly. She fell onto her side and immediately hissed in pain as her side hit the bed. Her backside was sore and she doubted she'd be able to sit down for a little while.  
She closed her eyes as she curled up in a ball, waiting for Sebastian to join her after he put his toys away. Eventually, he joined her on the bed, lying down next to her. He pulled her closer to him, moving her onto her stomach. His fingers gently grazed against her backside causing her to hiss in pain.  
“That's going to leave quite the bruise.” he murmured as his hands smoothed over the raw flesh.  
She hummed in response. “It was worth it though.” she mumbled as she felt sleep quickly approach her.  
He chuckled. “It was.” he paused. “Are you falling asleep, lovely?” he asked, his hand moving up to rub her upper back.  
She grunted in response – which was a 'yes'.  
He sighed deeply. “We'll talk about what happened when you wake up, okay?”  
“Okay.” she said simply.  
He leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. “You're perfect, Cassandra.” he murmured into her skin. “Absolutely perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long with this chapter, I know a lot of you have been looking forward to it. This chapter was a real fucker to get together. One hell of a writer's block, a chapter that just doesn't sound right and a few thousand words too long appeared to have been a recipe for disaster and I have spent the last few weeks writing and rewriting it until it sounded okay. 
> 
> I eventually decided to split this chapter into two chapters so the rest should be up sooner rather than later. Hopefully I haven't kept anyone waiting too long. 
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words - writing a fanfic that's this long (it's officially the longest I've written so far) does take a toll on my mental health and my motivation doesn't last for very long, but seeing all of your comments and kudos every time I load up the page really makes it all worth it!

The feeling of hands on her flesh woke Cassandra up the next morning. She was laying on her stomach as she gripped the sheets in her arms – her face partially covered by the pillow beneath her. Her backside was stinging, but the warm hand that moved over her skin soothed the pain greatly. She sighed deeply and looked to her side.   
Sebastian sat beside her, gazing down at her. He was fully dressed again and Cassandra was beginning to doubt that he had even changed in the first place – or had even slept next to her for that matter.   
He smiled when he noticed she had woken up. “Those bruises look painful.” he murmured, a teasing lilt to his voice. “I hope they won't affect your ability to dance later today.”   
She giggled. “I hope not.” She tried to move to her side, but as soon as her backside hit the sheets, pain had spread throughout her entire body. She was so sore, her muscles were aching and she doubted she'd be able to sit down properly.   
His hand gripped her arm to keep her still. “Try not to move.” He paused. “We didn't get much of a chance to talk about what happened yesterday, so I thought that now would be a good time to do so.”   
She hummed in response, shifting back onto her stomach to let Sebastian run his hands along her back.   
“From your responses yesterday, I take it the paddles, the cat o' nine tails whip and the belt weren't for you?”  
“Not my thing. None of it was the right kind of pain.” she replied – although she didn't know exactly what the 'right kind' of pain was to her.   
Sebastian seemed to understand though as he nodded his head in agreement. “Spanking with my hand, the riding crop and the cane all seemed to be a success.”  
“They were.” she paused. “I would like for you to use those on me again sometime.”   
He chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind. Overall, would you say any of the implements are hard limits now that you've tried them all? Anything you wouldn't want to experience again under any circumstances – like as a punishment for example?”   
Cassandra thought that question over for a moment. “None of them were hard limits, but I don't think inflicting pain on me is the right kind of punishment.”  
He raised his eyebrows at this. “What do you mean?”   
“I enjoy it too much for it to be a punishment. I think we might need to explore other avenues of this dynamic before deciding on a suitable method of punishment. If the goal of a punishment is for me to learn something from it – I don't think inflicting pain is the way to go.”   
“I suppose.” he murmured. “That does complicate things. I'll have a think about other things I could do.” he paused. “And you definitely didn't enjoy your orgasm being ruined earlier that morning.” he added, a small smile on his lips.   
“I definitely didn't.” she said, sternly, slowly moving so she could sit up properly. She hissed in pain as she moved, but the pain quickly subsided – she would be able to walk and sit after all. “What's the plan for today?”  
Sebastian cleared his throat before moving to sit next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. “There's a small shopping centre not too far from here – I imagine there will be a shop within that sells dresses for you to wear.”  
She sighed as she melted into his embrace. “If you'd told me I'd need one, I would have brought a dress from home.”   
He chuckled. “Sure – but then I wouldn't have the experience of watching you try on different dresses and choosing which one you look best in.”  
“Oh, so you're choosing what I wear?” she asked incredulously, pushing herself away slightly to look up at him.  
“Yes.” he said simply, pushing himself away from her so he could get up from the bed. "Come on, we need to get moving."  
“No.” she snapped, grabbing his arm to stop him from getting away. She let go of his arm and fell back onto the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm not going anywhere.”   
“Cassandra, don't be a brat. Get dressed so we can go.”   
She smiled deviously at him before reaching down to take her panties off and then spreading her legs so he could see all of her. “Not until you take care of this, sir.” She reached down and rubbed her fingers along her slit, biting her lip as she did so.   
He inhaled sharply, his eyes locked firmly onto her pussy. A smirk slowly spread across his face as he moved towards her. “Oh? And how do you want me to take care of that?”   
She beckoned him closer with her finger. Once he was near her, she reached forward and grabbed at his crotch, stroking his half-hard cock through his trousers. “I think this will do just fine, sir.”   
He moaned lightly at her touch, moving closer to her to stand in between her legs. “Are you really so impatient that you can't wait until this evening to have me inside you, Cassandra?”   
She nodded her head. “I can't wait any longer, sir. I need to feel you inside me.”   
He tutted her. “It'll ruin the entire plan if I do that. We can't have that, can we?” He leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of her head.   
“We can still do it again later.” she bargained, grabbing his shirt in her fists to pull him closer. “But, I want it now.”   
He chuckled. “Oh? You want this now?” he purred, before grinding his hips against her crotch for emphasis. His cock rubbed against her pussy and she let out a moan. “Tell sir exactly how you want it. Beg for it.”   
She giggled, pulling him in closer, proud of herself for managing to get this far. It looked like she was going to get what she wanted. “I want sir to slap me, choke me and fuck me like the whore I am.” she said, pushing the feeling of embarrassment from her vulgar words into the back of her mind.   
He moaned softly, grinding his crotch against hers again. “Sir would like that too.” he purred as he reached down to his belt so he could unbuckle it. “But, I didn't hear you beg for it, kitten. Beg for sir's cock.”   
“Please fuck me, sir.” she whined. “Please.”   
He chuckled darkly. “What a dirty girl.” he murmured, pressing his lips against her neck as he moved his hips against hers.   
“A dirty whore.” she corrected.   
He smirked. “A dirty whore, then.” he purred, before sucking lightly on her neck. “Tell me, Cassandra, what do dirty, little whores deserve?”   
She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.   
He continued speaking, not letting her reply. “What does a dirty, little whore who tries to trick and manipulate her sir into doing what she wants deserve?” he clarified, removing himself from her neck to look at her. His once seductive expression turning into something more sinister.   
She shifted uncomfortably. “I'm sure you're going to tell me.”   
He chuckled before leaning forward to whisper into her ear. “They deserve to get punished.”   
She giggled. “Oh, what horrors do you have planned for my punishment today, sir?” she asked sarcastically.   
“Wait here.” he ordered, pushing himself away from her to grab something from his suitcase.   
He returned with a fresh pair of underwear and a strange-looking toy. It was small and cylindrical and it was coupled with something that looked like a remote. He held the panties up first. “Put these on.”  
She folded her arms over her chest. “I don't want to wear those.”   
“Don't argue with me. Put them on.”   
“Or what?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. She was really going to get it now.   
“Cassandra, if you're going to behave like a child, I'll sit you down in the corner of this room and I'll get you a dress without you. Put them on.”   
She laughed. “So you'll put me in timeout, is that it? Can't punish me by hitting me so you've resorted to this. I expected better from you, Sebastian.”   
“Am I really going to have to punish you for refusing to be punished? That's going to get old, Cassandra.”   
“I mean, if I refuse to get into that corner, you'll have to punish me for refusing to get punished for refusing to get punished.” she paused. “Doesn't sound like a very effective method of training your Submissive.”   
He glared at her for a moment causing her to roll her eyes. She reached out and grabbed the panties from him. “Good girl.” he said, a smug smile and a look of satisfaction on his face.  
“See? I'm following orders, no need for a punishment at all.” she said as she pulled the panties over her hips.   
“Doesn't work like that, Cassandra. I still need to punish you for what you just did to sir.” He held the object out for her to see. “Now put this down your panties – make sure it's placed over your clit. I will be checking.”   
She grabbed it from him to inspect it further. “Is this a vibrator?”   
“Just do as I say.” he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.   
She carefully lifted her underwear away from her skin before pushing the vibrator down her panties, positioning it on her clit.   
He took a step forward and reached down to check that she had done it correctly. After that, he held up the remote so she could see. “Do you know what this is?” he asked playfully.   
“It looks like a remote.”   
He pressed a button on the object and the vibrator switched on, sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body.   
She let out a moan and a giggle. “Is this supposed to be a punishment?”  
“It is.” he said simply, pressing a different button to turn the vibrator off. “Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go.”  
She frowned. “What do you mean?”  
He grinned at her. “You'll be wearing that vibrator while we get you a dress. Let's hope you can be discreet – wouldn't it be embarrassing if you were to have an orgasm or two in front of all those weekend shoppers?”   
Her mouth dropped open. “You can't be serious?”   
He chuckled. “Maybe this will teach you a lesson.”  
She sighed deeply. She was really in for it now – he definitely wasn't going to go easy on her with the way she was behaving earlier. She just hoped she would be able to hide what was going on.

\---

During the short car ride to the shopping centre, Sebastian hadn't pressed the button once and Cassandra was beginning to get a little impatient. It was likely that he was only going to turn the vibrator on rarely for extended periods of time when Cassandra was near other people. This was a punishment after all. She just hoped that she could be discreet.   
He parked the car nearby and turned to face her, a devious smile on his lips. “We're here.”   
She stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to do or say something.   
He chuckled at the expression on her face. “Aren't you going to get out of the car?”   
Cassandra sighed. “You're a bastard.” She opened the door to the car and braced herself for the inevitability of the vibrator turning on as she climbed out of the vehicle. She had managed to get half-way out of the car before Sebastian had turned the vibrator on. She stopped in her tracks in a strange half-squat, gripping the car door for support as the vibrator buzzed against her clit.  
Sebastian had climbed out of the car and was calmly walking over to her side. His eyes widened in fake shock when he saw her. “Is something wrong, darling?”  
Cassandra clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. Sebastian must have pressed a different button on the remote to cause the vibrations to increase in intensity. His arms snaked around her waist to support her as he pulled her closer towards him.   
“You're doing a terrible job of being discreet so far.” he murmured. “That's only the second setting too.”   
She was going to ask how many settings there were, when the intensity increased again. She felt an orgasm build up in the pit of her stomach. She pressed her knees together and held onto Sebastian for dear life as her legs turned into jelly.   
“That's the third.” he said calmly, barely reacting to the mess that Cassandra was in. “There are only four in total.”  
She moaned again, feeling her knees give out from under her – the only thing keeping her standing now was Sebastian.   
“And I forgot to mention the other part of your punishment.” he said with a chuckle before leaning in closer to whisper into her ear. “You're not allowed to cum.”   
“Fuck you.” she gasped, scanning the car park to make sure no-one was around to see them like this. Luckily for her, the car park was virtually empty.   
He pressed the last button for it's highest intensity and Cassandra nearly screamed, choosing instead to bury her face into his chest to muffle the noises she was making. For such a small vibrator, it was very powerful.   
“This was your own doing. If you had just behaved yourself like the good girl I know you are, then you wouldn't be in this predicament.” he murmured, finally switching the vibrator off. “That vibrator isn't coming out of your panties until I feel you've learnt your lesson. It may be within five minutes or five hours. It might still be down there during the dance later – wouldn't that be entertaining?” he teased.  
“I will pay you money not to do that, sir.” she said, breathing heavily as she recovered.  
He laughed. “Maybe this will teach you not to tease sir like that.”  
She stood up straight finally, letting go of him. “I wasn't teasing.”   
“Manipulating then.”   
“I swear that wasn't my intention.”   
He laughed again. “Don't lie. You know exactly what that dirty mouth of yours does to me.”   
She giggled. “Honestly, sir, I had no idea!”   
He rolled his eyes before walking away from the car, locking it as he went – Cassandra followed suit. “Perhaps next time I'll make you wear an electric shock collar if you don't learn your lesson this time around.”  
“You're not going to put a collar on me. I'm not a dog.” she snapped, nearly jogging to keep up with Sebastian's long strides.  
“Or maybe I'll drag you around by a leash.”  
“Sebastian!”  
He chuckled, slowing down slightly when he realised she was struggling to keep up. “What about one of those harnesses you put on children that have a length of rope attached to it so your child doesn't go wandering off? That might be even more effective.”   
“Everything you're describing right now are hard limits.”   
“How convenient.” he paused. “That's a shame about the collar thing being off the table. In some dynamics a collar is almost as serious as a wedding band.”   
Her eyes widened and her heart pace quickened at this idea. “Really?”  
He hummed in response. “Maybe if this relationship becomes more serious, I'll consider collaring you.” He paused. “Although, by the sounds of it, that's off the table. Wouldn't want you to think I was treating you like a dog.” he winked at her as they entered the shopping centre.   
“Woof.”   
He threw his head back this time to laugh- causing a feeling of pride to manifest in her stomach. It was rare to see Sebastian laugh like that.  
They had wandered the shopping centre for a little while – getting lost once or twice causing Cassandra to rely on Sebastian to get them both on the right track again. He hadn't touched the remote at all until Sebastian stopped suddenly – a smirk plastered on his face. They had reached an intersection in the shopping centre – there were four paths surrounding them and they were each full of a myriad of different shops.  
“Ah. I've just found it.” he said, looking at nothing in particular.  
She looked around – unable to find it. “You going to tell me where it is or do I have to guess?”  
Sebastian chuckled darkly. “What an inspired idea.” he paused. “Lead the way, Cassandra. I'll let you know if you're going the wrong way.”   
She frowned at him, unsure of what he was up to. But she soon found out when she had taken a step towards a certain direction. She decided that the shop probably wasn't down the direction they had come from so she chose to continue in the direction they were going. That was when Sebastian had turned the vibrator on again, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She was surrounded by people and she felt as if they were all staring at her. In fact, they probably were. She had pushed her knees together and had bent over slightly, clamping a hand over her mouth.  
Sebastian came up behind her. “Wrong way.” he muttered.   
“Yeah, I got that.” she snapped, turning to face a different direction to try and walk that way. She sighed with relief when the vibrator was switched off. She glanced in his direction – scowling when she saw the smug expression on his face – before continuing forward.   
With each step forward she braced herself in the event that he would turn the vibrator on again. She was so preoccupied with preparing herself that she wasn't even looking at the shops she passed. She was beginning to calm down after a few moments of walking, perhaps she was just going in the right direction?  
That train of thought was cut short when the vibrator was switched on again. She stopped in her tracks as Sebastian stood next to her. “I think you've taken a wrong turn, kitten.” he purred.   
“I know.” she murmured. “Please turn it off.”   
He looked at her – a somewhat sympathetic look spread across his face, although he might have been mocking her. “Is this beginning to get a little frustrating?” he asked, turning the intensity up by one.   
“Please sir.” she gasped, grabbing onto him to keep herself from collapsing.   
He chuckled as he switched the vibrator off. “You're so close. Keep guessing.”   
Cassandra took a moment to look at her surroundings. She noticed a shop nearby, it seemed quite small but it had various dresses up on mannequins in the window. She started moving towards it. She sighed with relief when she had managed to get about halfway there. But that sense of relief soon faded when the vibrator switched on yet again.   
“Do you really think I'd get you a dress from in there?” he shuddered with disgust. “My taste is a lot less tacky than that.”   
Cassandra managed to turn and face the opposite direction – the vibrator turning off as she did so. She was now facing – what looked to be – a high-end fashion store. She couldn't see any from where she was standing, but it would surely sell dresses within. She took a few steps towards it and Sebastian followed closely behind. She managed to get within the store and the vibrator had not switched back on.   
“Thank God.” she gasped.  
“Not quite.” he muttered. “There are dresses further in. Follow me.”   
Sebastian took the lead this time – he took her further in and it wasn't long before they came across the dress section of the store. Nothing really drew her attention, but she remembered that she wasn't even going to be choosing a dress anyway. Sebastian on the other hand seemed to know exactly what he was looking for.   
He seemed to be focussed on very brightly coloured dresses – nothing too short and nothing too revealing. She wasn't really the type to wear brightly coloured dresses – or brightly coloured clothes in general. But after she had told him what her size was, he had gathered a handful of dresses for her to try on – none of which Cassandra would ever choose out of her own free will.   
He held out the dresses for her to look through, telling her that she could put back any she really didn't want to wear.   
The first was a royal blue colour that would fall to her knees. The neckline dipped a little low for her taste and she knew that it would spoil the surprise of what she would be wearing underneath. She wasn't too fussed.   
The next was a deep, purple colour and she told him to put that one back instantly. She knew for a fact that she looked terrible in purple. He chuckled at this, but complied without fuss.   
The third was a short, black dress – very similar to the one she had worn at the work-night-out the previous Friday. It looked a bit tight so she doubted she'd feel comfortable dancing in it.   
The last was a bright red dress that came to her knees, with a long slit up both thighs to allow freedom of movement. The neckline didn't dip too low so she'd be able to wear it without spoiling Sebastian's surprise.   
As she looked at the dresses that she now held in her hand – she noticed that Sebastian was looking around somewhat suspiciously as if he was making sure no-one was around.   
“I think the red one will look nice.” she said, holding it against her body. “Can I go try it on?”   
“Of course, my love.” he took the other dresses from her and put them on a nearby rack. He put his hand in his pocket and Cassandra's eyes widened. The remote was in his pocket. The vibrator was switched on for a split second, causing her body to jolt and drop the dress in surprise.   
He chuckled. “Oh dear. You're very clumsy today.” he said with a smirk.   
“You're a bastard.” she murmured.   
“Aren't you going to pick it up?”   
She sighed deeply before slowly crouching down to grab it, waiting for the inevitable. And sure enough, the vibrator was switched on – to the highest setting, unfortunately for her. She nearly doubled over as she wrapped her arm around her stomach, the other gripping on to the dress beneath her.   
“Stand up.” he ordered from behind her.   
She sucked in a deep breath before slowly standing up straight – the dress in her hand. She felt her orgasm build up and she wondered whether he was going to let her cum after all.   
“Have you learnt your lesson yet?” he asked, gripping her arm tightly to keep her standing upright.   
She bit her bottom lip to suppress a moan before she scoffed. “It won't be that easy to tame me, sir.”   
He chuckled in response before switching the vibrator off just as she was about to finish. “Let's go find a dressing room. It appears you need an attitude adjustment.”

\---

They managed to find an empty dressing room so Cassandra could try the dress on. The room was quite small and could only just fit the two of them in there – since Sebastian had insisted on being inside with her. Opposite the curtain that served as an entrance was a floor-to-ceiling mirror and on the right side of the dressing room was a small chair.   
She got herself undressed, “accidentally” elbowing Sebastian once or twice as she did so, before stepping into the red dress. It fit her perfectly and it was pretty flattering – Sebastian had good taste.   
“Could you zip this up?” she asked, gesturing to the zip at the back of the dress.   
He smiled at her before turning her around to face the mirror to allow him to zip it up. He took his time doing it, brushing his fingers along her spine on purpose as he went. Once it was fully done up, he took a small step back to admire her in the mirror from his position behind her.   
“It's perfect.” he said with a grin. “Do you like it?”   
“It's nice. Good for dancing in, I suppose.” she replied, admiring herself in the mirror, turning so she could look at herself from all angles.   
She was stopped mid-spin by Sebastian's hand grasping her firmly by the waist. “Now, Cassandra – I think it's time you finally learnt your lesson.” With one hand planted on her hip, the other reached into his pocket, pulling the remote out to show her. “We're not leaving this room until I know for sure you won't tease sir like that again. Do you understand? I expect a proper apology.”   
She giggled, looking him in the eyes through the mirror. “Do your worst.”   
He lifted the remote up in a somewhat theatrical display before pressing a button. And then – nothing. He frowned, pressing the button again before pressing the others to see if they were working.   
She laughed. “Looks like the batteries are dead.”   
He rolled his eyes, before moving her dress out the way so he could bury his hand into her panties to fish the vibrator out. "Bloody useless." he murmured. Once he had it, he tossed both the vibrator and the remote onto the chair to their side.   
“You won't get out of this so easy. Take your panties off.”   
She hooked her fingers into the hem of her panties before sliding them down her legs and stepping out of them.   
Without hesitation, Sebastian had grabbed her leg to lift it up, allowing a perfect view of her pussy in the mirror as she struggled to keep her balance.  
She looked away – her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, before feeling Sebastian's hand on her chin, forcing her to look at herself in the mirror.   
“Don't look away.” he ordered, reaching down to her sopping cunt – letting his fingers move across her slit, coating them in her arousal. He then carefully spread the lips of her pussy apart – chuckling as she practically dripped. “Look at how wet you are.” he cooed, his fingers moving up and down her outer lips. “I bet you're aching for some relief, pet.”   
“Yes, sir.” she murmured, forcing herself to look at what Sebastian was doing to her in the mirror.   
He began rubbing his entire hand over her core, before moving across her inner thighs to coat them with her wetness. “I'm going to fuck you, kitten, right in this room – everyone will know what a filthy, little whore you are.”   
Her heart rate quickened – was this really going to happen? Right here?   
“Oh, but I won't be fucking you in quite the way you want me to, kitten.” he continued, slowly lowering her leg so she could stand on both feet. “And you still won't be allowed to cum.”  
He unzipped her dress and let it fall from her shoulders – Cassandra stepped out of that too.  
She gasped when she felt his cock prodding her backside as he had somehow managed to get it free during all of that. He gripped her hips firmly as he positioned himself. She heard him spit – presumably for lubrication, but she doubted he really needed it with how wet she was.   
He pulled her closer to him, positioning his cock between her thighs that were now also wet with her arousal. “Keep your legs closed.”  
She frowned and did as she was told, pushing her thighs together around his cock – letting it barely poke through between her flesh. “Good girl.” he purred, gripping her hips firmly.   
He slowly started to move his hips – his cock rubbing against her thighs as she kept it there in a vice-like grip.   
She giggled. “You're not inside me, silly.”  
He chuckled. “That's the point, darling.”   
Her eyes widened as she made eye contact with him in the mirror, causing him to laugh again.   
“Did you really think I'd give in so easily?” he shook his head, his hips still moving – his cock pushing in and out between her thighs. “No – I'm just going to borrow you for a while so I can cum. You'll just be left aching and dripping for the rest of the day.”   
She sighed deeply. “You're such a bastard.”   
He chuckled, picking up the pace that his hips moved at – thrusting into her thighs as he gripped her hips firmly. “This is what you get for teasing me earlier.” he said, before letting out a quiet moan.   
She felt his cock throb between her legs as she pressed her thighs together harder – smiling when he groaned in response. Every so often, his cock would rub against her pussy and she'd let out a whimper, but it would usually result in Sebastian shifting so that wouldn't happen again. He was serious about her not finishing and she had no doubt that he would punish her if she tried to touch herself.   
He grunted as he picked up the pace – pounding into her thighs at an almost inhuman speed as he chased his own orgasm, clearly not interested in drawing out the encounter.   
“Fuck, your thighs are perfect for this.” he moaned before burying his face into the nape of her neck to pepper kisses along her flesh.   
She giggled as she tried to match the speed his hips were moving at but instead elected to stay still and let him take the lead – there was no way she'd be able to match his pace. Every so often, the feeling of his hips hitting her sore backside would send ripples of pain and pleasure throughout her entire body – reminding her of the night before, but unfortunately, it wouldn't be enough to make her cum.   
She looked up at the mirror to look at Sebastian. His brows were furrowed in concentration and his eyes were clenched shut as his face twisted in apparent bliss. This was strangely arousing – all things considered. She couldn't wait to tell him that – to shatter his illusion that perhaps this would be an effective form of punishment. In truth, she was enjoying this just as much as he was.   
Suddenly, he gripped her chin to grab her attention. “Do you feel like a whore yet?” he moaned, his hips continuing to move at that same unrelenting pace. She was surprised he was still going.   
She shrugged her shoulders. “Not really. You're the only one making noise – so maybe you're the whore?”   
A sharp pain suddenly manifested at her sore backside as Sebastian pinched her flesh between his finger and thumb. “Then, perhaps you should start moaning like one.”   
“What? You want me to moan even though you're not doing anything?”   
His lips moved up her neck towards her ear. “I do. Tell me how good my cock feels in your cunt. Tell me that you want me to fuck you harder. Put on a convincing performance for the others nearby.”   
“Are you serious?”  
“This is your punishment, Cassandra. I won't ask you again.”   
She sighed deeply. She knew she could use the safe-word if she wanted to. But for some reason, she wanted this – as strange as that sounded. A part of her wanted to be humiliated like this – for the people in the other dressing rooms to hear them both and know exactly what they were doing. She wanted Sebastian to use her body for his own selfish needs – not caring whether she finished or not. She wanted to please him so badly.   
She leaned forward slightly – Sebastian's iron grip still firm on her hips – as he thrust his cock in and out between her thighs at an unrelenting speed. She steadied herself by placing her hands on the walls beside her. She closed her eyes and pretended that Sebastian was actually inside her and not just rubbing himself against her flesh. She tried to imagine what he would feel like – how his cock would feel rubbing deliciously against her walls.   
She let out a moan almost involuntarily and Sebastian grunted in response. “Just like that.” he hissed. “Tell me how good it feels.”   
“Your cock feels so good, sir.” she moaned quietly – putting on her best porn-star impression since she was going to be faking it.  
“I need you to be louder than that.” he murmured, his cock moving slightly upwards so he could thrust between her folds to coat his shaft with her arousal. This caused a series of disgustingly wet and vulgar sounds to emanate from their room.   
She was surely going to be doing a walk of shame from that dressing room – it would have probably been a good idea to purchase the dress beforehand. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to conjure up some courage, before her mouth dropped open to let her explicit moans fall from it.   
Sebastian moaned deeply in response and Cassandra doubted that he was faking it. “That's it, kitten. Keep going.”   
She arched her back and cursed loudly, squeezing her thighs together as she did so. “Harder... please!” she moaned.   
Sebastian cursed in response, grabbing a fistful of her hair by the roots as he pounded into her thighs – the sounds of skin slapping against skin was almost deafening. He pulled her hair backwards gently to murmur in her ear. “Don't stop – sir's so close.”   
She moaned loudly – not caring if anyone heard them any more. “Please cum inside me.”   
Sebastian groaned into her ear as he finished – his body convulsing in pleasure as his cum coated her thighs. He sighed deeply as he placed a kiss between her shoulder blades before removing his cock from between her legs.   
She paused for a moment, letting him tidy himself up, before turning to look over her shoulder at him. “I don't think I've learnt my lesson. I actually enjoyed that.”   
His shoulders slumped as he sighed – a look of defeat on his face. “Of course you did.” His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “You are incredibly difficult to punish, young lady.” He chuckled as he bit softly into her neck.   
She giggled as he assaulted her neck with kisses and love bites, before gently pushing him away. “Don't suppose you have something to clean myself with?”   
He rummaged in his pocket before pulling out a small pack of tissues. She frowned when he presented it to her. “I'm always prepared.” he said with a wink.   
She laughed before grabbing a few to clean her thighs off when someone from outside started banging their fist against the wall just outside their dressing room – presumably because there wasn't a door to knock.   
“Excuse me?” A woman's voice called from outside. “I'm going to need to ask both of you to leave.”   
Cassandra's hand clamped over her mouth in shock as her face turned red with embarrassment. Without another word, Sebastian moved to the curtain, pulling it to the side slightly so he could poke his head out, but not enough so the person could see Cassandra – since she was still undressed.   
“Sir – we've received a few complaints about a couple doing... something explicit in the dressing rooms. We don't tolerate that kind of behaviour here so I need you both to leave.”   
Something in Sebastian seemed to switch. Cassandra couldn't see his face from where she stood, but she could practically feel a kind of energy or aura radiate from him. It was like a magnet that drew her in.  
“My apologies. We'll be gone before you know it. We'll just take what we need to get to the checkout and leave as soon as we have what we came for.” His voice seemed to drip with charm and Cassandra felt herself being drawn into him.   
“I didn't mean to inconvenience you, sir.” The woman stuttered – the original annoyance in her voice replaced with a nervousness and a tone that indicated she didn't want to upset him. “There were just a few complaints from the others in the store.”   
“Really?” he asked incredulously – the energy appearing to intensify. “I didn't think we were making that much noise. Nevertheless, we'll be out of your hair shortly.”  
“I'm sure the complaints were exaggerated!” The woman said – her voice panicky. “You seem like a nice person – I can't imagine you'd cause that much trouble.”  
“Well, aren't you sweet.” he said, his voice dipping slightly lower. “I'm dreadfully sorry that you've had to come down here. We'll be going now – no-one will even know we were here.” He paused, lowering his voice to a whisper. “Especially you.”  
And with that, Cassandra heard footsteps fade away from the dressing room, and Sebastian pulled the curtain back over before turning to face her – the energy he exuded suddenly evaporated.   
“We'd best hurry out of here.” he said, not quite meeting her eyes.   
“What the hell was that?”  
“What do you mean?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“You did something to her.”   
He chuckled. “Like what?”  
“I don't know.” She paused. “Mind control?”  
He laughed. “Get yourself dressed – we need to make ourselves scarce.”  
Cassandra nodded her head slowly before turning to get herself dressed back into her normal clothes. The conversation that Sebastian had just had with that woman played over and over again in her mind. Something just wasn't right with Sebastian. And for some reason – Cassandra just couldn't care less.


	11. Chapter 11

The incident from earlier wasn't brought up by either of them as they returned to the hotel to get dressed so they could head to the manor. Sebastian was strangely quiet and Cassandra could tell he was struggling with something in his head – presumably whether or not he would fully explain what had actually happened during his interaction with the store employee.  
Cassandra had only been partly joking about mind control, but that's what it had felt and looked like to her. It was like a sort of energy had extended outwards from him and had burrowed it's way into that poor woman's brain – she had never seen anything like it.  
As she got dressed in the bathroom of the hotel – she wanted the lingerie underneath to be a surprise – a worrying feeling began to manifest in her stomach. At first, it was a little bit of doubt – about Sebastian and about what he had told her. Perhaps he wasn't being entirely honest, but from the sounds of things, he had been sworn to secrecy by Callihan. She was able to push this little worry to the back of her mind as she pulled the complicated lingerie over her body.  
It was plain black for both the bra and the underwear, but a few straps had been added to it. The underwear wasn't very intricate, but the bra was what really sold it. The straps extended from the top and formed a sort of pentagram on her chest – luckily for her, the dress she had chosen would be able to cover it. She had bought it online in preparation for their trip – thanks to next day delivery – and she figured that lingerie, if you could call it that, like this was something that Sebastian would be into.  
Once the lingerie was done, those doubts started to appear again. What if he was lying about other things? What if he was using his strange powers to manipulate her? If what he had done to that woman was in the realm of the supernatural – what was stopping him from doing it to her? Would she even realise?  
By the time she had put the dress on, she had managed to rationalise the situation again. If he had some sort of control over her mind – she probably wouldn't be second-guessing him right now. And she wasn't under his influence when he had done it to the other woman, so perhaps she was immune? None of it really made sense, but it calmed her nerves a little bit.  
Although, even if she wasn't under his control, that doesn't change the fact that he was keeping things from her. Was he even human? It was stupid to even come to that conclusion – she knew that – but it would make a lot of sense. He didn't eat, didn't seem to sleep and he seemed perfect. And it wasn't a natural perfection, now that she really thought about it – it seemed artificial almost? Like an act he was putting on for everyone.  
Did she even really know him? Did she want to?  
Finally, she stepped into the red heels they had bought in addition to the dress earlier and Cassandra had come to a conclusion. Sebastian was keeping secrets from her. He probably wasn't human – as strange as that sounded. And for the past week, she had let her personal feelings for him get in the way of her finding the truth. And now, she was determined to find out what it was. She wouldn't confront him just yet. He was clearly on edge – he would be expecting a confrontation right away.  
She needed to lure him into a false sense of security – make him believe that he had gotten away with it, before she could finally ask him for the truth at some point this evening. She needed to catch him off guard.  
It sounded bad once she had said it to herself, but if he had been lying to her this whole time, she needed to get to the bottom of it. She didn't like being lied to, and it hurt her to think that Sebastian would lie to her. For now, she would pretend to be fine – make him believe that she had brushed that encounter off. Then, she would confront him when the time was right. She didn't know when that was exactly, but it needed to be soon.  
She took one last look at herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.  
Sebastian was standing in front of a mirror in the hotel room as he adjusted his red tie. Once that had been done, he brushed himself off and turned to face Cassandra. His eyes widened slightly and his face softened as he looked at her. That look alone was almost enough to make Cassandra forget about her plan – but she quickly pushed that idea from her mind.  
“What do you think?” she asked, turning on her heels to allow him to see how she looked from each angle.  
He chuckled as his eyes travelled over her body. “I'm thinking that perhaps we should stay at the hotel instead.” he paused, taking a few steps closer to reach out and let his fingers glide over her sides. “With what I have planned for you later, I wouldn't want you to get too worn out from dancing.”  
She blushed deeply as she giggled, looking away from his gaze. She hated the effect he had on her. She didn't want to meet his eyes. She didn't feel like he really knew him at all – as dramatic as that sounded.  
He must have noticed this. He gently moved her chin, forcing her to look at him. “Is something the matter, pet? You look preoccupied.” he said, his voice low and soothing.  
She forced a smile. “I'm fine. Just a little nervous. Never really danced before.” she paused. “At least, not in a ballroom.”  
He chuckled, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her closer to him. He moved one of her hands to rest on his shoulder and held the other in his own hand. “Allow me to demonstrate then.” he murmured. He gestured down at his feet. “I'll be leading with my right foot – try to follow my steps.”  
She giggled – her worries temporarily disappearing. “Okay.” Her eyes were practically glued to his feet as he began to move. She followed his right foot with her left and she had a feeling he was going slow just for her.  
“Perfect.” he murmured. “Next is the natural turn.” He suddenly turned sharply, practically swinging her from his arms. His foot shot forward and tripped her up, causing her to hold on to him for dear life.  
“Sebastian!” she hissed, trying to find her footing again.  
He stopped moving, a smug look on his face. “Do be careful, my love. Make sure you watch my feet.”  
“You did that on purpose.”  
“Did I?” he asked with a grin.  
She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on his shoulder.  
He chuckled. “There she is.” he murmured, bringing his hand up to cup her face. “Thought I'd lost you for a moment.”  
She frowned at him. “I haven't left your sight for the last twenty-four hours, probably longer.”  
He sighed. “You know what I'm talking about, Cassandra.” He stared into her eyes for a moment. “Can I remind you of one of the rules that you had agreed to follow?”  
She blinked at him, choosing not to say anything.  
“The second rule.” he continued. “Any concern the Submissive has must be raised to the Dominant so both parties can work through it together.” he paused. “Or words to that effect.” His thumb moved slowly over her cheekbone as he looked at her. “You would tell me if something was bothering you, wouldn't you?”  
She inhaled deeply. This wasn't how she wanted this to go, but she needed to confront him eventually – and he seemed open to discuss it. She looked at him, swallowing past the lump in her throat before speaking. “Why do I get the feeling you've been lying to me?”  
If this caught him off guard, he didn't seem to show it. He stared at her for a moment before finally breaking his silence. “Not lying, per se.” he started, not meeting her eyes. “Just not telling the whole truth.”  
She sighed as she gently pushed him away – her breathing was shaky, she felt like crying. “Lying by omission, then?” It wasn't a question that she needed an answer to, but he nodded his head slowly anyway. “You mentioned before that there was something you wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Something about you and Callihan.”  
He nodded his head slowly again. “Cassandra, I'm not good at this sort of thing.”  
She scoffed. “At what? Telling the truth? Relationships? Or just women, in general?”  
He chuckled. “All of the above – I suppose.” he paused. “I could stand here and tell you about how much you mean to me and how I had never intended to lie to you or hurt your feelings. But something tells me you wouldn't believe me. And that's not what you deserve.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him, not wanting to say anything.  
“You deserve the whole truth.”  
Her eyes widened. “I thought you couldn't say anything to me because of Callihan?”  
“Technically, I can't.” he paused. “That's what I've been telling myself anyway.”  
“So what's the real reason you haven't told me yet?” she asked quietly.  
“I guess I was worried.” he hesitated before correcting himself. “Or scared.” He scoffed. “A feeling I'm not very used to.”  
“Of Callihan?”  
“Fuck Callihan. The only authority he commands is the authority that I've spent the last five years building up for him. He doesn't scare me and he shouldn't scare you.”  
“Scared of what I was going to say, then?”  
He paused for a long while. “Scared of losing you.”  
Her eyes widened and her breath got caught in her throat as her eyes began to water. This wasn't the first time she had seen who he was underneath the mask he put on for others. She had caught glimpses of it, here and there. But this was the first time it had been vocalised.  
“I don't do this sort of thing often.” he continued. “This whole relationship thing – it's all pretty new to me. Sex is easy – I can handle that. It's just the bits in between.”  
“The feelings?” she offered with a shrug.  
“Something like that.”  
She sighed deeply, thinking over how she was going to word her next question. “If you're so scared of losing me, why wouldn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?”  
“I know I should have – and I wanted to at first. But, the truth might have driven you away, so I kept it from you.” he paused before sighing deeply. “I don't deserve the way you look at me, Cassandra. If I told you the truth, I was scared you might realise that for yourself.”  
Tears were falling down her cheeks now.  
“It was selfish of me to keep things from you and I understand that you're upset.” he continued. He was silent for a moment after, as if he was struggling to get the next part out. “Shall I take you home?” he asked quietly.  
“No.” she said firmly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. “I just want the truth.”  
“And I will give it to you.”  
“Good.”  
“At the manor.”  
She sighed again as she shook her head. She stared at him a moment – at his face – trying to get a read on him. She couldn't, of course – she never knew what Sebastian was thinking. “Fine. But after that, I want to update the contract.”  
He frowned at her.  
“I want to include a clause that states that both parties promise not to keep secrets from the other.”  
“That's fair.”  
“To do so will result in immediate termination of the contract and the relationship.”  
This caused him to pause for a moment again before he nodded his head slowly. “I'd best tell you everything then.”  
“You'd better.” 

\---

They travelled to the manor in complete silence. Cassandra preferred it that way anyway – it gave her some time to reflect on their conversation. She wondered what exactly Sebastian had been lying about and she was itching to know who he really was. But a part of her didn't really want to know – she was scared that whatever this secret was, it would be enough to push her away. Sebastian certainly seemed to think so.  
She just hoped that he was over-exaggerating the severity of this secret of his – he did seem to lean towards the theatrical when it came down to it. If she was being honest, she was hoping it was something benign like he was already in a relationship or that he wasn't interested in women – something simple. She could handle simple. But something was telling her that this wasn't simple at all – Sebastian wasn't a simple man.  
They eventually arrived at the manor. It was in the middle of the countryside. The building was very large and seemed to have an imposing presence to it – like it was alive. Cassandra noticed a few other cars parked in the front garden leading up to the manor and – looking at the other guests – she was glad that she didn't overdress. They were all wearing formal attire, but not to the extent of full ballroom gowns. For that, she was glad.  
As Sebastian locked the car, Cassandra ventured forward, finding herself drawn to a sign just outside the manor doors. It was the kind of sign you'd see in a museum – a sign that detailed the artefact or object you were looking at.  
“Phantomhive Manor.” she murmured as she read the information board.  
Sebastian cleared his throat as he approached her. “When the manor isn't hosting extravagant dances in it's ballroom, it doubles as a museum of sorts.”  
“A museum for what?” she asked, squinting at the fine print on the sign. “It looks like this manor used to belong to some Victorian aristocrat back in the day.”  
Sebastian hummed. “The Earl Phantomhive owned a toy company – quite a popular one too – and there were rumours at the time that he used to conduct secret business for Queen Victoria.”  
Cassandra looked up at him, frowning as she did so, but allowing him to continue.  
“The previous Earl died in a fire at this very manor along with his wife and a few servants.” he paused – he looked like he was miles away. “The manor was rebuilt and his son – after surviving the fire – returned to take his place. He was only a child.”  
Cassandra scoffed. “You read that up online before we came here?”  
He looked at her for a moment, before smiling at her. “Shall we go in?”  
She frowned again but followed him inside. The manor was just as extravagant on the inside as it was on the outside. She was beginning to wonder how well owning a toy company in Victorian England would do financially. She noticed a line of guests standing outside what must have been the ballroom, which was just right of the main entrance. The rest of the manor had been cordoned off with rope barriers – it looked like they weren't going on the museum tour today.  
Cassandra made her way to the back of the line but Sebastian had gently grabbed her arm to stop her.  
“We're not going in just yet.” he said with a wink. “We're going to look around first.”  
She raised an eyebrow at him. “There's a rope – I don't think we're supposed to do that.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “A measly rope isn't going to stop me.” With how tall the man was, he was able to step over the barrier easily, before making his way towards the stairs in the centre of the main hall. Cassandra grinned to herself, feeling a rebellious urge in the pit of her stomach before clambering over the rope herself – not as gracefully as he had, since she wasn't as tall.  
Just as she managed to catch up with him, someone started to call out to them, presumably one of the organisers for the event. He jogged up to them, waving his arm at them as he did so. “You can't go back there, I'm afraid. Museum's closed for today.”  
Cassandra looked at Sebastian as he stepped closer to the man. “I'm just taking the lady on a tour of the building – I doubt you'll miss us that much.” he said, his voice smooth as silk – that strange energy radiating from him again.  
He had immediately put the man under his spell – it just didn't look like there was anything going on in his head. “That's fine, sir. Please don't take too long.” the man murmured before turning to tend to the long queue that was forming.  
She watched the man walk away for a moment before turning to Sebastian. “Are you going to tell me how you did that?” she asked, following him as he continued making his way upstairs.  
“What do you think I'm doing right now?” he murmured, leading the way further into the manor.  
Sebastian lead her through the rooms on the top floor, acting as her tour guide as she did so. He seemed to know a lot about the manor – she hoped it was because he did some research beforehand to impress her, the alternative was worrying. They had passed a few rooms and Sebastian stopped before each one to explain their function. The Earl's bedroom was particularly strange to Cassandra. The bed itself was rather large even though Sebastian had told her this Earl was a child.  
They eventually arrived to the servants quarters – he pointed out the bedroom that was shared by the cook and gardener as well as the room for the maid. The last room – he said – belonged to the butler and would be the largest compared to the other bedrooms that belonged to the servants.  
He took her inside the room. The room itself wasn't that large, but she supposed it was quite generous for a butler's room. It didn't have much in it either. There was a single bed, a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and not much else. What struck her the most was how strangely neat it was compared to the rest of the building. The manor was obviously taken care of properly – surfaces had all been dusted and what not, but this room was perfect – meticulously perfect, in fact.  
Sebastian had been staring at her for a moment, as if he was waiting for a reaction from her. She didn't really know what he was looking for or how he wanted her to react.  
“Is this the end of our tour?” she asked, trying to break the silence.  
He chuckled to himself. “For some reason, I thought bringing you here would make this whole thing a lot easier. But now that I'm standing here with you, I just can't find the words.”  
She paused for a moment. “Is this the part of the evening where you tell me the truth?”  
“It is.”  
She inhaled deeply. “Should I sit down?”  
He chuckled. “If you'd like.”  
She moved to the butler's bed before slowly sitting down on the edge to look up at him. “Take as long as you need, Sebastian.”  
He took a deep breath to prepare. He looked to be debating with himself on how best to explain everything to her. Eventually, he decided on how to approach it. “Do you remember what I said about Callihan? About how I was hired to help the company out?”  
She nodded her head slowly.  
“Well, that wasn't the entire truth.” he paused. “It certainly wasn't a lie, by any means, but still.” He sighed again. “Look, there's no way I can say this where I don't sound completely insane, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it.” He stared at her for a moment, gauging her reaction. “I wasn't hired, not really – it's more like I was summoned by him.”  
Her eyes widened. “Okay.” she said carefully.  
“And he doesn't pay me – not with money. But with his...” he trailed off. “His soul, if you will.”  
“Right.” She didn't know what else to say. She wasn't looking at him either. She stared at the floor – her mind just as blank as her face was.  
“Callihan summoned me to help him out with the business in exchange for his soul.” he paused. “The Earl Phantomhive did something similar over a century ago.”  
Her eyes widened even further, if that were even possible. “You were his butler.” she said finally – the pieces were finally falling into place in her mind.  
“I was.” he paused. “I know it sounds strange, but this is the truth. I'll answer any question you have for me.”  
There were questions – lots of them. She didn't even know where to begin. She looked up at him before asking her first question. “Are you saying I...” she paused. “That I sucked Satan's dick without even knowing?”  
Sebastian laughed. “Is that really the most important question you could ask me right now?” He shook his head. “That's not exactly what's been happening. I'm not Satan, if that's what you're worried about. But, I am a demon, if that makes any difference.”  
“And that thing back there, with that guy. And earlier with that woman in the store. What was that exactly?” she asked. “Was that actually mind control?”  
“Yes and no.” he said, a small smirk on his face. “My charm and charisma can be turned on and off when I please – as well as it's intensity. It's not so much mind control, but rather an energy so magnetic that humans want to do what I say without question.”  
She paused, nodding her head slowly as she digested that information. A startling realisation dawned on her - that sounded familiar. “Have you done it to me?”  
The smirk on his face quickly faded. “Not at all. I would never manipulate you in that way, I promise.”  
She nodded again. “Glad to know that my feelings for you aren't fake, I guess.” She paused. “Is that why you don't eat? Or sleep?”  
“It's not that I physically can't eat human food, it's just that I don't get any sustenance from it – it also tastes horrendous.” he paused. “It's the same for sleep – my kind don't need to sleep to replenish energy, so it's mostly done for recreational purposes.”  
“So, you eat souls or something?”  
“Something like that, yes. We can go for quite a while without feeding. A few of us tend to feed on whichever poor soul their eyes land on first. I was like that – in my youth – but now I usually form contracts with humans with the expectation that I'll receive their soul as compensation.”  
“Is that better then? For sustenance, I mean. To form a contract with a human?”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “It can be. Forming a contract with a human lets the demon shape the soul in any way they wish.”  
“And I'm guessing by eating a soul – it would kill the human, right?”  
He paused. “Does that frighten you?”  
She shook her head. “Not really.” she paused. “So, once your contract with Callihan is up – you'll eat his soul?”  
“I will.”  
“What comes after that?”  
He stared at her for a moment. “I would return home and wait until another human summoned me to form a contract with me.”  
Her stomach dropped. “So, if Callihan dies or the contract ends, that's it?”  
“Believe me, I wish things were different, but rules are rules. Our current leadership dictates that we can't spend too long among humans and that we must wait until we are summoned to walk amongst them again.”  
“Why?”  
“We're living in a new era of technology. A hundred or so years ago, it wouldn't be an issue. But with a camera in everyone's pockets, it's only a matter of time before our existence becomes common knowledge.”  
“But, why would that be a bad thing? Wouldn't you get more contracts that way?”  
“Sure. But in the past when our existence becomes widely known – we get hunted by a dedicated group of humans.”  
“Could a human even kill a demon?”  
He chuckled and shook his head. “They've certainly tried, but none have come close. But being hunted by humans makes it difficult to hunt for food ourselves – and a lot of them used to kill humans that have formed contracts with demons, which means we get cheated out of a meal.”  
“Sounds complicated.”  
“The politics are even more confusing.”  
“There are demon politics?” she giggled. “Do you have a demon President? Demon elections? Little demon polling stations?”  
“Very funny.”  
She hesitated. “So, what about our contract? Does that count for something? Will you eat my soul if I break up with you or something?”  
He laughed. “Not at all. That's a different kind of contract. It's a format that's familiar to me, which is why I chose it when we started our relationship. I don't do this sort of thing often.”  
“Demons don't form relationships with humans?”  
“Other than the humans that they are contracted to – not really. A demon will obviously form acquaintances along the way, but usually they don't. I didn't think they had the capacity to until very recently.”  
“What do you mean?”  
He paused, before moving to sit next to her on the bed. “Demons don't experience emotions the same way humans do. Friendships between each other or other humans are few and far between and romantic involvements are even rarer.” He hesitated again. “Where a human would feel love and affection towards another human, a demon would feel a sense of possessive ownership of the other person.”  
“Is that how you feel towards me?” she asked quietly.  
He sighed deeply. “It's generally frowned upon when a demon finds a human they like – I'd probably be laughed out of Hell for this relationship. But yes, that is how I feel about you.”  
She bit her lip. “Is it wrong that I prefer possessive ownership over love and affection?”  
He chuckled. “You're such a strange human, Cassandra.” He sighed deeply. “You probably have a million other questions for me.”  
She shook her head. “I don't, actually.”  
His eyes widened slightly. “Do you want me to take you home? I'd understand if you don't want to continue being with me.”  
She thought the offer over for a moment. Was this something she really wanted? Did this even change anything? As strange as it all sounded, she wasn't all that bothered by it. “I think I need some time to let everything sink in. But I think I'm okay.”  
“That's very fair, all things considered.” he chuckled. “I was worried you'd ask me to prove it to you.”  
She giggled. “Why would that worry you?”  
He shrugged his shoulders. “I wouldn't want to scare you away.”  
She looked at him for a moment before shuffling closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. “So, I'm guessing your real name isn't Sebastian.”  
He chuckled. “It's not Sebastian.” he paused. “Would you like to know my real name? If we're not keeping secrets between each other.”  
“As long as it's not Lucifer, I think we're okay.”  
He laughed. “It's not Lucifer, no.” He paused for a moment before leaning in to whisper something in her ear. It was in a language she didn't even understand - in fact, she'd never heard anything like it before. It sounded complicated – guttural, even.  
“I think I'm just going to stick to calling you Sebastian.”  
“Understandable.”  
“So is that what Callihan named you or whatever?”  
He shook his head. “That's how it works traditionally, but I asked if I could name myself.”  
“Does the name Sebastian Michaelis mean something to you?”  
He nodded his head. “It's what Earl Phantomhive called me all those years ago.”  
She looked up at him. “That contract must have really meant something to you.”  
He hummed in response. “More than I'd like to admit.” he paused before continuing. “It was the first time I really interacted with humans properly – the first time I really learnt about them. Us demons like to think that we know everything about human nature – we believe they're predictable. But that simply isn't true. That contract taught me that I actually don't know anything about humans – they're just as confusing as the rest of the world.”  
“I hope I'm not too confusing.”  
He chuckled. “You definitely are.” He paused. “It was the first time I had ever made a friend – or friends, I suppose. I like coming back here.”  
“I'm guessing you don't really look like that either. Is that another remnant of your past here?”  
“It is. Unless asked otherwise, I usually appear like this to humans that I'm contracted to. I spent so long living as Sebastian Michaelis that I don't know who else I could be.”  
She smiled. “So, do you usually have horns or something?”  
He laughed. “Not at all. I'm far scarier.”  
“I'll believe that when I see it.”  
He looked down at her properly before reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. “I'm sorry for keeping this from you. With how well you've taken it, I probably should have told you sooner.”  
“I understand why you didn't tell me. It's not everyday someone finds out their boyfriend is a demon.”  
He hummed. “There's that word again.”  
She chuckled. “I thought we weren't lying to each other any more?”  
This seemed to take him aback for a moment, before a smile formed on his face again. “Right.” He placed a small kiss on her forehead. “I don't know how I could ever thank you for being so understanding, Cassandra.”  
She giggled. “Well, you did lie to me for a week – so, you could start by thinking of ways to make it up to me.”  
“I can already think of a few.” he murmured. “I could start with tonight, if you're still willing? I'll understand if you want to wait for a while.”  
“I'm still willing.”  
He smiled. “Tonight, there won't be any titles, no contracts and no dynamic. Just us.”  
She paused. “So no choking either?” she asked, a little disappointed. “That's a shame.”  
He chuckled. “Maybe just a little bit of choking, then.” 

\---

After their discussion they returned to the ballroom and Sebastian presented their tickets to the man from earlier – and they were allowed in. The ballroom was very spacious, with a large area in the centre of the room surrounded by chairs and tables that the guests could sit and eat at. On one side of the room was a buffet table – with an outrageous amount of food on top of it. On the furthest side of the room were the musicians and they all looked like they'd rather be anywhere else. The guests seemed quite wealthy – or at least of a certain “class”. Cassandra was feeling very out of place.  
Sebastian had led her to a table in a quieter, more deserted part of the room. He told her to eat something first and she was more than happy to follow that order. She piled the food on her plate before returning to sit next to him. As she ate, she was glad that she didn't have to worry about Sebastian's eating habits any more now that there was a perfectly good explanation as to why he didn't eat in the first place.  
She was quite surprised at herself for how well she had handled the entire thing. If she was being honest with herself, it didn't really change anything. And if she was being _really_ honest with herself, she was actually quite excited with this revelation. She supposed that said something about her. She wondered what new possibilities dating a demon would bring. Sebastian could shapeshift, right? That was enough to get her mind racing.  
Once her food had gone down and Cassandra had one or two drinks to increase her confidence, Sebastian had dragged her towards the dance floor. Cassandra's heart was practically in her throat. She was dreading embarrassing herself in front of all these strangers. But as soon as the music started and she allowed Sebastian take the lead it was like something possessed her. The first few songs were quite upbeat and Cassandra was worried that she wouldn't be able to keep up with Sebastian, but it seemed to come naturally to her.  
She followed his lead, spinning around on the wooden floor – her legs and arms moving as if they had a mind of their own – and she started to wonder whether he was using his powers to influence her body somehow. If that was the case, she was glad he did – she didn't want to trip over her own feet.  
As they danced together, Sebastian occasionally pulled her in close for a quick kiss on the lips or the cheek or even on her neck. Now that this new information had been revealed to her, there was something else other than arousal in the pit of her stomach when she looked at him or when he touched her. It was a sense of danger. By all definitions, Sebastian was a deadly predator that literally fed on the souls of humans. In any other circumstance, Cassandra could have been a meal for him rather than a partner. Why did this excite her so much? It made her feel the same as she did when he put his hand on her throat. This danger – the threat of literal death – ever present. As she danced with her devil, she realised it wasn't because he could kill her that excited her so much – but rather the realisation that he wouldn't.  
As their dance ended, Cassandra felt a wave of fatigue wash over her – they'd been dancing for a few hours now. She was ready to go back to the hotel. Sebastian had laughed at her tiredness before mentioning something about how humans tire so easily. He agreed that it was time to go.  
Just as they were getting ready to leave, the band started up again. The music this time was a lot slower – definitely more Cassandra's speed. They watched as a few of the other couples took up their places on the dance floor.  
“Ah, it's a waltz.” he murmured, staring longingly at the other couples. “All that practice we did earlier would go to waste if we don't join them.”  
“What practice?” she asked, her voice raising slightly in mock irritation. “You tripped me up!”  
He chuckled. “I promise I won't do it this time. Just one more dance, then we'll leave.”  
She sighed before following him onto the dance floor. He placed his hand firmly on her waist as she rested her hand on his shoulder, before they started to move along to the music.  
“You know, I've been thinking about what we talked about earlier.” she started, her voice quiet so the other guests wouldn't hear her.  
“Something on your mind?” he asked. “I imagine you still have plenty of questions.”  
“You could say that.” she paused. “In what ways is having sex with a demon different compared to having sex with a human?”  
He chuckled. “You've had a taste. I'm sure you could answer that for yourself.”  
She giggled. “I don't mean you. I mean in general. Any advantages? Any downsides?”  
He thought on that for a moment. “Having sex with demons doesn't carry the same risks compared to humans. We can't catch or carry diseases and pregnancy is impossible for both parties.”  
“That's good. I'm not on birth control.” she joked.  
He chuckled, carefully turning her in time with the music – this was going a lot smoother than their practice earlier that day. “However, it does come with some other risks and side effects.”  
She frowned. “Such as?”  
“Demons are a lot stronger and faster than humans. If we're not careful things might start breaking. At best, it's only furniture. At worst, it's bones.”  
She paused. “You're going to be careful, right?”  
He chuckled. “If I didn't think it was safe, I wouldn't do it. Unlike my demonic siblings, I have a lot more self-control. I know how much the human body can handle and I would never pass that threshold, no matter how much they might be begging for it.”  
“So, no rough sex?”  
“Rough by human standards is fine. Rough by demon standards is not.” he paused. “A lot of the force is mitigated by the fact that I've taken the form of a human. It would be harder to keep myself from hurting you if I were to appear in my true form.”  
“So...” she started, brushing away imaginary dust on his shoulder in an attempt to appear casual. “Got any...like, cool tricks, or anything?”  
“Any what?”  
She sighed. “You know...” she paused, trying to think of the right words. “You can control people's minds to do what you want them to-”  
“It's not technically mind control.”  
“Whatever it is. It's a demon power that you have. Are there any other powers you have that could be used in the bedroom?”  
He raised his eyebrows at this as he chuckled. “I suppose there are a few. Shapeshifting is one of them.” he leaned in, his voice dropping to a whisper. “If you'd prefer things a certain size, I'd be happy to oblige.”  
She scoffed. “I've seen it already – it's fine as it is.” she paused. “Although that might be something we could explore together.”  
“Gladly, kitten.” he purred. “If that sort of thing interests you, I can even appear in more than one body.”  
Her eyes widened – her mind racing at the possibilities. “Really? Like clones or something?”  
“Not exactly. They would just be an extension of me – it's one of the joys of being able to shapeshift.”  
“Oh, so they'd be attached to you?”  
“By extension of me – I don't mean it literally. But they would all be controlled by me.”  
She nodded her head slowly. “That's certainly something to consider.” she murmured before biting her bottom lip.  
He chuckled darkly. “When you walked into my office for the first time the other week – I wouldn't have guessed how dirty your mind was. You hide it tremendously well.”  
She giggled. “Those are only a fraction of what I have in mind.”  
He laughed before placing a kiss on her forehead as they continued to sway with the music. “Speaking of hiding – could I ask that you keep everything I told you a secret? From Callihan, from the others in the office and from people you know from outside. No-one can know about me.”  
She frowned. “Of course, Sebastian. I would never tell anyone.”  
“I know you wouldn't, my love.” He brought her hand up to his lips to place a small kiss on the back of it.  
She smiled at him, feeling something strange manifest in her chest. She had been ignoring it this past week – it was too soon. She barely knew him. But tonight, he told her more about him than he ever had before. She felt like she really knew him now. She had fallen for him – she couldn't deny it any more.  
“Ah,” he murmured. “You're looking at me in that way again. It fills me with joy and breaks my heart at the same time. Someone like me doesn't deserve to be looked at like that.”  
“You're not the monster you think you are, Sebastian.”  
He shook his head, pulling her in closer to him. “You don't know what I've done under Callihan's command alone. There was this other company, competition to our own and Callihan asked me-”  
“To burn it down. I know, Sebastian.” she said with a smile, gripping his hand firmly to comfort him. “I did some digging of my own. The company doesn't hide it's secrets as well as it thinks it does. I know that you've done more for the business in five years than Callihan has in his entire career.”  
“People died in that fire, Cassandra.”  
“I know. But you followed an order from Callihan. He killed them – not you. He's using you to commit crimes he couldn't do himself. He's a coward. That's not what you are, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “If this relationship is to continue, Cassandra, I can't let you believe that I'm some kind of redeemable person that you can just 'fix' with your kindness. I've done terrible things – either on my own accord or because I've been ordered to do so. I want you to be with me because of who I am, not because of who you'd like me to be.”  
She paused to let this information sink in. She knew he was right. He always was. She smiled at him. “Okay, then you're a monster. And that's fine, because I'm pretty fucked up myself – I'd have to be. I don't want to change you, because I like who you are now. Just like you haven't tried to change me.” she paused. “I think we're just fine as two fucked up individuals who happened to find each other.”  
He laughed. “I can live with that.” And with that he pressed his lips against hers just as the music ended. He broke the kiss after a moment. “I'm taking you back to the hotel. You can't walk around in a dress like that without it being ripped off by the end of the night.”  
“You can't rip it, it's brand new!” she giggled, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.  
“It's fine. I bought it.” And with that, they hurried out of the manor to make their way back to the hotel. 

\---

“I wish I had brought some candles or something.” Sebastian murmured as they walked through the hotel door. “Set the mood a little.”  
Cassandra scoffed as she stepped out of her shoes. “You didn't need candles all those times in your office.”  
He chuckled before wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her in close. He pressed his lips against hers sweetly – his touch fleeting. He pulled away to look into her eyes. “What are your safe-words?”  
“I thought we were putting that stuff on hold tonight?” she asked, her hands finding their way to his shoulders.  
He shook his head. “You never put safe-words on hold, Cassandra.”  
She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully. “'Orange' when I'm nearing my limit and 'red' if I want to stop.”  
“That's my girl.” he murmured before pressing his lips against hers again as his fingers fiddled with the zip at the back of her dress. He slowly pulled the zip down, letting his fingertips trail down her spine as he did so. While he was unzipping the dress, he was slowly leading her to the bed.  
Once the back of her legs hit the foot of the bed, Sebastian started to gently peel the dress from her body. She giggled at this. “So much for ripping it off then.”  
He chuckled. “It would be nice to see you wear it again.” He let the dress fall from her and pool around her ankles, which allowed her to step out of it. He inhaled sharply when he noticed the lingerie underneath. “Did you wear this just for me?”  
She hummed in response. “I did.” she paused, looking down at the pentagram shape on her chest. “Spooky coincidence, I suppose.”  
He chuckled before kissing her again, letting his hands roam over her body. While he kissed her, she reached up to undo his tie and waistcoat. Once they were loose and undone, she pulled them off him, along with his jacket, throwing them somewhere else in the room.  
Without warning, Sebastian grabbed her hips and pushed her back onto the bed as she yelped in surprise, before giggling as he crawled on top of her.  
“I'm tempted to leave this on, Cassandra. It suits you very well.” he murmured, his fingers tracing the straps on her chest.  
“It's going to be quite difficult to continue if it all stays on.” she said with another giggle.  
He grabbed at the hem of her underwear, before yanking them down her legs. “These can definitely come off.” He threw the underwear towards the pile of clothes that was now forming at the other side of the room. “This can stay on though.” he said as he gestured to her bra.  
“If you say so.” she said with a giggle.  
Sebastian grinned before placing a hand on either of her knees and slowly pushing them apart to expose herself to him. Her pussy was dripping wet and her clit was swollen after being teased all day. “It looks like I've neglected you a bit.” he cooed. “Let's remedy that, shall we?”  
He wet the tips of his middle and index finger on his tongue before reaching down to drag a finger along her folds. He hummed as his middle finger moved over her wet slit before dipping inside her slightly. She gasped at the sudden penetration as her hands grabbed at the sheets underneath her – preparing herself for what came next.  
His finger moved back up and barely grazed over her clit, causing a curse to fall from her lips. She was so sensitive. From the vibrator teasing her this morning and the lack of stimulation throughout the day, her clit was swollen and the slightest touch caused shock-waves of pleasure to cascade throughout her body.  
He noticed this and he chuckled. “Look how sensitive you are. I have a feeling it won't take me long to make you cum, lovely.”  
“It's because you've teased me throughout the entire day.” she grumbled, her breath hitching slightly when his finger brushed over her clit again.  
He hummed in response, his finger gliding over her clit once more. “I have, haven't I?” he murmured. His finger dipped down to her hole to coat it in her arousal, before bringing it back up to the sensitive bud. He rubbed slow, torturous fingers around her clit, his finger barely touching the most sensitive part. She cursed loudly and threw her head back. She was going to cum already.  
He paused for a moment, before moving his finger directly onto her clit, pushing down hard and rubbing in fast circles over it. She cried out and cursed again as her orgasm quickly crashed down upon her.  
He lifted his finger from her for a moment to let her catch her breath – but that moment was short lived, as Sebastian's tongue soon replaced his finger. His tongue moved over her clit as she finished. Since she had just orgasmed, her clit was over-sensitive, and not in the good way. Sebastian didn't seem to care as his tongue continued it's assault.  
She giggled at the over-stimulation, pushing herself away from him almost involuntarily. The sensation was both ticklish and painful at the same time, and he didn't show any signs of stopping. Her giggles soon turned into moans of pleasure as her recovery period – however short – came to an end and her orgasm began to build up again.  
She buried her fingers in his hair and moved her hips against his tongue. She moaned his name as she quickly approached her second climax almost as soon as her last one had ended. She threw her head back and practically screamed his name as another orgasm ripped through her body. His tongue continued to move over her clit as her climax ran it's course.  
This time, Cassandra needed to push him away to get him to stop – she definitely wouldn't be able to have another orgasm so soon. Her breathing heavy, she relaxed against the pillow under her. “Holy shit.” she breathed. “Don't hold back or anything.”  
He chuckled. “I was.”  
She lazily hit him with her leg. “Cocky.”  
He smiled at her as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, before throwing it at the pile. Now that Cassandra had recovered, she reached forward to his crotch, pawing at his hard cock through his trousers. He inhaled sharply as she moved her hand over it and sighed deeply when her palm rolled over the tip.  
He gently pushed her hands away before leaning down again. This time, his lips trailed up along her stomach as he placed wet kisses along the way. His lips eventually reached her bra. He stopped to gently pinch at her hard nipples through the thin fabric. She moaned softly as her nails dug into the flesh of his upper back and shoulders. His fingers moved to the bottom of the bra so he could lift it up and over her breasts.  
He kept the bra where it was as his lips moved over her flesh. He kissed and licked at her skin as he made his way to one of her nipples. He wrapped his lips around one of them and sucked lightly as he pinched the other between his fingertips. She moaned lightly as her hands found his hair again, pulling at his roots lightly, causing a low moan to erupt from his chest.  
After a moment, he detached his lips from her nipple before moving up to press his lips against hers, this time allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. While they kissed deeply, his hands moved to unbuckle his belt and remove his trousers. Once they had been forgotten with the rest of their clothes, he pulled back to position his hard cock at her entrance.  
She sighed deeply and steadied her breathing, hoping that it wouldn't hurt too much. He held the base of his shaft in his hand as he moved the tip along her slit, wetting it with her arousal.  
He looked up at her face and smiled warmly. “You look beautiful.”  
She giggled. “So do you.”  
He chuckled. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he murmured, before slowly pushing himself in.  
She gasped and threw her head back onto the pillow underneath her. She reached up to grip his shoulders tightly as his thick cock pushed inside of her. It filled her up perfectly and it didn't hurt, surprisingly. She giggled as he continued to push himself deeper, before finally reaching the base of his cock.  
“How is that?” he asked breathlessly.  
She giggled. “It feels good. Didn't hurt like I thought it would.”  
He chuckled. “You sound disappointed.”  
She hit him playfully on the shoulder before moving her hips slightly to let him know he could continue.  
He pulled back slowly until only his tip remained inside her, before pushing back in with a grunt. “Fuck.” he gasped. “You feel amazing.”  
She giggled before pulling him in for a kiss. “Can you go faster?”  
“Of course, kitten.” he said, placing a kiss on her cheek, before thrusting his hips in and out at a faster pace.  
She threw her head back again as his cock rubbed against her inner walls deliciously. She moaned deeply as he trust into her and giggled when he went particularly deep.  
He grunted and cursed into her ear as he went. He grabbed her legs and pushed her knees towards her chest to give him a better angle. “Fuck, you're tight.” he groaned, as the sounds of skin slapping skin emanated throughout the room.  
“Please go faster, sir.” she whined, digging her nails into his shoulders – she would definitely draw blood at this rate.  
He chuckled as he continued his steady pace. “I thought we agreed no titles tonight.”  
She giggled. “If you want me to call you by name, sir, you'll have to make me.”  
His palm hit her cheek without warning and she was immediately consumed with lust as she sank into that familiar head-space once more. This wasn't going to be as vanilla as they had planned any more.  
He pushed her knees towards her chest even further as he began to pound into her properly – at a roughness and speed that was more suited to Sebastian's style. “You'll be needing another attitude adjustment if you're not careful.”  
“Hit me again, sir.” she moaned, completely ignoring his threat.  
He chuckled before hitting her other cheek with his palm. She moaned loudly and this caused Sebastian to pick up the pace. This time, his hands grabbed her hips, lifting her up off the bed slightly to get a better angle as he fucked her.  
“I bet you'd like me to wrap my hand around your throat too, wouldn't you?” he purred, his hips still moving with inhuman speed.  
She nodded her head quickly. “Yes please, sir.”  
His palm struck her cheek again. “Good girl.” And with that, his hand wrapped around her throat, immediately adding pressure to the sides of her neck. He pushed down hard, causing blood to rush to her head. She felt her own heartbeat at her temples and she could feel herself floating. The sensation of his cock in her wet cunt seemed to intensify as all of her other senses seemed to fade away.  
Seeing her reaction to being choked seemed to flip a switch in Sebastian too. He held her neck firmly as he pounded into her. Moaning deeply and whispering dirty words into her ear. She reached down almost involuntarily to rub her clit – feeling her third orgasm of the night quickly approaching her.  
An orgasm seemed to explode from her crotch outwards as a scream ripped through her throat. Her walls clenched around his cock and she could feel him throb inside her.  
“Where do you want sir to cum, kitten?” he panted, his thrusts seeming to go faster, although at this point Cassandra couldn't really tell.  
His grip on her neck loosened for a bit so she could reply. “Inside, sir. Please.” she moaned.  
This sent him over the edge. He gripped her neck harder and thrust deep inside her as he came. He moaned deeply as he emptied himself inside her. He remained inside her for a moment as he caught his breath, his grip on her neck disappearing entirely.  
Cassandra let her head fall back against the pillow underneath her as she sighed deeply. Sebastian chuckled, before reaching forward to press a kiss against her sweaty forehead. He then slowly pulled himself out of her, before collapsing on the bed next to her.  
She paused for a moment, before carefully pulling the bra off of her. He watched her intently as she did this. Once it was off fully, he finally spoke. “Oh, that's how you get that off.”  
She laughed, before rolling over onto her side to look at him. “You didn't know how to take it off?”  
“It looked really complicated, I didn't want to ruin the moment by fumbling around with it.” he said with a chuckle, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her.  
She giggled before resting her head against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Glad you didn't.” she murmured, quickly feeling fatigue wash over her.  
“Tired, sweetheart?” he asked, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face as he gazed down at her.  
She hummed in response. “I know you don't really sleep, but could you stay with me tonight? I want to wake up next to you tomorrow.”  
He chuckled softly. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”  
“I had a lot of fun this weekend, Sebastian. Thank you for doing this.” she said, shifting to look up at his face.  
“It's not over quite yet. We've still got tomorrow morning.”  
She groaned. “And then it's back to work on Monday.”  
“Don't remind me.” he grumbled. “Better make tomorrow count. I'm letting you decide how we spend tomorrow morning, remember?”  
She raised an eyebrow at him. “You might regret that, Sebastian.”  
He chuckled. “I'm sure I won't, darling.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Cassandra.”  
And with that, she quickly fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling the warmth and the weight of Sebastian's arms around her brought Cassandra out of her sleep slower than she was used to. A feeling of grogginess washed over her as she yawned, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She blinked once or twice, before looking up at the man who's arms were wrapped around her tightly.   
His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping – although he was probably faking it to some degree. She sighed and moved closer to him so her chest was against his. She noticed that he had cleaned her up after she had fallen asleep, and she smiled to herself as the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.   
She reached forward to place a kiss on the base of his neck. He didn't move a muscle. Smiling to herself, she reached up to carefully brush his hair out of his face. She let her fingertips gently trace over his face. Starting from his forehead, dipping down past his brow and cheekbone before finally reaching his perfect lips. Her index finger barely grazed over his bottom lip before she reached up to place a small kiss where her finger had been.   
His chest vibrated underneath her as he chuckled – his eyes fluttering open as she pulled away. “That felt nice.” he murmured, a smirk slowly beginning to form on his lips.   
She hummed in response before reaching up to continue tracing the contours of his face with her fingertips. He sighed deeply as he let her do what she wanted, letting his eyes close again as he relaxed under her touch.   
They laid there for a moment in silence – her fingers moving across his skin, while his own traced circles onto her bare back. His eyes eventually opened again to look at her. “I cleaned you up last night – you were out cold.” he murmured, pulling her in closer to him.   
“I noticed.” she replied. “Must have been the dancing that tired me out.”   
He chuckled again. “Just the dancing?”   
She giggled before cupping his cheek in her hand and reaching forward to place another kiss on his lips. “I know I've already told you this – but I really enjoyed this weekend.”  
He smiled. “As have I.” he paused. “If only every weekend could be like this.”   
“You could always come over to my place on the weekends – if Callihan lets you go, that is.”   
He sighed deeply. “I would love to, but Callihan was already suspicious of me taking a Friday off. We probably won't be able to do this very often.”   
Her heart sank – she was afraid he'd say that. “What exactly are the details of your contract with Callihan anyway?” she asked, hoping that perhaps she'd finally get more answers.   
Sebastian hesitated for a moment, before answering her question. “I am to make decisions that will help the business out financially – and undermine any competition along the way. I'm to follow his orders to the letter. I must keep the contract and it's terms a secret. And I must not interfere in his personal life in any capacity.”  
She frowned. “Didn't he ask you to do something about his wife? You can't interfere with his personal life but you have to follow his orders to the letter – isn't that a little contradictory?”   
“We've argued about it a lot in the past.” He shook his head as he sighed. “Our contract is inherently contradictory. I'm guessing he didn't really think the whole thing through and I'm not in the habit of breaking the terms of a contract.” He smiled at her. “I have a reputation to uphold, you know.”   
Cassandra hesitated for a moment as she traced circles on his chest. “How does one go about summoning a demon?”   
He sighed deeply. “I'll tell you as long as you promise me you won't try this under any circumstance.”   
She frowned at him. “But don't you get sent back once your contract with Callihan is over? What if I could bring you back?”  
He shook his head. “There's no guarantee that another demon wouldn't get to you before I did. That would not end well for you. Please, promise me you won't try, Cassandra.”   
She sighed. “Fine. I promise.”   
He stared at her – she doubted that he believed her. “Many humans believe that summoning a demon involves chants in Latin, candles and a blood sacrifice. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Demons are hungry creatures – ravenous even. We wouldn't be fed very often if we needed to wait for a ritual like that to be performed. In truth, only two things are required to summon a demon. One, is intent. If you truly intend – from the very bottom of your heart – to call upon a demon, one will hear your call. The second is a complete abandonment of faith. You must turn away from Gods and religion and prepare to embrace something else. Something darker.”   
“That sounds like people could end up summoning demons accidentally.”  
He nodded his head. “It's been known to happen. But these contracts we form with humans aren't meant to benefit them, they're meant to benefit us.”  
“So Callihan did that to summon you?”  
“He did. He had never really believed in God, but one night he called upon a higher power to help his failing business. I doubt he expected that higher power to be someone like me.”   
She nodded her head slowly. “This whole demon thing sounds complicated.”   
He chuckled. “I've been doing this for a long time – it's second nature for me.”   
She raised an eyebrow at him. “Just how old are you exactly?”  
“Demons generally don't keep track like humans do – once you reach a certain age, that sort of stuff gets a little redundant. I've definitely reached the thousands by now, though.”  
Her eyes widened. “Oh, so you're like _old_ old.”   
He looked to be slightly offended by that, but it was difficult to tell with him. “I wouldn't say that exactly. I'm just full of experience, knowledge and wisdom.”  
She giggled. “Sure, whatever you say, old man.”   
He rolled his eyes before moving to lay on his back. Cassandra shuffled closer to him to rest her head on his chest. They laid there for a moment in silence, before he eventually spoke again. “That doesn't bother you, does it?”   
She laughed. “Of course not. I'm an adult, just as you are.” she paused. “You're just old enough to be my great, great, great-”  
“All right, I get it.”  
She giggled again, wrapping her arm tightly around his waist as she nuzzled into his chest.   
“Any idea what you want to do this morning?” he asked.   
She paused for a moment as she thought about it. “Anything I want, right?”   
“Within reason.”  
“Any suggestions?”  
He chuckled. “If it were up to me, I'd stay here in bed with you all day – but that's probably not very realistic.”   
She giggled. “We can stay like this for a bit longer, I think. It will give me some time to think about it.”   
“Take as long as you need.”   
They laid there together for a time – idly chatting as they held on tightly to each other. They spoke about their pasts – Cassandra spoke about her family and her childhood and Sebastian spoke about historical events he had witnessed first hand. He even made a grand claim of finding out who Jack the Ripper was, but Cassandra doubted that very much – probably an extravagant lie to impress her.   
Sebastian had also asked about her aspirations for the future – did she intend to spend her entire life sitting at a desk? What did she want to be when she was a child? Would she go get a higher education if she hadn't already? She had never really thought about these questions before – she was content to let life happen to her. But Sebastian seemed to think that she had greater potential, but she was sure he was saying that just to be nice.   
“Are you free after work tomorrow?” he asked at one point.   
“I am.”   
He hummed in response. “I'd like to take you out somewhere – but I'm not sure whether you'd be up to it.” he paused. “It's completely understandable if you're not.”   
This piqued her interest. “Where would you like to take me?”  
He hesitated for a moment – almost as if he was nervous to ask her. “Over the years, humans have created many things and it's rare for one of these inventions to catch my eye, but-”  
“Get to the point, Sebastian.”   
He paused for a moment. “I'd like to take you to an event of sorts – in a club not too far from the office.”   
“A club?” She sighed deeply. “I don't think I can handle more dancing, Sebastian.”   
“It's not that kind of club.”   
She raised her eyebrow at him.   
“It's a place where...” he paused as he thought of the right words. “Where like-minded individuals go to meet new people... as well as other things too.”   
Her eyes widened. “Like a sex club?”   
He didn't say anything, but his expression certainly answered that question.   
“I know I've been pretty open to this kind of stuff so far, but I'm not the kind of person to enjoy being passed around and used by complete strangers.”  
He frowned. “And I wouldn't want you to be.” He paused, before shuffling closer to her. “I wouldn't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. But it might be a good idea for you to meet other Submissives that are in similar situations to you.”   
“But aren't there sometimes.... like, 'performances' that happen in these types of clubs?”  
“There will be, yes. If you would prefer to watch – then that's fine. And if you'd like to perform yourself – that's always an option.”   
She thought that over for a moment. She wasn't much of an exhibitionist and she didn't fancy the idea of being naked in front of strangers. But if Sebastian was there and he was to fuck her in front of others – that would be a different story.   
“No-one would touch me, right?”   
“No-one but me, unless you want otherwise.” he said. “The organisers will ask you for your limits and will make sure to accommodate you. They're usually very strict in enforcing their policy and will throw anyone out who refuses to stay within what you're okay with.”   
She paused for a moment. “Is that what you're into? Having sex in front of others?”  
“I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I like to show off. And since you're my most prized and valuable possession, I would very much like to show you off as well.”   
She giggled at this, her face turning a deep shade of red. “I would be willing to give it a try. But I'd need to see this club for myself.”   
“I understand. I wouldn't expect you to jump into it without knowing what it entails exactly. It's always okay to say no to me, Cassandra.”   
“I know. I trust you, Sebastian.”   
He smiled at her.   
Cassandra stared at him for a moment as she remembered something he had said to her earlier this weekend. “You said the other day that you've been the Submissive before.”   
He raised an eyebrow. “I have.”  
“With other humans?”  
“With humans and with demons.”   
She giggled to herself. “For some reason I have a hard time imagining you being a Submissive.”   
He chuckled. “I prefer the alternative. But submission can be rewarding. Giving up your control – not having to worry about anything – entrusting that control to someone else. It's all very liberating, as I'm sure you'd agree.”   
“I would.” she replied. She hesitated before asking her next question. “Have you ever thought about switching roles with me a few times? Just to experience it?”   
His eyes widened as he looked at her. “My, my. Is this going in the direction I think it's going?”   
She giggled. “It might be.” She paused. “Would you like it to go in that direction?”  
He chuckled. “I'm sure it would be quite entertaining to see you in another role – it's a lot harder than it looks.” he paused. “Is this what you want to do this morning, pet?”   
She smiled at him before nodding her head.   
“Then I'm all yours.”   
He shifted so he could sit up on the bed to allow Cassandra to straddle his hips. She pressed her lips against his as she cupped his face in her hands. He gripped her hips firmly as he quietly moaned into their kiss. After a moment, Sebastian gently pushed her away.   
“I know you're eager, pet. But you're missing a step or two.”   
“I am?” she asked, a look of confusion on her face.   
“What two things do I do before we start a scene?”   
Cassandra thought about it for a moment. “Safe-words?”  
“Before that, darling.” He chuckled as she stared back at him blankly. “A Dominant must tell their Submissive what the scene will entail before starting.”   
She hesitated for a moment. “Can I tie you up?”   
He chuckled. “Don't ask me. Tell me.”   
“You usually ask me, though?”   
“No, I tell you what I'm going to do to you and then I ask you whether it's okay to do it. I also ask you what your safe-words are beforehand.”   
She smiled at him as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. “I'm going to tie your wrists to the bed frame.”  
He hummed in response, as she felt his cock twitch against her core in anticipation.   
“Blindfold you.”   
“Very original.” he said with a smirk.   
She giggled before continuing. “And then, I'm going to do to you what you did to me yesterday.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “And what did I do to you yesterday?”   
“At the store – you denied my orgasm and used me for your own needs. So that's what I'm going to do to you.”   
He bit his bottom lip. “Very good.” he paused. “Describe it in more detail.”   
She cleared her throat, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment – he was right, this was difficult. “I'm going to bring you to the brink of orgasm, and then I'm going to pull away. I'm going to keep doing it until you can't take it anymore. I'm going to use your cock to pleasure myself and I won't give you that same satisfaction.”   
He chuckled. “What a cruel Dominant I have.”   
“Now you're making fun of me.”   
“I would never.” He grinned at her. “And should I refer to you with a title?”   
She frowned. “I don't know. What titles could you use for a female Dominant?”   
He chuckled again. “Mistress is pretty common.” He paused for a moment to gauge her reaction. “Miss, Madame, Ma'am – there are plenty to choose from.”   
She turned her nose up slightly. “I think Mistress is fine. Makes me feel like I'm in a cheesy porno though.”  
He laughed. “Titles aren't compulsory.”   
“Then, let's go without.”   
“As you wish.” he paused for a moment. “Could I make a request?”   
“Sure.”   
“Could you use the riding crop on me as well? I haven't been on the receiving end in quite some time, and I do miss the feeling.”   
She blushed a deep red. Sebastian seemed way more confident with voicing his sexual preferences than she was. She quickly pushed herself off of him so she could go to his suitcase to get the items she needed. She pulled out the riding crop, two lengths of rope and a blindfold that she hadn't seen on this trip yet, before returning to straddle his hips.  
“How do you want me to use the crop on you?” she asked, gripping the handle firmly to see how it would feel when she used it.   
“It feels good when you use it on the tip, right here.” he said, pointing at the underside of the head of his cock.   
“Won't that hurt?”   
He chuckled. “That's the point, Cassandra.” he paused. “I'll let you know if you're doing it too hard. Although, my tolerance for pain is quite high.”   
“Okay.” she said as she bit her bottom lip. “I can do that.”   
“Thank you.” he paused for a moment. “What else do you need to ask me?”   
She smiled at him. “What are your safe-words?”  
“'Red' if I want to stop and 'orange' when I'm nearing my limit.”   
She inhaled deeply as she tried to steady her breathing along with the speed her heart was beating at. Why was she so nervous? She just had to do what Sebastian does.   
She put the riding crop down and grabbed one of the lengths of rope. She grabbed his hand and moved it over to one of the bed posts. She pushed his hand flat against the wooden frame, before wrapping the length of rope around it. She paused for a second – the knot would most likely fall apart before they'd even started.   
“How do you do this?” she asked, staring blankly at the rope.   
Sebastian chuckled. “Give it to me.”   
She gave the rope to him and watched as he created complicated-looking knots in the rope. She just hoped she wouldn't have to copy him. Once he had finished, he had created a handcuff-like effect with the rope, with one space on either side for both his wrist and the bed frame. He then did the same for the other length of rope. Once that was done, he pushed his hand through each rope and gestured to the knot near the middle of the rope.   
“Push that down towards my wrist to tighten the rope.” he said.   
She did as he said, pushing the knot down. The rope tightened around each of his wrists and she smiled to herself. “Is it too tight?” she asked.   
“It's perfect. Now put the other side over the bed frame, and push the other knot to tighten the other side.”   
She moved one of his wrists over to the bed frame and pulled the rope over the post, tightened it and then did the same to the other. Once he was tied down, Sebastian moved his wrists to check to see that it wouldn't come undone. “Do you see how it's tight around my wrists so I can't get free, but it still allows me some freedom to move my arm around?”   
She nodded her head. She picked up the blindfold from beside her, before pulling it down over his eyes.   
“Okay, um...” she paused, before holding up three fingers. “How many fingers am I holding up?”   
He laughed. “Is this what we're doing, Cassandra?”   
“Just checking to make sure you can't see.”   
“I can't see a thing.”   
She frowned at him. She thought that perhaps he would be able to see anyway with his powers, or something, but she decided not to bring it up and ruin the moment.   
She pushed herself back a little to admire her handiwork – mostly Sebastian's handiwork, now that she thought about it. Even tied up and blindfolded, he still didn't look like a Submissive. He was very much still in control and she doubted that would change any time soon.   
“Okay, so now what?”   
“You can start now, Cassandra.”  
“Oh.”  
He chuckled as he shifted slightly on the bed in an attempt to get comfortable. “Take your time.” he murmured.   
Cassandra weighed over her options in her head. She shuffled closer to him, being careful not to touch him at all so he wouldn't know where she was or what she was doing. She carefully reached out to wrap her hand around his throat. He inhaled sharply at her touch but didn't do much else. She moved her hand from his neck and moved down towards his chest.   
She let her fingertips brush over his nipples slightly which caused him to sigh, before moving her hand further down over his toned abdomen. She moved her hands over his hips and down his thighs. She kept her hands on his knees as she admired his half-hard cock for a moment, trying to think of a way to approach this.   
She slowly pushed her hands back up his thighs towards his crotch, before pulling away completely. She paused for a moment – her eyes glued to his face to gauge his reaction – before lightly pressing her index finger against the head of his cock. He inhaled sharply as she slowly dragged her finger down his shaft. Once she reached the base, she moved it back up at that same slow speed. His cock twitched under her finger once she reached the tip again.   
She pulled her finger away, instead reaching forward to press her tongue against the tip. She moved her tongue down his length as she had with her finger, before coming back up to the head again. She flicked her tongue over the underside of his head, moving it up and down his tip. His mouth dropped open as he moaned, pushing his hips towards the air.   
She pulled back once more, watching as his cock had now hardened fully and was standing at full attention. She gathered saliva in her mouth before letting it fall from her lips and onto the tip of his cock. He inhaled sharply at the sensation as she grabbed the base of his cock with her hand. She started moving her hand along his length, using the saliva for lubrication. She spat on the tip again for good measure.   
She quickened the pace her hand moved at, occasionally rolling over the tip with the palm of her hand, before moving back down his shaft. His hips started to buck towards her hand involuntarily as he became more vocal.   
“Use your mouth.” he ordered, his hand gripping at the rope that bound his wrists to the bed.   
“Please?”   
“Please use your mouth.” he corrected himself breathlessly. She felt a sudden surge of confidence flow through her when she gazed down at the demon's submissiveness and vulnerability. Here, tied down to the bed, was a dangerous predator who could kill her without breaking a sweat. And she had managed to get him to say 'please'. The power she felt was intoxicating. She wondered if she could get him to beg at some point.   
She lowered herself so she was eye-level with his cock, running her tongue over her lips to wet them. She placed her wet lips against the tip, kissing it lightly, before opening her mouth to push the tip of his cock inside. He sighed deeply as she pushed herself further down his shaft, feeling his cock twitch and throb in her mouth.   
She felt it hit the back of her throat and she held it there as her throat convulsed around his tip. He groaned deeply as his hips thrust upwards. She pulled herself back slightly, and then pushed pack down. She started to bob his head on his cock, getting into a rhythm she could maintain.   
“Fuck!” he hissed through gritted teeth. He moaned deeply as his cock throbbed in her mouth. She pulled back slightly, keeping his tip in her mouth, before letting her tongue flick over the underside of his head. Without warning, she pulled back completely – leaving him panting and squirming against the rope.   
“No cumming, remember?” she said with a grin, relishing in his moans of pleasure and frustration. “Were you close?”   
“I was.” he replied, breathlessly.   
She reached forward to flick her tongue over his tip once, causing a moan to escape his lips. “Better get used to that feeling, Sebastian.”   
He chuckled, but didn't say anything further – instead he sat still as he waited for her next move.  
She grabbed the riding crop from beside him, a feeling of dread manifesting in the pit of her stomach. She was worried about hurting him too much – she had never done anything like this before. She didn't want to disappoint him, either. She took a deep breath to calm herself, before gripping the crop firmly to move the end of it to Sebastian's cheek.   
“Do you know what this is, Sebastian?” she asked, trying to mimic the tone of voice he usually adopted during a scene – although, she had to admit, he was way better at it.   
He chuckled. “I think I have a pretty good idea.”   
She moved the crop down past his face to his chest, letting it graze over one of his nipples. “And where did you say you wanted me to hit you with it?” she asked.   
“I asked you to use it on my cock.” he replied, smirking slightly.   
“You did.” She moved it past his chest to rest on his abdomen. “Ask for it, again.”  
He chuckled. “Please, hit my cock, Cassandra.”   
She giggled before moving to grab the base of his cock with her hand. She held it in place as she moved the leather end of the crop along his length. He sighed deeply when it brushed over the tip.   
“Remember to let me know if I'm doing it too hard.” she said. She took a deep breath, before bringing the crop back up and lightly hitting his tip. She winced at the sound of the impact.   
He chuckled. “I hardly felt that one.” He paused. “Don't be afraid, Cassandra.”   
She nodded her head, before bringing the crop back up – further away this time. She brought it down on him again with more force. He moaned and squirmed against the bindings.   
“How was that?”   
“Perfect.” he hissed through gritted teeth. “Harder, please.”   
She felt heat start to pool between her legs. This was arousing her as much as it aroused him. She brought the crop down on him again and he cursed as his hips bucked towards the air.   
“Just like that.” he moaned.   
She moved her hand over his tip to wet her palm with the pre-cum that leaked from it. She began stroking just the tip of his cock, clenching her hand into a fist as much as she was able to. She jerked his cock a few times as he moaned her name, before stopping and hitting the head with the crop only to resume her movements.   
“Fuck, Cassandra.” he moaned, thrusting his hips into her fist.   
His cock throbbed in her hand and she froze where she was, her hand still holding his tip tightly. He whimpered as his orgasm began to fade away again.   
“Aw,” she cooed mockingly. “Were you close, Sebastian?”   
“You're a bitc- ah!” His insult was cut short by another whip of the riding crop. His tip was quite red and very swollen. It must have been painful.   
“I'm not going to tolerate insults, Sebastian.” she said. She was starting to get the hang of this now – and besides, she quite liked ordering him around.   
He remained silent for a moment as he waited for whatever would come next.   
“Now, what should I use next to tease you?” she asked, mostly to herself. Then, inspiration struck her. “Oh, I know!” She put the riding crop back down and then proceeded to push his cock flat against his abdomen as she moved to climb on top of him again. While she kept his cock held down, she slowly lowered herself down onto him. She started to rub her wet slit over the length of his cock at a slow pace.   
He cursed and thrust towards her and she giggled as she rolled her hips over him.   
“Fuck, that feels good.” he moaned, his mouth wide open.   
She giggled. “Do you want me to go faster?”   
“Please!” he groaned, thrusting upwards again.   
She picked up the pace as she continued to grind her hips against him, his shaft fitting between her folds quite nicely. She moaned lightly as his tip brushed over her clit once or twice. He moaned deeply, and Cassandra stopped again, lifting herself up from her cock.  
He threw his head back as his cock pulsed painfully – ready to burst at any moment. “This is torture.” he mumbled.   
She laughed, placing a kiss on his exposed neck. “Beg me to put your cock in my pussy.” she murmured.   
“Please, Cassandra. My cock is aching for your wet cunt.”   
She moaned lightly. “Say please again.” She breathed as she moved her mouth to his lips.   
He chuckled, repeating the phrase over and over into her mouth in between placing small kisses on and around her lips.   
Once he had finished, she moved to grab his cock and position it at her entrance. She rubbed the tip over her wet slit for a moment, before lowering herself onto it. He moaned deeply as her walls gripped firmly around his cock. She paused for a moment before starting to move.   
He cursed loudly as he pulled against the rope around his wrists. His mouth hung wide and his hips thrust into her every so often as she started getting into a rhythm of bouncing on his cock.   
She moaned deeply as her hands shot out to grab the bed frame behind his head to keep herself balanced as she went.   
“Please let me cum.” he whimpered, his breathing heavy and his forehead drenched with sweat.   
She stopped moving without warning and giggled as he cursed loudly. She felt his cock throb inside her and a part of her was beginning to feel a little bad. Perhaps she should let him cum after all? Especially since he had been so-  
Her train of thought stopped suddenly when his hand – now free from his bindings – reached out to grab her by the throat forcefully. Her hands reached out to grab his forearm, while his other hand reached up to remove the blindfold. He looked pissed.   
“I think the teasing has gone on long enough, Cassandra.” he hissed. She noticed the rope had been ripped with a serious amount of force – serves her right for trying to tie a demon down, she supposed. “So, now I think it's time I teach you a lesson in how you shouldn't deny sir his orgasm.”   
She giggled as she struggled against the hand on her throat. “I swear, I was going to let you cum-” She cried out when he suddenly flipped her over so she was on her stomach, facing the opposite end of the bed. He grabbed both of her arms and held them behind her back to pin her down.   
“Because of your teasing, I'm going to pin you down and fuck you until I cum. And you're going to lie down and take it like the good, little slut you are. Sir might even be kind enough to let you cum once he's finished. How does that sound?”   
She knew what he was asking for. Consent. The scene had changed significantly compared to what they had planned, but it would have definitely ruined the mood if he stopped to ask her permission. She smiled to herself. “That sounds good, sir. Although I don't think I have much of a choice. “she responded, her voice partially muffled by the sheets underneath her.   
He chuckled. “That's right. You don't.” And with that, he pushed his cock inside of her and began to pound into her.   
She cried out, quickly moving to bite down onto the sheets and she moaned deeply when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He grunted as he thrust into her, his hands gripping hers behind her back firmly. His pace quickened and his moans became more frequent, it wouldn't be much longer now. He reached down to grab a fistful of her hair by the roots, pulling her head back carefully.   
She cried out his name as she neared her own orgasm, wishing that her hands weren't pinned to her back so she could furiously rub her clit.   
“Fuck.” he grunted. “Sir's going to cum.”   
She had hoped he would cum inside her and she would be allowed to finish, but it looked like Sebastian had other plans. He pulled her back with the fist in her hair as he pulled out of her. He moved to position her face under his cock as he quickly stroked himself to orgasm. He moaned deeply as he came – she closed her eyes as the sticky fluid coated her face.   
He groaned again as the final drops of his cum fell from the tip of his cock. “Good girl.” he sighed, gripping her chin so he could get a better look at her face. “Now, apologise to Sir for denying him his orgasm.”   
She giggled. “No thanks.”   
“If you don't apologise, kitten, you'll be going home with my cum all over your face.” he paused. “I bet you'd like that too, wouldn't you?”   
She bit her lip. “Maybe.”   
He chuckled. “Apologise, and Sir will make you cum.”   
“I'm sorry for denying your orgasm, Sir.” she said reluctantly.   
“Good girl.” he sighed, before reaching down to rub her clit.   
She gasped at the contact as she bucked her hips towards his hand. Deciding not to waste any more time, he began to rub his middle finger over her sensitive clit, building her orgasm quickly. She grabbed onto his arm as she came hard on his finger, moaning his name loudly.   
He pulled away from her to let her come down from her high. Once he had returned, he had brought some tissue with him. “Hold still.” he murmured, before using it to wipe the cum from her face. She sighed deeply in content as he wiped her clean, looking up at his face lovingly.   
Once he had finished, he discarded the tissue and moved so he was laying on the bed again. He pulled her over to him to hold her in his arms. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and chuckled as she melted into his embrace.   
“How was that, kitten?”  
“Holy shit.” she sighed.   
He laughed. “I'll take that to mean that I did something good.”  
“Very good.” she confirmed, nuzzling into his chest.   
“I didn't take you by surprise, did I? I'd hate to feel like you weren't prepared for me flipping it on you like that.” he murmured as his hand brushed over her back.   
She giggled. “It was fine. I think I deserved that one.” she paused. “I'm fine with you doing that again sometime.”   
He hummed in response. “You take to domination very well, kitten.”  
She laughed. “I'm not as good at it like you are.”   
“It just takes practice.”   
“Oh?” She looked up at him. “So, does that mean I can do it again sometime?”  
“That was torture – what you did.” he said, shaking his head. “But I would be willing to do it again. Although, I'd rather not make a habit of it.”   
“Agreed. You're way better at the torturing than I am.”  
“I don't torture you.”  
“You do a little.”   
He chuckled, pulling her in close. “Do you know how happy you make me, Cassandra?”  
She felt her breath get caught in her throat at his question. She smiled to herself as she relaxed even further in his arms. “I'm happy too, Sebastian.”   
And that was it – she was most certainly in love with this demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken some liberties with how demons work since it hasn't really been explained in that much detail in the manga or the anime. I hope it doesn't ruin things too much for some people. Thank you for sticking with me so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone is staying safe in these uncertain times. And apologies for taking so long on this chapter. I've just recently gone back to work and I don't have as much time as I used to to write any more. Please be patient - we're not far from the end now. :)

The sound of the wooden paddle slapping against the woman's flesh resounded throughout the small play room in the club. Surrounded by various onlookers, the woman moaned, both in pain and in pleasure before managing to muffle a small “Thank you, Sir.”  
Cassandra held Sebastian's hand as they watched the scene take place. The woman was bent over a steel pipe that protruded from the ground. Her wrists and ankles were tied together at the bottom and she was completely nude. Her Dominant stood behind her, a small wooden paddle in his hand. Every so often he would lift the paddle up slightly before bringing it down on her backside.  
Cassandra took a moment to examine the faces of each and every one of the other guests. It was hard to believe that she had been so terrified this morning. She felt so comfortable now. Like she was at home, almost.  
Walking into the office that morning had felt like a punch in the gut for Cassandra. The weekend had felt like a dream and she hadn't wanted it to end. Waking up in her own bed, away from Sebastian for the first time in a few days, was a horrible reality check that she just didn't want. There was something addicting about Sebastian – she just wanted to be near him.  
Now, her dream was over and she was back to her normal life. She took comfort in the fact that she would be spending more time with Sebastian after work, but it had just made the day drag on far longer than it needed to as the anticipation began to bubble in the pit of her stomach. She was a little nervous, truth be told. She didn't want to disappoint him, obviously – but she was feeling more and more anxious about meeting complete strangers later on. She was even more nervous about potentially having sex with Sebastian in front of these strangers.  
She relaxed a bit when Sebastian had assured her throughout the day that she wouldn't be forced to do anything she was uncomfortable with.  
She knew that – she trusted Sebastian to respect her limits. But these strangers might not be the same. When asked about this too – Sebastian had also assured her that they didn't tolerate inappropriate or creepy behaviour. This calmed her down a little bit – and they had joked about how Ethan wouldn't be there if that was the case.  
Mentioning Ethan caused Cassandra's anxiety to flare up however – although she hadn't mentioned it to Sebastian at all – Helen had mentioned that Ethan had acted a little off on the Friday they were both away and he had called in sick this morning. Something just didn't sit right with her.  
While she had been distracted by this new information about Ethan, Helen had almost managed to trick Cassandra into telling more than she should have. The older woman had asked how her three-day weekend was and Cassandra had slipped up and mentioned that she was with friends. Helen had caught her out on her lie – didn't she say she was with family? Nothing could get past Helen.  
How could she be so stupid? She'd practised reciting that lie the whole day on Thursday and now she had slipped up when she needed to remember it perfectly. Cassandra lied again and said she had done both, hoping she wouldn't catch her out on another lie.  
Helen didn't seem very satisfied, but she had dropped it. Cassandra hadn't mentioned the encounter to Sebastian – and she doubted that he'd be very pleased, so she had kept it to herself.  
Her attention turned back to the scene in front of her. The Dominant had reached down between her legs to rub his fingers over her folds. She moaned deeply and he smiled as he slipped a finger inside.  
The Dominant's performance was a little laughable – Sebastian had set an impossibly high standard for how a Dom should behave and act, and this guy wasn't making the cut. But the Submissive was definitely selling it – if she was faking it, she couldn't tell.  
She then remembered that this wasn't about faking anything – she was in a club for people with a shared interest. They weren't 'performing' to turn people on – although she assumed that was a small part of it – they were performing because they wanted to. Because it was something they enjoyed.  
She recalled leaving the office with Sebastian earlier on – a feeling of performance anxiety causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She followed Sebastian as he had led her down a maze of roads and alleyways to find the club. Cassandra doubted that many people knew of it's existence – which she supposed was the whole point of it.  
“Are you ready?” Sebastian had asked, moving a hand over her lower back soothingly as they made it to the front door.  
Cassandra gulped. “As I'll ever be.”  
Walking inside the club had made Cassandra immediately feel self-conscious. It turns out she was severely under-dressed for the occasion. Sebastian had mentioned wearing something black – something of an unspoken dress code in these types of events it seemed. So, she opted for wearing her trusty, little black dress she had worn that night of the office party.  
Walking in then, however, she saw that many of the attendees were wearing black leather – as if they had all walked out of a sex store. The only people she had seen wearing just plain black clothes turned out to be the event organisers themselves.  
One of the things that really surprised Cassandra was how informal it all was. With how the books and movies usually described clubs like this – she had expected something top secret. She had expected to have been required to show ID and go through heavy vetting – maybe even get given a key card to get into certain areas.  
They did have to be patted down briefly before entering the main area, but that was it. And there was a rule in place that forbid them from filming anything with their phones and whatnot.  
Once inside, Cassandra's eyes were wide as she scanned the room. She had thought what she and Sebastian were doing was pretty extreme by her standards, but just by looking at the way the other attendees were dressed, she was surprised to find that that wasn't the case. Some were dressed head to toe in leather, others were dressed in very little. One of the attendees was being led around by their Dominant with a leash. Cassandra had also noticed a few female Dominants too – it appeared to be a lot more common that she had thought. They were beautiful too, in a way that reminded her of Sebastian. Their quiet dominance and subtle authority was mesmerising. With Cassandra's pathetic attempt at being the Dominant yesterday, it was clear that she had a lot to learn.  
It was all a little intimidating at first, but everyone was so kind and welcoming – she felt right at home. No-one had approached her with an inappropriate question. No-one touched her without her consent. And no-one had pressured her into doing anything either. She felt safe – protected.  
It made sense, she supposed. Sebastian had taken the safety and consent aspects of their dynamic very seriously – it wasn't surprising that everyone else was the same.  
She was pulled from her daydream again when the submissive cried out as her Dominant's cock slid into her.  
Cassandra's eyes widened at the display and she gripped Sebastian's hand tighter than intended. She imagined herself being strapped down to the metal bar with Sebastian taking her roughly from behind in front of everyone. She felt heat pool between her legs and she laughed quietly to herself – she wanted to do more than just watch right now.  
Sebastian glanced down at her, noticing her reaction and smirking to himself. “You're looking a little flushed, my love. Is everything all right?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.  
She cleared her throat before wrapping her arms around his to pull her body closer to him. “I'm just...” she hesitated, trying to think of the right words. “I'm just imagining myself in her position. That's all.”  
He frowned. “With him?”  
“No. With you, silly.” she said, lightly swatting his arm with her palm.  
He chuckled, pulling her closer. “We'll have to wait our turn, darling.” She whined quietly, burying her face into his shoulder causing him to laugh again. “Perhaps we could find something else to do?”  
She smiled and nodded her head.  
He led her away from the crowd to find something else. The first thing they had come across had immediately caught Cassandra's attention – although probably for the wrong reason. It was a cushioned wooden platform, similar in size and shape to a bed. It was pretty similar to a bed you'd find in a doctor's office – but more shaped around the human form. She noticed there were straps down either side for arms to fit through as well as a longer strap across the middle to wrap around the waist. The head piece was cushioned, and it looked as if it could be pushed down to let the head fall back. Cassandra struggled to think of a reason as to why anyone would want that.  
What brought her attention were the stirrups and straps for the legs. She giggled, and sat on the bed, leaning back and putting her legs onto the stirrups. “This reminds me of my last visit to the gynaecologist.” she joked, moving her legs in tandem, causing the stirrups to swivel wildly.  
Sebastian chuckled. “Your mind goes to some strange places sometimes, Cassandra.” he paused. “Is this what you'd like to play with?”  
She shrugged her shoulders as she sat up on the bed. “Maybe. What would you do exactly?”  
“Strap you down. Have my way with you. You know, the usual.” he replied, a smug look on his face.  
She giggled. “Would I be dressed or undressed?”  
“Which would you prefer?”  
She thought about that for a moment. “Dressed. I think.”  
“That's fine.”  
She paused for a moment. “Would there be people watching?”  
“Possibly. It depends on whether we attract enough attention.” he explained. “There are private rooms, if you'd prefer. Although there wouldn't be anything like this inside them.”  
“I don't mind being watched, per se.” she hesitated. “But I'm not sure I'd like being able to see who was watching, you know? Making eye contact with a random stranger during sex doesn't sound very appealing.”  
He chuckled. “What if you were blindfolded? Would that make it easier?”  
She thought on this. “I think so.”  
“Then it's settled.” Sebastian took a few steps forward to stand in between her legs. “What are your safe-words?”  
“'Red' if I want to stop and 'Orange' if I'm nearing my limit.”  
Without another word, Sebastian pressed his lips against hers as he leaned into her slightly. His fingers danced over her bare upper thighs before finding his way to her underwear.  
He broke the kiss for a moment. “These will need to come off. Is that okay?”  
She nodded her head quickly, before closing the gap between them again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck. She lifted her hips up slightly so Sebastian could pull her panties off. Once they were off, he gently pushed her down on the bed, his lips still attached to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth.  
He broke the kiss again before leaning back so he could gesture for her to get comfortable. She shuffled further up the bed so her head could rest on the cushion.  
The strap around her waist was tightened first. He tugged on the leather until he was satisfied. “Too tight?”  
She shook her head as she pushed her hand through the arms straps down either side of her. He then tightened those straps as well before moving on to her legs which were resting on the stirrups. Once the straps were all tightened, she was finally, well and truly, tied down.  
“If you can't verbally safe-word, how will you let me know you need to stop?” he asked, looking down at her as he stood just behind the head cushion.  
Cassandra could just about move her hands at the moment, but she was able to slap her palms against the bed beneath them. The sound it made was loud enough for Sebastian to be satisfied.  
He then removed his tie and placed the fabric over her eyes. He then carefully lifted her head up so he could tie a knot at the back of her head.  
“Well,” he sighed deeply. “Aren't you a sight to behold.” he murmured from above her. She felt his hand grab at her clothed breast earning him a small sigh from Cassandra. “And we seem to have gathered quite the crowd too.”  
She frowned at this. She didn't recall seeing anyone when she could still see. Perhaps he was exaggerating to add to the mood?  
“Does that make you nervous? Or excited?” he asked, his voice dipping lower.  
She smiled in spite of herself. “A bit of both.”  
He chuckled. “Shall we show them that unique skill of yours? The one you were so eager to show me when you had first learnt it?” he asked.  
She remembered that time in his office. His palm striking her cheek as he fucked her mouth and throat relentlessly. It caused a blush to form on her cheeks. “Yes, sir.” she murmured, rubbing her tongue along her lips to wet them in preparation.  
She felt one of his hands on her head, lifting it up carefully. She heard a noise beneath her, like a mechanism of some kind before he gently lowered her head back down. Her head went further than before and she realised that the head cushion must have been removed – quickly understanding why that would be needed.  
With her head hanging from the bed, it allowed a straight passageway from her mouth to the throat, which meant it would probably allow his cock to go further than it had before. She braced herself for what was to come next.  
She heard something unzip from above her head, and she felt a hand brush the hair away from her face. “Open your mouth.” he ordered.  
She ran her tongue over her lips one last time before opening her mouth wide for him. She felt his half-hard cock press against her wet lips as she tried to level her breathing. His cock dipped inside her mouth briefly before retreating.  
“That's a good girl.” he praised, pushing his cock inside her mouth again. She quickly wrapped her lips around his tip, letting her tongue dance over his head. He sighed deeply, as he pushed his cock in a bit further. It hadn't gone past her tongue yet as he allowed her to get used to the feeling. It had been a long time since she had done this after all.  
“I'm going to push in a bit further, okay?” he murmured.  
She hummed in response, opening her mouth wide again.  
He pushed his cock in further, past her tongue and down her throat. It was a lot easier in this position, she quickly realised. She managed to stop herself from gagging as Sebastian slowly pulled out of her mouth once more.  
He had completely removed himself from her mouth, before pausing for a moment – presumably to position himself again. He pushed in, further than he had done previously. Her throat convulsed around his cock, causing him to moan – Cassandra barely stopped herself from gagging.  
“Too far?” he asked quietly.  
She waved her left hand to get his attention before giving him a thumbs-up.  
He chuckled. “Perfect.” And with that, he pulled back slightly, before thrusting back in with more force this time. His hands grabbed at both of her breasts as he thrust his cock in and out of her mouth. He grunted at the sensation and Cassandra moaned as he pinched her hard nipples and continued to fuck her throat.  
“Fuck, that feels good.” he grunted, his pace never faltering. Each time his cock hit the back of her throat, she had to stop herself from gagging and she blushed a deep shade of red at the obscene wet noises his cock made as it slid in and out of her mouth.  
She was suddenly very aware that she was probably being watched and she felt her core drip with arousal. This was certainly a new and unfamiliar feeling.  
She moaned deeply when he pinched her nipples a bit too harshly as he continued his punishing pace.  
He paused for a moment before pulling back slightly, his cock still in her mouth. His palm struck her cheek and she felt her pussy ache with want. She moaned again, before circling her tongue around the tip of his cock to show her appreciation. This earned her another slap. He started thrusting his hips again – his thrusts were shallow this time, which allowed her to use her tongue a bit more.  
His moans became louder, and every so often he would slap one of her cheeks. She felt his cock throb in her mouth. He must have been close already. Cassandra wasn't particularly too keen on doing this in front of other people, but Sebastian certainly seemed to enjoy it.  
“Just like that.” he grunted as he continued to thrust.  
Her tongue circled his tip before finding the underside of his cock. Her tongue moved rapidly over this spot as she knew it was quite sensitive and she was immediately rewarded with a deep growl from the back of his throat. He pulled out from her mouth quickly and she whined. His hand grabbed her head to lift it up gently and she heard wet noises coming from above her. She quickly realised that he was stroking himself. She heard him moan deeply and she felt his cum coat her face.  
She giggled to herself as she heard grunts and other noises of approval from the bystanders. She was so unbelievably aroused. She hoped he wasn't done yet.  
He lifted her head again and the mechanism creaked in her ear as the cushion was returned to it's original position. She let her head rest against it and she listened carefully so she could get an idea where Sebastian was. She heard his footsteps move away from her and she soon felt his hands on her bare thighs, slowly pushing her dress further up.  
“Looks like someone enjoyed that a little too much.” he teased, his hands moving over her inner thigh, neglecting her core on purpose.  
“Speak for yourself, you've already finished.” she retorted.  
He hit her suddenly – the palm of his hand slapping against her cunt, causing her to cry out in surprise and pleasure. “Behave yourself.” he scolded.  
She nodded her head quietly, pressing her lips together as she struggled against the bindings.  
She felt his fingers barely brush over her core and she felt her hips move towards him as if they had a mind of their own. One of his fingers brushed lightly against her clit and she cursed loudly. He pressed down hard and moved the tip of his finger over the sensitive nub.  
His finger eventually moved further down, wetting the digit in her arousal before slowly pushing it inside her. She moaned softly at the sensation – it was only one finger, but it soothed the ache she felt in her cunt, if only slightly.  
“You're so wet for me.” he murmured, another finger quickly plunging deep inside her to join the other. He thrust his fingers in and out of her slowly and she inhaled sharply when they curled up every so often. His other fingers found her clit again. They traced circles over it lightly, it was almost torture.  
“Are there people watching, sir?” she asked, her question quickly followed by a whimper when his fingers went particularly deep.  
“Just a few, my pet.” he murmured. There was a moments pause before she felt his lips on her bare thigh and she smiled to herself.  
He removed his fingers and she whined quietly as the loss. After a pause, she felt something wet and warm touch her lips.  
“Open your mouth.”  
She frowned, but parted her lips and opened her mouth wide.  
The strange object entered her mouth and she quickly realised they were his fingers. Her lips closed around the digits and she sucked her juices off of them. She heard him moan lightly at the sight and she giggled as she slowly bobbed her head on his fingers, as she would his cock.  
“Good girl.” he purred, before pulling his fingers out of her mouth.  
Cassandra waited for whatever was about to come next, when she felt his wet tongue against her clit. She cried out, arching her back as best she could. His tongue flicked over her clit and his fingers pushed back inside her. She yelled out a string of curses as she pushed her hips towards him as best she could.  
He moaned deeply as he lapped at her juices, enjoying the taste of her wetness. His fingers curled upwards and she nearly screamed. He continued to rub the tips of his fingers against the sensitive spot within her as his tongue moved over her clit. She heard the noises of people around her – it sounded as if people were pleasuring themselves at the sight of her.  
She moaned deeply again at the thought, feeling her release arrive quicker than anticipated. “Sir, please can I cum?” she cried without thinking.  
He chuckled against her cunt, before removing his tongue from her to speak. “You may, pet.”  
His tongue returned to her clit and began moving over it quickly. The pressure in the pit of her stomach immediately released as she practically exploded on his fingers. She cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Sweat dripped from her body and she was panting heavily. “Thank you, sir.” she managed in between ragged breaths.  
Without warning, she felt him thrust his cock inside her – already hard again. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as the sensations were beginning to become too much to bear. He wasted no time in setting a punishing pace, thrusting into her like his life depended on it. He grunted as his skin slapped against hers, his hands gripping her hips firmly, holding her in place. She wanted to reach out and hold onto him, just so she could grab onto something. Instead, she had to hold onto the edge of the bed, gritting her teeth as each thrust sent painful sensations throughout her lower half.  
His thrusts were desperate and animalistic as he chased his second release. She felt his thumb press against her clit to rub furiously to give her her own release. She cried out again, she was too sensitive from the last time, but that uncomfortable feeling quickly subsided when she felt his other hand wrap around her throat.  
She moaned loudly, a smile forming on her lips against her will. She loved this feeling – the feeling of his hand around her throat. He put pressure onto the sides of her neck and she felt her temples pulse in response as the room around her seemed to disappear. The feeling of his cock moving against her walls and his thumb rubbing her clit were the only things she could feel – as well as the light-headed feeling she was so accustomed to now. The pressure on her neck increased and she could barely even feel anything else other than his hand on her throat and the fast approach of her second orgasm. She was nearly there, she could feel it.  
“Cassandra.” she heard from a distance. It sounded like Sebastian but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't feel his hand on her throat anymore – she couldn't feel him inside her either. The orgasm she was approaching all but disappeared and she felt herself beginning to drop. She was beginning to panic as the world started coming back to her.  
“Cassandra.” the voice said again, louder this time. It was definitely Sebastian. She felt the straps begin to loosen on her arms, her legs and her waist and she was nearly blinded by the light above her when the blindfold was removed. She felt something soft wipe the cum off her face too.  
Sebastian was there, she could see him. He was saying something to her as she slowly regained control of her senses. “We need to go.” he said.  
She had finally come back to reality – a deep sense of shame washing over her as she noticed the looks of disappointed bystanders moving away from them.  
“What's happening?” she asked, her voice small and scared.  
“I'm sorry, my love. I know you need me right now. You were very deep into it. But we need to go right now.” Sebastian said, handing her underwear back to her.  
“What?” she asked, grabbing the black lace from him and pulling them on. “Why?”  
“Another demon has just entered the building.”  
Her heart practically stopped at that sentence. “Who? Someone you know?”  
He shook his head. “I have no idea. But they want me to know they're here – so it's probably not something you should be involved with.”  
“Oh shit.” she murmured as she tried to get to her feet. She nearly toppled over when she did so. Sebastian's hands quickly reached out to grab her to stop her from falling.  
“Can you walk?” he asked.  
She nodded her head. “I might need help.”  
“Of course, love.” he murmured, wrapping his arm around her waist so he could lead her out. “We'll need to go out through the fire exit. They'll expect us to go out the front.”  
She nodded her head before Sebastian practically dragged her through the club. She was slowly regaining control of her legs, but she used this opportunity to ask him more questions. “What's the plan?”  
“I need to get you out of here.” he said, firmly. “Demons aren't usually very friendly and there's a chance this could be a confrontation. I need to get you home and safe so I can talk to them directly.”  
“A confrontation? Why would they need to confront you?” she asked.  
He sighed as he pushed past people, trying to find the way out. “I'm not very well liked – I have a bit of a reputation.”  
She wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but they had eventually managed to find the fire exit. Cassandra had managed to regain complete control of her body and senses, so she could walk without aid. He stood to the side, gesturing for her to go first while he kept an eye on the crowd.  
She pushed the handle and the door swung open, causing her to stumble – Sebastian was by her side again as fast as she had ever seen him move. She looked up at him to thank him, but she had seen his face and she felt her heart skip a beat.  
His eyes were wide, his pupils were narrowed into slits and his eyes were practically glowing red. She looked to see what he was looking at.  
Ethan stood before them, his arms over his chest, looking down at them without a word.  
She cursed to herself and as they both turned to bolt back inside, they noticed the woman standing in the door of the fire exit. It was Diana – a look of disgust on her face as she seemed to look through Cassandra and at Sebastian.  
“Ah.” Sebastian said simply. “Of course.”  
Diana raised an eyebrow at this and cocked her head to the side.  
“Who else could it have been?” he clarified, slowly letting Cassandra stand by herself – his eyes glued to the female demon.  
The pieces began falling into place in Cassandra's mind. Diana was a demon – that was for sure. She felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. The signs were all there – she acted so much like Sebastian. What was confusing – and worrying – was why Ethan was here too.  
“Well,” Diana said finally, glancing over at Ethan briefly. “Isn't this interesting?” The demon stepped forward, letting the door close behind her. She moved slowly around them, like a predator sizing up their prey, before eventually standing beside Ethan. “I wanted to take my new beau out to one of my favourite clubs and look who we bump into.” she paused, her gaze landing on Cassandra. “Cassandra, right? We've met before, haven't we?”  
She gulped – somewhat loudly. “Briefly.”  
“Right.” she said, giving her a small, fake smile. “And you.” she said, pointing at Sebastian. “What a coincidence.”  
Cassandra blinked, before glancing at Sebastian – his face giving nothing away. She looked at Ethan, who seemed to be furious. Before her gaze returned to the demon once more.  
“I was right.” Ethan murmured, shaking his head.  
“This must be a peculiar contract for you Sebastian.” Diana said. “When was the last time someone asked you to do something like this?” she asked, gesturing to the club they had just left.  
Sebastian remained silent – his eyes still glowing red.  
Cassandra wasn't sure what to do. “We don't have a contract.” she tried.  
“Cassandra.” Sebastian scolded.  
Her eyes widened and she realised how out of her depth she really was. She decided to just sit back and watch.  
“What? No contract?” Diana asked somewhat sarcastically as she focused her attention on Sebastian. “Then, why are you here?” she paused, looking at Cassandra again. “With her?”  
“Enough with the games, Diana. You know who I'm contracted to.” Sebastian snapped.  
Diana threw her head back and laughed. “Have you fallen for a human, Sebastian?” she asked. When he didn't respond, something snapped in Diana. Her playful demeanour now swapped with something far more sinister. “You are a disgrace to our kind. First, you embarrassed us all with that colossal fuck-up in London all those years ago. Do you remember?”  
Sebastian said nothing.  
“Because we do. Do you know how difficult it was to feed when we had Reapers on our backs constantly because of the shit you did?” Diana pointed at him angrily as she spoke. “And now, you've fallen for a human – and you can't even pretend your feelings are fake because you're not even contracted to her.” She shook her head. “You're disgusting and a disgrace to our kind. We'd all benefit from your death, Sebastian.”  
Sebastian said nothing for a moment. Before he finally spoke again. “Are you finished?” he asked. “I'm sure you've been rehearsing your speech all day – but I'd like to take Cassandra home now.”  
Diana laughed – another fake laugh, it seemed. “Neither of you are going anywhere.”  
Sebastian scoffed, before turning his attention to Ethan instead. “Ethan, you've made a huge mistake. I hope you know what the consequences are of summoning a demon.”  
“Of course I know, Sebastian.” he spat. “I summon a demon and she gives me what I want.”  
Sebastian chuckled. “Of course.” he paused as his eyes darted to Diana. She narrowed her eyes as he spoke, unsure of what he was doing. “And what is it you want, Ethan?”  
“You have what I want, Sebastian.”  
“Ah.”  
“Why couldn't she have fallen for one of her own kind? What could a demon possibly do better than a human could?” he asked. It seemed that Ethan had really fallen off the deep end.  
“Literally everything, Ethan. That's the whole point. Why can't you just accept no for an answer? Why did you need to go this far?” Cassandra finally spoke.  
“What do you think Diana would do to get you what you want, Ethan?” Sebastian asked, his voice calm and level.  
“Sebastian, what are you-”  
“You've said your piece. Let your 'beau' speak, Diana.”  
Ethan frowned. “I summoned her so she could convince Cassandra that I would be a better choice than you would.” he said, somewhat pathetically. It seemed he was realising how crazy he sounded too.  
“Did you think she could make Cass fall in love with you, is that it?” he asked.  
“I'm warning you, Sebastian.”  
“Ethan, is that what she promised you?” Sebastian urged.  
He paused before slowly nodding his head.  
“Right, that's what I thought.” Sebastian sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Demons can't make a human fall in love with someone. We can't even fall in love ourselves, at least not in anyway a human could. We can't influence these emotions – she lied to you.”  
Ethan frowned. “What do you mean?”  
Cassandra stepped forward. “Even if she could Ethan, what do you think happens to you if you get what you want?”  
His eyes widened as he turned to Diana. “What happens after?” he asked. “Diana?”  
The demon paused for a moment not wanting to speak.  
“You didn't tell him.” Sebastian said. “And you accuse me of being a disgrace to our kind? That's against our rules, Diana, and you know it. Lies and deception is a part of who we are, but under no circumstances are we to lie about what happens at the end of the contract.”  
“What happens, Diana?” Ethan asked, more forcefully this time.  
The four of them were silent for a moment. Diana smiled, and chuckled to herself. “Thanks for that, Sebastian.” she murmured. She turned to face Ethan. “When the contract is over, you'll die – and I'll be the one killing you.”  
His eyes widened and he stepped back. “That's not what you said when I summoned you.”  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Just wanted a cheap meal. Convince some desperate nobody that I can get the girl he likes to like him back. And then take what's rightfully mine at the end.” She smiled sadly. “Guess that's not happening.”  
What happened next seemed to happen so fast. First they had all stood there, still and unmoving. And the next, Diana had lunged with inhuman speed at Ethan, her arms wrapped around his neck before twisting harshly. His lifeless body fell to the ground. Cassandra opened her mouth to scream, but Sebastian had pulled her into him, covering her mouth and eyes with his hands. He held her close and whispered a few words into the top of her head – telling her that she was going to be all right and that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, but it was just background noise to her. She couldn't get the sound of his neck snapping under the force and the image of his body falling out of her head.  
Silence fell upon the three of them and Cassandra sobbed quietly into Sebastian's chest. She heard Diana's heels click against the concrete. She was moving closer to them.  
“You owe me a meal, Sebastian.” she said, her voice low and threatening. “I don't like being cheated out of one.”  
“I don't owe you anything.” Sebastian said through gritted teeth. “Walk away, Diana.”  
“I'm going to hurt you.” she said simply.  
“You and I both know who the strongest one here is. This isn't a fight you can win.”  
The demon laughed. “I'm no fool, Sebastian. I know who would win in that fight. But I don't need to hurt you physically – to hurt you.” She paused. “It would probably hurt you more, in fact.”  
Cassandra moved her head to the side so she could see Diana and she nearly screamed when she saw her looking directly at her. She meant her – she was going to hurt her. She buried her face back into his chest – she just wanted to disappear.  
“I don't think that's going to happen, Diana.” Sebastian murmured.  
She laughed. “We'll see.”  
And then there was silence.  
She felt Sebastian's grip on her loosen slightly. Then she felt his lips on her head. “Are you all right?” he asked soothingly.  
“Is he dead?” she sobbed, gripping onto him tightly.  
Sebastian said nothing for a moment. “He is.” He paused. “She took his body with her. You won't have to see it.”  
That was a small comfort at least. She didn't think she'd be able to stomach looking at him. “Is she gone?”  
“She is.”  
“She's going to come back for me though, isn't she?”  
At this, he tightened his arms around her but said nothing – although that was enough of an answer for her.  
“Did you know her?” she asked.  
“I have never met this particular demon before – but she certainly knows me.”  
Cassandra sniffed. “I don't want to be here any more.”  
“Okay.” he murmured. “I'll take you home.”  
“Can you stay with me tonight?”  
“Of course. I'm not letting you out of my sight for a while now, I think.”


	14. Chapter 14

The night had been difficult to get through. Sebastian had wrapped his arms around her tightly while they sat in Cassandra's bed – promising that he would stay up that night to keep a look out. She was exhausted, but every little noise – every creak, every inexplicable sound – caused her to jolt awake suddenly, sobbing and hyperventilating. Sebastian would hold her tight – whispering into her ear about how he was going to keep her safe. But for some reason, Cassandra just didn't believe him.   
He had seemed quiet when he had brought her home last night. Like something had changed in him. Like he was realising something. This revelation clearly wasn't a happy one, as he seemed distant for most of the night. Cassandra didn't like how that made her feel. She wanted to go back to how things were before – before Diana, before Ethan. Before Sebastian, in some ways too.   
She loved him, she really did, but she was in danger now – real danger – and she was starting to wonder whether this was all worth it. This wouldn't have happened if she had just kept their relationship professional. She felt stupid. She felt like a child. And now she was likely to pay the price for it.   
She had eventually fallen asleep at some point that night, but it was a restless sleep – filled with nightmares. She could hear the sound of Diana's heels against the tarmac. Her blood red hair remained permanently in her mind. And the sound of Ethan's neck snapping under the severe force Diana had applied to it echoed throughout the night. She had wished Sebastian had grabbed her earlier – so she wouldn't have to see him fall to the ground. She was going to have those scars for a very long time.   
“Cassandra.” Sebastian murmured into her ear – slowly bringing her out of her sleep.   
She inhaled deeply as she forced her eyes open – light streaming through her thin curtains. She looked up at him. Any anger she felt towards him seemed to disappear. She just couldn't fault him for what happened. None of this was anyone's fault really – only Ethan's. They could have been happy. Ethan just couldn't accept no for an answer – and now Cassandra's life was in danger because of it.   
“How well did you sleep?” he asked quietly, brushing his fingertips over her face.   
“Not very.” she admitted groggily, moving to sit up in the bed. “Did anything happen last night?”  
“No. It's been quiet.”   
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“Hard to tell. I doubt she'd just give up – it's more likely she just didn't feel like fulfilling her promise tonight.”   
“But she will be back, won't she?”   
He stayed silent – and that told Cassandra everything she needed to know.   
“I'm sorry, my love.” he said eventually, genuine sadness in his voice. “This is my fault. You shouldn't have been dragged into this mess.”   
“This isn't your fault, Sebastian.” she replied sternly, moving closer to him to nuzzle her face into his chest. “You couldn't have known this would happen.”  
He sighed deeply as his arms tightened around her. “What an idiot.” he murmured. “Summoning a demon because a girl half your age rejects you. I thought humans were above that sort of thing now.”   
She giggled in spite of herself. “Must have been very different back in your day, hm?”   
He chuckled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “It was worse, unfortunately.”   
She looked up at him. “When this is over, you'll have to tell me everything. You've seen so much – you must have some incredible stories to tell.”   
He smiled somewhat sadly at her. “When this is over – I'll tell you everything you want to know. From start to finish – no details spared.”   
She could feel tears begin to form in her eyes. She didn't want this to end. She just wanted to be with him – and now it seemed like it was becoming less and less of a possibility.   
“Please don't cry.” he murmured, wiping the tears that had started to fall with his thumb. “I'm not going to let her hurt you.”  
She shook her head. She didn't want to tell him her real fears. While she was terrified of what Diana would do to her – that wasn't what she was truly scared of. Even if Sebastian managed to stop Diana, what would happen next? Would they live happily ever after? It just didn't seem realistic.   
Callihan wasn't going to live forever, and she knew that Sebastian would have to go back when his contract ended with him. Even if they had managed to work around that or had formed a contract between themselves – what would happen when Cassandra got older? Would he even want to be with her anymore when she got all old and grey? And at the end of the day – she was still human. She wasn't going to live forever either.   
Nothing was really certain right now – but Cassandra was absolutely sure of two things. One, she was definitely in love with this demon – no question about it now. And two, their relationship wasn't going to last – even without Diana being thrown into the mix.   
She didn't want to tell him the second part just yet. Right now, she wanted to focus on not being killed by a demon.   
She looked him right in the eyes – her vision a little blurry from her tears. She took a deep breath and told her what she needed to tell him for now. “Sebastian,” she started. “I'm in love with you.”   
He froze for a moment to process what she had said, but his face softened and he smiled at her. “I know you do, my love.” He paused for another moment. “Demons can't experience emotions like humans do. But, if I could – I know I would feel the same way.”  
Cassandra's heart filled with joy and tears began falling again – happy tears this time. It wasn't quite the 'I love you' she would get from a human in this scenario. But it was enough for her. It was more than enough, in fact.   
Sebastian moved his hand to cup her cheek so he could pull her in for a kiss. She melted into his embrace, her arms moving to wrap around his neck. She opened her mouth slightly so he could deepen the kiss. She wanted to stay like this forever – but with Diana still out there, that just wasn't possible anymore. 

\---

Soon after, they had returned to the office. Sebastian had waited in his car so Cassandra could walk in first. They couldn't really walk in together – they were both a little preoccupied with what had happened last night, but they couldn't forget that they still needed to maintain the illusion of a professional work relationship while they were in the office.   
Taking those few steps from Sebastian's car to the front door of the office was terrifying. He had assured her that Diana wouldn't dare attack her in broad daylight or while they were in the office. She was violent and unpredictable, sure, but she wasn't stupid. Still, it didn't do much to calm Cassandra down.   
She had eventually made it inside and started to head towards her desk. She placed her bag down and was about to get situated when the door to Sebastian's office opened. The sudden noise startled Cassandra, but she calmed down when she saw Callihan walk out of it.   
“Ah, Cassandra. I was hoping to speak to you.”   
She started to feel a lot less calm again – her heart wasn't going to be able to handle the roller-coaster of emotions she had been experiencing these last few days.  
She forced a smile. “No problem, sir.”   
Callihan didn't return her smile, instead he turned and walked back into Sebastian's office – Cassandra followed suit, closing the door behind her.   
“Is there a problem, sir?” she asked.   
“Take a seat, Cassandra.” Callihan ordered, as he remained standing behind Sebastian's desk.   
She slowly approached the chair opposite him to sit down – a small blush rising to her cheeks as she remembered the other times she had been in here. She doubted this was going to end the same way.  
He stared at her for a few moments as Cassandra shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. “What is your relationship with Sebastian Michaelis?” he asked eventually.   
Her eyes widened slightly, but tried not to give anything away. “My relationship?” she echoed. She thought on this for a moment. “It's all right, I suppose. He's a good boss – a little strict, but a good boss.”   
A small smile formed on his lips as if he was remembering a joke. “Strictly professional, is it?”   
She paused. She didn't like where this was going. “We get on pretty well. I'd say we're friends. But, he's my boss, first and foremost.”   
He smiled again – this time is was a lot more sinister. “Then how do you explain this?” He reached for something from under the desk. He placed the thick document on the wood in front of her. She leaned forward to get a better look. Her heart sank when she realised what it was.   
It was their contract.   
She gulped loudly as she tried to rack her brain for a plausible explanation. “Where did you get that?”   
“The files on your computer aren't private, Cassandra. This was saved on your hard drive.” he shook his head. “It's contents are disgusting as I'm sure you'll recall.”   
“That's a fake contract I made with my boyfriend, Mr Callihan. We were trying something new. I'm terribly sorry you had to read that. I assure you it has nothing to do with Mr. Michaelis.”   
“Nothing to do with Michaelis?” he repeated before shaking his head. “So, what's this then?” He pulled something else out now, it was small – about the size of a remote. It was a Dictaphone the director's used to record their dictations for their secretaries. He pressed play and Sebastian's voice played through the tiny speaker on the machine. “This is his voice, is it not?”  
She sighed deeply. “It is.”  
“And he's dictating the contents of this contract, isn't he?”   
“He is.” she murmured, not wanting to meet his gaze.   
He stopped the recording and leaned forward. “So let me ask you again – what is your relationship with Sebastian Michaelis?”   
She felt a lump in the back of her throat and tears beginning to form again. “I'm so sorry. I never intended-”  
She was interrupted by the door opening behind her. She turned quickly and she nearly sprang to her feet to rush over to Sebastian. He would make this go away – she knew he would.   
“Ah, Mr Callihan – I didn't expect to see you in here.” he said calmly as he begun to move further into his office. She didn't know whether or not he knew what was going on. She hoped he did.  
“Close the door behind you, Sebastian.” Callihan said sternly, deciding not to reciprocate the cheerful tone Sebastian had graced him with.   
He paused for a moment, before closing the door behind him quietly. “Is there a problem?”   
“You know damn well what this is, Michaelis.” Callihan spat. “What, did you think I wouldn't notice you going behind my back like this?”   
“You'll have to be a bit more specific-”  
“Don't play games with me, Sebastian! You know what this is about.” He inhaled sharply as if the next thing he was going to say was difficult to get out. “Have you been...” He cleared his throat – his cheeks flushing red slightly. “Have you been fooling around with this girl?”   
Sebastian smiled. “I have.”   
The Chairman's face turned red again – although this time it was in anger. “In the office?”   
“Yes.” Sebastian said simply. “One time, it had been where you're standing now, in fact.”   
Cassandra had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling. She couldn't imagine that would go down well.  
“Explain yourself, Michaelis.”   
Sebastian glanced at Cassandra before sighing deeply. “Our contract has lasted almost five years now, Charles. Did you really expect me to stay celibate that whole time?”   
“The deal was-”   
“Our deal mentioned nothing about what I do in my own time. This was just a bit of fun.”   
Cassandra quickly nodded her head. “Just a small fling.”   
“The girl should be punished, Sebastian.” The Chairman spat. “I don't expect this kind of behaviour from a secretary.”   
“You'd be punishing her for my wrongdoing. I was the one that pursued her – not the other way around. She has no clue about our deal and had no idea how this could backfire on her. This is my fault – and my fault alone.”   
Cassandra wondered if she needed to step her acting up a bit – but it didn't look like Sebastian needed the help. She might have overdone it anyway.   
Callihan paused for a moment. “Just a small fling, is it?” he asked, his voice quiet.   
“The smallest.” Sebastian said with a nod.   
“Yeah, I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. I didn't have any intention of escalating it.” Cassandra added, hoping that she sounded convincing.   
He stayed silent for a moment as if he was thinking it over.   
“Come on, Charles.” Sebastian urged playfully. “So, you're the only one allowed to have a mistress now?”   
Cassandra's eyes widened and for a moment it looked like the Chairman might have hit him. But he had quickly decided against it. It wouldn't have gone down well for him if he had.   
"Besides," Sebastian added. "It's not like you can fire me, Charles."  
"No." Callihan said, before turning his gaze to Cassandra. "But I can fire her."  
"You won't" Sebastian said simply - it was almost a threat.  
His gaze darted between the both of them before he sighed deeply. “This is never to happen in the office again. When you arrive – your relationship is strictly professional. You can do whatever disgusting and depraved acts you want with her – but only when you leave the office and only when office hours are over. Is that understood?”   
Sebastian nodded his head and Callihan turned to face Cassandra. “I understand, sir.”   
The Chairman sighed deeply, shaking his head. “You two would have gotten away with it too – if Ethan hadn't said anything to me this morning.”  
Cassandra's eyes widened. “Ethan?” She glanced at Sebastian – although his face gave nothing away.   
“He showed up this morning, handed his notice and told me to search your hard drive as well as Sebastian's office.” Callihan said with a shrug.   
“Has he left?” Sebastian asked carefully.   
“You won't be seeing him again.” And with that, Callihan made his way to the door. He opened the door wide, but turned to face them before he left. “This door stays open when you're both in here.” And with that, he was gone.   
Sebastian sighed deeply, before moving to sit at his chair.   
“What was that about Ethan?” Cassandra said, keeping her voice low just in case Callihan was still around.   
“I don't think that was Ethan.” Sebastian murmured. “Callihan definitely thought it was Ethan – but it wasn't him.”   
She paused. “Diana?”   
“Most likely.” He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. “She probably assumed that telling Callihan about our relationship would get you fired. I can only protect you during the day if you're in the office – she needed to get you out.”   
Cassandra gulped. “Good thing that backfired then.”   
He hummed in response.   
She paused for a moment. “Am I safe here?”  
“You should be. She wouldn't dare attack you while you're here with me. I'll have to take you home and stay with you throughout the night, however. That's when you'll be most vulnerable, so I can't take the risk.”   
She nodded her head slowly. “I bet you didn't think this relationship would be so complicated.”  
He chuckled. “I didn't.” He hesitated, before lowering his voice further. “You're worth the complication, Cassandra.”   
She smiled. “I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later, Mr. Michaelis.”  
He returned the smile. “Remember to keep that door open, Cassandra.” 

\---

“Anything?” Cassandra asked as Sebastian returned to her house. He had done a quick scan of the neighbourhood, checking for any signs of Diana. She wouldn't have been able to feel safe without him checking for her.   
“Nothing that I can see.” he replied, stepping into the house fully so he could shut and lock the front door behind him. “It looks like tonight will be quiet again.”  
“I wish she'd just hurry up and get on with what she's planning so I don't have to sleep with one eye open.”   
He chuckled as he followed her deeper into her house. “Be careful what you wish for – I doubt the experience will be enjoyable when it does happen.” He paused. “Let's use this quiet night to our advantage – take our minds off things.”   
She rolled her eyes jokingly. “With you – that can only mean one thing.” She said as she led him through the house and into the living room.   
He laughed before sitting down with her on the sofa. “I've become so used to being able to hold and kiss you whenever I want both in and out of the office, this new change is strangely irritating.”   
“Better make the most of this time then, sir.” she murmured, shuffling closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder.  
He chuckled in response, letting his head rest on hers. “I've been thinking about what you told me this morning.” he murmured.   
“What was that?”  
He cleared his throat – almost as if he was embarrassed. “The whole... 'love' thing you told me about.”  
She laughed as she gazed up at him. “You mean when I told you that I loved you?”   
He nodded his head with a smile before continuing. “I don't think my response was sufficient enough at articulating how I truly feel about you. So, I want to try something with you. If you'd let me?”   
“Of course, Sebastian.”   
He smiled before leaning closer to close the gap between them. The kiss was sweet but fleeting and he soon pulled away. “You'll need to be blindfolded. And you also need to be certain that you trust me enough to let me do this.”   
“It's not anal is it?”  
He threw his head back and laughed – a feeling of pride manifesting in her stomach again. “Not quite.” he paused. “Although, I'm always open to something new.” He smiled at her before continuing. “My true form is vile – repulsive even. I doubt you'd want to be near me again if you saw it, but blindfolded, you might enjoy certain... aspects of it.”   
Her eyes widened. “Such as?”   
“Shapeshifting for one.”   
She couldn't help but blush. She remembered their dance together a few nights ago – it had felt like forever ago now. She had remembered asking about that.   
“Didn't you say your true form could hurt me if you're not careful?” she asked.   
“It can. It wouldn't be my true form exactly – more like my true form with certain parts adjusted to not cause you any harm.” he paused. “I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it would work.”   
“So what's the difference between the form you're in right now and your true form? Have you got tentacles or something?”  
“You'll have to wait and see, won't you?”  
“And the blindfold?”   
“That's for my benefit – as well as your own. Humans don't often see demons in their natural state, it might break your mind. I would also feel more comfortable if you were blindfolded.”   
“That's understandable.”  
Sebastian smiled at her. “What are your safe-words, pet? And this is truly important this time.”  
“'Red' if I want to stop and 'orange' if I'm nearing my limit.”   
“Good girl.” He loosened his tie, before removing it completely. He turned to face her, before placing the tie over her eyes and tying it at the back of her head. He tugged on it gently. “Too tight?”  
“No, sir.”   
“This whole thing is going to feel a little strange. Our true forms come with an aura – of a sort. You're likely to feel uncomfortable or scared. My voice will change and the feeling of my hands and other parts of my body will feel a lot different than what you're used to. Just remember that you are safe – and it's still me. If something doesn't feel right – let me know and I will change it. Do you understand, love?”   
She sucked in a deep breath as she felt her anxiety start to build up. “Yes, sir.”   
There was a moment of silent, before Sebastian spoke again. “Stand up.” His voice was still the same, she guessed that he hadn't turned yet.   
She did as she was told – standing up from the sofa and turning around to face him.   
“Take off your clothes.”  
“All of them?” she asked.   
“All of them.”   
She removed her shirt first, pulling it over her head – being careful not to disturb the tie over her eyes. Her bra, trousers and panties soon followed until she was completely nude in front of him. She stood awkwardly in front of him, unsure whether she'd be allowed to sit back down.   
“I'm going to turn now. Stand perfectly still – don't reach out in front of you. I'll let you know when I've turned, but you are not to move until then. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir.” she breathed, feeling the first drop of cold sweat on her brow. She was starting to feel a little scared now.   
She waited in silence, trying her best to listen carefully for any sounds that might tell her what was going on. But she couldn't hear anything. She instead chose to do as she was told and wait patiently.   
“Cassandra.” That definitely wasn't Sebastian's voice – but it was coming from where she had seen him last. It was deep and guttural and it sent shivers down her spine and caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.   
“Is that you, Sebastian?”  
The voice chuckled darkly. It sounded like it was coming from in front of her – but it also sounded like it was behind her, in her ear, in her head. She felt her heart rate quicken. “It is.” it said simply.   
She had refused to believe that this voice belonged to Sebastian. Ever since he had told her about his true nature – there was a small part of her that didn't believe him. That part was gone now. Everything he had told her was true.   
“How do you feel?” it asked.   
“Scared.” she said truthfully.   
“Why is that?” it asked – humour dripping from it's voice.   
“I suppose the reality of the situation is hitting me.” she gulped loudly. “I guess I didn't really believe you until now.”   
“Do you want to continue?” it asked.  
She hadn't noticed before, but she was getting cold now – like the temperature in the room had dropped below freezing. “I think so.”   
“That's not an answer, Cassandra. Do you want to continue?” it repeated, causing another shiver to travel throughout her body – this time it had travelled towards her crotch. She was terrified of whoever this was – but the voice alone seemed to awake some carnal desire that she never realised she had before.   
“I want to continue.” she said, louder this time.   
“I'm going to touch you now.” it said. A moment passed before Cassandra felt something touch her very lightly on her collarbone.   
Her breath got caught in her throat at the sensation. The object moved down slowly – it felt hard and a little sharp. One of his nails? They were certainly longer than they were before. The nail moved down and stopped just shy of her navel before the sensation disappeared again.   
Another moment passed, before she felt something else – on her shoulder this time. It was warm – boiling hot, even. As he pressed into her skin, she realised it was a hand. She felt the fingers and the long nails at the end of each of his digits as they just barely grazed her skin. The hand was large too – far larger than Sebastian's usual hands and his skin was rough and hard. She figured that if this hand were closed around her thigh, it would be able to fit around her thigh's entirety.   
The hand moved down her shoulder to her chest. It flattened just above her left breast and she heard the creature that was once her boyfriend grunt quietly. “Your heart is beating fast, pet.” it said. “Your skin is cold and damp with sweat and I can hear your breathing from here. You're terrified, aren't you?”   
She swallowed loudly. “I am, sir.”   
It chuckled darkly. “Do you want to stop?”   
“No, sir.”   
The hand moved past her breast and down her stomach, it's fingernails gently grazing over her flesh, causing her to shiver in anticipation. It came down further, past her abdomen and down towards her crotch. It's fingertips moved over her – embarrassingly wet – opening and she felt it's nails scratch over her lips. She didn't like the idea of those nails being inside her. He seemed to notice this. He moved what she assumed to be his index and middle fingers to her inner thighs and pressed his nails against her skin. She felt movement there for a moment, before eventually, the hardness of his nails was replaced with a slightly less hard tip of a finger.   
“No more nails.” it murmured before moving back to her opening to run it's fingers over her folds.   
“I don't mind the nails – just not inside me.” she sighed at the sensation of his rough fingers moving over her clit. She wanted to reach out and hold onto him, but she doubted he'd want her to do that.   
“What about digging into your flesh later on?” the voice purred.   
“That's fine-ah!” She yelped in surprise as his fingers pushed inside of her. His fingers were longer than usual, they went almost as deep as his cock would regularly – and the fingers were almost as thick. She bucked her hips against his hand and he chuckled in response.   
“In one moment, you tell me you're terrified, but when I push my fingers inside of you, I find that you're soaked. Which is it, Cassandra?” He began pumping his fingers in and out of her, each time they would curl upwards and hit that sensitive spot within her, causing her to cry out.   
The fingers stopped for a moment to allow her to speak. “I am scared, sir.” she insisted “My body doesn't agree with what my mind is telling it.”   
“Does your body want this, pet?” he asked, moving his fingers again.   
“It does, sir.” she cried, as her body bent forward – her orgasm quickly approaching with each thrust of his fingers. “But, it wants more.”   
The fingers were removed suddenly and she almost whined at the loss. A moment passed, before she felt two of those hands on her waist – all ten fingernails accounted for. They gripped her firmly before lifting her up effortlessly. They laid her down gently on the sofa and she almost laughed in spite of herself. Gentleness is the last thing she had expected from this creature.   
She felt something breathing against her neck – it's breath hot and heavy. She heard something inhale before being following by a deep and guttural growl. “I can smell your lust, pet.” it hissed into her ear and she moaned softly. She was quickly becoming accustomed to this voice and now it's deep and unsettling tones sent waves of pleasure straight to her aching cunt.   
She felt something hard against her neck – were they his lips? They weren't as soft as they used to be. It nipped and kissed at her flesh – it's teeth were sharp and blood was almost certainly drawn as the lips travelled down. She felt something wet on the nape of her neck. It was long and hard – it's tongue, perhaps? It licked at the sweat on her shoulders and collar bone and it moaned deeply as it travelled over her body.   
“And you taste divine.” it purred. She felt the fingers on her breast again. This time, they moved to pinch and pull at her nipples harshly. She cried out and arched her back at it's touch. She wanted to reach out and grab onto him, but she stopped herself from doing so. It's mouth moved to her other nipple, wrapping it's lips around the sensitive nub before sucking and licking harshly.   
The pleasure was almost too much too bear. She reached out to grab onto something, but she yelped in surprise when large hands grabbed both her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head harshly. “Keep your hands to yourself.” it hissed.   
She bit her tongue, contemplating whether or not she wanted to bite back. She swallowed harshly before opening her mouth. “Make me.” she murmured somewhat quietly. She was scared to defy this creature.   
“What was that, pet? You'll have to speak up.” it purred playfully.   
“I said: Make me.” she said louder this time, feeling confidence surge through her veins.   
She felt something wrap around both of her wrists before pulling them above her head roughly. It definitely was not hands holding her wrists down – she was beginning to tremble at the implications. “If you can't keep your hands to yourself, they will be pinned down.” it said sternly.   
“Pinned down with what?” she asked breathlessly.   
It chuckled. “I thought you wanted tentacles?”   
“Are you joking?” she asked.   
It laughed again. “Imagine the possibilities, pet.”   
She did. And she became even more wet from doing so. She rubbed her thighs together to try and get some relief for her cunt.   
“Look at you, you desperate, little whore.” it growled into her ear again. “Sir is going to fill up each and every one of your holes, don't you worry.”   
She moaned loudly at his words, bucking her hips towards him. It chuckled darkly before she felt his large hands on her hips, pinning them down to the sofa. She felt it's hot breath on her cunt and she sighed deeply. Without a moment's hesitation, it plunged it's tongue inside of her wet hole and she cried out in pleasure. The tongue was long – about as long as it's fingers – and it was managing to hit the right spot every time it was thrust inside her.   
She felt something else snake around her waist – another 'tentacle' perhaps, if they even were tentacles? It tightened around her waist like a rope, before moving further up to her breasts. She moaned deeply as this new limb moved over her nipples as his tongue fucked her sopping, wet cunt. The limb flicked and pinched at her nipples, pulling harshly every so often, the pain sending pleasurable waves throughout her body, while his fingers and tongue explored her hole and clit.   
She felt her orgasm build up again as the sensation of everything was becoming too much to bear. She struggled against the flesh-like bindings on her wrists and her waist as her orgasm nearly hit her. The tongue was removed from her and she whined loudly, kicking her legs in protest.   
She felt something else wrap around her neck and squeeze lightly.   
“Open your mouth, whore.” the voice growled.   
She did as she was told, her pussy dripping with arousal, hoping that he wouldn't neglect her cunt for very long. She felt a phallic-shaped limb push into her mouth. She moaned as it thrust into her. She sucked the tip of this limb earnestly – it tasted like salt and smoke – and with each suck, the limb tightened around her neck in response.   
With the feeling of pressure on her neck, to the bindings on her wrists and the other limbs flicking and pinching her nipples – she might have been able to orgasm just from that. The sensation of everything was almost overwhelming. She felt something else wrap around her knees to spread her legs apart and keep them close to her chest. She heard the creature growl at the sight of her. “What a pretty little cunt you have.” it purred.   
She gave a muffled moan in response – as the other limb continued to thrust into her mouth. She felt something else prod at her other entrance. It definitely wasn't the entrance she wanted to be prodded at, but the limb felt wet – slimy almost. It slowly pushed into her and she cried out in pain, biting down onto the limb in her mouth. He didn't seem to mind the bite, and the limb inside her ass moved in and out slowly.   
It was a strange sensation, but not an unwelcome one. It felt nice and she liked feeling filled up like this. She just hoped her pussy would be the next to be filled.   
“I bet you like being filled like this, you little whore.” he purred. “Want me to fill your cunt next?”   
She nodded her head quickly with a moan – a feeling of desperation beginning to settle in.   
“It's going to be a lot bigger than you're used to, pet.” it murmured.  
She felt something prod at the entrance to her cunt and she sighed in relief. She felt his large hands grip her waist harshly, his fingernails digging into her flesh as his cock – or what she assumed was his cock – slid into her slowly.   
It was huge – a bit on the thick side. And with each inch that filled her, she was surprised to feel that it had a strange texture to it – like it was ribbed? It burned at a certain point and it seemed never-ending. The pain was exquisite. The sensation of his cock sliding into her, along with her other holes being filled, her wrists being pinned down, a limb wrapped around her neck and her nipples been pulled at until they were raw, was the best feeling she had ever experienced. She was in bliss.   
He was inside her fully now – she thought so, anyway. And he grunted at the feeling of her wet pussy. “Fuck, kitten.” it hissed. “You're so tight.”   
She hummed in response, gagging slightly when the limb in her mouth pushed too far down.   
“I'm not hurting you, am I?” he asked.   
She shook her head, bucking her hips to encourage him to move.   
He chuckled, placing a kiss on her forehead, before pulling back slightly to thrust back inside.   
She would have screamed if not for what was in her mouth. The pain was excruciating and strangely pleasurable. It was a good kind of pain. She realised that she would have accepted any pain this demon had inflicted on her. From the beginning of this encounter, until now, she had realised she was slowly slipping into a trance of some kind. She was completely devoted to him now – even more than before. She'd do anything to make him happy, even if it hurt her to do it.   
His thrusting started to become faster as his fingernails dug into her flesh, presumably drawing blood. He grunted and growled with each thrust and Cassandra was moaning and screaming. Each sound that threatened to escape her lips were muffled and tears began to fall down her cheeks. She was in absolute ecstasy. The limb around her neck tightened and she felt the lightness hit her suddenly. She felt like she was floating. Her attention was focussed entirely on the creature and the parts of him that was inside her. The rest of the world didn't matter. Diana didn't matter. Callihan didn't matter. It was just them.   
He grunted in her ear, whispering sweet nothings and dirty words, growling deeply with each thrust. One of his hands moved down to her clit to rub it furiously, being mindful not to scratch her with his nail.   
Her first orgasm hit her like a freight train – sending shivers and spasms throughout her entire body, causing her to scream and her lungs to burn.  
With this encouragement, each limb thrust further into their respective holes and her body shuddered at the sensation. His breathing was heavy, his growls were guttural and his thrusts were downright animalistic. The words he uttered soon became unintelligible. He definitely wasn't speaking in English any more – it almost sounded like Latin, but she couldn't be sure. She felt the cock in her pussy throb, causing the ribbed shaft to rub deliciously against her walls and she felt another orgasm hit her suddenly.   
She cried out, thrusting her hips along with his, just as he picked up the pace. His thrusts becoming erratic as he chased his own end.   
She orgasmed again, just as soon as her last climax had ended and this time her demon had growled and purred loudly as he followed suit. What little of his body she could feel shuddered as each of her holes were filled with his cum. It was hot and there was lots of it. Her mouth, her cunt and her ass were quickly filled with the substance as he rode out his orgasm, lazily thrusting in and out of her as he did so. She felt the same hot liquid on her chest too and the limb in her mouth fell out and she nearly choked on the sheer amount of cum it had left there.   
She swallowed, nearly gagging again due to the taste. Her breathing was heavy as she came down from her high, each of the limbs were pulling out of her, leaving the fluid behind as a reminder of their existence.   
She managed to catch her breath and it sounded like he had almost done the same and she reached up to remove her blindfold without thinking. She heard him about to say something in protest, but it was too late. The blindfold was removed and she saw all of him – in his true and horrible form.   
She froze as she gazed at his magnificence. Her mind didn't break like he said it would. She was just frozen in awe. She was surprised to find that he didn't really have a solid form as she imagined. His form seemed to shift in volume, mass and size and he was darker than the void, yet filled with impossible colour. The limbs that had just been inside her, seemed to shift and move like liquid and she had to physically stop herself from reaching out to touch them. They had felt solid inside of her – it didn't make much sense.   
His hands were now non-existent and she figured he manifested them to make her feel a little more comfortable. His mouth was wide and the teeth inside were incredibly sharp – was he really biting her earlier? While his form was impossible to describe as it shifted constantly and his shape seemed impossible to exist, one thing stayed the same.   
His eyes. There were dozens of them. They were all looking at her face – watching for her reaction – and they all blinked in unison. They all had red irises and goat-like pupils. His face could not be seen nor recognised, but his eyes showed her all the emotion she needed to see. He was always difficult to read emotionally, but in his true form, he couldn't hide anything from her now.   
He was embarrassed. Ashamed, even.   
He was ashamed of himself.   
He hadn't said anything for a long time – presumably waiting for her to say something first. She paused before speaking, wiping at the cum that coated her breasts. It was black like ink – strangely enough, and it had started to dissolve right in front of her eyes. It was mesmerising. Although not as mesmerising as the creature in front of her.   
It had broke her heart to think that a being so divine could be ashamed to show himself to her like this.  
“You're beautiful.” she managed to say finally, trying to find the right words to describe her feelings towards him. “Magnificent, even.”   
His eyes blinked at her. He looked like he was going to say something, but seemed to quickly decide against it.   
She slowly reached out to touch him. He recoiled slightly in an attempt to escape her touch, but he quickly calmed down. Her fingers brushed against him – he looked like liquid or tar, but touching him didn't leave a stain on her hand and it didn't feel wet. It felt warm and safe. It was difficult to describe. It was comforting.   
She watched in amazement as the mass shifted around her fingers, quickly forming a hand to hold hers in return.   
“The only magnificent being in this room,” he started, his voice still deep and guttural. “Is you and your soul, Cassandra.”   
She shook her head. “You're beautiful, Sebastian.” she repeated, reaching out with her other hand and giggling as it formed another hand under her fingertips.   
His eyes seemed to soften and her heart practically leapt with joy. He was looking at her with love in his eyes. Even if he didn't recognise the emotion he felt – or if it was even love like humans knew it, it was love all the same.   
“I'm not going to let Diana hurt you, Cassandra.” Sebastian said firmly. “You are mine and mine alone.”   
She smiled at him. “I know.”   
“Shall I turn back?” he asked, somewhat sheepishly.   
She shook her head quickly. “Kiss me.”   
His lips moved into a smile and he leaned closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. She giggled into the kiss as his entire being seemed to melt around her to consume her. She was surrounded by him completely as they kissed. She reached out to hold him tightly in return and his body hardened under her touch, just so she had something to grab. They remained there all night. Her and her demon in a messy tangle of limbs and black liquid. She felt safe. She felt happy. She felt loved.   
She had hoped it lasted forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Cassandra awoke to soft lips on her shoulder – placing small kisses down her arm, before moving down her chest. The lips felt human, much to Cassandra's disappointment, but it was a welcome awakening nonetheless. Opening her eyes properly, she noticed that Sebastian had taken her to her bed last night. She was also thankful for that – she doubted the both of them would fit on her small sofa.  
“Morning.” she mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes as his lips travelled further down her body.  
“Good morning.” he murmured into her flesh. His hands gripped her waist lightly as he placed kisses along her abdomen. “Stay here with me today.”  
She giggled. “We can't. Not after yesterday. Callihan will have a fit.” Her hands moved to his head in an attempt to push him away, but instead got distracted by the softness of his hair. She ran her fingers through it, causing Sebastian to moan lightly when she tugged a little bit too hard.  
“I don't care about Callihan.” he grumbled, nipping the skin near her hip bone lightly, earning him a gasp from Cassandra. “I just want to stay here.”  
“That's not very realistic, Sebastian.” she chuckled, moving her hands down to his shoulders to rub at the muscles there. “Besides, are you really going to choose me over your food?”  
“I'd choose you every time.” he murmured, travelling back up to her breasts. She was only half-joking with her question, but his answer surprised her nonetheless.  
She sighed, pulling him towards her gently. “I wish you'd just say the L-word. It's a lot simpler.”  
He pulled himself up, moving to bury his face into her neck. His lips brushed against the shell of her ear. “Why would I say it, when I can just show you?” he murmured, before placing his lips on her neck to pepper kisses down the side.  
She giggled at the sensation. “Is that what this is?” she asked, running her fingers through his hair.  
He hummed in response – it was. He bit down on her flesh gently, causing her to moan softly, before licking at the marks he left behind.  
She pushed at him gently so she could see his face. She cupped his cheek with her hand and looked deeply into his eyes. “I love you.” she said, smiling softly at him.  
He smiled at her, before pressing his lips against hers. She moaned lightly, before opening her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. His hand moved up to cup the back of her head as his other snaked around her waist to pull her closer.  
He broke the kiss for a moment, their lips still connected by a strand of saliva. “I adore you.”  
She laughed. “That's close enough, I suppose.”  
He smiled, before placing a small kiss on her lips, before kissing her nose and then her forehead.  
“If I could, I'd stay here forever.” she murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.  
“We can. That's what I'm saying.” He placed a kiss on her cheek.  
“We can't. We have to go to work.”  
“We really don't.”  
“Sebastian.”  
“Cassandra.”  
She sighed deeply. She couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face. She thought about his request seriously for a moment. She was going to cave in. But the memories of the past few days came flooding back. Diana was still out there. And she was more vulnerable here than in the office.  
“When this whole Diana-situation is solved, we can stay in bed for the rest of my life, if you want to.” she said finally.  
He groaned, before letting his head rest on her shoulder. “Diana ruins everything.” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her as best he could.  
She laughed, resting one hand on his shoulder and letting the other soothe his hair gently. “We've got a little while left. So make it count.”  
They had spent the next hour or so in bed, holding each other closely. They talked about everything and nothing. She was pretty sure his lips had ghosted every inch of her flesh by the end of it all. They had made love a few times in between – and with each climax, she was craving more. It was different this time though. No titles. No orders. No contract. It was just the two of them in their own little world.  
With each minute that passed by, Cassandra felt her anxiety build up at what this day would bring. They were beginning to become unpredictable as of late and she was thankful for these few moments with Sebastian. With him, she always knew what to expect. It was comforting, in a strange sort of way. With what had happened the night before, they had both assumed things would be different between them. Sebastian had shown her his most vulnerable side – and she accepted him with open arms. They had both changed, but for the better. She was sure she wanted to be with him for as long as she possibly could – however she could.  
They were pushing the limits of how long they could lie there in bed. With a few protests from Sebastian, they had eventually managed to get out of bed so they could start getting ready for work. Soon after, they were on their way.  
In the car, Cassandra chatted with him idly as they approached the office, when something in Sebastian seemed to switch.  
He shushed her as the car came to a sudden halt. His eyes were wide, his pupils narrowed into slits – his irises glowing red.  
Her heart rate quickened. Something wasn't right.  
She watched him carefully – studying his face in the hopes of finding something that would tell her what was going on.  
After a few moments of silence, she eventually spoke: “Is she here?”  
“She's around. But I don't think she's in the building.”  
She breathed out shakily. “What are we going to do?”  
“I can't leave you in the car, but I need to make sure things are clear inside, before I let you in.” he explained, his eyes were glued to the entrance of the building.  
She paused for a moment. “Shall I wait at reception while you check the rest of the building out?”  
He stared at her. “Are you sure? I can't guarantee your safety if I leave you there.”  
“Do you think she'd try anything while I'm in the building?”  
He hesitated for a moment, clearing struggling to formulate his next words. “If she's around – it means that she's done something to make her feel more confident in attacking during office hours.”  
“That's bad, right?”  
“Very.”  
He opened his car door and stepped outside, Cassandra waited a moment before following suit. His eyes scanned the building as he held the door open for her to get out. Once the door was closed, he grabbed her forcefully and pulled her close to him.  
“When we're inside, I need you to do exactly as I tell you, do you understand?” he said sternly.  
Her eyes widened before she nodded her head quickly.  
“Use your words, Cassandra.”  
“I understand, Sebastian.”  
“I'm going to take you inside, and then you're going to hide downstairs - in the basement - until I give you the all clear. I need you to stay close to me until then.”  
She nodded her head before quickly adding: “I understand.”  
He nodded his head once, grabbed her hand and quickly walked to the front door as he dragged Cassandra along with him. She struggled to keep up with his long strides, but they had eventually made it to the door.  
He entered the pass-code for the building, opened the door and peered inside – his hand still gripping hers tightly. He pulled her inside once he was sure it was clear and then sighed in relief.  
“I don't think she's in the building.” he murmured. He turned on his heel and looked at her for a moment, before taking his coat off and draping it over her shoulders. “Keep this on. It will hopefully hide your scent.”  
Her eyes widened. “She can smell me?”  
He chuckled. “All demons can.”  
She paused. “I don't smell bad, do I?”  
His eyes softened and he smiled sweetly at her, before reaching up to cup her face to pull her into a kiss. He lingered for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. His hands remained to hold her face.  
His voice dropped to a whisper – almost as if he was embarrassed to make his next request. “Can you...” he cleared his throat. “Can you tell me you love me again.” He paused. “Please.”  
She smiled, feeling tears begin to form in her eyes. “I love you, Sebastian.”  
He sighed deeply before placing a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back and straightened his clothes as if that hadn't happened. “If you see her – I want you to run as fast as you can. It doesn't matter where you run to, as long as it's away from here.”  
She nodded her head slowly. “Is it possible for a human to outrun a demon?”  
He stared at her. The silence was her answer.  
“Great.” she murmured sarcastically.  
“I won't be long.” he said, placing one last kiss on her forehead before leaving to check the rest of the building.  
Cassandra pulled the coat over her tightly, before making her way down the steps into the basement. The basement was usually where they kept their files – as they had a lot of them. She had been down a few times. She didn't like it. It was cold, dark and horrible down there. But if Sebastian says she'd be safer down there – then that's where she'll go.  
A few minutes had passed and still no word from Sebastian. Her anxiety was flaring up again. How could he be sure that Diana wasn't lurking down in the basement – waiting for her? She was beginning to hyperventilate. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't breathe and the walls were closing in on her.  
She turned to run back up the stairs and just as she reached to top, Sebastian was coming down from the other stairs. He noticed the look on her face and immediately rushed to her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  
“I'm sorry – I panicked.” she mumbled, sobbing into his chest.  
His hands soothed her back as he shushed her quietly. “It's all right, my love.” he cooed. “We need to go upstairs. We're going to go straight to my office, okay?”  
“Any sign of her?”  
A sudden flash of sadness spread across his face – but it had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. “She's not here. But...” he hesitated. “We need to get you to my office.”  
She frowned but didn't question him further. She followed him as he went up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Eventually, they had arrived at their floor and they quickly made their way to his office. Just as they had reached it – Helen had intercepted them.  
“Cassandra, are you okay?” she asked, her brow creased with concern.  
“She's fine, Helen.” Sebastian snapped. He opened the door to his office and practically tossed Cassandra inside. “I'll be with you in a moment.” And with that, he closed the door in her face.  
She exhaled deeply, feeling a little more safe inside his office. Something bad had happened. She could feel it as she walked in and she had seen it written on Sebastian's face. A sense of grief had overwhelmed her when she had walked in. Someone didn't make it into work this morning. Someone wasn't going to make it into work ever again.  
Sebastian returned after a few moments. He shut and locked the door behind him. He pressed his back against the wood and sighed deeply. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.  
“What happened?” she asked carefully.  
“I told them all to go home. I won't let Diana hurt anyone else.” he said quietly.  
“Anyone else?” she echoed.  
Sebastian looked at her sadly, before pushing himself away from the door to approach her as she leaned against his desk. He stopped in front of her, before slowly sinking to his knees in front of her, grabbing both of her hands as he did so.  
He sighed deeply, his eyes not quite reaching hers. She didn't like this at all. “Callihan is dead.” he said finally.  
Her eyes widened and she felt her heart drop. “What does that mean?” she asked quietly. She knew what it meant. He had told her what that meant. But she needed to hear it from him. To make it real.  
“It means, I'll have to go back home tonight – no matter what happens today.”  
This can't be happening. She slowly sank to the floor until she sat cross-legged in front of him. “But that's- I mean, it's not-” she choked back tears. “No, I- No. No, you can't. You can't go back.”  
“I don't have a choice, my love.” he murmured sadly. Tears weren't falling down his cheeks but she knew – if he could, he would. She could see this was tearing him up inside. She knew it was.  
“There's got to be another way?” she said, tears now threatening to fall in earnest.  
He stared at her for a moment.  
“We'll make a contract together. So you have to stay here.” He was about to interject, but she continued. “We already have a contract technically. You have to stay for that.”  
He smiled sadly. “That's not quite the same thing, my love. And we couldn't form a contract now – I'd have to go back first and wait for you to summon me. And there's no guarantee I'd be the demon that answered you. You know this, Cassandra.”  
Tears began to fall. “So, what do we do?” she asked quietly.  
He hesitated for a moment. “We'll stay here until the end of the day. Then, you'll go home and pack your bags so you can leave. I'll stay here and hold her off.” He sighed. “I can win in a fight with her, I know that. I just need to keep her distracted long enough so you can escape.”  
Cassandra nodded her head slowly. The plan was terrible. But it was something. “What happens if Diana dies?”  
“Then,” he paused. “I'll come back and say my goodbyes.”  
“And if she doesn't die?”  
“You'll need to keep moving for as long as you can. You can never stay in one place. She won't stop until she finds you.”  
She gulped loudly. You can't outrun a demon.  
She nodded her head slowly. “Either way, this is our last day together.”  
He hesitated. “It is.”  
She buried her face into her hands, put her elbows on her legs and sobbed into her palms. She felt his hand on her shoulder, but it did nothing to soothe her. The tears continued to fall. At some point, Sebastian had helped her to her feet and led her over to his chair. He sat down first and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her in his arms as she cried into his chest.  
He ran his fingers through her hair as he gently rocked back and forth in an attempt to calm her. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear – he muttered words of praise, how beautiful she was, how much he had enjoyed their time together and how he didn't want it to end. Her ears might have been playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she heard him say 'I love you', but she couldn't be sure. She didn't want to ask. It would hurt too much to ask.  
Eventually she had stopped sobbing, instead she hiccuped as she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She didn't want to spend her last moments with him crying and feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to make the most of it.  
“Sebastian.” she said meekly, her voice hoarse. “Do you remember when I asked you to tell me about the things you've seen – the things you've lived through?”  
“I remember.” he murmured, placing a kiss on her head.  
“Could you tell me now?”  
She felt him smile into her hair. “Of course, my love.”  
His voice soothed her greatly. He sounded so calm and level. She didn't know whether she would feel better or worse if he was breaking up over this too. But it seemed to ground her. He told her everything. He told her about events that happened more than a thousand years ago. He talked about dead kings and queens – sometimes Pharaohs. He talked about war – there seemed to be so many. He also mentioned – after much hesitation – the time he had started a great plague. He didn't say which one, and Cassandra didn't really want to know. He talked about the Earl Phantomhive, all those years ago, and she could have sworn she heard his voice crack a few times. He ended with meeting Callihan – meeting her.  
While he spoke, she had listened intently. She wasn't much of a history fan, but she wanted to remember his voice – the way he spoke, his tone, his words. She wanted to remember the feeling of his hands on her body, his lips on her skin and she wanted to remember the way she felt when he held her.  
As she listened, a realisation dawned on her. Diana was intelligent, ruthless and dangerous. This plan wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to survive the night. She was about to start crying again, but she stopped herself. Did she even want to survive? Did she want to live without Sebastian – without her Sir? When she had signed the contract, she felt like she had signed her life away, and a part of her was realising that she had. She had devoted her life to him, if he wasn't around – what was the point?  
She loved him dearly – and she knew she would never love anyone like she loved him. She doubted he felt the same way – deep down. In a century or more, he'd probably find someone else and be happy with them. But she was sure of her own feelings and that was enough for her.  
Once he finished talking, she looked up at him and reached up to cup his face. She stared at him silently, memorising every detail. He looked to be doing the same and that almost made her burst into tears again.  
“Thank you for telling me all that, Sebastian.” she murmured, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone.  
He smiled sadly at her. “You're welcome, Cassandra.” His voice was quiet – strained almost. “I know I haven't been the best at voicing my feelings, but I'd like to try one last time.”  
She nodded her head – she didn't trust herself to say anything.  
“I've lived for a very long time – I've met many people, yet none of them can compare to you. None of them filled me with joy like you have. None of them have made me smile or laugh like you have. None of them have accepted me, the way you have.” he paused. “I'm not very good at understanding how I really feel, and I know I've been in denial about how I feel for a while now. I do love you, Cassandra. In my own way. I hope that is enough for you.”  
Tears began to fall again. “It's more than enough.” She smiled. “I love you too.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Sebastian, you and I both know that I'm not making it out of this thing alive.”  
“You will.” he said sternly, shaking his head – unable to meet her gaze now.  
“Listen,” she said carefully. “This isn't how I want to go. And I want to make that decision for myself.”  
He frowned. “What do you mean?”  
She took a deep breath before standing up. She turned to face him, her eyes scanning the confused look on his face, before she slowly lowered herself down onto her knees – for the last time.  
“I'm making that decision now, Sebastian. I want you to be the one to end it.”  
“Cassandra, I can't-”  
“If you don't, she will win. You can't let her win. You can't give her that satisfaction.” she paused, blinking through the tears. “Besides, she took a meal that was rightfully yours today by killing Callihan. You'll be going home without food. This way – you'll get what you were promised and Diana won't win.”  
He stared at her. “Is that really what you want?”  
She sucked in a deep breath as she prepared herself for her next sentence. It would be difficult to get out without crying again. “Yesterday, you showed me how much you trusted me – and how you really felt about me. I want to return that favour. So this is me showing you how much I trust you.”  
He leaned forward. “And what if you're wrong? What if I'm able to stop Diana here, and I've killed you for no reason? Do you understand what you're asking me to do?”  
“Of course I understand what I'm asking you to do! I'm not stupid, Sebastian!” she snapped. She sighed shakily. “Even if you win – you'll still be going back anyway.”  
“You have your whole life ahead of you. Am I really worth throwing that all away?”  
“Yes.” she said firmly. “Yes, you're worth it. I don't want to live without you – and I don't want to be killed by Diana. This is what I want.”  
He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. “Are you sure about this?”  
“I'm sure, Sebastian.”  
He smiled sadly at her before reaching forward to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “And what are your safe-words?” he asked for the last time.  
She smiled in spite of herself, letting the tears fall freely. “'Red' if I want to stop.” She breathed deeply. “And 'Orange' when I'm nearing my limit.”  
He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You're perfect.” he muttered into her skin.  
She tried to control her breathing as he pulled away, noticing that his pupils had narrowed into slits again. He reached forward and cupped her face between his hands. He smiled at her, but said nothing. She quickly thought of something else to say to him – something she needed to say to him. But nothing came. She had said all she needed to say.  
He inhaled deeply, before closing the gap between their lips. He kissed her forcefully, holding her still by the back of her head. She wondered whether he was stalling on purpose, but she soon felt herself go limp.  
A feeling of lightness washed over her – like she was floating. She realised that Sebastian had brought her here before already more times than she could count. Close to death, but not letting her go. But this time was different.  
She felt her energy drain and her mind become foggy. Her vision started turning black and she closed her eyes. She savoured the feeling of his lips on hers – the last thing she'd ever feel. And then she slipped into nothingness. With nothing but love and pure devotion in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo sad ending check
> 
> \--
> 
> But in all seriousness, thank you all for reading this and sticking with me until the end. I know i'm not the most reliable poster - but your comments and kind words helped me see this through to the end. I can't thank you all enough. 
> 
> Please don't send me death threats over this ending. Okay thanks - bye.


End file.
